Love Letters (EPILOGUE POSTED)
by lovewords
Summary: Cammie Morgan writes letters, I know cliché, but she does. Not just any letters, love letters. Dear Zachary Goode I think I love you. Dear Josh... Dear Jace. Each one she could do nothing about, letters she never sent, but its junior year now and what happens when Cammie's letters get sent out and are read by the boys who were never meant to see them? No Spies! Zammie promised!
1. The letters

**T he letters**

October 1st 1999

Dear Zachary Goode,

I love you. I love the way you walk with your hands in your pockets. You don't smile often, but when you do, I can't help but smile back. And I love the way you laugh, your laugh is contagious. I love your smirk and your green eyes that change with the weather. They sparkle when it's sunny and they cloud when it rains.

I love how our eyes always meet for a split second, whenever you enter the lunch room because for a split second every day you see me. You used to talk to me all the time in middle school, but not as much anymore. I love that stupid nick name you call me, 'Gallagher Girl'. I love that you always score the winning touchdown, your number is 21 and I can't help but look for you whenever you enter the field.

I love that you throw the best parties and play my favourite music and that I am sometimes invited. I love that you always wear black and ride that death trap of a motorcycle every day to school.

You're popular and handsome and I'm not, maybe that's why I can never tell you I love you. I love that your locker is next to mine. I love that my heart rate rises whenever you are near, and that my stomach fills with butterflies whenever someone mentions your name. You have some hold over me and even though I love you, it scares me, because I know that right now I would do anything for you.

I love you Zachary Goode, and you don't even know it.

Cammie Morgan

November 1st 1999

Dear Zachary Goode,

I hate you. I hate the way you walk with your hands in your pockets, I hate that you hardly ever smile and when you do it's not at me. Your laugh is warm and I hate that, and I hate that stupid smirk you always wear, no matter what.

I hate your eyes and how they are never the same green two days in a row.

I hate that you never see me as pretty and that you always win the football game and that you can break a girl's heart without batting an eyelash and yet every girl still falls at your feet… including me.

I hate how you have amazing parties and never invite me anymore because I'm not cool enough for you and your friends and yet you still talk to me in school. Why can't you just let me move on? If you don't like me, just stop. Tell me, give me a reason, what did I do?

I'm sorry, ever heard of colour? I hate that you only wear black and that you have a tattoo! You know those things stay with you forever? You know that you are only a few months older than me? I would never dream of getting a tattoo. You risk your life every morning when you get on that motorcycle of yours, how are you even allowed to drive it? I hate that you're popular and handsome and so un-hateable, because every time you smile, you seem to start fresh, all your lies and cheats and all the pain you caused others is just wiped away. You flirt with every girl you seem, ugh... playboy. I hate that your locker is next to mine and that you have to kick it to open it.

I hate that I love you and can't do anything about it.

I hate you Zachary Goode, and you don't even care.

Cammie Morgan

January 15th 2000

Dear Jace Knight,

I love you Jace. I love your smile and your dimple and your laugh. I love your brown hair and your brown eyes. I love your voice and that you can play the guitar and don't care what people think. I love that we take the same classes and that you were my first kiss. Why did you kiss me? Why did you do that? Everything was so perfect until you did that.

I love that you live next door and that we have been best friend's sense forever. I don't want to love you because I don't want to ruin or friendship, I'm stuck in 'the friend zone' (yes it is real)… and it makes it harder considering when I entered it I only wanted to be your friend.

I love that you love green and being outside. I love that you're good at math, but not English, let's face it you never have been and you never will be. I love that you get the hiccups when you're hungry and that none of your jokes are funny.

I love you Jace Knight and don't know how to tell you.

Cammie Morgan

February 15th 2000

Dear Jace Knight,

I hate you. I hate your smile and your dimple and your laugh. I hate that your hair is brown and that your eyes are brown too. I hate your voice and that you play an instrument that I can't and that you don't care what people think of you and your sweet smile…

I hate that you stole my first kiss; you ruined everything when you kissed me. It was for no reason and it… it just ruined everything. I never thought about you in a special way until that kiss and I didn't want to, but you made me… and I hate that.

I hate that you live next door and that we are friends and you always smile when you see me, and laugh when I tell a joke. I hate that your favourite colour is green. Now I can't stand to look at green without thinking of you and that's why I am writing this, because if I don't I will always be in pain, when I see you laugh, when you smile, when you come over to my house, when I see a picture of us when we were little or when someone says your name. I have to move on, I have to _say good bye._

I hate that you can do math and I can't and that you're bad at English, who is bad at English? It is your own language. I hate that you get hiccups when you're hungry and that none of your jokes are funny.

I hate that you made me love you, I hate that you are always there, and that you are dating my best friend.

I hate you Jace and I can't tell you.

Cammie Morgan

April 3rd 2000

Dear Joshua Abrams

I think I love you. I have thought I loved people before and been wrong, so I'm not sure… I love how you notice me when no one else does. I love your smile and your shaggy blonde hair and your blue eyes. I love your laugh and well, everything you usually love about someone. You run your fingers through your hair when you're nervous and you bit you lip when you're excited. You're on the football team, but you don't care because you want to be a professor when you grow up, yes I remember when you told me that. You're popular for being yourself, but you would care if you weren't. I love that you do the same classes as me, like we have almost all of them together. I love that you are so sweet and kind and oblivious to how cute you are. My heart aches when I see you with another girl and it soars when you talk to me.

I love you Joshua Abrams because you see me.

Cammie Morgan

May 3rd 2000

Dear Joshua Abrams,

I, I don't… I hate you. I hate that you are all I think about and that I don't know if you like me or not. I hate that you see me even when I don't want to be seen. I hate that I hate your smile and your shaggy- shaggy hair and your blue, blue, gorgeous eyes. I hate your laugh and all the things I used to love about you because I don't know any more. The summer is coming quick and I don't want to have you on my mind during summer vacation, so, I hate you, I'm sorry, but I hate you. You haven't done anything, but I hate you.

I hate you Joshua Abrams, but you don't have to know.

Cammie Morgan

Cammie Morgan writes letters, I know cliché, but she does. Not just any letters, love letters. In freshman year Cammie had crush after crush, each one she could do nothing about, so she wrote love letters instead, letter she never sent, but she kept them, they helped her say good bye. She would list all the things that made her like that person then turn them into reasons to hate them, and then she wouldn't get her heart broken. But it's junior year now and Cammie doesn't write love letters anymore. This is a serious year, Cammie needs to grow up, but freshman year wasn't that long ago and the letters are still in a box under her bed.

"Cam, pass the syrup please." Cammie looked up at her sister.

"The syrup is right in front of you." Paisley looked up from her phone and laughed,

"Oh, yeah," she grabbed the jug and poured the golden liquid over her pancakes.

"No, phones at the table Paisley." her dad said looking up from his tablet. Cammie scoffed before rolling up a pancake, dipping it in a puddle of syrup on her plate and taking a large bite. Paisley sighed and put her phone on the counter behind her. It was new; she had gotten it for her birthday last week, so it was a sort of an addiction at the moment.

"Dad, no tablets at the table." Paisley mumbled as she cut up her breakfast and started to eat. Their father continued, completely oblivious to the fact that his daughter was talking to him and that he was being a hypocrite.

"So, got everything for school tomorrow?" Mathew asked his girls taking a sip of orange juice. It was the last day of the summer holidays and tomorrow was Cammie's first day as an upperclassman, a junior. Paisley was going into 8th grade.

"Yup" Cammie said popping the 'p' and rolling up another pancake.

"Mhm," Paisley murmured as she chewed. Paisley had mousy brown hair down to her waist, it was as straight as possible and wouldn't hold a curl no matter what she did, and her eyes were blue. Her lips were plump and her cheeks high and defined. Her nose was small and petite, the perfect size for her face. Her eye lashes were long and thick like her hair. She was stunning. Cammie was a dirty blonde, or as she called it dishwater blonde, the only thing she had in common with Paisley were her eyes, they had their mother's eyes. Her lips were rather thin, her face quite round. Her hair was wavy and light, it bounced whenever she moved her head. Her nose was okay, a nice a size, not too big or small. She was pretty, but not striking like her little sister. It used to bother Cammie, but not anymore. She didn't like attention anyways. Whenever Paisley went out there would be smiles and stares and even a few double takes, this also let Cammie slip into the background, so really she was grateful to her sister.

"Dad?" Cammie said swallowing the last of her fourth pancake

"Yeah,"

"Can I leave the table?"

"Only if you take your dish over and put it in the dishwasher." Cammie rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Then she left the room not looking back at her family.

Cammie made her way to her room. It was messy to say the least. Her desk was covered in papers and her bed was full of clothes that needed to be given away according to Macey, Cammie's best and only _real_ friend, well besides Jace, but he was a guy. Macey had stopped by yesterday to pick out Cammie's outfit for tomorrow and ended up cleaning out her entire wardrobe. Stationary was scattered all over the floor, it was either left over from last year, or she couldn't fit it all into her pencil case. The bookshelf was over flowing and so was her nightstand, but Cammie didn't notice any of it as she walked in and flopped onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why is summer over?" she asked no one in particular. The alarm clock on the floor ticked in the silence, counting away seconds, minutes of her life that she would never get back. Suddenly Cammie jumped up and started to look for something to wear. She grabbed a baby blue vintage playsuit off a hanger, a pair of under wear, a bra and a pair of lacy cream socks before heading across the hall into the bath room to take a shower and dress.

The warm water ran over her body, warming her to the bone. She let it seep into her scalp and soak her hair to the roots before she added her two-in-one apple scented Head and Shoulders shampoo and conditioner. Cammie tried to clear her mind and think of nothing, but it couldn't happen. She was filled with possible scenarios for tomorrow. Who would still talk to her? Who had forgotten her? Who had decided they would hate her? There was usually one, at least, someone jealous, Macey always said. Macey was the girl everyone wanted to be, to know to be with she was beautiful. She knew what to say, but she knew how to say it too. Her laugh was sweet and she started the latest fashion trends, she didn't follow them… and Cammie, she was the 'Oh, you're the girl that's always with Macey McHenry'. However, like I said earlier Cammie liked going un-noticed. Of course when she went to a party dressed up in a Macey McHenry outfit she became a different person, not that anyone ever remembered she was the one with the dazzling smile, smouldering eyes and gentle curves that transfixed every guy in the room.

The thing about Cammie Morgan was that she was the epitome of innocence. And innocence was hard to come by at Gallagher High. Not that there weren't nice girls, they just were over friendly when it came to boys.

The bathroom door opened and Cammie came out, dressed with her hair up in a towel.

"Cam, where are my grey jeans?" Paisley come out of her room dressed in a white t-shirt with the words 'Perfect is boring' written on it, that and her underwear. Cammie raised her eyebrows at her sister, but shook her head before walking back into her room and checking her phone. No one had tried to contact her and she doubted they would. People were busy doing last minute back to school shopping, buying skirts that completely ignore the school rule about them not being shorter than finger length. Tossing her phone to the side she went under her bed and pulled out an old shoe box.

"Remind me why I have these again?" she whispered to herself. Removing the lid and placing it on the floor next to her she stared tiredly at the un-opened envelopes, three to be exact. All addressed and ready to be sent. Cammie snorted at the thought of sending them.

"Like that's ever gonn'a happen." She said, even when Cammie wrote the letters she knew that she wasn't going to send them. If they were in fact ever read by the intended readers Cammie was sure that she would die of embarrassment.

"Cammie, could you invite Jace over?" Paisley was stood in her door way. She had found her jeans and was now fully dressed. Her makeup was done and Cammie still couldn't believe she was only starting 8th grade.

"No." she replied bluntly, not even bothering to look at her sister.

"What?" Paisley's was taken aback. Cammie just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I said-" Cammie paused and looked away as if thinking about it, "No." the she smiled and gently shoved her sister out of her door way.

"Why not?" Paisley wanted to know why Cam had decided to be so mean all of a sudden.

"Because I don't want to. We have better things to do today besides talking to Jace."

"Jace's coming over?" Mathew asked from down the hall. Jace was the next door neighbour who was like a member of the family. He was in Cammie's year and about the only boy that her dad approved of, in fact Matt loved Jace. He was like the son he never had.

The girls replied simultaneously with opposite answers. Before turning to each other and giving death glares.

"Okay well I have no objection, I'll just let you two sort it out." then he turned heading in the direction of the home office.

"Cam, please do this!" Paisley begged once her father was out of earshot. She had a crush on Jace, it happened over the summer, he came around a lot anyways so wasn't it just normal for her to feel this way?

"Paisley he is four years older than you, and it would be silly for me to encourage your puppy love." For some reason Cammie got angry whenever Paisley talked about Jace. She didn't even want him around because that would mean she would be able to be around him. It was selfish, but she didn't care.

"It's not _puppy love_ , its real love Cam!" this made Cammie laugh, but it only made Paisley angry.

"Please, you don't know what real love is, Paisley." She turned to shut the door. Paisley watched her sister in disbelief as the door closed in her face. At first it was hurt she felt, Cammie and she didn't fight often, but when they did it was bad. Like when Paisley was 7 she borrowed Cammie's new bike and ended up rolling into the pond in the park. She didn't tell anyone until a week later when Cammie went looking for it, then she had to confess. Cammie didn't talk to her for two weeks, yes two _weeks_. The worst time though was four years ago, Cammie and her best friend from middle school Alana had a falling out. Cammie had called their mother to come pick her up from a sleepover that was going badly, it was 2 am, but she went anyway, it was raining heavily, but she went anyway, but she never got to Alana's and she never came home. Paisley said that if Cammie hadn't called their mother she wouldn't have died, but Cam actually believed she did it and the next three months that fallowed Cammie said nothing, she just went through her daily routine, saying nothing and showing no emotion, she was a shell. Paisley tried to stay mad, but then she became worried, their dad tried to get Cammie to talk to a doctor, but she wouldn't, they tried to give pills, but she wouldn't take them. Suddenly Cammie started to speak again, it was just one syllable every now and then, but it was something. When Cammie became friends with Macey everything seemed to… go away… all the problems, but she and Paisley have always been different, not really in a good or bad way, but different.

That should have been a lesson for Paisley to control what she did and said, but when that door closed in her face, her hurt turned to anger. She stormed off to her room and slammed her own door. Cammie's eyes prickled as she heard Paisley stalk off. Why had she been so mean?

"I should go apologise…" she said to the wall, but she just stood there. The shoe box was still open on the floor. Cammie just sighed, bent down and closed the box slipping it back under her bed for safe keeping. Tomorrow her first day of junior year, love letters were for little 14 year old girls. Time to forget. To move on from those letters and find a new love, one that she would actually tell her feelings to. A new year, a new Cammie **.**

 **A/N- PLEASE REVIEW ND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE! I'D LIKE TO GET 5 REVIEWS TO CONTUNE IT PLEASE!**

 **THIS STORY IS ALSO INSPIRED BY THE BOOK 'TO ALL THE BOYS I'VE LOVED BEFORE' AND IS BASICALLY THAT BOOK WITH THE GALLAGHER CHARACTERS, SOME OF MY OWN AND MY OWN VERSION. IT STARTS TO GET DIFFERENT FROM THE BOOK AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS, SO IF YOU HAVE READ IT, I AM DOING DISCLAIMER RIGHT NOW.**

 **I KNOW THAT I HAVE ALOT OF STORIES GOING ON RIGHT NOW, BUT I WAS WONDERING IF THERE WAS ONE YOU WANTED ME TO FOCUS ON OUT OF** _ **GREEN OR BLUE**_ **,** _ **THE BROTHER**_ **AND** _ **FOOTPRINTS IN THE SAND**_ **. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU ARE A READER OF THEM.**


	2. Something Interesting

**S omething Interesting**

The sound of an alarm woke Cammie from a deep slumber. She slowly peeled her eyelids open and glanced around her room trying to get her bearings. Grey, morning light was seeping in around her drawn curtains, but no light came from under her door. Her mind only registered the fact that the alarm was still going when she flung her legs out from under the covers and glanced down to see it waiting to be deactivated. She pressed the blue button and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Thrusting open her curtains letting the natural light fill the room rather than flicking a switch, she couldn't help but smile at the new day, the new chapter of her life about to begin, yes she was probably overly excited, but she couldn't help but expect a lot to happen today and she was eager to get started.

Grabbing a brush off the table she began to run it through her hair and putting it up into a high ponytail. The she headed to the bathroom to wash her face and apply a thin layer of makeup. Finally she put on the outfit that Macey had picked out for her. It was a vintage cream skirt, a grey tank top, a grey thin sweater that finished at the same length as her skirt and grey, pleather boots that laced up in the front. Kicking a few things out of the way she shut the door to her wardrobe and took a look at herself in the full length mirror. She had to admit, she looked somewhat pretty, a simple beauty. Cammie looked noticeable.

Paisley was sat at the kitchen table, wearing a lavender dress and pale grey ballet flats. She was tapping away at her phone, she didn't look up when Cammie came in she just ignored her when she asked what time it was, and whether there was any coffee left. She was still angry, even angrier that Cammie had completely forgotten their argument. Cammie sipped her coffee and munched down a banana, oblivious to the fact that her sister was scowling at her whenever she wasn't looking.

"You ready Paisley? Got everything packed?" she asked placing her mug in the sink. Paisley just sighed before leaving the room. Only then did Cammie realise that she was mad, Cammie couldn't be bothered though, to go through an apology that wouldn't mean anything. So she just brushed her teeth and checked through her school back, a brown leather satchel bag which she had saved up all year to get. She no one else in school would have one; it came from England, _the Cambridge Satchel Company_. Why did Paisley have to be so sensitive? She shoved her phone into the front pocket of her bag, not bothering to see if anyone had tried to contact her, she knew they hadn't. Cammie buckled up the bag and slung it up on her shoulder.

"Cammie! Paisley! Let's move out!" Mathew called to his girls as he grabbed the car keys off the hook. Cammie came down the hall first. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, something neither of his girls did often.

"Is it okay if I just go out?" she asked heading for the door.

"Sure sweetie, take the keys." He tossed the keys through the air and they clanked together. Cammie caught them easily and headed outside, breathing in the cool September air. She looked up and down the street; all of the houses looked the same. Perfectly manicured gardens, black roofs, white outside walls, the only difference was the door colour. The Morgan's door was light blue, because that had been Cammie's mom's favourite colour. The Pines had a hunter green, which Cammie had always found ironic; sense their name was basically a green colour in itself. The Knights had a sunset orange colour and Cammie always smiled when she saw it. Not only because of the colour, but it was Jace's door, not that that mattered to Cammie. She huffed and climbed into the passenger seat of the white Mercedes. In all honestly she liked her mother's blue PT Crosier, but it was in the garage and hadn't been used for four years. She washed it every Saturday and was grateful that it was her dad's old car that her mom had taken to go pick her up. The back door opened and Paisley's bag was tossed into the car, soon followed by Paisley herself. Cammie twisted in her seat to look at her.

"Paisley-"

"Its fine Cam, we are even." She said it so calmly, she even smiled. Cammie was taken aback by this, but she smiled back and turned back to face the front. What exactly _even_ meant, she didn't know. Their dad got in and started the car. The car ride was silent, everyone had their own thoughts and worries and hopes about today. Cammie gazed out the side window, Paisley stared down at her phone, every so often she would glance at her bag, but then her gaze would return to the glowing screen. Matt concentrated on the road. The middle school wasn't that far, but the high school was a fare distance, not un-walkable, but tiring.

"You can stop here." Said Paisley, their dad pulled over to the side of the road. The middle school was just around the corner.

"I could just drive you to the school dear," Matt said as Paisley opened the back door, her backpack slug neatly over her shoulder. She smiled a bright smile, and Mathew smiled back at his little girl cautiously.

"Bye Cam, bye dad, love you!" she shouted as she slammed the door and headed down the road with the a newly painted post box at the end, her left arm swinging at her side, her right clutching at the strap of her bag. The car started again and the two drove off again.

"What do you think that was about?" Mathew asked Cammie, her eyebrows furred together.

"I don't know," she said honestly, sometimes Paisley was just too hard to figure out. The time passed quickly and before she knew it Cammie was kissing her father on the cheek and getting out of the font seat. She looked up at the school. Its weathered brickwork and iron railing that lead up the steps and created little balconies around the windows. The grass field to the right of the building had been perfectly cut and trimmed. The steps had been redone, she remembered last year, they were cracking and chipping, she was surprised that had lasted as long as they had. She soaked it all up. Everything was different, and everything was as it was. She took a deep breath and strode forward, up the steps, through the large wooden doors and into the school. Locker 322. Locker 322. Cammie just headed to the locker she had had sense freshman year, she had requested that she kept it, though it was uncommon for someone to be moved. That also meant that the same people occupied the neighbouring lockers. Locker 323. Locker 323. Someone's hand slammed into the locker next to Cammie's head. She jumped back only to bump into someone's chest.

"Gallagher Girl!" her heart skipped a beat for a moment as she turned around to Zachary Goode, _the Zachary Goodie_ looking back at her. His green eyes held a playful glint that Cammie had seen often, but it was never directed at her. The nick name was old, from middle school even, Cammie had worn her mother's old Gallagher hoodie almost every day to school and Zach had teased her about it, but she always liked it when he called her that so she didn't mind.

"Zach." she replied, turning back to her locker and emptying her bag of the books she wouldn't need for the day.

"What? No hello?" he asked mocking fake hurt. Why would he care? They hadn't spoken in practically a year, give or take a few days.

"Hello." She said shutting her locker and attempting to side step him, but he only placed his other arm on the other side of her head so she was trapped. He was tall, grown to at least 6 foot over the summer. His hair was thick, black and messy. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt; it was half tucked in and half out. His red backpack slung over his shoulder casually, Cammie smiled, keeping her cool. Two years ago she would have been shaking and stuttering and her breaths would have been jagged, cheeks bright red, but she didn't like Zach, she hated him, well as much as you could hate someone this good looking. He smirked at her and she looked over his shoulder to stop from blushing.

"Come on Gallagher Girl. Tell me about your summer. Did you miss me?" she sighed, trying to sound bored, when really she wanted to push him out of her way and run down the hall; to get as far away from him as possible, and to top it all off, it was only day one.

"Zach, why would I miss you? I have- had no reason to talk to you for a year." the words hurt a little to say, but it was true, maybe that's why Zach, stopped smirking.

Cammie looked good, she looked, well not really like Cammie, she was slimmer than last year, her hair was lighter from the summer sun and she seemed to have a figure under her clothes. Something Zach hadn't noticed before. It was true he hadn't talk to her sophomore year, but he didn't think she had noticed his absence in her school days. Besides, last year Cammie wasn't really anybody.

"Well we're talking now." he smirked again

"Why is that?" Cammie asked, maybe if she was rude he would go away. It usually worked for Macey. But Zach didn't remove his hands; he just leaned closer so his lips were by her ear.

"You look good Cam." That was it, her cool demeanour fell and her knees started to shake. Zach stepped back to see her face, she opened her mouth, but then closed it not having anything to say.

"See you around Gallagher Girl." He waved her goodbye before turning and striding down the corridor. Cammie just watched him walk away. Her stunned expression quickly turned to confusion. Zach had always been rather complicated, a bad boy, always getting into trouble, but everyone knew that Zach had a messed up home life, even the teachers, which was probably why he hadn't been expelled yet; and the reason Cammie didn't hate him as much as she wanted to, but why did he suddenly want to be her friend? Cammie shook herself from her thoughts before shrugging her shoulders and heading in the opposite direction to Zach.

Zach spotted his friend Grant digging through his locker and smacked him on the back

"Zach!" Grant smiled at his friend from kindergarten. They hadn't seen each other all summer sense Zach and his family had gone to Bermuda for the whole break.

"Hey, how was the sun?" Zach asked as Grant returned to his locker.

"Good, you?"

"It was great, well as great as it gets for me." Grant under stood what he meant. Zach's parents fought a lot and were workaholics, yes they went to Bermuda, but only so they could close some big business deal.

"Should have stayed with me." Grant said and Zach nodded

"Next summer," he said as Grant shut the locker and therefore somehow closing the conversation.

Cammie looked around homeroom, taking in who she would have to get along with this year, and surprisingly it wasn't a bad group, Macey had texted her saying she would be a little late, but she was in Cammie's homeroom which Cammie was beyond grateful for, but then her best friend walked in, her armed looped through the brown hair, brown eyed Jace. She felt sick at the sight of them so close. She smiled back though because Macey couldn't know that Cammie didn't like them together. They came over and sat down at the desks in front of Cammie, not next to her.

"Hey Macey," she said leaning forward so her head was in between her two closest friends.

"Cam, you look so ready!" Macey squealed and looked her friend up and down eyeing her own handy work. Cammie looked so sweet in the outfit she had chosen.

"Ready for what?" Cammie asked not sure what Macey was talking about.

"For junior year of course!" Cammie smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and butterflies bust into her stomach, this day was going to be great. She still hadn't spoken to Jace. He was looking at them both, his brown eyes soft and warm. Cammie turned to him and smiled.

"Jace, you ready?" she asked, he smiled

"I was born ready, Cam." She scoffed at his ego,

"Sure, like you weren't up crying last night because your still shit at English." She smiled at him cheekily, he chuckled.

"I wasn't crying, and I'm not that bad at English." Macey and Cammie laughed, but when he teacher came in the room fell silent.

"Alright, how was everyone's summer?" Mr Bacchanal asked his balled head and plump belly more prominent than ever.

Cammie tried to listen to what he was saying but it was just a load of nothing. She leaned forward again on the other side of Macey so that she wasn't near Jace.

"I thought you and Jace broke up before summer," she paused "Again." Macey and Jace had had an on and off relationship sense they were 14, it was kind of annoying and kind of weird; her two best friends going out, but she pretended that she was okay with it.

"We did," Macey whispered over her shoulder and for a split second Cam breathed a sigh of relief "But over the summer, I sent him a text and we meet up and, here we are." She said and Cammie sat back, having nothing else to say. The bell rung signalling class was about to start.

"What do you have first Cam?" Macey asked picking up her bag and taking hold of Jace's hand. Cammie looked down at their intertwined fingers. Why? Why did Macey have to do this? Make her the third wheel? Make it… awkward?

"Cammie," Macey clicked her fingers impatiently.

"What?"

"I was talking to you."

"Oh," Macey smiled at her friend, she was a little strange sometimes, but for some reason Macey liked her, she was sweet and funny, and quirky, different from the other girls that were only Macey's friends because they wanted to be popular or get expensive birthday gifts.

"Cammie, you still didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, um, I have History,"

"So do I," said Jace with bright smile. Cammie pushed in between him and Macey

"Well then let's go." Macey opened her mouth to object but then just smiled and watched as Cammie dragged Jace to their lesson. She didn't mind that Cam and Jace were close, they had been friends long before Macey came along, and a lot longer than Jace and Macey had been dating, besides, Macey trusted Cammie. It only bothered her a _little_ bit that they lived next door to each other and would spend time together without her, but Macey was Cammie's best friend and she knew that so she just ignored it.

Jace smiled as he let Cammie drag him a long to their first lesson. Her pony tail swayed back and forth as she weaved in and out of the students all trying to get through the halls; all the while her small hand gripped his, never loosening.

"Cammie, Cammie!" Jace laughed as she tried to pull him past the History room "Cam!" she stopped and turned her eyes were alight and excited.

"Yeah?" she asked Jace, he pulled her closer to him and looked towards the door with the little gold plaque reading 'History room 101'. Cammie followed his gaze and read the sign. She blushed a little, and then giggled.

"Oh, we're here."

"Yeah," she looked back at Jace. He let go of her hand and walked into the room not looking back at her. She shrugged it off, not thinking about how he pulled her close, she didn't like him like that, she wanted you to know, and this should be made clear: Cameron Ann Morgan did not love Jace Knight. Jace Knight did not love Cameron Ann Morgan. Okay now that that is out of the way, Cammie followed Jace into the class room; she glanced around searching for an empty seat, her eyes settling on one by the window. She didn't hesitate to go for it. Plopping her bag down next to the chair she didn't hear Jace trying to get her attention.

"Cam aren't you going to sit next to-" he stopped talking when he saw Josh Abrams making his way towards Cammie.

"Cammie," her head jerked up in his direction,

"Josh!" she smiled up at him. His blonde hair was short and scruffy instead of shaggy and long, his blue eyes were a darker than last year. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and red button-down polo shirt.

"Haven't seen you in ages," He said with a smile as she stood up and gave him a hug, her and Josh had become friends freshman year. He didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Well, it has been two months I think." She pulled back,

"Yeah, well," she looked him up and down "You have changed over the past two months."

"So have you," Cammie blushed and sat back down. "May I?" he asked gesturing to the empty seat next to her,

"Oh, please," she said getting her history text book out. Josh sat down just as the teacher came in.

"Welcome back everyone, I trust you all had a good summer break?" Mrs Luff asked. The students mumbled and nodded their heads. "But it's time to get back to work. Turn to page 34 in your blue textbooks and we can get started."

Cammie shifted her bag onto her other shoulder as she headed out of the school doors. Not that much had actually happened. Nothing special, nothing to live up to her high expectations, but nothing bad had happened. So why did Cammie feel so disappointed?

"I wish something interesting would happen to me." she muttered

 **A/N- THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, I KNOW I ASKED FOR 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE BUT I ALREADY HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITEN SO I DECIDED TO JUST PUT IT UP. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF ZACH AND THE OTHERS AND PLEASE REVIEW! IT TAKES ME A LONG TIME TO WRITE OVER 3,000 WORD CHAPTERS SO PLEASE R &R.**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER; HOPEFULLY I DIDN'T DISAPOINT WITH CHAPTER TWO! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

 **GUEST #1- THANK YOU :)**

 **GUEST #2- I HOPE YOU LKE THIS CHAPTER TOO!**


	3. The Missing Shoe Box

**M issing Shoe box**

Cammie waited at the school gates, watching the cars pull out and the students walk by. Cammie had long said good bye to Macey and Jace who had, surprise, surprised, gone home together before her father's car appeared. She breathed a sigh of relief as she rubbed her hands together and the car stopped in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late Sweetie, I just got caught up in this long distance phone call and I couldn't-"

"Its fine" Cammie said as she opened the front door and climbed in "Where's Paisley?" she asked once she heard the click of the seat belt locking into place.

"We're just going to get her now, she stayed after school to try out for some team." He waved his hand about for a moment before returning it back to the steering wheel. Cammie nodded and looked out the window. "How was your day Sweetie?" Mathew asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Fine, well, yeah… fine." Cammie wanted to say something else to her dad so the car would fall silent, but she couldn't think of anything, nothing had really happened that day, so the silence descended anyway. There wasn't anything else said on the drive to the middle school. Paisley was stood outside, her phone in her hands, her eyes locked on the screen. She had tried out for the cheer team, even though they didn't find out till next week whether they had made it or not she was pretty sure she had made the team.

"Come on Paisley, we need to get home I need to have a Skype chat in 20 minutes with some very important business people." Mathew said out the car window as he pulled up to his youngest daughter.

"Coming," she hopped into the back seat "Hey Cam,"

"Hey Paisley, did you have a good day?" Paisley smiled brightly

"Yes I did, I think I got on the cheer team, I did a pretty good try-out if I do say so myself."

"I didn't know that you had try-outs today." Cammie was surprised that Paisley wouldn't have brought something like that up; yes she knew she had been practicing for the team, but she didn't know that it was so close.

"Well, I kept forgetting to tell you." Paisley said trying to close the conversation and Cammie was too tired to push for it.

"Well like I said I have a very important call to make so I need you girls to stay quiet and out of the way." Cammie and Paisley nodded, "Good, yes, well okay then." Why is my family so awkward? Cammie thought to herself. It hadn't been like this before her mom died. There wasn't silence in every car journey, her and her sister weren't as distant like they were now, and her father actually wanted to spend time with them and didn't just sit on the phone.

Cammie entered the house, Paisley and her dad not far behind.

"Like I said girls-"

"You have a business call," Paisley muttered "We know." She kicked off her shoes and headed down the hall to her room. Mathew stared after her for a moment, while Cammie untied her boots and slipped them off her feet one by one, precariously bouncing about on one leg when she couldn't get the left one off.

"Cammie, if this goes on, there is pasta and a jar of-"

"Tomato sauce in the cupboard, yes I know." Then she too headed off to her room, leaving Mathew alone. He felt an ache in his chest as he watched the two closed doors. He was missing them, he wasn't there for them very much and they seemed almost too used to it now. It was simply what they expected and he didn't like that very much, but he wasn't going to change, he couldn't, he had to work, it was simply all he knew now. So he headed off to the home office; where he seemed to spend all of his time.

Cammie shut the door to her room slowly, before letting out a sigh.

"What a let-down." she said glumly. Cammie was more disappointed than she initially thought. Junior year was not going to be any different from sophomore year. The only thing that had happened even worth remembering was that the school had introduced a new lunch menu. Cammie headed over to her desk, picked up the pile of papers on her desk and plopped them onto the floor, so she could have room to put her books. She glanced around the room looking for something else to do. Her eyes settled on her phone that was sat in her school bag. Cammie gnawed on her lip as she debated about picking it up and calling someone… it wasn't like it was that difficult a decision, there wasn't anything awkward between them, not really, not in his mind at least, for goodness sake they had spent the whole day together, or most of it at least, with Macey at their side of course. They were probably together, maybe that was why she was reluctant to give him a call, not if they were both coming over, Cammie knew she would just end up being the third wheel in her own home if they both came over. So she didn't call, she went to the kitchen and started dinner.

So school had begun, I mean real school, the first week is always about new books, new teachers, new pupils, who is going to sit next to who in which subjects, all that hullabaloo. School really starts the second week, the second week and Cammie was still waiting for something interesting to happen. And it did. First lesson, P.E. Cammie walked across the field heading towards the girls changing rooms. Her legs felt like they might fall off after the number of laps Miss Davis had made her the other girls run. She reached up and took her hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall free to her waist; she shook it out and took a deep breath. Everyone else had basically gone in, but Cammie was taking her time. She liked being outside. Cammie glanced over to where the boys were being lectured by their coach, waiting to be dismissed. The boys, she could name most of them, but most of them couldn't name her; Kyle Levin, Jamie Henderson, Michael Cavanagh, Max, Jack, Andrew, Jace, Seth, Brian, Grant, Jonas, Peter, Josh and… Zach Goode, Cammie blinked a few times, but it couldn't be denied, Zach was staring at her, his green eyes piercing her's. His expression was unreadable, but if she had to pick something, some emotion, it would have to be confusion, or some form of confusion. Her cheeks reddened and she looked away, picking up her pace.

"Class dismissed!" Mr Solomon yelled. Zach looked over at Cammie. She was walking away quickly and he needed to talk to her,

"Cammie!" he shouted across the field to her, his voice was deep and serious, but she pretended not to hear. He rolled his eyes as she started to go even faster, he jogged up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders so she would face him,

"Cammie, I need to talk to you," Cammie closed her eyes and then smiled brightly, whatever this was about she was sure it was going to annoy her, Zach Goode usually did these days.

"Sure, talk." She opened her eyes and looked up at him; he searched her face, looking for something that might give him an answer to his question.

"Just so you know I do not understand you, like at all. I don't think I ever will either." Cammie looked at him like he had two heads. What the hell was he going on about?

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head,

"Your letter?" he sounded bitter when he spoke, but she couldn't understand why, what letter? What was he talking about?

"What letter? I never wrote you a letter."

"Yes you did,"

"No I didn't," he laughed, what was she playing at? Was it a big joke? A prank? Because he wasn't amused...

"Well it has my name on it," he held up a piece of paper, it looked like it had been read and re-read over and over again "and yours." all colour drained from Cammie's face. No way. No way was this was happening, not to her. She struggled to keep calm. That was her letter, that was her letter to Zach, but what she couldn't figure out, was why exactly Zach _had it_. She let out a nervous laugh, _just play it cool Cammie._

"Oh, that letter," she managed to say it like it was no big deal, Zach nodded

"What letter did you think?" he ran a hand through his hair and Cammie felt like she was going to faint.

"I-I wrote that a long time ago. I don't even know how it got sent out." Zach nodded again, this had to be a joke, this letter wasn't real, but from the way Cammie was looking at it, it was very, _very_ real. He looked up and then said

"Do you really hate me?" Zach's words surprised her, if he didn't look so serious she would have said yes and smirked at him, but he wanted to know. Did she? She had when she wrote that letter,

"Zach, that was written so long ago, like years ago, all of the stuff I said is out of date." That didn't answer his question, but she didn't really know how to answer it. He was never meant to read that letter and it looked like he had read it over and over again.

"Can I have it back?" she asked her voice shaking, Zach smirked, despite the situation which Cammie found completely un-smirk-worthy. Cammie knew that she wouldn't be able to hold in her tears for much longer.

"No, I want to keep It." he looked at it from the side "I've never gotten a letter like this." Cammie scoffed, and he probably never would again because no other girl was stupid enough to send a letter like that. Something squeezed her heart, really, really tightly.

"I need it back Zach," she said, the word desperate dripped from her every word. He shook his head. She lunged for the letter, but he easily held it out of her reach.

"Nuh-uh-uha," he sang as she jumped in vain to get the letter. Despite the fact that it said hurtful things about him, it was also a sort of love letter.

"Zach!" Cammie shouted her face a bright red, she stopped when she noticed all the guys watching them. Their faces a mix of different expressions, ranging from amusement to confusion, to something she just couldn't decipher. She turned back to Zach; she knew she looked panicked so she tried to regain her coolness.

"People are watching Zach," she said and he shrugged, still holding the letter above his head.

"So, there not looking at me, they are looking at you." He smirked down at her

"They are looking at us, just give me back the letter." He thought about it,

"Sorry Gallagher Girl, but this _playboy_ , isn't playing nice right now." He said quoting her letter,

"Zach-"

"You know I would have cared... do care,"

"Care?"

"If you hate me." They were back to this again, Cammie thought. For some reason she didn't like the idea of hating him. She had hated him, but she couldn't understand why the thought of him knowing she had suddenly mattered. Her eyes stung when she thought of him reading those hurtful words. He was never meant to read them.

"I told you... all that stuff I said, it's old, I'm sorry Zach I don't even know how it got sent out." It didn't matter how it got sent out right now, what mattered was getting it back. Zach looked down at the girl in front of him, her eyes were pleading.

"Fine take it, I don't want it anyway." He said as she lunged for it again, but this time he let her grab it. He was about to say something else, but she was already running away shouting her thanks over her shoulder.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" Grant asked looking at his friend who was still watching the retreating figure of the small blond. Zach shook his head

"That girl is weird." It was funny really. Cammie Morgan was a mystery, Zach could give her that. He had always paid a bit of attention to Cameron Morgan, but he didn't want her to hate him and from that conversation he couldn't tell if she did or not. She hadn't answered his question. She had side stepped it multiple times.

"Zach, you like this girl?" Grant's voice was upfront and serious; Zach turned his head to look at his friend,

"You are kidding? She's just... funny." He half laughed, but he didn't really know what to do. Alana and him had broken up after years of an on and off relationship and he didn't really want to deal with anyone else.

"Whatever you say Zach, but this Cammie girl is pretty cute and your scene with her made a few guys realise it." Zach looked at Grant with an amused expression.

"Cammie? Noticed?" Grant shrugged, "I've teased her, our whole lives..."

"I don't know man, she's cute and untouched."

"Shut up." Zach said shoving Grant and heading towards the changing rooms. Grant chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. Zach and he had been friends since forever and Zach had always been Alana. Always...

Cammie stuffed the letter into her bag and let out a sigh of relief. It was safe, back in her hands now. She could dream of how it got sent out. It was with all the others- wait. Zach's letter was with Josh's and Jace's. What if all the letters got sent out? Her heart started to pound and panic pulsed through her veins. Singing her bags over her shoulder she ran out of the girls changing rooms, he ran down the halls of the school and out the front door, ignoring the shouts from Miss Perks at the front desk; and then she ran all the way home. Cammie had never run so fast before. She has never felt so much adrenaline in her before. She could hardly see her front door as she burst into her house and into her room. Her bags were still crossed over her body as she fumbled under her bed for her shoe box. And then her insides started to melt, she felt like they were going to pour out of her mouth and onto the floor.

Mathew called for his daughter but she couldn't hear him. Her brain was temporarily dead. This was Cammie's worst fear and it was happening. She wiped her face with the palm of her hand and stood up. Her dad was stood in her doorway

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Where's my shoe box, dad?"Mathew looked at his daughters panic, tear stained face with confusion and concern.

"Shoe box? Darling I don't know what -"

"My shoe box!" she shouted pulling at her hair "my letters?" she repeated softly. They stood staring at each other. Cammie covered her mouth with her hand squeezed her eyes shut "Just go." She whispered and her father complied. He shut the door behind him and Cammie dropped to her knees.

"You put your feeling in writing Cammie, that's what's going to happen." She said to herself making another tear slid down her face. Cammie would have been so upset if it was just Zach's letter, or just Josh's letter, but Jace was going to get a letter, since he hadn't mentioned it today she would have to assume that he hadn't gotten it yet, but no doubt he would by tomorrow. And the thing was Cammie couldn't let Jace think she liked him. It would ruin their friendship. It would ruin her friendship with Macey, the only two people in the world who keeps her above the water. She had to fix her stupid mistake. She had to think of something.

Cammie sat with her legs crossed on her bed, staring at her reflection in her wardrobe mirror. She had removed her boots and bags and placed them at the foot of her bed on the floor. Cammie's face was tear stained. The little makeup she had put on that morning had been smudged off and was almost non-existence by now. School would probably be ending by now; the students filing out chatting and climbing into buses and cars. Her friends were probably kissing each other goodbye as Jace started on his way home... to the house next door. _Probably_ to find the letter that would ruin everything in his mail box. There were so many things that could 'probably' be happening that Cammie felt numb.

The door opened and closed and Paisley entered the quite house. Cammie hadn't been waiting at the corner of Darling Street for her like she usually did when they walked home together. She flung her bag onto the chair that was sat by in the corner by the front door.

"Dad! Cam! I'm home!" Mathew shouted something back, but he was, surprise, surprise, locked away in his office. She moved down the hall and knocked on her sister's bedroom door.

"Cam you home? You didn't meet me-"

"I've had a bad day Paisley." Cammie's muffled voice was hard to hear from behind the closed door, so Paisley just took a step back. Her sister sounded tired and irritable. Her palms were sweating and she was biting her lip, a nervous habit she had picked up from Cammie. Apparently it Cammie got it from their mother, but Paisley couldn't really remember. She didn't like to think about her mother it made her bitter and angry. Even worse it made her look at Cammie differently and she didn't like that. It wasn't Cammie's fault, Paisley had figured that out a long time ago, she never really thought that it had been her fault, but she had needed someone to blame and Cammie had been an easy target. She turned away and headed to her own room.

Cammie's phone started ringing and she looked at the image on the screen. Macey's face was covered in a mud mask, her white teeth shining through as she smiled wildly at the camera. Cammie remembered taking the picture, it wasn't very flattering but she loved it because Macey was who she was when no one could see her. Cammie usually couldn't stop herself from smiling when she saw it, but the corners over mouth didn't even twitch, instead her eyes started to tear up again. Her finger hovered over the ignore button for a few seconds before it hit the red key and the ringing stopped.

"You can face everything tomorrow. You can think of something tomorrow." Cammie laid her head on her pillow. "Everything will be better in be morning."

 **A/N- THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! I A WAS SO PLEASE TO SEE YOU ALL WERE INTEREESTED. POOR CAMMIE! HER WORLD IS FALLING APART AND ITS ONLY CHAPTER THREE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING! AND SHOW YOUR SUPPORT BY FAV AND FOLLOWING ASWELL!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- I LOVED YOUR REVIEW AND YOUR ENTHUSIASM! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND ALL THE ZACHARY GOODE IN IT! I LOVE HIM TOO! ;)**

 **OHNOBODY- THANK YOU I YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CAHPTER! I HOPE I CAN CONTINUE TO ADD LOTS OF DETAIL :)**

 **SKYEGOODE- I WILL TRY TO BE UPDATNG ONECE A WEEK BECAUSE THESE CHAPTERS A LONG TIME TO WRITE! I WANT THEM TO BE PERFECT WHEN OU GUYS READ THEM! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- WHY WOULD OU THINK PAISLEY WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO HER SISTER? ;)**

 **ME IS INTELIGENT- THANK YOU! YOUR WORK IT REALLY GOOD TOO!**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU! I WILL BE UPDATING AS OFTEN AS I CAN, HOPEFULLY ABOUT ONCE A WEEK, MAYBE A LITTLE SOONER IF I CAN.**

 **GUEST** **#1 ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP-** **THANK YOU I WILL TRY TO KEEO THEMM ALL GOING, BUT IT'S HARD. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY TOO :)**

 **ITSALLABOUTTHEBOOKS- MABYE YOU'RE RIGHT, OR MAYBE YOU'RE WRONG... ;P**

 **SORRY I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT SHOUTOUTS, PLEASE R &R!**


	4. Not the Best Plan

**Not the Best Plan**

Cammie straightened her hair and put it into a half up half down ponytail and slipped into a pale pink dress shirt with brown strappy sandals. She looked cute and ready to tackle anything that might come at her when she arrived at school. Her eyes were still slightly bloodshot from all the crying she had done yesterday, but she hid it well with some concealer and powder. Paisley had gotten a lift to school early with Lilly James down the street and so Cammie headed to wait at the front door for her dad to finish his coffee.

"I think maybe I should start taking the bus." She said as he grabbed his wallet and cell phone off the hall table. Mathew rolled his eyes. They were never late arriving to school and if he knew he might not be able to take his girls he would ask the Knights to take them or something, besides he liked picking up and dropping off Cammie and Paisley at school because it gave him some time with them, which wasn't something that happened often.

"Don't be silly. Come on we need to go." He said hurrying Cammie out the door; not knowing that her stomach was twisting and turning and threatening to throw up her bagel at the thought of having to face Jace, Macey, Zach and even Josh. He had to have read the letter by now and he would say something for sure. The worst part was the only thing she could think of to tell him was that it was a joke and she knew that wouldn't be much better than the truth... maybe even worse.

"So are how is junior year Camster? You haven't said much and I know how excited you were." Cammie sniffed and tried to stop her hands from shaking. She knew she couldn't tell her dad what was happening, he wouldn't understand,

"It's been fine, nothing has happened worth mentioning that's all." She lied not glancing in his direction

"That's a shame, I'm sure something interesting might happen soon." Cammie had wished only a few weeks ago for something _interesting_ to happen and now that it had, she wished she could hide her head in the sand and never turn up at Roseville High School or even step outside of her house again. She did not want anything interesting to happen _ever again._

She forced a smile as her dad dropped her off at the school gates and she had to make her way inside. Students were laughing and having a carefree morning while Cammie felt like her world was about to collapse _. Calm down, they are your friends they won't hold it against you that you had a crush on a child hood friend a few years ago._ She thought as she walked down the corridor. She took deep breaths but the air around her felt heavy and her lungs felt like they were filling with water instead of oxygen.

Cammie saw her locker and headed towards it in a hurry. However she noticed too late that a boy with brown hair was leaning up against the blue rusted door with a confused expression his face waiting for her. Just as she was about to turn around to try and avoid him Jace turned his head and his brown eyes locked with hers. Jace didn't really know what he was going to say to her. He had the letter clutched in his hands. It had been one of the biggest surprises of his life. The words written on the page were so baffling that he couldn't make sense of it. Cammie? In love with him? Cammie hating him?

"Cammie!" he shouted grabbing her arm as she tried to run. Cammie took a deep breath and turned to face him. She smiled at him hauntingly. He still gripped her arm tightly and she didn't make any move to pull away, scared that if she did her muscles would give out and she would collapse on the tile floor.

"Jace, is everything okay?" she asked her own voice shaking slightly, but Jace was too unfocused to notice.

"Cammie I don't really understand what this is." He handed the letter to her and she pretended to skim read it. Then she forced a chuckle,

"This is a love letter, Jace least that's what it looks like." She looked back up at him her hands trembling and moistening the paper between her fingers.

"Yeah that much I gathered, but it's from you, right?" he asked hesitantly. Should she deny it? _No, I have to face this._

"Yes." She stated with a nod and Jace's breath caught in his throat, did Cammie love him? Had she always loved him and he had never realised it? He had kissed her when they were younger to see what it felt like; he hadn't thought it would affect her so much, besides she was Cammie. "But it was such a long time ago." She added quickly as he opened his mouth to speak

"Then why did you send it?" Jace asked

"I didn't!" Cammie shouted. Why would anyone send a letter like that? She thought angrily. No one in their right mind would send a letter like that.

"Then who did?"

"I don't know. I honestly can't tell you, but I can reassure you that it's not true. None of what is in the letter is true." She folded it and slipped it into her bag.

"I think I'll just throw it out later. It's of no real importance and there is no reason to tell Macey about this." She looked up at him unable to hide the fear in her eyes "you haven't told Macey have you?"

"No-"

"Good."

"Cammie, I need to know if you-"

"I have a boyfriend!" she shouted again, even louder than before a few people even stared at her. Cammie's brain was in over drive and she didn't even get a chance to think as her eyes locked onto a boy walking down the hall. His hands hung at his side as he laughed at a joke his friend had made. She darted down the hall and squealed as she jumped into his arms. Zach dropped his bag and caught Cammie almost falling over backwards. Her legs wrapped around his torso as she crashed her lips onto his. She prayed that Zach would go along with it, if he didn't she would look like an even bigger fool than she already did. No one said a word as they watched the scene unfold, Grant's eyes widened in shock and he took a few steps back. Cammie Morgan was kissing Zach in the middle of the hall way, in front of everyone. This was bound to make the gossip page in less than 5 minutes. Cammie daren't open her eyes as suddenly Zach started to kiss her back. She pulled away from him and just looked him in the eyes. His green orbs were glued to her blue grey ones. Then she let her arms fall from around his neck and she jumped back onto the ground. She turned to see Jace stood with his mouth hung open and look of pure surprise and shock in his eyes. Everyone was watching Cammie. She looked up at Zach and blushed.

"I'll see you later," and then she squeezed his hand before hurrying away.

"What the hell was that?" Grant asked as the hall erupted into chatter. Zach shook his head gently. What was Knight doing looking at him so weirdly? His lips were tingling and his bag still lay on the ground.

"You never tell me anything anymore!"

"What?" Zach asked picking up his bag.

"You're dating Cameron Morgan for Christ sake!" Zach didn't know how to respond. He most certainly was not dating Cammie, but that scene she just carried out made him even question himself. The fact that it was totally not something that Cammie would ever do was even more puzzling.

"I am not going out with Cammie, so just chill." Zach said turning around and looking in the direction to where Cammie ran.

People stared and whispered as she walked past. Their eyes looking her up and down, girls took note of what she was wearing and guys studied her soft features and small frame, her little legs carrying her as quickly as they could to the girl's toilets. Cammie didn't know how to handle so many eyes on her. She had never had so many people watch her before. She was usually the one who was able to disappear into the crowded corridors like a fish into the sea, but not today. There was nowhere to hide and the fact that news travelled so fast made the whole situation even worse. Cammie's brain was whirling with thoughts and emotions. Now everyone thought her and Zach had some kind of thing, when she couldn't even stand the sight of him. And everyone didn't just include anyone, it included Jace and Jace was sure to tell Macey that was if she didn't already know by now, I mean she had kissed the most popular boy in the year a whole 3 minutes ago and that was a life time ago compared to speed in which gossip moved at Roseville High.

She burst into the toilets, the green grey door slamming into the cracked tile wall before swinging shut behind her. Cammie rushed over to the sink and turned on the tap as ice cold water sputtered out of the faucet, globules of water spraying onto her dress and sitting on top of the soft cotton fabric like little glass balls. Cammie's hands shook as she filled them with water and splashed her face, not caring if she ruined her makeup, before gripping the sides of the sink. The pressure made her fingertips and knuckles turn white enhancing the colour of the lavender, chipped nail polish left over from a few days ago. Little drops fell off her face and into the sink, some slightly grey from mascara.

"Calm down." She muttered as she dried her face with paper towelling and retrieved her tiny makeup bag from her satchel and reapplying some concealer to cover her dark circles again. The bell signalled she was late to homeroom so she hurried to the office to register herself as late before heading off to Algebra 1.

The bell rang again, signalling that it was time to have lunch. Cammie jumped up from her seat, her books already in her bag as she hurried out of the classroom. She had to find Zach and explain things before he went and ruined everything. He was good at things like that. He had ruined their sort of friendship by not speaking to her for a year and he could easily ruin her relationship with her only other friends if he wasn't carful. Her palms were sweating; her lip was stinging from her biting it. She turned a corner and pushed through the crowds of people, moving away from the lunch room and therefore against the current of hungry high school students. She was about to turn again when nails dug into her and a hand yanked her into an empty classroom. Cammie squealed in shock and looked up to see a girl with flaming red hair and skin caked in make-up stood in front of her. She wore a pair of short jean shorts and a tank top; a pair of high heels was cutting the blood circulation off to her toes.

"Cammie Morgan." Alana spoke her name bitterly. Her nails had left little crescent moons on Cammie's forearm. Cammie looked over her shoulder to see two other girls stood by the door. Their names were Talia and Britt, but she couldn't remember which one was which. The room was a history classroom which Cammie thought was appropriate because she and Alana had a lot of history.

"Alana," Cammie said her blue grey eyes locked onto Alana's dull green. Cammie had always liked that they both had these dull eyes. It was silly but she thought that Alana's must have been on the girl's list of things she wished she could change about herself, all girls have things they don't like, even Angelina Jolie.

"Don't _Alana_ me, you little weasel." She spat and Cammie resisted the urge to step backwards, not wanting to give the red head the satisfaction.

"I don't know what you mean." Cammie said trying to straighten her back, she heard snickers behind her from Alana's 'friends' if you could call them that.

"Don't give me that. You know what I mean. You think you can go after my Zachy?" Zachy? Really? Thought Cammie despite the situation and she cracked a smile, realising too late that was a bad move.

"You think that's funny?" she spits. She looks at the small blonde in fort of her. She looked so innocent, so _cute_ as the guys called her, but Alana knew, she knew that this girl was rotting and putrid underneath that perfect skin. This little daddy's girl wasn't going to ruin her chances of getting back together with Zach.

"Alana, I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry that you feel I'm trying to steal your _ex-boyfriend_." The cheek! The nerve! Thought Alana, she felt like her blood was boiling. Who did this girl think she was?

"We aren't friends anymore Cammie. This isn't a friendly conversation about crushes between BFFs." Cammie nods as Alana takes a step towards her, miraculously not falling over in her heals. She stared down at the 5 foot 2 Cammie.

"I know Al." Cammie said using the nickname she had used when they were younger.

"Don't call me that!" Alana yelled squeezing her eyes shut. They flew back open as Cammie took a step backwards not sure if she wanted to be so close to someone who appeared to unstable.

"Mark my words Cameron. Step away from Zachary, he is going to come crawling back to me sooner or later. Please don't get in the way." Then she smiled and she couldn't help but blow a kiss at Cammie's puzzled expression and hurrying out the classroom with the other two girls behind her. Cammie couldn't really comprehend what had just happened. She remembered that Alana had been a bit controlling and ran a bit hot and cold when they were younger, but it seemed to have gotten worse now that her hormones had kicked in. It was because of Alana and Cammie fighting that her mother died and that was one of the longest conversation they had had in a while. Cammie shook her head, taking a moment to try and calm herself down and clear her head before she went back into the hall. She didn't know where Zach was now, probably at lunch, she would have to go ask and ask him to talk privately in front of everyone. She checked her reflection in the glass of a portrait on the wall. It held the Principle's photo. Once Cammie fixed her hair she headed back towards the cafeteria,

She walked into the cafeteria, her head held high, her bag on her shoulder felt heavier than ever. She scanned the room before she saw Zach sat with his friends, all of them eating the lunch special, Burgers! Cammie would be eating one too if she wasn't so nervous. Although she might protest that even nervous was an understatement meant if she was the one writing this. Once she took a deep breath she headed in their direction, a few people looked up at her and decided this was worth watching, but she refused to look at anyone but Zach. Zach however wasn't paying attention to Cammie, he wasn't even aware that she was stood behind him until she tapped his shoulder gently. He turned his head and looked up at the small blonde, not entirely shocked that she was stood there. He braced himself for another make-out session, but she just smiled down at him, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Hi," she said and he nodded. Not entirely sure what was going to happen.

"Hey," Cammie knew this probably looked really weird and awkward and so not-couple-like so she placed a hand on his shoulder. All the adrenaline she had felt this morning had gone so her hands were shaking. Zach noticed this, his emerald eyes watching her carefully.

"You going to kiss him yet!" someone shouted and Cammie winced like someone was about to give her a shot or vaccination with one of those syringes with the long needles.

"Do you mind if we talk?" she asked Zach smirked up at her.

"Sure what about?" Cammie looked up and saw that all of his friends were watching her; most of the students in the room were watching her. She cleared her throat.

"Not here..." she whispered "in private?"

"Ah, want to get your hands on me again do you?" he joked and she laughed pulling him up from his seat. Zach let her drag him out of the room. He watched her little hips sway and felt her hand wet and sweating in his. Her fingers were cold and clammy. Cammie continued to drag him further down the hall and outside, there was a breeze that said that fall was coming, the leaves were ever so slightly turning yellow and brown at their tips and edges. She stopped them under a Maple tree out back. There were initials and hearts carved into it's trunk and branches which branches stretched out above them, protecting them from people's sight. Its leaves dancing in the wind read to be set free and float to the ground in a few weeks, when autumn came and claimed its time of year.

Cammie dropped Zach's hand and wiped her palms on her dress. She tucked her hair behind her ear and closed her eyes. They both stood in silence, Zach watching Cammie in front of him, studying the creases on her face. She must be feeling so much stress to look like this. He thought. There were lines on her forehead and around her mouth. She seemed lost.

"Cammie?" Zach spoke, yanking her from her moment of peace. She couldn't help but scowl at him for a moment.

"What?" she snapped

"I don't know you're the one who brought me out here to speak to me in private." He said

"Oh yeah," she bit her lip and sighed "I wanted to thank you for going along with..." she trailed off not want to admit what she had done. Kissing him was such a flawed plan, so stupid "For going along with the kiss." She managed to pop out. Zach Smirked

"You're welcome." He said smugly and she scowled again at the smirk on his face

"Stop smirking!" she spat and he laughed "This isn't a joke!"

"Okay, okay!" he held his hands up in defence a smirk s _till_ on his handsome face "But Cammie, I think you should know that I'm not interested in a relationship right now. I only broke up with Alana a short time ago. I mean you're cute in a quirky way, but not really my type." he said and Cammie was nodding not really processing what he was saying.

"Yes, I agree." she stated "Good- Wait what?" she felt her cheeks flaming up her nostrils flaring making Zach just think that she actually looked kinda cute.

"You heard me Cameron. I don't want to hurt our feelings or anything but-"

"I didn't kiss you because I want to date you!" she shouted flinging her arms in the air angrily.

"Then why did you!" Zach shouts annoyed. He was glad she had insisted they have this conversation in private because this wouldn't have gone down well in the lunch hall. Even if they had just stayed in the halls they would have been causing a scene.

"Because!"

"Because why?!" he shouted again

"Because of the letter!" Cammie's hands shot up and covered her face.

"My letter?" Zach asks his voice quite and no longer shouting.

"No Jace's!"

"Wait you mean there were other letters like mine?" Cammie nods, her face still in her hands

"How many?" he asks his voice slightly cold. Cammie looks up her eyes wide and guilty

"Three."

"Three?" Zach runs his fingers through his hair,

"Three including yours,"

"Including mine..." Zach mutters to himself "Three effin letters Cammie!" Cammie's eyes started to glaze over and her lip began to quiver, but Zach didn't care right now, he didn't realise he was upsetting her.

"Three!" he shouts. Cammie's eye lids over flowed and tears dribbled out of her eyes

"I'm sorry!" she screamed "I'm sorry."

 **A/N- FIRST BEFORE THE SHOUTOUTS AND EVERTHING, WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE GO CHECK OUR SUMMERTIME15'S NEW STORY TEASER: Façade, AT SOME POINT? IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT TO HER AND SHE IS AN AMAZING WRITER!**

 **I HOPE YA'LL LIKED THIS CHAPPLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I REALLY LIKED WRITING IT. I AM TRYING TO GET AS MUCH DETAIL IN AS POSSIBLE, BUT RELAX IT A LITTLE MORE DURING THE DIALOGE SO YOU CAN GET TO KNOW THE CHARACTERS A LITTLE MORE. PLEASE R &R I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS! I APPLOGISE FOR ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES, I CHECK IT THROUGH BUT I'M SURE I MISSED SOME SO SORRY **

**SHOUTOUTS:**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME FEEL LIKE AMAZING AND THAT THIS STORY IS WORTH IT! SO GLAD YOU LIKE ZACH STILL! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD THEN ;)**

 **GABERGIRL- YES IT HAPPENED! POOR CAMMIE, HOPE THIS CHAPTER LIVED UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS**

 **OHNOBODY- I'M GLAD MY WRITING CAN AFFECT YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **BE HAPPY. BE HEALTHY. 4EVER- THANK YOU! I'M SORRY YOU DON'T LIKE ZACH RIGHT NOW AND THAT YOU DON'T SHIP HIM AND CAMMIE BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY WON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HOPE YOU DO! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUETIONS JUST ASK! BUT I LOVE REVIEWS LIKE YOURS BECAUSE I LIKE OTHER POV.**

 **GUEST- I FEEL BAD FOR CAMMIE TOO :(**

 **GALLAGHERGEEK4EVER- IKR! :P**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT IF I WAS CAMMIE AND I FOUND OUT PAISLEY HAD DONE IT, I WOULDN'T BE VERY HAPPY TO SAY THE LEAST...**

 **THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! REVIEW!**


	5. An Announcement

**An Announcement**

Zach looked at Cammie's shaking shoulders and pink nose. He realised it wasn't his place to get angry. He wasn't the one who had had his feelings sent out multiple times. It wasn't her fault, he could guess now that the letters wouldn't have been sent out if it was up to her and she hadn't been lying when she said she hadn't sent them.

"Cammie, you shouldn't be sorry." Cammie sniffed and looked up at him, her eyes watery. her cheeks were wet and cold from the wind.

"I shouldn't?" she says uncertainly. Cammie didn't know what she should be feeling right now. She felt so many emotions running through her veins that she couldn't think straight, so many words she wanted to say. Zach shook his head, his dark brown almost black hair tossing about in the wind.

"No, I don't have the right to get annoyed at you." Cammie just stared at him with a puzzled expression

"You don't?" Zach tensed and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Here he was trying to apologise to her and she was just squishing it in the mud, without even realising it!

"Look just take the apology Cammie, jeeze." Cammie forced a smile and nodded vigorously

"Thank you, Zach. I mean it. That could have gone so wrong this morning." Zach smirks

"It's fine, glad I could help and everything. So we cool?"

"Yeah," she says and Zach starts to take steps back, soft green grass squishing under his feet as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans. Cammie just smiled shyly and watched him turn. She couldn't believe that he was being so nice. I mean sure he had shouted at her and made her cry... but after that he was very nice. He _apologised_ and that wasn't something Zachary Goode, let alone any guy did often. He was willing to let people believe they were in a relationship- wait!

"Wait!" she shouts running after him and taking hold of his black jacket sleeve and running around him so she is looking in his eyes. Her heart beat was racing again. Zach knew almost everything, or was about to at the end of this conversation she was about to start, at least if she was going to be able to convince him to go along with her plan... the plan she came up with an hour before. "Zach, people think that we are in a relationship." she says hesitantly her small pink lips trying not to trip over her words. Zach waves a hand dismissively at her

"Don't worry about it, I'll set them straight." He says with a smirk and a wink. She shoves her hand flat onto his chest as she tries to stop him from walking forward. A gust of wind blew at her back, pushing her hair into her face and causing her to shiver.

"What?" he asks. This girl was never going to give him a break. He couldn't seem to figure her out, one minute she was declaring her hate for him, the next she was kissing him in front of everyone and then she was saying she wasn't interested. What could she possibly want?

"I need a favour." Cammie stated raising her chin so that she could look strong. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." Zach's face morphed into amusement and Cammie's stomach twisted. Alana's voice telling her to back off, the sting she felt when her nails dug into her skin, this was the opposite of leaving Zach alone, but it was the only thing that Cammie could think would convince Jace and Macey that she wasn't in love with Jace. That it really was an old letter and the feelings she had when she wrote it were long gone.

"Why would I do that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Zach, I may not have been in love with you, but the other boy who got the letter won't just let it go. He's my best friend, he's dating my best friend and this could ruin my friendship with them. I need to prove to him, to both of them that I don't mean anything that it says in the letter. I need him to think that I'm in love with someone else." When she finished speaking she felt like she couldn't breathe, like all the oxygen had been squeezed of her lungs when she spoke those words out loud. Zach thought about her words. His eyes locked onto Cammie's, for a moment his mind did something it didn't do often, it thought about what would happen if he said no. What affect would his response have on Cammie. _It would hurt her you loon._ His conscious was awake for the first time in two years.

"Fine." Cammie's eyes lit up, she flung her arm around his neck and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said in one breath, her eye stinging with relief. Zach jumped back slightly, shocked at Cammie's actions once again. Slowly he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away gently.

"Okay chill out there Gallagher Girl," he said with a smirk on his face, her checks turned pink and he brushed them with his thumbs.

"You're blushing Cammie." this only made her blush deepen and Zach chuckled.

"I know," she muttered to herself so softly she thought she might not have even said it at all.

"Who is the last one?" Cammie looked up from her sandals; her eyebrows furred together, a tiny crease between them. Zach rolled his eyes. After all that Cammie didn't even know what he was talking about. For some reason he wanted her to burst out and say this was all a big prank, maybe a few men with cameras and microphones would come out from behind the tree and around the side of the school and shout _'You've been framed!'_ but that didn't happen.

"Who has the note? You said there are three, I have one, and I'm assuming Knight has one considering he looked like he wanted to strangle me when you kissed me in the hall this morning-" Cammie frowned

"No he didn't." She protested. Zach smirked at her innocence

"Yes he did." Cammie opened her lips to fight back. They were getting dry from the wind blowing on them, she ran her tongue along them in an attempt to moisten them, but they just started to sting. Zach continued "So that leaves one letter. Whose is it?" The sun ducked behind a cloud and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees

"Oh," Cammie shrugged, she might as well tell him sense he basically knew everything else. "It's Josh, Josh Abrams. You know Josh?" Cammie's third letter was for Josh Abrams? Abrams?

"Yeah I know him." despite the fact that Zach knew he shouldn't, that he didn't have a reason to and it wasn't his right, he was still annoyed that he wasn't the only one with a letter from Cammie. When he got that letter he had been so confused. It had made him feel so many different emotions. He had even felt guilty, he couldn't explain it. He thought he had been special really and there wasn't else much to it. To have someone love you, even if you don't love them back, it can give you an extra spring in your step, a little boost in your self-esteem. Yes it's a selfish thing, humans are selfish, and it's the way our species is.

Cammie shivered again and Zach's gaze fell onto her bare arms, he shrugged off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, warming her small body instantly as the warmth from his body seeped into hers. Cammie looked up at him sceptically a small smirk on her lips; He smirked back down at her

"If you want people to believe that _we_ are in a _relationship_ then we are going to play this up." Zach took hold of her hand and started to take her back into the school. Cammie didn't like the tone that Zach had in his voice, that mischievous glint was back in his eyes, the one she was all too familiar with. Whatever Zach had in mind Cammie wasn't convinced she wanted to be a part of it. Her heart was thumping in her chest; she started to chew on the inside of her cheek because she was afraid she would make her lips bleed if she bit them anymore.

Zach suddenly started to speed up, his shoes now slamming down onto the tile panels that made up Gallagher's floors. Her breath would catch in her throat when they passed someone. What if she made a mistake? What if _she_ was the one who messed up their fake relationship? What if people didn't believe any of it?

"What if it doesn't work?" she blurts out suddenly, Zach turns his head to look at her, a smirk present on his face, his green eyes glowing from the light shining in through the windows.

"It's your idea Gallagher Girl. It'll work. I'll make it work." There it was again

"You owe me for this Gallagher Girl." He said as he came to stop at the doors to the lunch room. It seemed like a whole different world now. Everything was going to change when Zach opened those doors because Cammie could tell he had something planned. She was blushing and she didn't even have anything to be embarrassed about yet. It was like when someone throws something at you and you say ow before it even hits you. That instinct, human instinct, Cammie's instinct was saying that this wasn't a good idea, but she didn't want to back out, she had no other idea anyway.

"Owe you for- for w-what?" she stuttered

"For this," Zach scooped Cammie up bridal style into his arms and kicked the lunch room doors open. They banged into the walls, hitting the rubber bumpers that prevented the handles creating holes in the plaster. " _Arms_ " Zach whisper and Cammie flung her arms around his neck. They were slim and pale and being hidden by the leather sleeves of Zach's jacket. Everyone turned and stared. If you thought this morning had been bad, you didn't want to be there now. Mouths hung open in shock. Eyes were either wide with surprise of envy. Though no one really understood anything till Zach strode in towards his table of friends. He was completely unfazed by the stares and whispers and hundreds of eyes on him. Cammie however was shaking. When Zach came to a stop his eyes scanned the room searching for a face, the one that this was all about. If he wasn't here then this wouldn't have the impact her wanted. Cammie found him first though. Jace and Macey were both looking straight at her. Macey look annoyed. She tried to mouth something to Cammie, but she couldn't understand, she just tightened her grip on Zach. She slowly sucked her cheek in again and gripped it with her teeth, trying to stay calm. Zach was only stood there in silence for a few moments, but it felt like years. He grinned at the crowd of people,

"I have an announcement to make," he stated clearly, his voice loud and playful, he looked down at Cammie and gave her a wink

"Zach what are you-?" Grant tried to cut in, his friend looked crazy, insane really. Holding Cammie in his arms like that,

"Meet my new girlfriend. Cammie Morgan." Cammie felt a metallic taste seep into her mouth. She had bitten her cheek and broken the skin. Blood coated her tongue. She couldn't smile; she couldn't look away from Macey and Jace. She just clung to Zach and then he kissed her. Her eyes snapped shut as their lips meet for the second time that day. And an applaud started as people came out of the shock bubble that had encased the entire population of the room. Zachary Goode was dating Cameron Morgan. How could anyone doubt that now?

Zach grabbed Cammie's hand as they headed out of the school at the end of the day.

"Your hand is sweating." Cammie hissed as she tried to yank her hand away.

"That's your hand Sweet Heart." Zach said

"No it isn't!" Cammie shouted. Zach yanked her arm and glared at her. Tina Waters was coming their way. She was the school's gossip queen, thought to be the one running the school's gossip blog, but not know for certain since it was meant to be anonymous.

"Let's not fight Gallagher Girl." He said making a big scene of kissing her hand. Cammie's skin tingled where they touched, but she ignored it. She didn't actually like Zachary Goode. She just needed to pretend to. She didn't have to actually fall for her own lie, everyone else did though. So she smiled and wrapped her arm around Zach's waist as Tina stopped them by holding up her note book and pencil. She had her hair up in a tight pony tail that hung straight down her back.

"Zammie!" Tina squealed before jotting it down in her note book.

"Excuse me?" Cammie asked confused,

"That's you right?" Tina asked with a smile. She had a little dimple on her left cheek that deepened spoke. She shrugged her shoulder "That's people are calling you." she said pointing at Zach and then to Cammie.

"Yeah that's us." Zach says with a smirk as he pats Cammie on the butt. Her back goes ridged at the gesture and she resists the urge to slap his hand away.

"Great!" Tina says "So how many dates have you two been on?" she asks her pencil at the ready. Cammie stares at it. The pink barely used eraser being held at an angle, pointed towards a girl with black hair sat on the hood of a car. She is laughing at something someone said, she obviously hasn't had her secret love letters sent out to the boys who were never meant to see them. This event was big enough to have its own new pencil according to Tina. She thought. Tina realises that Cammie isn't going to answer the question so she turns to Zach; her eyebrows rose in excitement and anticipation.

"Three," Zach says, the lie rolls right off his tongue.

"And how many times have you kissed? Counting today." She adds with wink and Zach chuckles risking a quick glance down at Cammie. Her gaze is still fixed on the eraser. Maybe she wanted to erase today. To wake up and still have it be October 1st. Maybe then she could have come up with a better plan, or maybe there was no better plan, maybe she would just end up in the same spot, in the same circumstance as she was now.

"Um... a few." He says looking back at Tina. she seems a little disappointed at his vague answer, but she continues to the next question. It was like a formal interview, this girl had a future as a reporter.

"What about Alana, your ex girlfriend?" As if Zach had forgotten the fact that Al was his ex...

"We broke up, I'm sure she'll be fine with it." Cammie's stomach seemed to be doing a little dance, but she can't help but snort when Zach says that Alana will be fine with _Zammie_. Tina notices Cammie's lack of compassion

"Am I right to think that you don't like Alana?" Cammie opens her mouth to reply, but Tina continues "I heard that you and Alana used to be best friends! What happened? Was it feelings for Zach that broke you two up? How long have you been pinning for his attention?"

"Sorry?" She says and Zach pulls her closer to him

"Actually I've had a crush on Cammie for a while." He cuts in, trying to pull the attention back onto him. Cammie and Tina both look at him with surprise. Butterflies. Butterflies are in Cammie's stomach as she hears Zach tell Tina that he has had feeling for her for a while. _He's acting, girl, get a grip!_ A voice in her head snaps, but she can't help but fall for his lie for a minute.

"Is that why you broke up with Alana then?" Tina asked and Cammie knew that it was her turn to come to Zach's rescue.

"Zach! We are going to be late!" she said after faking to check the time on a watch she didn't actually have, but Tina didn't notice that part.

"Late for-" Cammie gave him a look that said you-know-the-date-that-I-am-making-up-right-now.

"Right, let's go babe." Zach said as he started to push her away from Tina and her new pencil. HE had called her babe? Did she really like that? No one had called her _babe_ before, not even Jace. Her mother used to call her _baby_ when she was upset, and after she had died her father had tried it for a while, but Cammie told him not to. It just upset her. Cammie knew it wasn't healthy to bottle up her emotions about her mother, but she couldn't face letting them out. She thought that if she did everything good as well as bad would escape with them.

"Bye Zammie!" Tina shouts waving at them vigorously, her smile wide and enthusiastic. She was actually a really nice person when she wasn't trying to pry into your life. She was smart, funny and friendly; she was just also pushy and noisy too. which seemed to counter act her plus sides for most people.

Cammie saw that Zach was pushing her towards his motorcycle. It was parked at a slant between two white lines. It was big and black and shiny and said **death** on it. Okay maybe it didn't, but that's what Cammie thought would happen if she had to get onto it. She tried to dig her heals into the pavement.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Giving you a ride home." Zach says

"My dad is coming to pick me up." She states trying to turn around

"Tell him not to."

"But-"

"I'm your boyfriend Cammie. I get to take you home." Zach says sternly and Cammie can't look at him

"There is no way I'm getting on that thing."

"Get on it."

"No." Zach shrugged

"Fine."

"Really?" Cammie asks surprised

"No." Zach picks her up and tosses her onto the back of the bike. He climbs on too and grabs Cammie's arms before she has the chance to get off. Cammie's legs straddle the bike, her dress riding up her thighs as she stretches around the bike. She starts to slide closer to Zach and she tries to push herself back, but he stops her.

"You're going to have to hold onto me if you want to stay on. And put this on." He hands her a battered helmet, before slipping his own on. She barely has a chance to buckle it before the machine roars into life underneath them.

"You ready?" Zach says, but the question is muffled by the helmet and the sound of the motorcycle. Cammie wraps her arms around Zach's torso and pulls herself close she is pressed up against his back. Her crotch against his belt. She can smell his cologne, its musky and sweet at the same time. She takes a deep breath as the smell of gas mixes with it. Zach takes this as a yes as he pulls out of the parking spot and through the school gates.

They raced down the street. Zach weaves in out of cars effortlessly. Cammie feels like she's going to melt as he speeds though a yellow light just before it turns red. Her dress is whipping about in the wind and there are goose bumps all over her legs and thighs.

"Zach! Slow down!" she screeches over the sound of the wind, she feels his back shaking and she knows he's laughing, he revs the engine as he turns down her street.

"Stop!" she shouts as he whizzes passed her house, but he makes a sharp turn and comes to a halt at the base of her drive way. The motorcycle dies out and Cammie can hear her eardrums ringing. She takes off the helmet and hooks it onto the bike. She stumbles off the bike. Her legs like jelly. She yanks her dress back down over her underwear. She turns around just as Zach starts the engine again and rides away. Her mind was spinning, or maybe she was just dizzy from the ride as she made her way up to the blue door of her house. It opens before she even touches the door knob.

"Who was that?" Paisley asks looking down the street where Zach had left. She had been watching from the window. Cammie had been given a ride home from a mysterious boy on a motorcycle. That was like a Hollywood movie thing, right? The boy hadn't taken his helmet off so she didn't get a look at his face, but even with the helmet on Paisley could tell that the guy had checked Cammie out when she got off the bike. That meant he liked her right? Cammie turns and looks too.

"That was Zachary Goode. My new boyfriend."

 **A/N- OKAY SO I KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T MY BEST CHAPTER, BUT I HOPE OU GUYS LIKED IT. SORRY FOR ANY SPEELING OR GRAMMER MISTAKES. I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, BUT I WON'T BEABLE TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK. I HAVE EXAMS AND REVISION AND I WON'T HAVE TO WRITE A CHAPTER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS. I ONLY WANT TO PUT MY BEST WORK UP HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO RUSH JUST TO GIVE YOU AN UPDATE. SO I AM SORRY, BUT PLEASE STICK AROUND. I COULD, IF YOU WANTED, POST TEASERS OF SCENSE TO COME THAT I HAVE WRITTEN. IF YOU DO WANT THAT PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW.**

 **SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! LET'S GET TO THOSE SHOUTOUTS!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13SBYE- SO YOU GUESSED RIGHT! CAMMIE AND ZACH ARE IN A FAKE RELATIONSHIP. AS FOR ALANA, WELL WE WILL SEE WHAT SHE HAS IN MIND FOR CAMMIE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW IT REALLY MADE MY DAY!**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GRIL SPY- LOVE YOUR NAME! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I FEEL BAD FOR CAMMIE TOO. YEAH I DON'T LIKE CURSING IN STORIES, I HAVE IN THE PAST, BUT I DON'T LIKE WRITING LIKE THAT SO I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO IN THIS STORY :)**

 **THE SKELETON IN A FEZ** **\- I'M GLAD MY STORY CAUGHT YOUR EYE! I LOVED YOUR REVIEW; I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GALLAGHERGEEK4EVER- WOOHOO!**

 **BE HAPPY. BE HEALTHY. 4EVER- I REALLY LIKE YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS STORY. PAISLEY IS A BIT A BRAT, SHE ACTS IRRATIONALY AND SELFISHLY, BUT HER ACTIONS REALLY MAEK THE STORY. AND ZACH IS A BIT OF A JERK, WELL HE ACTUALLY REALLY IS AND HE'S GOING TO STAY THAT WAY FOR A WHILE, SORRY. YES! I DO PLAN TO BRING BEX AND LIZ INTO IT AND MAKE A BIGGER THING OF CAMMIE AND MACEY'S FREINDSHIP. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!**

 **SUMMERTIME15- YOU'RE WELCOME, I HOPE IT HELPED, I'M GOING TO DO IT ON ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES BECAUSE THEY AREN'T AS NEW, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE THEM. HAHA GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY**

 **GABERGIRL- YAY! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE TOO AND SORRY I WON'T BE GIVNG AN UPDATE NEXT WEEK :'(**

 **ME IS INTELIGENT- HAHA I KNOW, SO MUCH MORE DRAMA HAPPENS IN BOOKS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS UPDATE AND AGAIN, SORRY I WON'T BE GIVING A FULL UPDATE NEXT WEEK**

 **OKAY THANK YOU ALL AGAIN, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? DO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANY TEASERS, THEY WOULD BE TAKEN DOWN ONCE I CAN GET A FULL UDATE UP. R &R! HAPPY READING! **


	6. The Rules

**The Rules**

Cammie woke up early the next day. She had spent most of the night laying wake in her bed staring up at the ceiling and seeing faces in the piles of close and junk scattered around her room. Friday had been rough. She and Zach walked in totally unprepared. They had forgotten to match up their minds and couldn't find each other to meet up at lunch. They had pretty much answered everyone's questions with 'No comment', until they had a chance to sort out the details of their _relationship._ Cammie was still finding it hard to believe that Zach had decided to go along with this. Zachary Goode, _the_ Zachary Goode was dating Cammie Morgan. Or at least 'dating' her. Zach and Cammie had decided to meet up today to get their story straight.

When she saw the light finally seeping around the edges of her curtains she relished in the appropriate hour to get up and take shower without having to justify the early hour to her father. She hurried across the hall and into the bathroom, not bothering to bring an outfit with her, as I already said her mind was preoccupied. She turned on the water and looked in the mirror; she yanked her fingers though her hair to get the tangles out before it got wet, which from experience tended to make knots worse. She went under the cabinet, sorting through all the bottles and tubs and tubes of moisturisers and creams. When she finally decided on a coconut sent she placed it on the sink next to her towel before getting into the shower.

Fully moisturised and feeling refreshed Cammie threw on a pair of grey sweats that had _Miss Patty's Dance_ printed in black sparkle down the legs in fancy script and paired it with a pale pink crop top. She headed into the kitchen and made herself a Nutella sandwich, her personal favourite breakfast, which was why she finished it within three minutes and headed out into the corridor. She grabbed her phone and headphones, slipped on a pair of old flip flops and went through the white door which lead into the garage. Cammie flicked the switch and light flooded the room and as cool air filled her lungs and clung to her pale skin. Her eyes fell onto the blue car sat in the centre of the concrete room which was scattered with boxes holding wires and jumper cables and red plastic cans filled petrol. Cammie's dad always liked to be on the safe side, never wanted to run out. He had an electricity generator in the corner, but all of these things were left un-noticed by Cammie. She pressed the button that rose the door. I think I may have mentioned before that Cammie washed her mom's car every Saturday and today _was_ Saturday.

She grabbed the black bucket and squeezed soap into the bottom before going around the side of the house and filling it to brim. Once her head phones were in, the rubber gloves on and the music playing she got to work.

Zach stopped his motorcycle in front of the house. His eyes taking in the street and well manicured neighbourhood. He took off his helmet and shook out his hair leaving it in a messy casual way. He had stopped caring what it looked like once he got his motorcycle. When he first started riding it he would still take 20 minutes to style it, to make it 'perfectly messy', but then he realised that the helmet just ruined his hard work and decided to settle for just messy, besides Cammie wouldn't care. He started to head towards to the house, but he caught a glimpse of blonde out of the corner of his eye.

She didn't notice the boy leaning against the entrance as she concentrated on rubbing the yellow sponge in a circular motion on the hood of the car, swaying her hips to the beat of the song blasting in her ears. Zach watched her as she bit her lip and closed her eyes and danced around the car, whipping her blonde hair back and forth the tips were wet from her leaning over the bucket. They wiped her in the face, but she just ignored them. Zach couldn't hold it in any longer, he started to chuckle before he started to walk towards her. Her back was towards him and he noticed how baggy the sweats were on her. She was so tiny; he reached out and grabbed her shaking hips. Cammie spun around and slapped her attacker's chest. She toppled backwards onto the wet car and brought her leg up between Zach's legs. His hand reached out and caught it before it made impact.

"Whoa, there Gallagher Girl you could have crippled Me." he said with a faltering tone as he thought of how much that actually could have hurt. Cammie let out a shaky breath and shook her head.

"I thought you were an axe murderer!" Cammie hissed, clasping the sponge in one hand causing the soapy liquid to seep out and coat her fingers and with the other she ran her fingers through her hair. Zach laughed

"An axe murderer? Gallagher Girl, if I was an axe murderer, I would have come while you were sleeping," he said a smirk gracing his lips, his eyes had that glint in them Cammie couldn't stand. She slid back off the roof of the car. The October air blew at her wet skin and she peered over her shoulder at her wet butt. She frowned up at Zach.

"Look at this!" She said avoiding his remark and gesturing to her wet bottom.

"I am," Zach said with a smirk and Cammie blushed.

"Why are you here?" She said trying to untangle her ear phones which had fallen out when she was startled. Zach' eyebrows rose

"Um, we said that we would meet up today." he said with a shrug and leaning onto the car, realising too late that it was wet. Cammie rolled her eyes at his actions.

"Oh! Right, yeah I forgot, I mean I didn't forget I just didn't know when, I didn't realise we said now." she walked around and dropped the sponge in the bucket and wiped her hands on her sweats to dry them off. She turned back around to face him and they stood in silence.

"So..." Zach mumbled taking a step towards her.

"Oh! Right!" Cammie repeated with a giggle "Come inside, I made a list."

"You made a list?"

"Yes I made a list." Cammie said with a nod as she opened the door to the house and kicked off her flip-flops. Zach stepped into the house and looked around. This was where Cammie lived, where she came when she was happy or when she was sad, this was where she celebrated and cried. He took in the tan and pale blue colour scheme; it seemed to reflect the cool collected face that Cammie wore so often. It was really relaxing.

"This is your house?" Zach asked

"Mhm, wait here while I go get the list." Cammie ran off down the hall and Zach was left alone, or so he thought. Paisley came out of the kitchen. Mathew was cooking breakfast because it was a week end. She smiled when she saw Zach and pinched her cheeks slightly to bring a bit of colour to them.

"You must be Zach," she says as Zach turns around she flicks her hair over her shoulder. Zach nods

"That's me." he says patting himself on the chest.

"Cammie talks about you a lot." She says

"Really?"

"Yes! You're the one who gave her that silly nick name! The one that makes her cheeks turn scarlet whenever I tease her about it." She says with a wink and Zach grins in amusement. First of all, Cammie's little sister was flirting with him, and second, Cammie talked about him a lot. That was a shock, but a little strange although for some reason he didn't seem to mind.

"Ha, that's me."

"Why do you like Cammie?" she asked "What draws you to her?" Zach resisted the urge to let his mouth fall open. This girl was like 12 or something. She was straight forward. Cammie came down the hall. Saved from answering that. He thought with relief. Was Cammie planning on extending this lie to her family too? He didn't know, he would have to have a look at the list.

She had changed into some white cotton shorts and a collard blue shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun, little cork-screw curls were loose around her ears and forehead from getting them damp. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hey guys, Paisley I see you have officially meet my boyfriend Zach." And that answered his question. Cammie had every intention to take this fake relationship the whole way. If her family knew then his family would need to know, or at least the members that cared.

"Yes, I like him Cam, he's a keeper." She flicked her hair again before heading back into the kitchen. Cammie lead Zach into the living room and they sat down across from each other. Cammie held up her list.

"Your sister is charming." Zach says with a smirk

"Yeah well..." Cammie trails off not knowing what to say. Did Zach really like Paisley, I mean yes he was being somewhat sarcastic, but how far did his sarcasm go? "So I have been thinking about this whole thing-"

"What thing?" Zach interrupted with an innocent voice, but when Cammie looked up from the paper his smirk gave him a way, she glared at him before continuing.

"I was thinking about it so I decided that there needed to be some ground rules as well as a back ground story. So Quick run through the story," she looked up and batted her eye lashes flirtatiously "Our story." She said with an elastic smile. Zach was quite surprised at the urge he got to undo her hair and run his fingers through it. It was sudden and unexpected; he almost blushed at its suddenness. Almost.

"So you asked me on our first date 2 weeks ago. I thought that it couldn't been too quick because I don't want people to think I'm easy, but then at the same time it puts a month gap between you and Alana's breakup so it doesn't make it look like you haven't got a heart-" she paused and shrugged "Although I'm not sure what made me think you had one anyway. So two weeks three dates and then you asked me to be you're girlfriend which you announced to everyone so beautifully on Thursday." Zach smirks and she clears her throat "Dates: first date you took me to the carnival. You know the one that goes on for the month of September? Second date we went out to dinner at Mr Italia for pizza, FYI my favourite food is pizza, and that's why you chose it, second is Nutella. Third date, you took me to the aquarium because you heard I love fish and the ocean and all that. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good." They smile at each other "I figure we can learn more about each other along the way, don't want to know every detail about each other yet, it'll seem too staged. Okay now for the rules:

No Kissing

No physical _touching_ "

Cammie looks at Zach over the top of the paper and see that he is frowning.

"What?" she asks with an impatient sigh

"Will people really believe that we are a couple if we never touch each other in public?"

"There's more to a relationship than physical touch!" she snaps "moving on:

No talking to Jace and Macey if I'm not around

This one is important

Do not get caught with anyone else

Actually that sounds like a good way to eventually end the relationship. You can cheat on me!" She says with an excited grin. Zach shakes his head.

"These rules don't make sense Gallagher Girl. First you have to give me some kind of touch; I'm not some kind of Monk. Alana and I always had touch and with that display in the hall the other day people will expect at least a hand on the waist or a hand in your jean back pocket. My friends won't believe it otherwise." Cammie has a sour expression on her face. She didn't want Zach to be all lovey-dovey with her. She had never been in a relationship before and truth was she wanted to save that kind of thing for the real thing not some lie

"Second don't you want me to make Jace jealous?"

"No!" Cammie shouts jumping up from her spot on the couch "That is the opposite of what I want you to do. I want you to make him think that I have no feelings for him. I want this to be as real as possible." Zach smirked

"So we'll have to touch then."

"No-"

"As real as possible?"

"Well yes, but-"

"So touching. Third I would never cheat on you. I don't cheat." Cammie snorted

"Sure."

"I don't."

"You're always flirting with other girls besides Al."

"I would never cheat on Al, I mean I never did. Never cheat on any girl. Cheating isn't flirting with other girls, cheating is having some kind of intimate romantic relationship with another girl than our girlfriend and would never do that." Cammie stared at Zach in shock. She had always assumed that that mischievous glint he gave to girls so often meant so much more than just a flirtatious look. I mean flirting while you are in a relationship still wasn't something she wanted when he got her first real boyfriend, but still Zachary Goode had rules in relationships? Wow. She was speechless, for a moment at least

"Well people think you would." She muttered

"But I wouldn't." Zach said firmly

"Well we can cross that bridge when we come to it." Cammie said exasperated. She made these rules and now Zach was ignoring them before they were even put in place. She could hear Mathew cursing in the other room because he had burnt the eggs and was having to start again. He too could hear Cammie and a male voice in the other room.

"Daddy, Cammie has a boy around." Paisley said leaning on the counter right next to him. She could feel the heat from the pan.

"A boy?" he asked trying not to get distracted from the next batch of eggs he had started.

"Yes,"

"Like Jace?"

"No, his name is Zach. He's Cam's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend huh?"

"Yes and-"

"Boyfriend!" He wiped his hands on his apron and hurried into the living room. Cammie was sat on the arm of the chair Zach was in. She was holding a piece of pink paper to his face and pointing at it with an annoyed look on her face.

"Cammie?" Cammie looked up and smiled at her dad

"Dad,"

"Are you going to introduce me to this strapping young lad?" Cammie blushed deeply and shook her head

"I don't think Zach really wants to do the whole introduction thing right now." She said quickly grabbing Zach and pulling him towards the front door. Zach starts to protest and extend his hand to Mathew.

"I'm Zachary, Mr Morgan, nice to meet yo-" Cammie shoved him out the front door and slammed it shut behind them.

"What do you think you are doing?" she growls "I forgot to mention number 5. No speaking to my father until I say so." Zach smirked

"Okay," he said

"Yes that's right! Wait what?"

"Okay, I respect number 5." He says turning and heading towards his motorcycle. Technically they had accomplished what they wanted so he could leave. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and kicked at a pebble on the pavement. He couldn't believe he had actually agreed to this. He was really helping Cammie. _It's not a selfless act._ It wasn't, he had thought about it more deeply too, he hadn't made a list, but he had been thinking. This was probably what he needed. He had been going out with Alana for so long. He wanted her to know he had moved on and that he didn't want to get dragged into the same relationship again. He wanted her to stop expecting, yes he did still care for her, but he didn't want to, not like that anymore.

"You're leaving?" Cammie asked suddenly, surprise in her voice. She didn't expect him to go.

"Yeah,"

"Fine." She said spinning around and storming back up to the house. Zach stared after her, as she banged the blue door shut. He was never going to understand Cammie. One moment she was shoving him out the door the next she was surprised that he was leaving? Could he really do this? He laughed and shook his head. His eyes landed on a boy outside a few yards away. He held a news paper in his hands a look of confusion on his face. Jace looked back at Goode. He couldn't for the life of him understand why Cammie would ever go out with someone like Zach. And so suddenly. What about the letter she had sent? Did that change everything? Macey was livid when Jace told her what was in the note. He had said he wouldn't but she had noticed something was off. She had been avoiding Cammie for two days, but was growing curious about her relationship with Zach. Why had she never mentioned it? Jace was about to go back inside when he saw that Zach had left. Zach had left. Maybe he should talk to Cammie, say something. Maybe he should ask her about it, see if he could get answers. Surely this didn't change anything for them in the long term. He hoped it didn't, but something told him that maybe things might change. At least a little.

Cammie woke up Monday morning with a groan. She was surprised when she checked her phone and saw that she had 5 text messages.

One from Jace:

 **Want a lift?**

Three from an unknown number:

 **Guess who ;)**

 **Rise and shine sleepyhead!**

 **Wakey wakey GG xox**

Cammie rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile on her face. She replied to Jace first

 _Sure that would be great_

She typed it and quickly hit send, she knew she would have to face Jace at some point; she hadn't left the house since Zach had left Saturday in order to avoid Jace, but she knew she couldn't do that forever. She shook her thoughts away from her best friend and opened her conversation with Zach.

 _How did you get this number?_

There was an almost immediate response

 **I have my ways ;P**

 _. well I'm up I hope you're happy!_

 **I am thank you :)**

 _Do you want something?_

 **Nope.**

 _?_

 **See ya GG xox**

 _See you at School Zach xx_

 **Love the kisses ;) xxxxxxxxxxx**

 _You sent them first!_

 **R you blushing?**

 _Bye Zach_

 **You are!**

 **GG?**

 **Cam?**

 **Xox**

 **;)**

Her phone kept dinging and each time it did her giggles became uncontrollable.

 **A/N- PLEASE READ!**

 **SO THERE IS CHAPTER 6 DONE! I ACTUALLY THINK IT'S KINDA CUTE. WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M SORRY IT'S LATE, BUT I HAD REASONS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CAMMIE AND ZACH'S 'RULES' SCENE?**

 **SO TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND TO SHOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOUR SUPPORT I HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE** _ **YOUR**_ **MAVOULOUS STORIES A SHOUTOUT NEXT CHAPTER! MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS KEEP ON REVIEWING! I WILL SEE IF YOU REVIEWERS HAVE ANY WRITTEN (MUST BE ON GOING) STORIES AND CHOOSE ONE TO MENTION NEXT CHPATER! IT'LL BE HARD TO CHOOSE AND A ONE TIME THING I THINK, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE IDEA!**

 **ALSO I WANT ONE OF YOU TO BE IN THE STORY! BOY OR GIRL IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE YOU, IT COULD JUST BE A CHARACTER YOU MAKE UP, REVIEW OR PM ME THE NAME (FIRST NAME BECAUSE I HAVE THE LAST NAME) AND LITTLE BACKGROUND ON THEM AND I'LL PICK! I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR THE CHARACTER WHEN HE OR SHE TURNS UP. THIS IS SO EXCITING!**

 **NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THIS STUFF BEFORE! ANYWAY LETS GET TO THE FEW SHOUTOUTS WE HAVE FOR LAST CHAPTER!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **EASTSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- HAHA THANKS I'M WAITING FOR YOUR STORY UPDATE TOO!**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT; I THINK THIS CHAPTER SHOWED ZACH ISN'T WHAT CAMMIE THINKS HE IS... ;) I DON'T SWEAR AROUND MY FRIENDS EITHER, EVERYONE ELSE DOES, BUT I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO THE HABBIT. I LOVED YOU STORY ABOUT CAMMIE BEING THE PRINCESS!**

 **GABERGIRL- YEAH I LIKE TINA ND I HOPE YOU SAW A LITTLE OF ZACH IN THIS CHAPTER THAT YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE THOUGHT, BUT HE'S STILL VERY CUTE BAD BOY! I COULD PMYOU LIKE 500 WORDS OF THE NEXT CHATER IF YOU WANT A LITTLE BEFORE I POST IT IF YOU WANT ;)**

 **OHNOBODY- THANK YOU SO MUCH THTAT MEANS A LOT!**

 **SO THANK YOU ALL, THAT'S ALL THE SHOUTOUTS FOR NOW! PLEASE R &R, FAV FOLLOW AND TAKE PART IN MY LITTLE CONTESTS OR WHENEVER YOU WANT TO CALL THEM! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. Roses are Red

**Roses are Red**

They sat in the car, him driving, and her staring out the passenger window trying to ignore the weight of the awkward silence settling around them. Cammie was begging to regret agreeing to take a lift to school from Jace. She hadn't expected it to be uncomfortable. It was meant to give them time to talk everything through, but she didn't want to be the one to stat the conversation. Jace's car was an old grey car. It had black leather interior and a grey metallic dash board. It was his brother's old car. Jace's older brother Daniel was from his father's first marriage so technically they were half brothers, but you would never know, they look so similar. Daniel was four years older than Jace though and had moved out of the house. Cammie had never been very close to Daniel, but she remembered him being very nice and respectful to her when she was young although she remembered Daniel teasing Cammie and Jace about how they would grow up and have babies together. It had always disturbed her, until Jace had kissed her, then it didn't seem too ludicrous anymore and then just like that it was again.

"Cammie, can you please just explain?" Jace said stealing a quick glance at her before retuning his eyes to the road. Her heart thumped louder in her chest at the sound of his voice, blood rushing around her head, sounding like a flooding river to her ears. Her cheeks turned pink for a split second before she gained control again. She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure what I have to explain." Jace laughed unable to believe that Cammie could be so blaze about the situation.

"Cammie you wrote me a love letter. And told me that you hate me. I don't know what to think. You're my best friend. I don't know how you want me to react to that. I'm dating Macey, but the thing is that if you feel that way, it changes-"

"Don't say it!" she shouted snapping her head around to look at his profile. He was griping the steering wheel shaking his head "This doesn't change anything. I can still be your friend! Macey and you don't need to worry. That letter is old. Very old! Really from middle school even, I don't hate you. Or love you! In that way I mean. It's a long story, but after you kissed me just before you and Macey started going out well that was when I wrote that letter before anything happened all that time ago. I really don't think there is that much to say about it." Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Jace has a frown on his face. Was Cammie telling the truth? Was that really all there was to it? The letter was that old and out of date? For some reason he was slightly saddened by this, he wanted her to have written the letter yesterday or the day before. He wanted it to have been new and true and _now_. He sighed defeated.

"Fine Cam-Jam I believe you. Macey and I don't want anything to change nothing has to change..." Cammie breathed a sigh of relief

"Oh, good. Be sides, I'm dating Zach now." She twists her hands together "I think I really like him J." They seemed to slip back into the nick names they had since they were 8. Jace clenched his teeth together.

"Yeah about Goode, what's that all about? It seems kind'a sudden and random. I'm not sure he's good for you Cam. He always used to bully you didn't he? I specifically remember you crying to Mace about how he wouldn't even smile at you in the halls at school last year."

"Yeah well turns out he was just trying to avoid his feelings. And I always liked him even in middle school."

"But you said that's when you wrote my letter." He challenged and she grunted in frustration. She couldn't keep all this stuff straight and Jace didn't believe the parts that were actually true.

"Just drop it okay! I don't really think you have a say. Why should you care if Goode," she paused and cringed that she called him Goode "if _Zach_ likes me." Jace shakes his head. He didn't really know what to say. He cared because... because he wanted to, because he could, who was she to say that he couldn't care?

"I care because I'm your best friend Cammie! Macey and I are your best friends and you never mentioned anything about this!"

"It was sudden." She fought weakly

"But you just said that you have always liked him?"

"Yes,"

"Cam I just can't even fathom what this story is. What your _relationship_ with Goode is." If it was any other conversation Cammie would have complimented his use of the word fathom since he wasn't good at using fancy words but it wasn't so she just said

"Why do say 'relationship' like that?" They pulled through the gates to school and Jace shook his head again.

"I don't Cam-Jam. I really don't." He seemed tired of the argument. He didn't really seem like he could handle fighting with her. He didn't want to; he wanted to have the whole relationship that Cammie was in to be a dream. He didn't like the idea of Cammie being in a relationship. He had always said that he wanted her to find someone, be with someone like he was with Macey, but now that she was he wasn't sure if he liked it. But he also didn't want to fight with Cammie so he would drop the subject.

"Come on Cammie." He said with a tired smile "Let's go." He opens his door and heads round to hers then they link arms and go up to the school but it felt strange different slightly for Jace. Cammie had had her arm through Jace's many times before, but she had never been so happy to have it that way in her life. She was glad that she had gotten in the car with Jace, it had sorted everything out, almost not really but being with Jace made her insides light up and when they were in a fight or having a row that light would flicker Cammie would be in the dark and that was hard. So now, right then she was glowing.

Macey sat next to Cammie in homeroom. Jace sat with River one of his team mates off the lacrosse team. She drummed her fingers on the desk as she debated on what she was going to say to Cammie. She wanted to set things straight but she was still a little frustrated with her friend. Cammie had her noise in a book and was trying to avoid any questions Macey might ask. Macey looked at Cammie and cleared her throat. Cammie looked up from the off white pages like it was a struggle to pull away. The room was filled with chatter, the news of Cammie and Zach's relationship had died down a quite a bit, but people still whispered whenever she walked past.

"Cam? It's okay. I'm okay with the letter; I mean I'm more interested in Zachary and you. Curious, I don't like it when we fight. I haven't spoken to you all weekend! That's like sac-religious! So I'm fixing it Cam," She smiles "Not that I'm the only one who should be fixing it." She gave Cammie an appointed look and Cammie smiled coyly

"I missed you Mace." She said flinging her arms around her friend and squeezing her tightly. Macey chuckled

"Alright Cam, but I have to be sure," they parted and Cammie nodded her head

"Anything!" Cammie said with shaking hands.

"I have to know, you don't like Jace? Like that I mean?" she seemed hesitant to know the answer, and a little bit of aggravation was seeping back into her expression, but Cammie shook her head violently. This was going well, her friends though she was in a relationship with Zach; this meant that they believed her when she told them she had no feelings for Jace. Now all she had to do was play this charade with Zach a for a while and then they could have some dramatic breakup where there was no turning back.

"No Macey, I like Zach. I can't even imagine trying to take Jace from you. I'm your best friend." Macey smiled as the bell rang for lessons.

"Alright Cam, I believe you."

Cammie was walking down the hall to her locker. She was smiling because the day didn't seem like it could get any better. She had made up with Jace and Macey, not that it had been too serious a fall out to begin with, but still she was over the moon. Young freshman, sophomores and even her fellow junior girls were waving at her and smiling, they paid her compliments and asked where she got her clothes from. It was strange because Cammie didn't like being in the spotlight, she never had been, but she thought she was adjusting pretty well. She stopped in front of her locker and twisted the code into the lock before it popped open with a small metallic noise ringing out into the hall. The door opened and out slipped a red envelope. It was small and pocket sized and had her name written on it, whoever had written it had even dotted the 'I' with a little heart. Cammie picked up the envelope and ran her thumb over the smooth surface. She glanced to her left and to her right to see if anyone was watching her before she turned it over and opened it. She pulled out a small piece of white card.

 _Roses are Red_

 _Violets are Blue_

 _I've never seen anyone_

 _As pretty as_

 _You._

She smiled as she read the note. Zach had written her a love note? Wow that was more commitment than she had expected. She felt something warm rising up through her body and she let out a giddy giggle. She read the note a few times before tucking it back into the envelope and sliding it into her jean pocket. Her fingers tingled where she had held the note. I guess her love letter had rubbed off a little on Zachary Goode. She collected her books and started down the hall again, she had a little spring in her step that wasn't there before. She could feel the note in her pocket. It seemed to be radiating heat and warmth. She could see the neat letters that the note was written in, in her mind. He had obviously taken the time to make sure it was perfect. She wanted to run up to him and thank him, but she didn't want to make a big deal about it, it was all part of the act, something to add to the whole atmosphere of the lie. She shivered when she thought of it like that. Cammie saw Zach emerge from a classroom with his friends and she smiled as she caught his eye.

"Whoop! Here she comes lads!" a tall boy, taller than Zach shouted down the hall at her. He had messy chocolate brown hair styled neatly into a quiff; his jaw line was so well defined and had this little freckle was under his eye. This was Nick, captain of the basket ball team, single, schools jokester, the class clown that every girl and probably a few guys wanted a piece of. Cammie blushed and giggled when they all started clapping. This was Zach's group, the crew filled with the most popular boys in school; if you want me to name them all, here I go:

Zach

Nick

Grant

Dylan

Mike

Cammie didn't know any of them very well, I mean of course she had seen them and knew about most of their lives, this was due to the fact that they were at the top of the social ladder and nothing they did went unnoticed. They of course had hardly any idea who she was, except they did because Zach used to talk about her when they were younger like she was a princess. Talked about her almost as much as he did Alana, and that was a lot, or it had been a lot.

She reached them and Zach immediately pulled her close to him by wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing her to his side. She knew he was breaking her rules, not that he actually was ever going to follow them, but she knew she had to put up with it and hesitantly knotted her hand up in the back of his shirt and leaned into him a little bit.

"So you're the girl who managed to snatch Zach up. Al's sloppy seconds." Mike said with a wink and Cammie laughed. Though after a few seconds she thought about it and cringed a little bit.

"Shut up Mikey!" he muttered. His tone was harsh and his expression was hard. It was clear he found little amusement in the remark and Mike raised his hands in surrender.

"Looks like you hit a soft spot there, Mike." Dylan said with a hissing laugh, they all chuckled.

"Looks like it." Mike said with a cheeky grin. Cammie had butterflies in her stomach, being near all these handsome boys, teasing and joking with her, it was like a dream, or a nightmare, which ever you prefer. Suddenly she's jerked away from Zach's embrace and an arm is flung over her shoulders. She looks up to see Mike has his arm around her,

"I think I want her." He says looking at Zach before giving her a quick wink. She laughs

"Have her." Zach says with a shrug and her head snaps up.

"What?" she says, her tone slightly more panicky than she intended. Mike squeezes her and spins her around to face him. Mike has an expression of mock hurt on his face

"You mean you won't kiss me like you did Goode?" Cammie blushes. That kiss was going to be the death of her. She shakes her head, looking up into his blue eyes and brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry," she breaths and Mike pauses just looking at her with a goofy grin. Zach watches the two of them. He knows that Mike is messing with him, trying to get a rise out of him, and despite the fact that he knows that he isn't actually in a relationship with Cammie, he feels something bubbling up and he has the urge to pull him away from her. When they still don't move after a few moments and people in the corridor start to stare he clears his throat. They turn their heads and look at Zach

"Do you mind if I have my girlfriend back?" he says and Mike shrugs and spins her back in Zach's direction. Cammie laughed as Zach picked her up bridle style and nuzzled at her neck.

"Whoa, please get a room." Mike said doing gagging motion.

"Cam, please tell me how you two got together? Zach has never told me" Grant says shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well Zach asked me on a date a few weeks ago and finally asked me to be his girlfriend last week. We had been on three date, but he finally found his nerve I guess." She said ruffling Zach's hair. He smirked down at her before taking a quick look at Grant. He wasn't sure he was going to buy it. Zach remembered telling him he had no feelings for Cammie. Even after the kiss in the hall he assured him he wasn't dating her and now...

"Really? Zach were you just lying to me the whole time then?" Grant asks in teasing, but curious voice. Cammie chuckled nervously not sure what was happening. Zach laughed

"No, I mean I didn't want to scare this little beauty away. I didn't want any of you sinking your teeth into her before I got her." He said still carrying Cammie like she was a feather all a hundred and ten pounds of her.

"You mean you didn't want Alana to sink her teeth into her." Nick corrects with a snigger. Truth was the boys didn't like Alana. She was always trying to pull Zach away from them, he would miss hanging out with them if she was 'in a bad state', and he believed what she said over what they said. Like last summer Dylan told Zach that he saw Alana with Kyle Henderson from Eastwood High school together, but he didn't believe him, like there was no reason for him to lie about that, but still Al could do no wrong. Zach frowned

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, but I don't think you should talk about Ally like that. She never did anything to you guys." He said defensively. They all exchanged a look that said she-has-never-done-anything-my-grass-hole. Cammie couldn't tell what Zach felt for Alana. Did he still have feelings for her? Did he really think she walked on water? Most likely yes, he did still have feelings for her, after all, she had broken it off with him not the other way around and from what she could remember from when they were younger Alana had a charm to her that made most people like, somehow though she had managed to turn Mike, Dylan, Grant and Nick against her. Cammie liked these guys. Zach was still carrying Cammie but he suddenly stopped and put her down. She felt the loss of his arms around her and was hurt that he put her down. She could tell he was thinking about Alana and the way he wasn't looking it at her...

"Now Cam," Dylan started see that she was distressed, she tore her eyes away from Zach who didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. He took this as a sign to keep going "I think you need to hang out with us sometime, sometime after school I mean." She nodded and as she really processed his words she smiled

"That would be great." She said and Nick laughed

"Any excuse to spend time with us right? Let's face it, you've been dying to date one of us your whole life." Cammie snorted

"You wish." She said with a smug smirk on her face.

"Wayyy" Mike howled and Cammie laughed and shoved her hands into her pockets. She felt the envelope and held in her palm. Her eyes darted back up to Zach. He was chatting with Grant.

"What do you think Zach?"

"What?"

"Cammie's going to spend some time with us more often." Zach smirked

"She can't get enough of me." he said grabbing her hand and twirling her around. Zach was a good actor.

 **A/N- IS IT THAT TIME AGAIN? TIME FOR AN UPDATE? WHY YES IT IS! I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 7! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ZACH'S FRIENDS? ARE YOU HAPPY MACEY, CAM AND JACE HAVE MADE UP? WHAT ABOUT THE NOTE IN CAMMIE'S LOCKER! HOW SWEET! RIGHT?**

 **OKAY SO I HAD TO COMPITETIONS GOING LAST CHAPTER. I HAVE A STORY TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT... PLEASE GO AND CHECK OUT:**

 **Gallagher Continued by zammieandjackunzel4evaderp**

 **IT IS SUCH A CUTE STORY ABOUT THE NEXT GENERATION OF THE GALLAGHER GIRLS. I DON'T USUALLY READ THESE KINDS OF STORIES, BUT SHE HAS WRITTEN IT SO WELL! PLEASE GO READ IT! CONGRADUATIONS ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP!**

 **AS FOR WHO HAS WON THE CHARACTER CONTEST, WELL THAT IS STILL OPEN STILL OPEN AND YOU CAN STILL ENTRE! ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS SEND A NAME AND MAYBE A LITTLE PERSONALITY BACK GROUND AND YOU COULD WIN! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH FOR YOU TO ENTRE! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE ENTRED ALREADY!**

 **THANK YOU FOR SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! LET'S GET TO THOSE SHOUTOUTS!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- IT'S OKAY I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND BUT I AM GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY. YAY! YOU READ THE BOOK! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! DID YOU LIKE IT? I JUST THINK IT'S SO CUTE I JUST HAD TO DO SOMETHING WITH IT! I JUST LOVE YOUR REVIEW SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- I HOPE ZACH AND CAMMIE HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACHOTHER, HAHA AND THANK YOU! YOU FATTER ME SO! :)**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- YEAH THAT WAS THE POINT OF THE RULES, THEY WERE REDICULOUS AND ZACH DOESN'T FOLLOW THEM LOL**

 **OHNOBODY- THANK YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ONE OF YOUR FAVOURITE STORIES THAT MEANS SO MUCH! ZACH AND CAMMIE'S REALTIONSHIP IS COMPLICATED EVEN THOUGH THEY DON'T REALLY INTEND IT TO BE. THANK YOU AGAIN!**

 **BE HAPPY. BE HEALTHY. 4EVER- OKAY SO MACEY AND JACE AND CAMMIE HAVE MADE UP. I GUESS MACEY GOT MAD THAT CAMME NEVER TOLD HER, BUT ALSO THE FACT THAT SHE SEEMED TO HAVE MAILED THE LETTER BEHIND HER BACK, ALTHOUGH NOW SHE KNOWS SHE DIDN'T. THEN PAISLEY IS JUST INSUFERABLE! SHE DOESN'T KNOW HER OWN AGE, I THINK SHE NEEDS A MOTHER FIGURE REALLY, I'M GOING TO TRY AND WORK ON HER, BUT SHE'S NOT AS BAD AS YOU THINK. ALSO I DO LIKE NUTELLA HOWEVER I DIDN'T WHEN I FIRST TRIED IT; IT GREW ON ME AFTER A FEW YEARS... HAHA I LIKE YOUR INNER BEX.**

 **SUNNIVA STEINER- TTTTTTTHHANK YOUUUUUUU. I HOPE YOU LIKED THISSSSSSSS :D**

 **GABERGIRL- I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THINGS ARE DEFINETLY GETTING GOING, I THINK! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **SO THAT'S ALL THE SHOUTOUTS, PLEASE SEND ME A CHARACTER FOR THE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW! I LOVE ALL OF YOUR FEED BACK!**


	8. An Adorable Day

**An Adorable Day**

Zach woke up early on Saturday, he had left his blinds open and so the sun came streaming through his windows, dragging him out of a sleep. He had stuffed his head under his pillow in a semiconscious state in order to try and hold onto his dream, but the more he tried to remember what was happening the further it slipped away; he groaned in frustration before jumping out of bed and ruffling his hair. He stretched up, standing on his tiptoes and grazing his fingertips on the ceiling before scratching his bare back and pulling his red flannel pyjama bottoms up as they were resting lazily on his hips. His dark brown almost black hair was tossed about and his eyes had a sleepy look to them, their green was dull as he made his way down stairs to the kitchen to make some coffee. His soft feet padded lightly on the hard wood floor. The coffee pot had already been heated and brewed by his mother before she left for Guam on business that morning and his father was who-knows-where. He grabbed a mug from the hunter green cabinets and poured himself a cup before heading back up to his room. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he wanted. Zach put his white mug down on his bedside table. His room was big, with white walls and a white bed, but the sheets were a grey. His curtains were red and his desk was red and his book shelves hung on the wall held more CDs and old records than books. On a table in the far left corner was a stereo and running machine.

He clicked on the name and began to type.

 **Hiya GG xox**

He waited for a few moments to see if she would reply right away, before tossing it onto his bed and digging around in his drawers for a clean shirt, boxers and jeans and going through the door to the on suit bathroom, equipped with a shower. When he came out again his hair was damp, he was wearing a black red plaid shirt open with a black t-shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans. Yeah black jeans were basically what he had. His feet now were covered in thick grey socks, a hole on the left heal made it so he kept feeling the cold of the air every time he lifted his foot from the carpet. He hurried over to the bed to check his phone.

 _Well you're up early_

He smirked down at the screen and quickly went to answer

 **Only because I wanted to bother you ;)**

 _Congratulations! You did! :'(_

 **B)**

 _Can I help you with something?_

Zach could see her rolling her eyes, biting on her bottom lip trying to restrain a smile from crossing her face.

 **I thought, if you were free you could come over, my parents aren't home ;)**

 _Hah! Funny!_

 **Okay, fine, but really you should come over.**

 _Why?_

 **Because I want you to**

 _Fine._

 **Be here at 9!**

 _Ok_

 **See you soon GG ;)**

 **Xxxxxxxx**

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Ew**

He saw the little three dots in the bubble come up, and he waited for her to reply, he stared at them, for like three minutes, but then they went away. She obviously couldn't come up with a good comeback. Zach: 1 Cammie: 0

Zach ran his fingers through his hair and checked his reflection in the mirror. His green eyes were excited and smug that he had been able to get Cammie to agree to come over so quickly. He didn't really know why he wanted her to come over, it wasn't like they were in a real relationship where he wanted to spend some time with his adorable girlfriend; although Cammie was adorable, that was besides the point. He headed down the hall to the pink door on the landing. There was a poster on it with the singer Pixie Lott, stickers of fairies were scattered around it and there was a little pink sign hung on the door knob saying 'The Princess is sleeping' is fancy script. Zach knocked on the door lightly, and when no answer came he walked in. The walls of the room were pink, the floors were whitewashed wood and a purple rug in the shape of a butterfly was spread out on the floor. In the corner near the door there were Barbies set up in their summer houses, a stuffed unicorn just laid on the floor next to them. The light in the centre of the room was a pink plastic chandelier, more posters of Pixie Lott hung above the bed as well as pictures of ponies printed off the internet. Zach could see the caramel brown hair of the little girl, her back was to him and the rest of her body was hidden under the white and lavender quilt.

"Colleen?" Zach whisper taking a step closer. The girl didn't move. "Colleen?" Zach tried again slightly louder, and an arm came up from under the covers as she turned over in her sleep and let out a little mumble. Her slightly tanned face was fully slack, her puffy lips were parted slightly, and long eyelashes were a little crooked from being rubbed during the night. Zach sighed and started to back out of the room. He didn't want to wake her. Zach shut the door behind him, happy that his little sister was still sleeping and not going to be up when Cammie arrived, she was shy, but could be the noisiest little thing when she felt comfortable.

He headed back downstairs and then down to the basement hangout and turned on the flat screen TV in the den where he and the boys would chill. He grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and settled on the navy couch, keeping an ear open for Cammie's knock.

Zach sprints to the front door skidding to a stop on his socks. He pulls his shirt down to calm himself before opening it. Cammie is stood in front of him. Her dishwater blonde hair is in messy natural waves down her back, her eyes are big and blue in the sun's light, reminding him of Bambi. She's wearing a pair of dark red jeans and a big grey knitted sweater. She has a small grey leather purse slung over her shoulder; the corner of her mouth is turned up slightly in a cute crooked smile.

"Hey," she says with a small wave, her hand is basically hidden by the sleeve of the sweater which Zach can't help but find irresistibly and utterly adorable.

"Hey there Gallagher Girl," Zach says with a smirk before pulling her inside and closing the door. Cammie looks around Zach's house, it's huge and everything looks really expensive.

"Are you rich?" she asks and immediately blushes, that is such a rude question to ask someone, about their finances. She thinks. Zach chuckles looking down at her,

"My parents make a lot of money." He says casually leading her into the kitchen. She nods her head in understanding not wanting to ask anything else. She puts her bag on the oak table in the kitchen.

"Would you like a coffee? Espresso? Latte? I can make you a cappuccino," he says with a smirk and she smiles

"I would love a cappuccino!" she says with excitement and Zach gets busy with the machine on the counter next to what looks like a coffee pot, a high tech coffee pot. Zach keeps looking at Cammie out of the corner of his eyes as he makes them both a hot drink. She's looking around the room with interest, like somehow she can find his secrets in his kitchen. Zach brought too silver shakers out of the cabinet. They looked like salt and pepper shakers, but bigger, he turned to Cammie

"Would you like Cinnamon or chocolate powder on you cappuccino?" he asked, holding up the shakers. Cammie thought about, Zach watched as her eyes skipped between the two, he could see the cogs turning in her brain as she tried to decide.

"Both please." She said finally and smirked at him. He raised his eyebrows, in surprise

"Sweet and spicy, both it is." He gave her a quick wink before sprinkling both onto the froth of the drink and placing it on the table in front of her. Cammie smiled and thanked him. Zach took a seat opposite her at the table. Neither of them said anything. Zach could see that Cammie was finding it awkward, it was clear that she found a lot of things awkward when no one else did, but he thought it was actually quite funny... or cute, if you want him to be completely honest.

"What exactly did you call me over for?" Cammie asked not looking up the boys face. She scooped a bit of froth off of the top of her cappuccino with her finger and popped it in her mouth and then took a sip. Zach smiled, he didn't want to admit it earlier but really he just wanted to see her.

"I wanted to see you Gallagher Girl." Cammie looked up with a puzzled expression. Zach smirked at her

"I don't understand." She said taking another drink from her mug.

"We're just hanging out today GG," he winked at her and she blushed "it's just you and me..." he said leaning forward. He could see her eyes widen as his face inched closer to hers, Zach could feel his own pulse start to quicken up a little bit, he wasn't going to kiss her, he could tell she thought he was. She obviously would let him if he did...

"Zach?" both of them turned their head to see a little girl stood in the door way to the kitchen. She was wearing cotton pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt with Hershey Kiss on it. Her eyes were wide looking at the close proximity of the boy's and girl's faces to each other. Her cheeks were slightly pink, but after a few moments a small smile started to spread across her face. She ran over to Zach and squeezed onto his lap. She smirked up at him and then looked back at the girl in front of her. Zach rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"Cammie, this is my little sister Colleen." Cammie smiled brightly at the girl "Colleen, this is my girlfriend Cammie." Zach said. Colleen's eyes were glued to the girl in front of her. She was very pretty, pretty like her Barbie. Not like fake pretty, not like Alana pretty.

"Hi." She whispered tilting her chin down and looking up at Cammie through her lashes. Cammie giggled

"Hi," Cammie said her voice light. Zach was only slightly annoyed that his sister had woken up, he had really wanted to spend some alone time with Cammie for a little bit, but I guess that time was cut short.

"Zach, why didn't you tell me you had a _girlfriend_?" Colleen asked turning to look at her big brother, she whispered the last word like it was a secret and Zach chuckled. He and Cammie had been going out for a while now, but he hadn't told his sister because he didn't really like the idea of bringing the lie home. She got attached to people and to things and he didn't want her to get attached to Cammie.

"Sorry Collie." He said with a smirk and shrug, she pursed her lips

"Collie is a dog breed." She said patiently, sadly they had been through this before, but Zach stilled called her the ridiculous nick name. Zach shrugged again and she let out a sigh,

"Cammie do you want any waffles?" she said with a peachy grin, her greeny-grey eyes shining, Cammie smiled politely

"No that's okay, but thank you." Colleen looked up at her brother.

"Can you make waffles?" she asked him and Zach huffed

"Fine. If I have to." She clapped her hands and jumped off his lap. Once he was near the fridge she got back onto the chair, folding her hands together and resting them flat on the table. She stared at Cammie again.

"So how old are you?" Cammie asked leaning in

"Eight. It was my birthday last week."

"Really?"

"Mhmm,"

"Well then, happy birthday." Colleen smiled

"And how old are you?" she asked,

"I'm 16, my birthday is in November." Colleen smiled, she loved birthdays and parties and presents. It was the pretty much the only time when her parents were around, they didn't even hang around for Zach's birthdays anymore. Zach said it was because he told them not to, they needed to spend time working and he didn't mind. She wasn't sure though... he always had this look when he told her, something that he had when he was lying.

"Are you going to celebrate?" she asked excitedly and Cammie laughed, Zach was pulling the cooked waffles out of the toaster, yeah he didn't actually make them. Cammie's birthday was in November, he would have to find out when exactly. Cammie glanced up at Zach for a moment but he seemed busy with breakfast.

"Um, I don't know, I was thinking about having a little party..." she said thoughtfully, she couldn't have that big a party, not a house party, who would come to her party? She was just Cammie Morgan. Cammie Morgan with two friends...Cammie Morgan with a fake boyfriend. Cammie with... Zach Goode. Maybe she could have a party...? Maybe.

"Can I come?" Colleen looked at Cammie with pure joy. Zach came to her rescue,

"You can't come to high school party Collie." He placed a plate of waffles in front of her. The smell was divine, little blue berries were scattered over the top, but what really drew your eye was the butter melting into the soft golden surface of the waffles, maple syrup drizzled over the top of all the yummy goodness.

"Why?"

"Because there are boys." Zach said with a disgusted face that he thought Colleen would go along with, she grinned at him, a mouth full of waffles.

"I like boys!" she said shoving in another fork full of food. Fear seemed to seep into to Zach's skin, into all of his pours. Cammie winced as he shook his head in panic. ch said with a disgusted face that he thought Colleen would go along with, she grinned at him, a mouth full of waffles.

Oh father's or in this case, the brother's worst nightmare; how could Colleen like boys? She was only eight! Weren't girls meant to be like, 'Eww boys are gross' at this age? Oh no. What if Zach had made her like this? Maybe she was going to be a play boy; I mean playgirl, or whatever. Zach's head was full of all these thoughts.

"Colleen, but don't boys sweat?" Cammie's asks wrinkling her noise and leaning back on her chair. Zach's eyes dart over to her, Colleen shrugs,

"I guess..."

"And they get muddy." Cammie adds shaking her head in playful disappointment at the boy species

"Well yes,"

"And they tease you." Cammie says again, she looks at Zach and he smirks at her

"Oh! And they pick their noise!" Colleen shouts with a giggle,

"We do not!" Zach protests, but both girls just roll their eyes and sigh, Colleen finishes her waffle.

"You're right Cammie. Boys are gross, why did I like boys." Colleen asks and Zach looks at Cammie they continue the conversation, but he can't really hear it, all he sees is Cammie. How had she done that? Sure eight year olds were easy to persuade sometimes, but not like that, and definitely not his little sister. Cammie was smiling and laughing at Colleen and something about her smile was warm and inviting and it made Zach want to scoop her up and twirl her around as if they were on a dance floor. _One day,_ he thought, _one day that is exactly what I'll do._ He was pulled out of his thoughts as Colleen started yanking on his arm.

"Zach, where is JP?" she asked

"In the house." Zach answered; Colleen jumped up from the table and rushed out of the room shouting over her shoulder.

"I'll go get dressed! I want to take him for a walk!" JP was the Goode's dog, a German Sheppard to be precise, they had had him as a puppy, but Zach knew that his parents had bought it as a watch dog for when him and Colleen got older, so they could leave them and still have some kind of protection, a watch dog. Zach wasn't impressed that his plans for his day with Cammie were being turned upside down, but what could he do? His little sister was his controller and he couldn't send her away. He beckoned Cammie to follow him as they headed outside to a massive dog house, it was white with Navy blue trim, Zach whistled into the house as Cammie waited, not sure what she was going to see.

"What type of dog is it?-" she barely had time to finish her sentence before the German Sheppard came bouncing straight at them, its eyes wide and alert, its long pink tongue flying out the side of its mouth.

"JP!" Zach shouted as he jumped up and knocked Zach to the ground. Zach landed with an 'uff', but started laughing while the dog licked his face. Yup, some watch dog. Cammie didn't really like dogs licking faces and found the scene both endearing and disgusting. "Get off me, you oaf." Zach says shoving the dog off him and wiping his face with his shirt. Cammie smiles as Zach gets up and walks over to her.

"JP, Cammie, Cammie, JP." She laughs as the big dog sits at her feet and looks up at her. She squats down and starts stroking its ears and face.

"Zach he is so cute! I didn't know you had a dog." She says not looking at him, as JP rolled over and allowed her to scratch his tummy. Zach runs a hand through his hair,

"Yeah well, it never really came up." He says with a smirk, her hands gently rubbing the dogs fur, she almost topples backwards as JP, changes position and has to put her hand back to support her.

"What about the fact that I never knew you had a sister either?" she says with a stern face, as she stands up, brushing her hands on her jeans. The small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth tell Zach she isn't really annoyed. He shrugs

"Never came up." Zach says again just as Colleen comes running out the back door towards the two teenagers. She ignores Zach's presence and immediately starts talking to Cammie about JP and all the tricks he can do and her voice gets higher and higher as she gets a leash out of her coat pocket and attaches it to JP's collar. Zach doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know what to think. Cammie was so cute and adorable and Colleen liked her so much, way more than she ever liked Alana. Cammie and Al were so different it was hard to compare them. It was hard to compare Zach's feelings for the two girls since they were so different too. Alana and Zach's relationship had been a real one, they had dated for real, been a real couple. But his and Cammie's relationship now was all for show, to make sure that Cammie didn't, well truth was Zach didn't really understand Cammie's motives for this fake relationship. When she had kissed him in the hall that day, he had been caught so off guard by the way her legs had wrapped around him and her hands ran through his hair, and her lips were so sweet, he couldn't help but kiss her back. And then everything happened so quickly, time was flying they had been together for weeks now. As far as he knew Cammie's plan was working though. She and Knight were getting along fine.

"Zach are you coming on the walk or is it just going to be me Cam?" Colleen asked, arching one of her little eyebrows and Zach chuckled,

"No, no I'm coming." He said, running inside to get a coat.

When they all got back to the Goode's house after the walk, with red noises, nipped at by the fall breeze, they head into the kitchen, to find something to snack on. It was late in the afternoon now; it was hard to believe they had been out for hours.

"Something warm," Cammie said as Zach asked her and Colleen what they wanted.

"Something chocolaty," Colleen added, looking at Cammie and they both nodded in agreement. Zach thought about it for a moment.

"How about warm milk and Oreos?" he asked with a smirk and the two girls smirked back at him, Zach hurried around warming milk and collecting the Oreo packets he could find in the large cupboards. Mint Oreos, vanilla Oreos, double stuffed Oreos, cake Oreos, regular Oreos and chocolate Oreos. He laid all the packets out on the table and handed everyone a warm glass of milk. Hey all looked at the feast in front of them.

"Wow." Cammie whispered, her mouth starting to water, "You guys area an Oreo family," she said as Colleen began to take a biscuit from each pack.

"Yeah well me and Zach have Oreos every Monday to sweeten up the sorrow." she says. Zach can't help but blush slightly, since he knows that's his saying not her's. He thanks his lucky stars that Cammie doesn't notice. They both reach out and grab an Oreo. Cammie watches as Zach simply dunks his Oreo into his milk. She scrunches up her nose,

"Figures you're a dunker," she says with distaste as he picked up another Oreo and dipped it into his milk again. He looks at her

"And what are you? A twister?" she smirked and twisted the cookie into two licking the cream off. He gagged "That is wrong in so many ways." He said. She just laughed and finished off the Oreo.

 **A/N- . . I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATNG FOR A WEEK! I HAVE A HAD A BIG PERSONAL PROBLEM COME UP AND THINGS HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AND REALLY STRESSFUL FOR ME. I AM REALLY SORRY. I HOPE OU GUYS CAN UNDERSTAND. I BROKE UP FROM SCHOOL ON FRIDAY THOUGH SO HAPPY SUMMER Y'ALL! POOR CAMMIE AND ZACH ARE FAR FROM SUMMER RIGHT NOW, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **THE CHARACTER CONTEST IS OVER! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ENTRED! YOU ARE ALL SO CREATIVE IT WAS AMAZING TO BE SO INTERACTIVE WITH YOU, I THINK I WILL DO THIS KIND OF THING AGAIN SOON! BUT THE WINNER WAS GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE ADN THE CHARACTER WAS IN THIS CHATER! COLLEEN! ZACHS LITTLE SISTER! YAY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF HER!**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THINK OF THIS CHAPTER OVERALL, BUT FOR NOW LET'S GET TO THSE SHOUTOUTS!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- HAHA YES I AM BACK, SORT OF SINCE I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A WEEK, BUT YEAH! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER :)**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- YEAH I REALLY LOVE ZACH'S FRIENDS AND THAT SCENE WITH THEM AND CAMMIE. DID ZACH SEND THE LETTER? WELL LET'S WAIT AND SEE, CAMMIE SURE THINKS HE DID ;)**

 **SUNNIVA STEINER- THHHHHANKKK YOUUUUUUUUUU XD**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- THANK YOU, I REALLY ENJOYED WRITTING IT, I LIKE ZACH'S FRIENDS TOO ;)**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- YES I DO THINK YOUR SOTRY IS GOING REALLY WELL! PLEASE KEEP IT GOING! AND I AM SO GLAD YOU LOVE MY STORY SO FAR!**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- I AGREE, ZACH IS VERY CRUSH-WORTHY, BUT DID HE WRITE THE LETTER? WELL I CAN'T SAY YET, EVERYTHING WILL BE REVEALED IN DUE COARSE. ;)**

 **GUEST- I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS; IT WAS SORTOF IN ZACH'S POV I THINK :)**

 **CAKE AND CASH- YAY! HOW DID YOU LIKE COLLEEN?! XD XD XD XD XD AND I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED THE BOOK; IT REALLY IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE. I HAVE READ THE SEQUAL, WHEN IT CAME OUT I WAS SO EXCITED LIKE YESSSSS AND IT WAS AMAZING! YOU NEED TO READ IT AS SOON AS YOU CAN! AND YOU ARE TOTALLY WELCOME! I AM SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT LONGER FOR THIS UPDATE AND EVERYONE IS SO SUSPICIOUS OF THIS LETTER! HAHA I CAN'T SAY WHO SENT IT. YEAH I THOUGHT THE NOTES IN THE BOOK WERE CUTE TOO, BUT SOMETHING ZACH WOULDN'T REALLY DO SO I SPICED IT UPP A BIT HERE ;) LOVE YOU TOO! HOPE YOU ARE HAVING A GOOD SUMMER!**

 **OHNOBODY- IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT THIS STORY MAKES YOU SMILE AND THEN SAD TO KNOW I UPDATED LATE :( I'M SORRY. YEAH I WANT ZACH TO GET OVER ALANA, THINGS ARE GOING TO GET SO INTENSE, I HAVE A PLAN OF ALL THE CHAPTRS TO COME AND OMG I JUST CAN'T EVEN, I'M EXCITED TO WRITE IT ALL.**

 **CAMMIEBISHOP- NEW REVIEWER! YAY! I AM TRYING TO KEEP EVERYTHING UNPREDICTABLE, GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

 **GABERBIRL- AHHHH WHY IS ZACH THINKING ABOUT ALANA?! NOT COOL, I DON'T LIKE HER. HAHA GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAP SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPER :)**

 **EMILY HANSON- YEAH I MISS YOU TOO, WE ARE COMING BACK THIS SUMMER FOR A VISIT! LOVE YOU TOO! XXX**

 **OKAY THAT'S ALL THE SHOUTOUTS, WAIT WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? THAT'S ALL? THERE WERE SO MANY! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEW IT'S SO AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **I HAVE A QUETION FOR YOU ALL, WHICH OF ZACH'S FRIEND WOULD LIKE TO DATE? I THINK I LIKE... MIKE OR DYLAN... AHHHHH I LOVE THEM ALL! SO MEAN OF ME TO ASK YOU TO CHOOSE... MUHAHAHAHAHA.**


	9. Flirting and Frozen Yoghurt

**Flirting and Frozen Yoghurt**

"You're leaving?" Macey asked her eyes wide and pleading. Cammie laughed, he had told Macey that she was going out today, but she had come over anyway. The two girls had been spending a lot of time with each other recently, Cammie keeping Macey up to date on her relationship with Zach and much to Cammie's dismay Macey had been giving a lot of details about her and Jace's relationship too. Cammie stood up from her bed and headed over to her closet to find something to wear.

"Yes, I told you I was going out." Cammie said exasperated. Macey looked around Cammie's room, she had picked it up recently, there was almost no mess on the floor, all of her books and school papers were in a pile hidden under her desk. Her bed was made, her wardrobe organised. When she had walked in it had been a little bit of a shock, Cammie never had a tided room. It was always a mess, but apparently she had changed that, though how long it would last for she didn't know.

"You know, I liked it when I was your only friend, then I could keep you all to myself." Macey said with a sigh her diamond noise stud twinkling in the light Cammie laughed in shock and disbelief,

"You are always telling me to get out more!" she starts looking through her closet and holding up outfits to her body before returning them to the rack when Macey shook her head at them.

"Yeah, with me! I didn't think I would become your second priority." Macey said sarcastically, pretending to sound annoyed. Cammie tried not scoff, she was Macey's second priority, and she was always third wheeling or being left out when her and Jace went on a date, but she bit her tongue and continued to go through her closet. Macey got up off the bed, when Cammie obviously wasn't going to find something without her basically doing it for her.

"How many boys are going to be there?" Macey asked sifting through the clothes, Cammie shrugged,

"Five."

"Girls?"

"Me." Macey turned around, shock on her face.

"Cammie you are going out with five boys and no girls to back you up? Oh dear girl, I say good luck to you." Cammie chuckled, but something in Macey's tone made her think there was more truth in that statement that exaggeration.

"You going out Cam?" Paisley's head had popped around the door,

"Yeah I don't know when I'll be back."

"Nah that's cool, I'm going over to Lilly's for a sleep over so it's cool."

"Okay." Cammie said

"Hi Mace." Paisley said just taking notice of her sister's friend.

"Hey Paisley." Macey said, before continuing her talk with Cammie once Paisley had gone again. "Then there is the fact that you didn't mention that you were going to be the only girl there! Dear Lord Cammie do you tell me nothing anymore?" she asked pulling out a burgundy knitted dress that finished just above the knee and little brown ankle boots, that were worn with age and use. They were flat so that Cammie would be at her normal height of 5'2. Macey handed them to Cammie before going back and pulling out matching burgundy lacy socks that could be seen above the tops of the books. Cammie smiled at her friend's choice and went to head across the hall to get changed, just before she went to leave Macey tossed her a fancy push-up bra that she had bought Cammie on their last shopping trip. Cammie rolled her eyes but didn't resist she rushed across the hall and giggled as she thought off wearing it around Zach. Zach, she was going to see Zach!

Meanwhile when Cammie was getting dressed, back in her room Macey was laying out the curling iron and different shades of lipstick and eye shadow. Sure this was a casual occasion, but makeup didn't have to only be used when going out to parties and fancy meals, makeup could be used for hotdogs and frozen yoghurt too. Cammie skipped into her bed room and spun around on the spot so that her dress fanned out a little bit. Macey gave her a small round of applause.

"Love it. Now you must be glad that I came over. What would you do without me?" Cammie laughed

"Live in peace and quiet?" she said walking over to the chair where Macey was going to prep her, Macey flicked her on the forehead as she sat down. "Ow." Cammie muttered rubbing the spot where Macey's nail had made contact with her skin.

"Oh be quiet, now let's get started." Macey applied some light foundation, and then gave her a smoky grey eye and long black lashes. She also added a bit of colour to her cheeks with some cheek tint, finally she added a lip colour that was quite neutral only a few shades darker than Cammie's natural colour, which made her lips look fuller. She curled Cammie's hair into perfect ringlets and put into a half up half down ponytail so that two curls went straight down her back. Both girls smiled at Cammie's reflection in the mirror. Macey was so good at knowing just what Cammie wanted, she never went too over the top and never tried to push Cammie, well actually she pushed Cammie all the time, but she never tried to make Cammie an exact replica of herself. They got along well. Cammie was delicate, when the two girls had met Cammie had been depressed and many people worried about her, she had almost no friends except Jace, but Cammie had been pushing him away too. Macey had somehow managed to wake Cammie up, show her that her mom's passing wasn't her fault. Nobody really knew how she did it, not even Cammie or Macey understood it, but Cammie knew that she could never lose Macey. Not many people understand just how depressed Cammie was.

"Thank you Mace!" Cammie hugged her friend. "They should be here to pick me up soon." Cammie said. She checked through her grey purse to make sure everything was there and that she had enough money. There was a knock at the door and Cammie's stomach started doing summer salts. She was really nervous, what if she embarrassed herself in front of the guys, what if they didn't like her, what if she wasn't pretty enough, smart enough, funny enough. What if she wasn't enough-?

"Cammie!" Macey shouted at her friend who had a look on her face like she was a bunny caught in the headlights of a car. "You going to get that?" Cammie nodded meekly before hurrying to the front door. Zach stood in front of her wearing is leather jacket and white t-shirt that clung to him, dark baggy jeans. His green eyes were sparkling with mischief and making Cammie blush, which if he mentioned she would blame on the wind. He smirked at her,

"Gallagher Girl! You look great!" he pretended to sound surprised. It never ceased to amaze him how much Cammie was different to Alana, although at that moment Zach wasn't thinking about his ex...

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She said with a small smile, they stood exactly where they were, in silence.

"You two love birds going to get in the car or not?" Nick shouted out of the SUV sat in the Morgan's driveway. Cammie bit her lip as Zach flung his arm around her shoulder and started to lead her to the car full of boys. He smelt good. She smiled as she climbed into the back seat and settled on Zach's lap and next to Mike, Nick was driving, Grant was next to him in the passenger seat, and Dylan was on the other side of Mike.

"Right, the whole crew here?" Nick asked

"Yup." Mike said winking at Cammie, she felt Zach tense up beside her, but ignored it. Surly she was just dreaming. Nick started down the street.

"So everyone here is a fan of Hotdogs right?" Grant asked and everyone laughed

"Who doesn't like hotdogs?" Cammie said and the guys all started clapping

"Preach it girl!" Mike shouted and he and Dylan started clapping

"I would applaud you too Cammie-Bear but I have to keep both hands on the wheel. But you are a keeper! Did you hear that Zach? She is definitely a keeper." Nick said, Zach pressed Cammie closer to him. He laughed

"She sure is." He whispered in her ear and a shiver ran down her spine.

"And you know like I said, I would take her anytime, so dude the moment you drop her, or more likely she drops you, I'm going to pick her up. What you say to that Cammie-Bear?" Mike said with a smirk, Cammie blushed but she couldn't help but notice that Mike's smirk wasn't as _goode_ as Zach's. (Haha I am so sorry I couldn't resist, I had to put in the pun, back to the story.) Mike was good looking, with his steal blue eyes and dark blonde hair. His face was chiselled, giving him high cheek bones and a sharp, but not too sharp chin. His lips were soft and pink and looked so absolutely kissable, but not as pink and not as soft looking as Zach's... Cammie felt a blush creep up her face when she realised what she was thinking. How could she even have those thoughts cross her mind! She was not in a real relationship! How could she have real feelings for Zach? How could she?

"Gallagher Girl are you blushing?" Zach asked leaning around looking at Cammie's cheeks. Mike and Dylan did the same.

"I think she is, Goode." Dylan said

"Probably because you weirdoes make her uncomfortable." Grant muttered from the front seat, Cammie was the only one that heard him and small smile graced her lips.

"I think she is too." Zach said ignoring Grant. Zach pinched her side and she squealed. The car feel to silence as all the boys looked at her, well all except Nick who kept his eyes on the road. Cammie was blushing furiously but at the same time was trying to protect her sides. Zach smirked, and poked her stomach. Cammie giggled swatting his hand away.

"Gallagher Girl are you ticklish?" he said with a knowing grin. Cammie's eyes grew wide in panic, she shook her head

"No no no no nonononononono." She said trying to make herself small and squirm her way off of Zach's lap. Mike pushed her back so that she couldn't escape.

"Oh Cammie," Zach muttered before his hands started to dance up and down her sides and across her stomach. She started to laugh before he even started. Tears came to her eyes and she was laughing so much that it hurt. Everyone else in the car started to laugh at too. Her laugh was contagious, a deep laugh that came right from her belly, and it was cute and refreshing. Cammie tried to speak

"Sto-" she gasped "-p" she finished the word but it was barley audible above her laughter and everyone else's.

"I'm gonna pee!" she screamed out and everyone laughed even harder. The car came to a stop and Zach stopped tickling her. His smile was so big when he got out of the car, and he felt so light he almost thought he could jump off a cloud and fly. Cammie kicked at his heel as she clutched her sides which were aching.

"Thanks Zach." She said the boys were still chuckling. She turned to Mike "And thanks for the help, really I owe you one." She said through gritted teeth, but the glint in her eyes told them she was just joking.

"Calm down Cammie-bear I wouldn't have let you pee." Mike said ruffling her hair. If Macey had seen that she would have had a stroke. No one messed with a girl's hair, but Cammie didn't mind that much. She scowled at Mike, before looking at the building in front of them. It was a retro looking corner shop type of thing, with red and white leather booths and jukebox glowing in the far corner. When they entered the group split, Dylan, Mike and Nick headed to the left and sat down at a large booth by the window, while Cammie went with Zach and Grant to the counter to order. You could see through the glass top and down to the different flavours of ice-cream and frozen yoghurt below. She looked up at the white boards above the cash register to look at the menu.

"It's hot dogs, milkshakes and frozen yoghurt." She stated scanning the boards, but there was literally nothing else. She looked at Zach, who was holding her by the waste. He smirked,

"Yup, what do you want?" she looked back up at the menu,

"Um can I have a hotdog and pulled pork roll?" she asked Grant sighed

"A girl after my own heart." He said before ordering the same thing from the girl behind the counter. She was a little on the chubby side, with a black hair that finished before her chin and curled inwards slightly, her mouth hung slightly open and you could tell she was wearing braces, The girl punched the order into the register. Zach and Grant ordered for the rest of the guys.

"How do you know what they want?" Cammie asked and Zach smirked

"I'm just ordering the usual, we come here a lot." He stated "Right Danny?" he said winking at the girl behind the counter. Danny nodded her head and blushed looking away from Zach's mischievous eyes. Cammie could tell that Danny had the biggest crush on Zach, the way she watched him pull the money out of his wallet, the way she made sure their finger's brushed when she took it from him, but immediately blushed like a tomato when they did.

"Anything else?" Danny asked her voice kind of nasally.

"Nope that's it." Grant and Zach said at the same time. Cammie smiled at Danny as she went back to start preparing the orders. Cammie Zach and Grant headed over to the booth to wait with the others.

Even sat down Cammie was at least a head shorter than all of them. She squeezed in between Zach and Dylan. Dylan had brown hair which if it wasn't styled upwards would cover his forehead and obstruct his vision and warm brown eyes, a light dusting of freckles covered his nose and cheeks. He had a dimple which was always on show, whether he was smiling or not and his face was smooth and blemish free. Most girls would kill for his skin. He was on the school Basketball team with Nick and also was in an art club! It was hard to believe he was single, but from what Cammie knew, the last time he had dated it had been with Chelsea Willis last year, she had been the one to break up with him. Nick was bit of a player and couldn't be tied down, Mike was insisting he didn't want a relationship and Grant was trying to get the nerve up to ask this girl he liked out. Basically all the boys were single except Zach.

"So Cammie-Bear," Nick started leaning forward from across the table. "Tell me, what has made you stick with Zachy boy so long?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Zach kicked Nick from under the table in the shin; Nick grimaced, but ignored him. Zach didn't know what she was going to say, but he found himself leaning in with the others when she opened her mouth.

"Well, I like his tattoo." She said poking Zach in the ribcage where she knew his tattoo was. Not from personal experience but from pictures on social media. Like this one where Zach was at a pool party. Then the one where he posted in on Instagram right after he got it. Zach gave her a funny look thinking back to the letter where she had said she hated that he had a tattoo.

"Okay so the shirt has come off, got it." Nick said "What else has happened?" he prompted, Cammie laughed and looked at Zach playfully like she was trying to find something else to say,

"Let's see, he has a nice size wallet."

"Right you're paying for yourself now." Zach cut in with mock annoyance, Cammie giggled and continued

"He's funny," she says "And not ugly." She says her eyes softening as she started to really think about it "He walks with his hands in his pockets." She says and Zach looks at her wanting her to say more. There was something about her voice now that made him think she wasn't joking anymore "I love that he um..." she clicks her fingers "That he hums to himself when he isn't listening to you because you've gone into your own little world." she says speaking directly to him now "And you get these little crinkles by your eyes when you smile, and you're cocky as fudge but it's funny when you get things wrong, because your face goes all squidgy." Zach smirks at her trying to keep the mood light, but his heart is racing, did she really like all these things about him? Cammie can hear the blood rushing through her body, why was she saying all of this? It was like word vomit, she couldn't stop. She was looking like an idiot. Suddenly she started laughing. Every guy is staring at her in awe. She shrugs

"In other words Zach is a total dirt bag and I can't get away from him." She finishes trying to make it sound like she wasn't that bothered. The others laugh a little and nod, but seem shell shocked. A bell dings and they look to see their hotdogs waiting at the counter.

"I'll get them!" Cammie says jumping up and over Zach hurrying over to get the tray of food.

"Dude, is she like an angle?" Mike asks Zach keeping his eyes on Cammie the whole time. Zach shakes his head

"She was just messing with me." he says, his mind fighting with him saying that she was acting while another part of him was hoping that she meant what she said.

"You do hum when you're not listening." Grant says with annoyance at the fact "But I don't love that about you. I find it annoying." He states and he and Zach laugh.

Cammie returns to the table and places the tray in the middle; everyone reaches in and grabs their hotdog. The conversation stays light after that. No one brings up what she said which she is grateful for. But her words keep bouncing around in her head and little does she know that they're doing the same thing in Zach's. After they finish their hotdogs they go up and order frozen yoghurt despite the temperature and the fact that it's autumn.

"So Cammie," Mike says swallowing a mouthful of chocolate yoghurt

"Yes Mike." She says back playfully, and he nods his head

"I'm hosting my annual Halloween party on the 31st, you interested in coming?" he asks and she smiles

"Why Mike are you asking me on a date?" she asks and he grins,

"I think I am Cammie-Bear." It seemed that all of the boys were calling her that now, all but Zach

"Uh, Gallagher Girl, you already have a date to the Halloween party," he says cutting in, not liking the fact that his friends like to flirt with Cammie so much, she shrugs

"You haven't asked me yet." She says turning and taking another bit of her yoghurt, Zach sighs

"Will you be my date to Mike's party?" Zach asks and she smiles

"I guess." Her heart flutters as he asks her and she bites her lip as she turns back to her dessert.

"Great!" Mike says "That's everyone invited then." He says, they all get up and head out of the building having already paid and wave goodbye to Danny who Cammie notices only says goodbye to Zach. She chuckles holding onto Zach's hand, feeling luckier than she should that she was his girlfriend considering... it wasn't real. The thought that all this was fake made Cammie feel sick. Did she have real feelings for Zach? And those words she had said earlier she had meant them hadn't she? Did Zach feel the same way? Or was he still pretending? What about the notes he was leaving in her locker? They were the sweetest and most romantic little notes. She sighed. She felt someone suddenly pick her up bridal style.

"What you thinking about Cammie-Bear? Me naked?" Nick asks with a playful smile and she laughs.

"No."

"But you were smiling."

"I was not." She says

"You had this dreamy look in your eyes." Nick says staring off into space trying to show her.

"And if I had been thinking about you naked I would have been crying." She states

"With joy?" Nick adds and she laughs, but shakes her head. He shrugs before changing her position so that she was hanging over his shoulder.

"I'm wearing a dress!" she squeals

"And I'm liking the view," he says the others are laughing, Zach forces a chuckle

"Put her down Nicky." He says with a shake of his head. Nick sighs and returns Cammie to the ground, who is immediately scooped up by Zach.

"You're no fun." Nick says with a pout and Cammie laughs. She liked hanging out with the guys. They were funny and nice and despite the fact they were a little perv-y and teased her she got along with them better than she ever thought. She ran her hands through Zach's hair. He looked down out her in his arms and leaned into her ear, the others were talking amongst themselves now not paying much attention to them.

"You want to kiss me Gallagher Girl?" he whispered, his breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine and caused her skin to prickle. Her face warmed up and she swallowed hard, Zach's lips moved from her ear and hovered above her mouth. His eyes looked into hers, so strong and so green, they were a dark green now, full of wanting. Did he want her? She closed her eyes. Then she pulled her head away from him and smirked

"What's rule number 1?" she said and jumped from his arms. Once her face was away from his, her face burst into flames. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. She had almost kissed Zachary Goode, like with real consent from both of them. She couldn't let herself get feelings for Zach... or was it too late to turn back?

 **A/N- WHOA, IS IT HOT IN HERE OR IS IT JUST ME? *STARTS FANNING HERSLEF* THAT CHAPTER WAS NEARLY 4,000 WORDS LONG... WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? IS THIS CHAPTER LEAVING YOU THIRSTY FOR MORE? GOOD. I WANTED IT TO. WHAT DO YOU THIIIIIIINK?! TELL ME! AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD MIND IF I STARTED POSTING CHAPTERS MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK SOMETIMES NOW THAT IT'S SUMMER? IF I GET TEN REVIEWS ON A CHAPTER BEFORE THE NEXT TIME I SHOULD UPDATE I WILL UPDATE AGAIN IN THAT WEEK! YAY! OKAY NOW FOR THE SHOUTOUTS :)**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **MOLLY- THANK YOU! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE MORE OF ZACH'S THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS :)**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- OOOOH IN ENGLAND EH? THAT'S WHERE I AM! HOPE YOU ENJOY! I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE COLLEEN! I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU LIKED HER, AND YOUR WELCOME I ACTUALLY THINK SHE IS SO CUTE! I HOPE YOU GET TO READ THIS CHAPTER WITH YOUR WIFI PROBLEMS.**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- YEAH I REMEMBER PUTTING IT UP SOMEWHERE AS A PREVIEW TYPE THING. I AM GLAD YOU GOT EXCITED ABOUT IT I WAS EXCITED TO PUT IT IN! HAHA I'M A TWISTER, BUT IF I'M BEING LAZY I DUNK IT LOL :P**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- THANK YOU! I KNOW I HAVEN'T TRIED ALL OF THEM, BUT I'VE SEEN THEM AND WANTED TO BUY THEM SO BADLY! IT'S SHAME THEY DON'T SELL THE SPECIAL OREOS HERE IN ENGLAND.**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- YOU ARE TOTALLY WELCOME! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPY!**

 **GABERGIRL- YEAH I WANTED ZACH TO SHOW SOME REAL EMOTIONS AROUND HIS SISTER! :)**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SMILE SO MUCH! LOVED IT! XD**

 **MS. LOVELY- YAY! THANK YOU! CAMMIE DOES NEED TO FIGURE IT OUT. PAISLEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT FOREVER THAT'S FOR SURE ;)**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- YES I WILL BE UPDATING MRE FREQUENTLY NOW! I HOPE THAT IS A GOOD THING! JUST GOING TO SAY THAT THERE WILL BE A LOT OF ZAMMIE IN THE NEXT CHAP!**

 **OHNOBDY- GLAD YOU LIKE COLLEEN! AND A PARTY IS A GOOD PLACE FOR THINGS TO GO DOWN REGARDING RELATIONSHIPS DON'T YOU AGREE? ;)**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! COMMENT** _ **FLUFFY**_ **IF YOU READ THE WHOLE A/N AND ARE EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Happy Halloween

**Happy Halloween**

Jace Looked through the window as he saw Macey car pull into the Morgan's drive way. It was the 31st of October, and the night of the Halloween party that he had somehow been invited to. Although he did have inkling that it had been Cammie that had been able to get him and Macey invited because of her recent friendship with the 'party crowd'. He didn't know any of Zach's friends very well, he didn't play football or basket ball which were the sports that they were into. Of course he had been to a high school party before, it wasn't that, most of the time you could show up invited or not, but for some reason he just was happy to be going to this one in particular.

Jace had asked Macey to go with him as his date, although the fact that they were boyfriend and girlfriend kind of meant that was a given I guess. He assumed that Cammie would be going with Zach. Actually he knew so because she didn't stop talking about it in school. It was a complete shock to him that she still ate lunch with him and Macey after she started dating Goode. Ever since Cammie kissed Zach she had been acting different around Jace although maybe that was the letter not the sudden relationship. It was weird because every now and then Jace wished that Cammie had given him that letter in freshman year because if she had things would be so much different right now. Maybe they would be dating... maybe she wouldn't be with Zach, maybe, maybe he needed to stop letting his mind wonder and fanaticise about a relationship between him and his best friend that was never going to happen.

He heard laughter as Macey walked into the house and was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What's your costume?" Cammie asked as they entered her bedroom and gestured to the bag Macey had over her shoulder. Macey smirked at her, and pulled out a black leather mini-skirt and a really tight looking leather, long sleeved crop top.

"I'm cat woman." She said putting her hand out like a paw and purring. Cammie laughed and headed over to her desk where her dress was draped over her chair. It was a vintage red dress. Cammie had had it altered so that it finished mid thigh and had spaghetti straps. It also had black lace trim that flared out a little at the bottom like a tutu. She had bought little red devil horns to go with it. Cammie put them on her head and held up the dress,

"What do you think?" she asked shyly, not sure whether it was a good look for her. Macey looked at her friend in awe,

"Cammie you are going to look smoking tonight!" Macey said with a high pitch giggle following shortly after. Cammie blushed and smiled looking down at the dress,

"You think so?"

"I know so!" she handed Cammie the black strapless bra that she had asked her to bring. It was lucky the girls share the same boob size because Cammie didn't own a strapless bra. "Now go put that thing on before I steal it!" She said as Cammie hurried to the bathroom. The girls got dressed and put on their makeup. Macey had black eyes and eyeliner drawn whiskers, while Cammie had blood red lips and smoky eyes. They were both wearing four inch heels , Cammie had to go shopping specifically for red lacy stilettos and despite the fact that she wasn't a fan of heals was delighted when she found some. Cammie's hair was down and crimped at the ends while Macey's had a thick beach wave to it. After checking their makeup a few times they headed out into the hall, Paisley came out of the kitchen her hair up in a pony tail she wore a pink tutu and hot pink knee socks. Her face was all glittery and she had on little fairy wings over a cropped pink jumper, that Cammie recognised as her own. Paisley smiled when she saw them and spun around in her little pink ballet flats,

"What do ya think?" she sang

"I think that's my top." Cammie muttered, Paisley ignored her and looked at Macey, knowing she was the one who knew about fashion. Macey nodded her head in approval. On anyone else it would have look childish and frumpy but on Paisley it look quirky and cute. She was excited for tonight because her and her friends were going out trick-or-treating with the boys in her grade.

"Looking good kiddo," Macey said with a grin and Paisley smiled and skipped off to her room. Macey turned to Cammie

"My goodness that girl is a goddess." She said Cammie rolled her eyes "I would kill for those legs." Macey said referring to Paisley's long tanned legs,

"Macey you have those legs." Cammie said exasperated. There was a knock on the door which turned out to Jace. Macey left Cammie at the house because she was being picked up by Zach. After Paisley had left with her friends about fifteen minutes later Cammie heard the roar of a motorcycle. She grinned at the sound and hurried outside, Zach's motor cycle helmet had **Maverick** written on it in white sticker letters and Zach was wearing a Navy pilot uniform that looked like he had walked right out of the movie Top Gun. Jeez he could have even passed as Tom Cruise. He took off his helmet and smiled at her, his white teeth showing, she knew he was proud of his costume. His eyes travelled down her body. She looked so innocently sexy tonight it was unbelievable. He couldn't seem to look away. Zach didn't know what he was thinking; this girl was going to be the death of him. The more he got to know her the more she seemed to wrap him around her tiny pinkie finger. And it wasn't meant to be like that. He wasn't meant to actually like her but; it seemed as if he was so close to that it was becoming painful to remind himself that she didn't want him, not for real anyway.

"Cammie." He said. Her name sounded so sweet when he said it, it was like music to her ears, and he didn't use a silly nick name, or look like he was making fun of her. It made goose bumps rise on her skin and she giggled,

"Yes?" Zach shook his head,

"Get on the bike babe, we don't want to be late." She smiled and he gave her a quick wink. She through her leg over the bike and reluctantly put the helmet on her, crossing her fingers that it wouldn't ruin her hair. Zach put his helmet back on too and revved the engine of the bike. He felt her squeeze closer to him; pressing her body firmly against his in fear of falling off. He smirked to himself before zooming off down the street.

When they reached the party Cammie hopped off the bike and removed her helmet to look up at the house. The trees and bushes were draped in fake toilet paper and fake cobwebs. There were plastic gravestones scattered about the lawn and a skeleton hung from the roof of the house. Music was blasting and people were already passed out in the yard. Cammie could feel the heat radiating from the building and was glad she didn't wear tights with her costume. Everyone was in costume; there were a bunch of James Bonds and Cleopatras. Then there were the slutty animals that girls were dressed in and the witches and warlocks and zombies and fairies and Cammie was getting so excited and nervous at the same time Zach had to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Gallagher Girl you ready for the best Halloween night of your life?" he asked her with a smirk. Slinking an arm around her waist and turning her to face him. She smiled and put her hands on his chest,

"Absolutely!" and then she pulled away and started rushing into the house and to the heart of the party. Zach rolled his eyes before going after her worried that she was going to fall over in her heals.

Cammie walked in and could hardly see any furniture, it was just a mash of bodies, and she scanned the room for people she knew, Macey and Jace were in where in sight, but she made eye contact with a girl with cappuccino skin and gorgeous brown hair, dressed like surprise surprise, Cleopatra or some kind of Egyptian Goddess. Cammie recognised the girl but she immediately screamed over the music and started pushing through the crowd to get to Cammie, her eyes were bright and excited and she had obviously had a little something to drink. She reached Cammie and wrapped her in a hug, her strong arms crushing her,

"Cammie!" she screamed and Cammie winced as the sound felt like it might burst her eardrums. The girl pulled back, a huge sloppy grin on her beautiful face. Cammie smiled back at the girl, she knew who she was now,

"Bex," Cammie said unsure why one of the most popular girls in school was talking to her.

"Yes! Ahaha you are exactly how Grant described! You Zachy boy's new toy!" she yelled then she covered her mouth her eyes wide, "Oh, I didn't mean that you're a slut! God please just shut me up! Had a bit too much," she made a phone shape with her hand, but turned it into a bottle and pretended to like she was chugging down a drink. Cammie looked at her and forced smile, not sure what to think, she seemed nice, but probably better to meet when she was sober, the girl laughed and was about to speak again when someone interrupted her

"Bex what are you doing? You're going to scare away my girlfriend." Cammie heart hammered in her chest at the sound of Zach's voice. Bex smiled up at Zach before flicking him on the nose and walking away. Zach watched amused as the British girl disappeared. She was an odd one she was. He turned back to Cammie.

"Sorry about that." Cammie smiled and laughed

"She seems nice,"

"Who, Bex?" Cammie nodded "Yeah she is, well she can be." He said, he saw Cammie's perplexed expression and grabbed her hand just as Tina Walter walked up, she was dressed in a white onesie, her hair was in a tight bun and she had a headband on that gave her unicorn ears and a horn along with a little tuft of hair. She had white glitter powder on her face and warm smile. She hugged Cammie, who seemed to be getting hugged a lot this evening.

"Zach, Cammie! You are here as a couple! That is so adorable! I want you to know how much I ship you two together! Just relationship goals right here!" she flung her arms at the couple. Both of them couldn't help but smile in amusement, she looked so cute dressed as a unicorn.

"Thank you." Cammie said, Tina raised her eyebrows

"Any updates for your fans?" she asked and Cammie laughed

"Nope, we are as happy as ever, same old same old." Tina gave a fan girl squeal bouncing around on the balls of her feet,

"Okay okay I'll let you enjoy the party but there will be future questions!" she shouted over her shoulder as she headed into the crowd of bodies. Cammie laughed and Zach started to pull on her hand.

"Let's get you some punch." He said dragging her over to a table with food and drinks and red plastic cups. He dunked one of the cups into a big plastic bowl filled with a red liquid and handed it to Cammie. Both of them knew it was spiked, Zach from experience and Cammie from watching movies and just having a brain. She took a sip

"Thanks," she said, Zach smirked at her, her lips were so red her eyes looked so dark, he really couldn't believe it was Cammie, she was hot and the best part was, she didn't even realise it. She giggled as he stared at her, looking at him over the top of the cup as she slowly drank it, then the contents were gone and she gave it back. Zach gave her a look,

"Fill it again!" she insisted and he raised an eyebrow

"Um, Cammie this punch is spiked," he said and she shrugged

"Yeah I know, it usually is right?"

"Well yes, but-"

"And you don't care everyone else is drinking it," she pushed his hand in the direction of the punch; Zach did as she told and handed her the cup before getting himself a beer. Cammie turned so her back was to Zach and looked out at the party, she saw Nick dancing with a girl in a (slutty) nurse costume, though his eyes brightened when he saw her and he waved she waved back. He made curvy motions with his hands, pointed to her and gave a thumbs up; she laughed and gave him a thumbs up too. He smiled before going back to dancing, she downed her drink and went to turn back to Zach but he was gone. She sighed, well she thought that he might have asked her to dance, but he hadn't. She looked around the table at the different snacks. There were clear plastic cups all lined up in rows filled with orange jello. She picked up a cup and a spoon plastic spoon. She took a bite and the taste was very orangey, but there was some kind of bitter kick to it. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but she kept eating. The taste seemed to grow on her and she started to slurp it up. She wondered around trying not to look too much liked a loner. Then she headed back to the table and grabbed another cup of jello. Her brain started to feel a little fuzzy and she felt an unexplainable feeling to dance as she made her way to the middle of the room and started to dance. She shook her hips about and jumped up and down, Cammie felt someone grab her hips and start to dance with her, she slurped at her jello. Her feet felt numb and so did her tongue. She began to sing with along with the song, surprised she knew the words. She loved music; she just wasn't very up-to-date with the latest toons. She turned around to see her dancing partner and frowned when she didn't recognise him,

"Who are you?" she asked, his grey eyes sparkled,

"Does it really matter babe?" he asked her pulling her back and trying to keep her dancing, she put her hands between them,

"Um, yeah it does," she said and went to back way, she hit a wall and tripped, the wall reached out and caught her.

"Get lost, before I kick you out myself." They boy with grey eyes put up his hands and backed away

"Sorry man didn't know she was with anyone." He said before leaving. Cammie looked up

"Zach!" she shouted wrapping her arms around his neck, she squealed. Zach looked at the little blonde, when she opened her mouth he could smell alcohol, he looked at the cup in her hand and grabbed it. Zach sniffed it before swearing.

"Dammit Cammie, did you eat this?" he asked her and she smiled

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Only twoooo." She said holding up two fingers and laughing

"Cammie this is a jello shot! It has vodka in it!" he shouted and she squealed again and covered her mouth with both her hands,

"No!" she said with terror, Zach nodded his head. How had she not tasted it? She was so tiny, and along with the punch she had had, this was most likely drunk Cammie. She shook her head and smacked his chest. He looked at her

"What was that for!?"

"For letting me have them!" she shouted making her way off the dance floor, he follow close behind her, guessing this was the first time she had been drunk he didn't want to leave her alone.

"I didn't _know_ you were eating them!" he shouted over the noise and Cammie scoffed,

"That because you left me! Just turned around and you were gone! I was meant to be your date Zach! I was meant to dance with you! You were meant to get me drinks and show me the best snacks and have fun with me! You weren't meant to walk away Zach! I was left to walk around here like a freak! I-" Zach was just staring at her, she stopped her rant. "What." She snapped seeing that he was looking at her weirdly. It was really annoying how much he could change her mood so easily, one minute she was angry the next she was content, then nervous. It was infuriating!

"Nothing." He took a step closer, looking straight into her eyes, she felt her pulse quicken as she stepped closer too,

"What." She whispered it this time,

"Can I kiss you Cammie?" he asked and she nodded her head vigorously before he laughed and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him differently than before. She kissed him like she was made for him, like it was, real, one of the most realliest real things she had ever done. They kissed like they had done it before, but never done it before. Cammie's stomach was full of butterflies and Zach could taste how sweet she was, she tasted like orange a little bit of vodka, but he knew she couldn't be that drunk if she had been shouting at him and walking in those heels. He put his hands on his hips and pulled her to him. She was still tiny compared to him; even in four inch heels he still had to bend down to meet her. They broke up for air as there was a thud, it seemed that someone had been thrown against a wall, there was a cackling course of laughter that they didn't join in with. Zach smirked down at her, her lipstick now smudged; she looked down at her feet. The electricity running through both of their bodies was almost painful. She started to smile. Did this mean... did this mean that everything was real now? Surely things were different. You kissed someone like that when you liked them, so now were they really dating? They had to be. She thought, it was an unspoken thing right? Cammie giggled and looked up at Zach.

"Zach, can you do that again?" she said putting her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her face, he chuckled before doing what he was told.

Macey clung to Jace, kissing up and down his neck as they swayed to a slow song that had somehow been put on. He had his arms awkwardly around her his but she was too tipsy to notice his stiffness, even the frown on his face appeared to be upside down to her. He looked directly over her shoulder and to most people he looked deep in thought, as if he was in his own mind, not really paying attention to anything, but if you looked closer you could see his gaze glued to a couple in the corner of the room. Her hands were playing with his hair and he was whispering something in her ear as she giggled, then they started to kiss... again. Jace felt something tugging at his chest, he felt the urge to go over and pull Cammie away from Zachary, but he knew it wasn't his business. He didn't have the right. Maybe if he hadn't been with Macey he might have said something, but he knew that it would just be hypocritical. Sure he could date Cammie's best friend and let her watch them as a couple, but he couldn't even let her date a guy who he didn't see very much, that didn't seem fare. He would just have to try and ignore these strange feelings.

Zach carried Cammie down stairs to Mike's game room and laid her on the couch. Most people had gone home now. Grant came down the stairs and saw Zach tucking the only half conscious Cammie in.

"Dude," he said and Zach turned to look at him

"Hey," he answered back "Has everyone left?"

"Well the usual seem to be sleeping over, but yeah other than that everyone has gone."

"Cool."

"I'm gonna head up, I said to Bex I would be right back. I just wanted to see where you were." Zach nodded

"Okay," Grant turned and left again leaving the two alone. Zach bent down and pulled Cammie's shoes off her feet and pulled the blanket over them. She looked so peaceful and young and innocent. He leaned down and kissed her lightly, when he went to pull back a hand grabbed his,

"Stay," she whispered, pulling him onto the couch,

"You'll have to move over a bit Gallagher Girl," he said and she turned onto her side so that he could fit on. "Happy Halloween, Gallagher Girl." He whispered wrapping his arms around her small body. They curled up under the blankets and fell asleep.

 **A/N- WOW. CAN I JUST TAKE A MINUTE? I'M JUST HAVING A PROBLEM BREATHING BECAUSE... BECAUSE OF HOW AMAZING YOU GUS ARE! 16 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! THAT'S SO AWSOME I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER ;) WITH ALL THE ZAMMIE AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP. TIME IS PASSING QUICKLY IN THIS STORY. CAMMIE AND ZACH HAVE BEEN 'DATING' FOR ALMOST 2 MONTHS NOW. SO NOW FOR THE SHOUTOUTS! THEIR WILL BE SO MANY!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **A SKELETON IN A FEZ- YAY! LOVED YOUR REVIEW IT WAS SO GOODE! ;)**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU LIKED ZACH AND CAMMIE'S ROMANCE IN THIS CHAPPY I REALLY ENJOYED WRITTING IT. I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN ABOUT MIKE HAHA BUT HE IS NO THREAT TO ZAMMIE SO YOU REST AT EASE IN THAT ASPECT OF HIM :P**

 **OHNOBODY- THE HALLOWEEN PARTY IS OVER! AWASOME? YES? NO? AND YOU LIKED THE ALMOST KISS? WHAT ABOUT THE ACTUAL KISS?! YAAAAY I LOVE ZAMMIE!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- OH THANK YOU! YOU'RE MAKNG ME BLUSH GURL! I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY SO MUCH. I ABSOLUTLY LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY *DOES LITTLE HAPPY DANCE* YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING... *CLICKS FINGERS AND DISAPEARS***

 **GABERGIRL- YOU'RE THE AMAZING ONE! PLEASE PLAESE PLEASE PLAESE PLEASE REVIEW XD ARGH I AM SO GLAD YOU READ MY STORY I HAVE THE BEST READERS ON EARTH! XXX**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- PARIS!? I LOVE PARIS! HOW AMAZING IS IT?! AND THANK YOU, ZACH AND CAMMIE FINALY GOT THEIR NEXT KISS! *SQUEALS LIKE A FANGIRL* HOW EXCITNG! XXX**

 **PLLANDGG- OH MY GOODNESS YOU ARE TOO SWEET! THANK YOU IT MEANS SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU GET TO READ THIS CHAPTER! XX**

 **FOODISLIFEYO- YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SOOOO HAPPY! GLAD YOU LIKE THE BOYS IN THIS AND HAHA CAMMIE AND ZACH DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACHOTHER! YAY! ALSO IT MAY SEEM LIKE I HAVE FORGOTTON ABOUT ALANA, BUT I MOST CERTAINLY HAVE NOT AND SHE HAS NOT FORGOTTEN HER THREAT TO CAMMIE. I THINK MY FAV GUY (BESIDES ZACH) HAS TO BE NICK IN THIS STORY, ALTHOUGH IT HAS BEEN CHANGING DAILY. SORRY FOR THE JACE IN THIS CHAPPY SADLY IT SEEMS LIKE HE DOES HAVE FEELINGS FOR CAMMIE, BUT DOES CAMMIE HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM? THE DRAMA IS ABOUT TO GET BIG IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!**

 **ILOVEMESOMECUPCAKES- HELLO! YOU WERE SO GOOD AT GUESSING, CAMMIE AND ZACH ARE A THING NOW! RIGHT? THEY ARE ADORABLE I JUST CAN'T BARE IT! THEY WERE MADE FOR EACHOTHER!**

 **MS. LOVELY- DON'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WASN'T TOO MUCH FOR YOU, WITH ALL THIS KISSING AND ZAMMIE AND PERFECTION, BUT IS EVERYTHING PERFECT? IS THE DRAMA REALLY OVER? SADLY NO, IT'S JUST STARTING! BTW I AM WORKING ON MY NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE BROTHER ;)**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- THANK YOU! SO ARE YOU! AND ZAMMIE! YOU WERE RIGHT! AND THERE IS MORE ZAMMIE TO COME! YAY!**

 **GUEST- HAHA I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT AND I DO HAVE A PLAN GOING THROUGH IN MY HEAD! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER TOO! :)**

 **FROSTED ROCK- WOW PEOPLE REALLY DON'T HAVE MUCH FAITH IN ZACH WHEN IT COMES TO THESE LETTERS HAHA, BUT I GUESS I CAN TELL YOU THAT THE LETTERS ARE NOT FROM ZACH SENSE EVERYONE SEEMS TO HAVE FIGURED THAT OUT ;)**

 **BOOKSLOER2000- GOOD AND WITH ALL THESE REVIEW I THINK I WILL BE UPDATING FASTER! AND THEY KISSED! YAY!**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- HEHE I LOVE THIS WHOLE WORD THING (FLUFFY) HEHE. AND THANK YOU; THERE WAS SOME REAL ZAMMIE IN THIS CHAPTER ALMOST TOO MUCH CUTENESS!**

 **THEONELIVES- HAHA SO ZACH DIDN'T ASK CAMMIE OUT, SORRY BUT HOW ABOUT THIS MAKEOUT SESSION HUH? HUH? ;) XX**

 **OKAY THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS! CAN'T WAIT TO GIVE YOU GUYS THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE DRAMA IS GOING TO GET GOING SOON SO STICK AROUND!**

 **COMMENT _FUDGE_** **IF YOU READ THIS SUPER LONG A/N AND WANT SOME DRAMA!**


	11. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Cammie snuggled into the warmth of the blankets. Her fingers were twined together with some else's and she had her face nuzzled into someone's chest. She pealed one eye open and looked up to see a dark haired boy sleeping next to her. She smiled a little and scooted closer to him. He was so warm and comfy. Her memories of last night came flooding back she had to withhold a giggle so she didn't wake up the sleeping beauty.

Zach had kissed her! She had kissed him! She felt like some peace of a puzzle had fallen into place, that missing peace to their relationship that said 'real'. I mean here she was, waking up in his arms, something she had never dreamed to happen. Her letter had somehow managed to bring her and Zach together in way that they probably never would have. However her letters had been sent out, they had changed her life faster than anything. All three of them. Three of them... Josh. Cammie had seen and spoken to Josh since seen him around school, had lessons with his and he had never once mentioned getting her letter. He had seemed completely unchanged, never confronted her about it like the other two boys had. Maybe it had got lost in the mail? Maybe he was just being a gentleman about it? Cammie puzzled over it, holding onto Zach, listening to the beat of his heart and the levelness of his breaths. She had been able to get both of the other letters back... she kind of wanted Josh's back too.

There was sighing from above her and Zach shifted, trying to push Cammie further into the cushions. She laughed and tried to sit up, looking around a room she didn't recognise. She didn't really remember... where she was...

The room didn't look familiar it was a dark room with navy blue walls a large TV on the wall, video game cases were scattered about along with remote controls and a few empty cans. She looked over to the right and saw stairs leading upwards, she glanced back down at Zach who seemed to be awakening from his slumber,

"Zach," she whispered and he let out a mumble. Cammie looked down at him, he had messier than usual hair and his lips were slightly parted, and his face looked so young. His eyes fluttered open, they looked a little dazed, but when they settled on Cammie, his lips twisted up into a tired smirk, his eyes stayed little slits.

"Hey there sunshine." He said closing his eyes and rolling over so he was on top of her. She laughed as he cuddled her and kissed her collar bone.

"Zach," she giggled trying to push him off her. He was so heavy though and he didn't want to move. He felt an un-retainable smirk on his face and he just wanted to laugh at the weird amount of giddiness growing inside him. It was weird to think about. Cammie and he had kissed last night, like properly kissed. She seemed to be fine, no sign of a hangover so she must remember, and the look she was giving him told him she remember it all and was happy about it. Still he had to know. He let his smile fall, when his did so did hers,

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Do you know?" he asked his voice was scruffy and still effected by sleep, his hair was falling into his face and he had little frown lines on his around his mouth and forehead, she looked down and then back up to meet his gaze, he was secretly praying she was would say yes.

"Of course." She said and he grinned kissing her on the nose and then on the mouth. Just a little peck, but his lips were so warm, Cammie laughed and so did Zach. It was weird, they both seemed to have fallen for this lie they had created together. They stayed there staring at each other with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Zach," Cammie whispered and he smiled as she said his name,

"Yes?"

"We need to get up." She said and he sighed before getting off her and stretching. Cammie looked down and saw that she was wearing her costume from last night and so was Zach

"Is this your house?" she asked and Zach shook his head.

"No it's Mike's, but we're in the basement." Zach said scratching his back and running a hand through his hair. He hadn't got drunk last night which was weird, but probably because he had been looking out for Cammie. Cammie nodded,

"Okay, well where is Mike?"

"Up stairs probably." Zach said, rolling his eyes as if he should know, "Along with the others."

"The others?"

"Yeah, there's a bunch of us who usually crash after a party at one of our houses." Cammie raised her eyebrows,

"Who?"

"Well me and the guys and then Bex and Lizzie." He said and Cammie frowned

"Wait so everyone is here?"

"Yes,"

"Where are they?" he sighed

"Up stairs probably." He repeated and Cammie blushed as she realised she had basically asked that question before. She just wasn't used to waking up and having to see so many people. Then her eyes widened. Her dad would be frantic! He didn't know where she was. She found her phone stuffed down the side of the couch and saw she had messages from her dad, Paisley, Macey and Jace. All of them asking about her and where she was, she sent them all the same reply, that she had slept over with some friends after the party and would be home later today. Only then did she realise it was 12 in the afternoon. She had never slept that late before.

"Zach, its twelve o'clock." She said and Zach shrugged, he had slept much later after partying all night in the past. "I should get going." She said, she started to reach for her shoes which were lying on the floor,

"No come up and have something to eat, why don't chill with us for a while." Cammie looked up at him from her sitting position on the couch, she look sceptical. "It'll be fun GG." He said with a smirk and she sighed

"Fine," she replied and he winked at her

"Well that didn't take too much effort then." He said with a smirk and she blushed, he turned around, Cammie felt something digging into her ribs. She felt it and realised her strapless bra had slipped down in the night. Her cheeks flushed furiously and she started to pull it back up, so Zach wouldn't notice.

"Can you see my phone anywhere?" he asked turning around and she dropped her hands to her side so he didn't see her fiddling with her bra, she looked suspicious and she knew it. He smirked at her, mistaking her panic, for guilt.

"You have it don't you." he said coming closer, Cammie shook her head quickly

"N-no." She stuttered which didn't help her case. Zach poked her stomach and she curved her body inwards with a giggle. She started to giggle with fear and anticipation knowing that he was about to tickle her,

"I don't have it!" she squealed

"I think you're lying."

"I swear!" she coughed out

"I'm prepared to believe you in, three... two... one."

"No!" Cammie yelped grabbing Zach's wrists as he started to tickle her stomach. She didn't like that he knew she was ticklish. It was like her biggest weakness and now he could get her to do almost anything. She was so ticklish it hurt to be tickled. She laughed and laughed and eventually Zach couldn't help but laughed at her scrunched up red face. He did end up realising that she probably didn't have his phone. He stepped back. Cammie had slipped off the couch and onto the floor. She laid on her back gasping for breath and looking up at the green eyed smirker. Zach saw his phone nestled in the blanket they had been using. He grabbed it and saw that no one had checked on him. No one was bothered where he was; Colleen was at a sleep over so not even she would have been thinking about him at the moment. He looked down at Cammie who was walking towards the stairs on her knees like a midget. He smirked at her,

"What are you doing?"He asked amused

"I'm being lazy." She said when she reached the stairs she climbed to her feet and headed up to see everyone else.

When she got upstairs she saw that the house had not been cleaned up after last night. There were cups and cans and food and snacks everywhere. Most of the furniture had been pushed to the walls but nothing seemed to be damaged. She wondered around until she heard laughing and walked towards the sounds. She entered what she assumed to be the kitchen and found everyone sat at the large table drinking coffee.

"Hey Cammie-Bear." Nick said with a lazy smile. His hair was messy and he was wearing a baggy t-shirt and boxers. Cammie smiled back. Mike, Dylan, Grant, Bex and Liz Sutton were also there. They smiled.

"Did you and Goode sleep well?" Mike asked with a smirk and Cammie blushed as she knew what he was implying. Nick chucked,

"Dude, I'm pretty sure we've been through this. She's saving it all for me. Cammie would never do that." He stood up to get some more coffee and ruffled her already messed up are as he walked past her "right Cam?" he said with a smile. She nodded. She looked around and realised that everyone had changed out of their clothes from last night. Zach stumbled in behind her a few minutes later. He also seemed to have changed into some kind of hangout clothes, sweats and a t-shirt since she had left the basement. She bit her lip, she hadn't brought any change of clothes because she hadn't known she would be sleeping over, and now she just felt silly. No words could describe how uncomfortable her costume was either.

Bex looked amused; she turned to Liz and whispered something. Liz smiled and nodded.

"Cammie, I think I have something for you to wear if you want." Wow. These girls were good. She nodded, relief on her face,

"That would be great, thank you." Elizabeth Sutton was on the cheer team, she was so slim and tiny it was given that she was the main flier too. With her long natural blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, she looked just like a little southern belle and so many guys fell at her feet, but she was also on the debate team and was leader of the math club that had gone to nationals last year. Her brain and beauty was something that made her so popular. It was a rear thing to see a geek so high up in the social ladder, but somehow she managed it.

Liz shrugged "No problem." She said and stood up from the table.

She led Cammie out of the kitchen and upstairs. Cammie followed silently, not sure what to say,

"So you und Zach huh?" Liz says raising her eyebrows and leaving her mouth in a little 'o' shape. Cammie blushes and nods.

"Yeah," she says

"Who'd a thunk it?" Liz says, her southern accent was stronger than anyone Cammie had ever met in the south. She opened the door to a room. It seemed to be a guest room. There was a bag on the bed which had clothes falling out of it. Liz dug around for a while; she always brought a bunch of clothes because she never knew what the weather would be, or what she would feel like wearing. She pulled out a pair of leggings and t-shit that said '2013 nation debate team champions" on it. She tossed them at Cammie.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Liz said with a smile, she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of chucky black glasses. Cammie stared hocked. She had never seen Elizabeth Sutton wear glasses in school. Liz blushed a little,

"I usually wear contacts, but I forgot some and I can't see that great, and so I thought I should, they just um..." Liz stuttered

"It's cool, I just didn't know." Liz laughed

"Not many people do, just the people down stairs and my family I guess." Cammie smiled, she liked learning more about the popular crowd, they were a lot nicer than she thought, and had their own little quirks. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Well I'll let you get changed. Just going to head back downstairs if that's okay with you?" Cammie nodded as Liz started backing up towards the door. Cammie slipped on the leggings and shirt, deciding to take off her bra as it kept digging into her side and due to the fact that she had slept into it all night it was just aching.

She headed down stairs again to find only Zach in the kitchen.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked, her handed her a mug.

"Made you some coffee." He said and she felt a jolt of happiness. Zach was being really nice to her. "They went out back to play some football." He says answering her original question. Their bodies are so close they can feel the heat radiating off one another. Cammie is mesmerised by his green eyes. How they seemed like green pools that you could drown in. A small smirk raced his lips and her eyes glanced down to them.

"Cammie," Zach says she can barely hear him; she just keeps looking at his lips.

"Uhuh," she manages to get out, her breathing heavy

"Things have um, changed right?" he asked hesitantly and Cammie jerked her eyes up to him, they were wide.

"What?" she asked trying not to sound too panicked. Was he saying they were real now? He was going to say it, he was going to actually say it, not that she felt like it needed saying since she could feel the change. Zach shook his head,

"Nothing, let's go outside," he said taking her hand in his and leading her out the back door.

The air was crisp and cool, leaves crunched under your feet brown and dry. The wind was light, but chilly and the coffee in Cammie's hands was the only thing protecting her from it, well that and the warmth from Zach.

She looked out across the back yard. It was huge, more like a field, you wouldn't expect there to be so much land behind these houses, but apparently there was. On the far side of the field the guys were tossing around the football. They all seemed to have recovered from their zombie like state they were in not 20 minutes ago. Cammie looked to her right to Bex and Liz curled up under some flannel blankets, their mugs in their hands.

She and Zach came to a stop. He kissed her cheek and smirked before running off towards the guys they all patted him on the back and greeted.

"Zach," Dylan said, tossing the ball to him, "you and Cammie seem to be getting closer." He says, Zach smirks

"Yeah, I guess we are." He says

"Dude I still can't believe you didn't tell us about her." Grant says

"What I can't believe is that she's been hiding in school all these years. I mean man; you didn't snatch her up quick enough." Nick says,

"Well I had other things." Zach says, throwing the ball to Nick.

"Right, can't forget those happy times with Ally." Mike says sarcastically. Zach rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk about Alana. She had been really bugging him recently, just texting him all the time and asking about Cammie. It was kind of annoying.

"Shut up." He says,

"Fine." He turned around to look of his shoulder to see all three of the girls watching him, he waves at Cammie. Even from a distance he can tell she's smiling when she waves back. They all start giggling.

"And what about you?" he says turning to Grant,

"What about me?"

"You ask out Rebecca yet?" he asks with a smirk, Grant grins.

"Actually, I did ask her out." Grant says proudly. The boys all let and 'oohhh' Zach raises his eyes brows,

"What did she say?"

"Um, yes?" Grant says and Zach laughs

"I'm guessing those weren't her exact words," Nick says with a grin and Grant shrugs

"Who needs details?" and they all laugh.

Cammie stared at Bex in shock.

"You actually said that to him? And he still wanted to go out?" she asked incredulously. Bex and Liz chuckled,

"Of course, Grantary has been dreaming about me since second grade." She says. Cammie couldn't believe it; these girls were so confident, so strong willed. And she was so lame, so shy and insecure.

"I could never do something like that." Cammie said looking out at across the field. Bex scoffed,

"Right girl cause I'm the one who ran up to the high school quarter back and made out with him the middle of the school hallway movie style, mhm sure." Liz giggled

"That was pretty awesome. You know I read about that kind of thing! I couldn't believe I missed it." Bex laughed Cammie was blushing. Remembering her kiss in the hall always gave her shivers. It was both embarrassing and shocking that, she, Cammie Morgan had had the nerve to do such a thing and get away with it.

"Yeah, well..." she said acting like that was an answer. The girls sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So what do you think of Zach?" Bex asked, Cammie looked over to Zach on the other side of the field, he waved at her and she smiled waving back. They all giggled,

"I think he's the biggest moron with the biggest heart, I've ever met, and that's why I like him." Bex and Liz laugh

"I like you Cameron; I can't believe we haven't spoken till today."

"I like you too Cammie, you're exactly what Zach needs. A good splash of cold water." Liz says

"A breath of fresh air." Bex adds with a wink and Cammie smiles. These girls were totally awesome.

 **A/N I KNOW, I KNOW NOT MY BEST WORK, BUT THIS WAS KND OF A FILLER CHAPTER. WE HAD SOME ZAMMIE, AND SOME GIRL TALK AS WELL AS SOME GUY CHAT, SO I GUESS SOME STUFF HAPPENED IN THIS LITTLE CHAPPY.**

 **I HAVE A NEW STORY UP CALLED** _ **WHITE BOOTS,**_ **YOU GUYS AND CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- THANK YOU! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CAMMIE'S REACTION THEN? GOOD? SATICFACTORY? DISAPOINTING? I THINK THERE WAS SOME CUTE ZAMMIE IN THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **OHNOBODY- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN BECUSE YOU GUYS DESERVE SPEDDY UPDATES!**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- HEHE I KNOW, ZAMMIE ON HALLOWEEN, WHO'D A THUNK IT? AS LZ WOUD SAY ;P**

 **PLAIN-IS-PRETTIEST- EEK THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT REVIEW IT WAS TOTALLY AWSOME! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER HAD SOME GOOD ZAMMIE IN IT TOO, AND I THINK IT'S SAFE TO SAY THAT THEY ARE REAL RIGHT NOW, THEY BOTH THINK ITS REAL XD XD XD I DID BASE THIS STORY OFF OF THAT BOOK YES, BUT I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT MY OWN AND I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE IT BETTER! THAT'S SO COOL! (AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT LONG REVIEWS I LOVE THEM!)**

 **GUEST #1- SO THIS CHAPTER NSWERS YOUR QUETION! YES I BROUGHT LIZ INTO THE STORY! I HOPE THAT GOOD WITH YOU :) ALSO I AM PLANNING ON BEX, LIZ AND MACEY ALL JOINING TOGETHER TO HELP CAMMIE THROUGH SOME HARD TIME SO YEAH I THINK THEY SHOLD BECOME BESTIES :P**

 **CAMMIEBISHOP- ZAMMIE! YAY! THEY HAVE FACED THE FACTS! THEY REALLY LIKE EACHOTHER!**

 **PLLandGG- I UPDATED! SO I THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER SHOWED A PRETTY POSITIVE EEFFECT OF THE KISS AND THE PARTY :D**

 **FUDGE- HEHE THE BEST? WELL THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND DRAMA IS COMING DON'T WORRY AS FOR ZAMMIE WELL THERE WAS LOTS IN THIS CHAP ;)**

 **DOGGY DUCHESS- AWWW YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO GOODE ;) AND DRAMA IS BUBBLING UNDENIETH THIS BEAUTIFUL CHAPTER, THINGS ARE GOING TO START TO GET REAL**

 **THEONELIVES- THANK YOU!**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- I KNOW I KNOW I'M KEEPING YOU ALL HANGING WITH THIS FAKE RELATIONSHIP AND I'M SORRY! I AM SO LUCKY TO HAVE READERS LIKE YOU GUYS! IT'S SO AMAZING! I COULD GIVE YOUR STORY A SHOUTOUT IF YOU WANT, JUST ASK :) I'VE BEEN READING IT AND IT'S REALLY GOOD**

 **MS. LOVELY- I AM GLAD YOU LIKE MY OTHERS STORIE AS WELL AS THIS ONE, IT'S COOL TO HAVE PEOPLE READING MOR THAN ONE OF MY SOTRIES. I HOPE I UDATED QUICK ENOUGH THIS TIME :)**

 **GUEST #2- HAHA THANK YOU! AND THANK YOU FOR GIVING MY STORY A SECOND CHANCE, YEAH THE FIRST FEW CHAAPTERS WERE KINDA DULL, JUST TRYING TO GET INTO IT, BUT I HOPE THINGS HAVE PICKED UP NOW. LOVED YOUR REVIEW SO MUCH AND I WILL KEEP THIS STOR GOING FOR AS LONG AS I CAN!**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU! I HOPE I DIDN'T UPDATE TOO LATE**

 **FANFICLOVER4602- NEW REIVEWER! YAY! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! :)**

 **LIZZYWXOX- THE FACT YOU DON'T USUALLY REVIEW MAKES YOUR REVIEW TEN TIMES SPECIAL! I AM FLATTERED YOU THINK MY STORY IS GOOD AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THE ZAMMIE IN THIS CHPATER!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13YE- YES I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, I LONDON DOES HAVE SOME AMAZING BUILDINGS AND HISTORY TO IT. I LOVE ALL THE HISTORY OF EUROPE, AND IT'S ALWAYS SAD WHEN YOU HAVE TO LEAVE. SO MUCH ZAMMIE IN THIS CHPATER!**

 **OKAY SO THAT'S LIKE 18 REVIEWS? NO? I MUST BE HALLUCINATING THAT'S SO COOL I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **REVIEW** _ **PUFFIN**_ **IF YOU READ THE** **WHOLE** **A/N AND WANT MORE ZAMMIE!**


	12. The Notes

**The Notes**

Paisley sprang out of bed at the sound of her alarm, her heart already beating excitedly in her chest. She couldn't help but keep a smile off her face. She sauntered over to her window and threw open her blinds dramatically sighing in delight. If it were a movie you would expect some kind of jolly tune to be dancing in the background. Paisley headed over to her wardrobe and studied it carefully trying to pick the perfect outfit to wear to school.

She started to sift through dresses and skirts before turning to her jeans and picking a white pair pare tight enough to cut the circulation of to her feet, but also made her look extremely fit and showed off her long legs.

She skipped out the hall across to her sister's room and did a fancy knock on the shut white door.

There was moan as Cammie muttered for her to enter. Paisley walked in smiling widely at Cammie who was still in bed, her back to the door facing the wall. Cammie's dishwater blonde hair was all that could be seen above the covers.

"Cammie," Paisley sang and Cammie poked her head up over the blanket and turned over.

"What?" she groaned, her voice rough and sleepy. She took in her sister's chirpy mood and sighed propping herself up on her elbow.

"What's got you so happy?" She asks a small smile tugging at her lips; Paisley shrugged taking a step towards her sister,

"Nothing." Cammie raised an eyebrow, and Paisley giggled

"Nothing worth saying yet, but could I borrow your grey crop top? The one with the lace? And the long sleeves?" Paisley asks and Cammie purses her lips, she didn't like sharing clothes, but Paisley didn't ask often.

"Sure," she said after a moment of Paisley's puppy eyes,

"Yay! Thanks Cam, I owe you one!" she squeals as Cammie gets up and get the top out of her dresser drawer and tosses it to Paisley and immediately just hurries back to her room. Cammie just laughs and stretches trying to wake herself up more. She tosses on a light purple skirt with tights and a white top along with her white pumps. She brushes her hair quickly and braids it loosely over her shoulder. Giving a yawn she heads to the kitchen for some coffee.

"Cam! I'm just gonna walk to school today!" Cammie heard Paisley's voice shout as the front door slammed shut. Cammie chuckled at her sister, not knowing to make of her giddiness.

"Where's your sister?" Mathew asked coming into the kitchen in a suit and tie. Cammie smiles taking a sip from her coffee.

"Um, she's off to school already, all excited about something. Even borrowed my top." Mathew was shocked,

"Really?" Cammie nodded, looking her at her father's clothes,

"Where are you going?" she asks, her father never got dressed up like that during the week since he worked from his home office, usually he wore faded jeans and shirt, Mathew sighed. He didn't really want to tell Cammie because he knew she wouldn't be happy.

"I'm going on a business trip, a conference in London, big thing, big opportunity possible big promotion." Cammie's smile fell, her heart dropped with it,

"What? Now?" She asked, Matt shook his head,

"No tomorrow, but I have to go into the office today to get things organised." He said pouring himself some cheerio's and milk."

"But your office is down the hall." Cammie states lamely

"I mean the company's office sweet heart." he kisses Cammie on the forehead as he reached around her to grab a spoon.

"How long for?" she asks looking up at her father, she was trying not let the disappointment come out in her voice.

"For a week..." he says warily looking at his daughter like she was a ticking bomb. Cammie shook her head,

"So you won't be here for my birthday?" she asked and Mathew cursed under his breath

"Your birthday," he said "I forgot Camster, I'm so sorry; I don't think I will be here." He forgot? Well that was comforting. She thought sourly.

"And my party?" she asked. She and Zach and Bex and Liz and the others had been arranging things for her 17th birthday party, in two days...

He put down his bowl and pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Have your party; I'll see if I can get Paisley to sleep over at a friend's house so you don't have to worry about her. I am so sorry Cammie." Cammie sniffed, holding back tears, this would be the first time in 17 years that her father would be with her for her birthday. It was the first time in forever that he was leaving period. Cammie pulled away from her father's embrace, trying to stop her lip quivering.

"I'm assuming you want me to tell Paisley?" she asks sadly and Mathew shakes his head again,

"No it's okay, I'll tell her, after school." he said and Cammie puts her mug in the sink.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth and then get in the car." she said and Mathew sighs.

"I'm really sorry Camster." he said and she nods,

"Sure." and then she leave the room. She was really shocked, her dad never left, never left the house let alone the country. It was so hard to take in, so hard to believe. Then there was that he hadn't told her, till the last minute and he had forgotten her birthday. That was a little harsh. She was finding it hard to believe and it was normal for her to feel annoyed wasn't it?

She looked up at the school building walking away from her dad's car as he called out after about how he really was sorry because that was really all he was talking about on the ride to school. That and he was pressing for details about her boyfriend. Cammie had stayed silent. She started across the parking lot when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Guess who?" it asked, his voice husky, Cammie giggled closing her eyes.

"Um, I don't know," she says and he kisses her ear,

"Does that give you a hint?" she smiled

"Zach," she giggled turning around. After the Halloween party they seemed to have changed so much. They seemed so much closer and they hung out more. He also seemed to be more romantic.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." he says a playful glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face, Cammie rolled her eyes as her stomach erupted into butterflies. Every time he said her name or used that silly nick name her knees went weak, it was like music to her ears.

"You excited for your birthday baby girl?" he asks with a smiles and nods,

"Sure." She says dropping her smile at the mention of her birthday and he frowns

"What's wrong?" Zach didn't like Cammie's tone of voice, she seemed down.

"Nothing," she says not wanting to bother him. She didn't feel like she had the right to complain to Zach about not having her father around for a week when his parents basically did even know that his eyes were green. It didn't seem fare. Zach rubbed her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Okay, well you can tell me later if you want." She smiled and shivered in the cool November air.

"Let's head inside before your finger's drop off." Zach says taking Cammie's hand in his and rubbing her chilled fingers. Cammie smiled and leaned into him as they came through the door. Cammie still received weird and envious looks from the girls in the hall, but she had surprisingly grown used to it. She didn't know how long her relationship with Zach would last for, but when... if, it did, would she be able to slip into the back ground again? Would she just go back to being Macey and Jace's third wheel? Would she stay friends with the Nick and the others guys or would everything end? Would she ever speak to Zach again? She tried not to think about it, but the thoughts did occur often. She couldn't imagine breaking up with Zach, she couldn't picture it.

Cammie and Zach went their separate ways to their homerooms and Cammie was able to walk by herself. She had her arms wrapped around herself in a closed off manor and nobody tried to talk to her. She was thinking about her dad again. What kind of promotion did this meeting mean? Why was it going to take so long? How did her did forget her birthday? Not even her math's teacher Mrs Wells had forgotten her birthday was in two days. She would have to arrange something with him and Paisley when he got back then. Maybe they could go out to dinner when he got back and have a small celebration. Or she could cook some fancy meal and they could have a nice meal in, either way she would figure something out...

Cammie sat down next to Jace in homeroom, she smiled when she saw him and he grinned back at her, putting his arms around her as she sat down.

"Cam-Jam," he says and she smiles

"J, where's Macey?" she asks looking up at the door looking for her friend. Jace shrugged

"She said she wasn't going to come in today. I don't know she just wants to have a day off I guess." Cammie nods, looking at the board,

"My dad is going on a business trip, he won't be here for my birthday." she says not meeting his eyes, she looked down at her fingers, and she didn't know why she said it. She just felt like she wanted to tell someone. Everyone else in the room seemed engrossed in their own conversations. She was surprised no one was asking for cringy details about her and Zach. She got asked weird and gross questions a lot; especially on social media. Her Instagram likes flew up and the comments got weird. Her twitter followers went up to. Like being popular or whatever was so much pressure, she was starting to over think everything she posted to make sure that he wouldn't be judged although she knew that people would judge anyway.

"Aw Cammie, I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll have a great birthday anyway."

"I know and I know its selfish since he's always there for us and this is like a big promotion possibility, but I just... he said he _forgot_ that my birthday was on Saturday." she said putting her head in her hands, Jace sighed and pulled her closer,

"Cammie, first of all, as much as I love Mr Morgan, he is not always there for you and especially if he forgot your birthday. It is perfectly fine for you to be upset." he says soothingly and she wraps her arms around him.

"Thanks Jacey," she says as the bell goes, they sit there even after everyone goes. Cammie couldn't bring herself to let go of Jace, she had almost forgotten how safe she felt in his arms and how his familiar sent calmed her down. He was like a second home. It was weird, Cammie had been thinking just this morning what she would do without Zach, but if it weren't for Zach, the she probably would have lost Jace, and Macey, that's how she had Zach even got started. That and the letters, but Cammie had so many mixed emotions about those letters now, was she grateful? I don't think she really knew, they had changed everything so much, and things may never go back to the way they were.

"You want to go to lessons?" Jace asks and Cammie shakes her head. Jace chuckles stroking her hair. He missed these moments so much, he missed when she told him stuff when they hung out just the two of them, and he missed it all. She seemed to be slowly pulling away; this Goode kid and his gang were changing her, taking her away. It was sad to think about.

"I love you Jace." Cammie said looking up at him with a smile. He chuckled again,

"Love you too Cam-Jam."

Cammie's day had been getting better She hadn't been given any English or History homework, lunch had been good. She had just eaten lunch with Jace because Macey wasn't here and she didn't feel like eating with Zach and the guys. She had bumped into Bex and Liz who had asked if they could go over details for her party tomorrow at lunch. Cammie was just a few feet from her locker when suddenly she saw the only person who could bring her down again. Alana stood in front of her. She was alone, no followers or creepy back up girls. Her red hair was straight and framing her face, over the last month she had decided to get bangs which surprisingly looked good on her, Cammie could never pull off bangs. Alana smiled weirdly at Cammie making her feel uneasy. She felt her saliva thicken and her heart beat quicken.

"Cameron." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Alana..." Cammie replied hesitantly not even trying to make it look like she was happy to see her. Usually Cammie would have at least forced a smile, but she wasn't in the mood to be fake. Alana flicked her hair over her shoulder and Cammie was envious of whatever shampoo she used because it smelt amazing.

"I just wanted to check up on you." Alana said and Cammie's brows furred together, she swallowed.

"What does that even mean?" she asks and Alana smirks

"It means I just want to know how you're relationship with Zachary is? Is it still going strong?" she asks and Cammie nods,

"Yeah," Alana smiled sadly

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that." She sounded as if she was paying her respects to someone who had died which made Cammie feel sick. This girl was so scary it was unreal. Cammie was pretty sure she was mentally disturbed or psychotic

"Okay well this has been nice, but I really have to go." Cammie says trying to step around her to get to her locker. Alana grabs her shoulder and Cammie jumps.

"Cammie, I hope you soak up this fairy tale you think you're living before it becomes a living hell." She says, she's still smiling and so to anyone else watching it looked like they may have been having a friendly conversation, but Cammie could see the hate in her eyes. Cammie looked at her, her cheeks red and hot; Alana looked at something on her shoulder and brushed some imaginary dust off of Cammie's clothes before looking back at the blonde.

"Bye." She said before practically skipping away. Cammie turned back to her locker and started to take deep breaths. She opened the door and despite everything smile when she saw a red envelope fall to the ground. She looked around to see if anyone was watching before bending down and picking it up. She quickly opened it. It was the seventh one. All of them were written in the same handwriting with the same little heart on top of the 'i' on the front. She had saved the all in a new shoe box with Jace's and Zach's _opened_ love letters

 _I wrote your name in the sand_

 _But the waves washed it away_

 _I wrote your name in my heart_

 _And forever it will stay._

Cammie's heart fluttered and she let out a giggle. They got more and more romantic each time. There had been one about her eyes, and her smile and then one about her leaving. It was the most romantic thing a guy had ever done for her. She re-read the note again and again and again. Each time she read it, it seemed to wipe away something bad from her mind. She slid it gently into her pocket, gathered her books and headed off to class.

"Zach!" Cammie shouted down the hall as she saw the familiar dark tossed hair and red back pack headed towards the parking lot. Zach turned around and smirked as he saw her jogging to catch up with him. She reached him and smiled up breathing only slightly heavier than normal. He eyes were sparkling. And he smirked down at her,

"Feeling better I see?" he asked taking her hand and starting to walk again. She shrugged her face still bright, she wanted to say thanks; she wanted him to know how much she appreciated the notes. Sure they might be just for show, but now, now she was sure they meant something after the Halloween party two weeks ago she and Zach had been flying high.

"Yup! But only because of youuu." She said leaning into him and he smiled, slightly puzzled,

"Me? For just being plain awesome?" He asked looking down at her. She was so small it was like adorable. She giggled

"For just being awesome." He laughed at her. Maybe he didn't understand Cammie all the tie but that was part of her time. He had always thought she was different and quirky and he had never been so right about something before. For some reason he had always loved to tease her, she was cute and funny and shy. When he was little he was sure he had the biggest most embarrassing crush on her, but I guess like all crushes do, it faded as he got older and realised he wasn't going to do anything about it and then he and Alana started going out. Then high school came. Plus as a freshman in high school Zach's main focus was to get to the top of the school before someone else beat him to it. He wanted to be popular and little Cammie Morgan wasn't going to get him there. They just grew apart. Would he have ever realised what he had lost if her letter hadn't somehow been sent out? Probably not, maybe but I guess we will never know for sure. Zach sometimes wondered how the letters had got mailed. He was pretty sue Cammie hadn't done it, but never been able to come up with a reasonable alternative. Maybe she had left them out and her father or someone thought they had to be sent? From the look that Cammie had given him when he first comforted her about the letter it was something not planned on her part.

"Okay Gallagher Girl, I'm not used to all these compliment from you." He said with a chuckled

"That's because you don't usually deserve them." She said and he raised an eye brow.

"And what did I do to deserve your approval today?" he asks, she bit her lip and smiled

"You sent me another note." She says with a little skip in her step, she was about to hop on his motor cycle when he said with an amused look,

"Cammie I've never sent you a note."

 **A/N- UM... HI THERE. THIS IS KIND OF AWKWARD... HEH... *CLEARS THROAT* I AM REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING A WHILE TO UPDATE. THIS CHAPTER WAS SURPRISINGLY HARD TO WRITE FOR ME. I REALAISE THAT THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST WEE ON THE SHORT SIDE FOR THIS STORY, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE MORE FILLER CHAPTERS. THE NEXT ONES ARE MORE DETAILED IN THEIR PLANNING AND SHOULD FLOW MORE, NOT BE SO CHOPPY AND MIXED UP LIKE THIS ONE.**

 **I CAN NOT THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH! I LITTERLALLY GOT LIKE SEVEN REVIEWS IN THE FIRST 20 MINUTES OF UPDATING! THAT'S SO COOL! I KNOW I HAVE SAID IT BEFORE BUT I HAVE THE BEST READERS IN THE WORLD, I THINK THAT'S THE TRUTH.**

 **DOES ANYONE THINK THEY KNOW WHO HAS BEEN SENDING THE NOTES TO CAMMIE?**

 **I'M PRETTY SURE MOST OF YOU FIGURED OUT IT WASN'T ZACH FROM THE MINUTE THE FIRST NOTE RED ENVOLOPE FELL FROM CAMMIE'S LOCKER, BUT WHAT CAN I SAY, YOU GUYS ARE TOO SMART FOR ME.**

 **THERE IS A FLY IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW.**

 **BEFORE I FORGET, I WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME IF YOU GUYS WENT TO CHECK OUT** _ **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY'S**_ **STORY** _ **CHANCCE FOR NORMAL**_ **IT IS REALLY CUTE AND SHE WOULD LOVE SOE AWSOME REVIEWS FROM YOU AWSOME PEEPS!**

 **AND ALSO, AS REQUESTED BY A LOVLEY REVIEWER, I PUT A LINK TO LIZ'S GLASSES ON MY PROFILE IF YA'LL WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT ;)**

 _ **QUESTION: DOES ANYONE WANT ME TO PUT THE CAST FOR THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TO CHECK OUT?**_

 **NOW WHO WANTS ME TO DO SOME SHOUTOUTS? OKAY OKAY FINE I'LL DO THEM, HERE WE GO,**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **PLLANDGG- YOU ARE TOTALLY AMAZING AHOADJBKDHSL RIGHT BACK AT YA!**

 **BOOKGURU101- ZAMMIE IS PRETTY SWEET RIGHT NOW! WHO LOVES ZAMMIE? I DO YOU! YOU DO! WE ALL DO! XD XD XD XD**

 **BOOKSLOVEER2000- YOUR REVIEW WAS A LITTLE INSULTING... HAHA JK! I LOVED IT! YOU'RE SO COOL I HOPE THIS UPDATE WASN'T TOO LATE AND TOO 'UNSATISFACTORY' HAHA THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! :)**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- PUFFINS ARE SUPER CUTE LIKE HELLO THERE LITTLE PUFFIN, DO YOU WANT A MUFFIN? I KNOW I'M WIERD, BUT YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SMILE SO MUCH! XD THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER TOO!**

 **SUMMERTIME16- AW, I HOPE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, BEING A GIRL CAN SUCK SOMETIMES. THANK YOU THOUGH AND YOU ARE AMAZING TOO! :)**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- I HOPE THAT THE SHOUTOUT TO YOUR STORY HELPS, IF YOU EVER NEED ANYTHING BE SURE TO ASK I WILL DO WHAT I CAN! YOU ARE TOO SWEET AND IT'S SO FLATTERING THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY! YOUR'S IS GREAT TOO SO KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE WHITE BOOTS! IT'S JUST A BIT OF A SUMMER STORY THAT WILL PROBS BE CHICHE AND CUTE AND JUST SOME FUN. YEAH I HAVE AN ENDING ALL PLANNED OUT FOR THIS STORY, FOR LIKE THE FIRST TIME EVER! HAHA I ACTUALLY PLANNED THIS STOY EACH CHAPTER, SO I EVEN KNOW WHAT CHAPTER IT WILL END AND THE FINAL LINE OF THE STORY! LOL. I KNOW LIKE I WAS SO SHOCKED IN THE ACTUALLY BOOK. HAVE YOU READ THE SEQUEL YET?**

 **OHNOBODY- THANKS SO MUCH! YOU ARE TOO KIND! I LOVE REPLYING TO YOU ALL IT MAKES IT SO MUCH MORE FUN BEING ABLE TO THANK YOU INDIVIDUALLY. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A BRILLIANT REVIEWER! XD**

 **THEONELIVES- I HOPE SO! GO ZAMMIE!**

 **CAMMIEZACHZAMMIE- OH MY GOSH HAHA THANK YOU! I WILL ADMIT IT IS A LITTLE CLICHE, BUT SOMETIMES LIFE NEEDS A LITTLE BIT OF THAT ;) THANK YOU FOR PUSHING THROUGH THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS AND GIVING IT A TRY! I'M SURE YOU'RE A GREAT WRITER! :D**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- YEAH ZAMMIE AND GIRL TALK ISN'T THAT BAD HAHA THANK YOU. I AM EXCITED TO WRITE THE CHAPTER WHERE MACEY AND THE GIRLS MEET! IT'S GOING TO BE SO CUTE! BUT THEN AGAIN I'M EXCITED TO WRITE EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS! XD XD XD**

 **GABERGIRL- I KNOW I KNOW, NOT MY SPEEDIEST UPDATE, BUT I HOPE THE CHATER WAS WORTH THE WAIT! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

 **THE SKELETON IN A FEZ- HEY ITS TOTALLY FINE, YOU SIZZLE DOWN ABOUT NOT REVIEWING, I'M SURE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO PRESENT SOMETHING GREAT TO THE PROGRAM IT MUST BE GREAT TO BE INVITED TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I'M JUST GLAD YOU READ MY STORY! ONE MORE THING... GO ZAMMIE!**

 **GUEST (#1)- THANK YOU! IT'S SO COOL TO HAVE A GUEST WHO COMES BACK TO READ MY STORY! I PUT A LINK ON MY PROFILE FOR A PICTURE OF LIZZ GLASSES I HOPE IT WORKS!**

 **ZAMMIEANDZACHUNZEL4FEVADERP- WOW YOU ARE REALLY GOOD. ALL WILL BE KNOWN IN GOOD TIME CHILD, ALL IN GOOD TIME. HAHA OKAY THAT WAS A LITTLE CREEPY, BUT ALL YOUR QUETIONS WILL BE ANSWERED! PROBABLY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ACTUALLY!**

 **FANFICLOVER4602- OH NO! YOU EXLPLODED! I HOPE YOU SURIVED! LOL THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW IT MADE ME SMILE XD**

 **OKAY THOSE ARE THE SHOUTOUTS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **CAN I JUST SAY HOW SURPRISED I AM THAT SO MANY OF YOU READ MY WHOLE A/N! LIKE THAT'S PRETTY AWESOME (COUNT HOW MANY TIMES I USED THE WORD 'AWSOME' IN THIS A/N LOL [THAT ONE DOESNT COUNT] HAHA)**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **SQUISHY**_ **IF YOU READ THIS WHOLE A/N AND WANT TO KNOW WHO IS WRITING THE NOTES TO CAMMIE!**


	13. You belong with me

**You Belong with me**

Cammie sat on the floor of her room, the seven notes scattered around her, each one laid on top of its red envelope. Her eyes jumped from one to the next trying to make sense of it all. She had her hair up in a messy bun, a cup of tea in her lap and her cosy pyjamas on. She wore a puzzled expression, the usual little crease between her eyebrows. Cammie had been trying to make sense of the love notes all night, but she couldn't seem to figure them out. Whoever was writing them either really cared for her or was just being mean and messing with her? She was on her fourth cup of tea and she still hadn't decided which one it was.

Zach said he hadn't written her any notes. He had had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't press it though because she didn't want him to over react about them. If he really wasn't writing them, then maybe another boy was and she didn't want him getting angry and doing something stupid. She wasn't convinced her would, but there was a little part of her that hoped he would get jealous if he knew and the even the thought made her thoughts fuzzy and her heart race. She sighed, her brain becoming tired. So much was going on in her head. The notes, her letters, Jace and Macey, Alana and Zach, her birthday, and her father even her mother was making an appearance. She brought a hand to her forehead and massaged it.

"What a mess," she whispered and then a small smile came to her face and she laughed quietly. She turned her phone on and saw that it was eleven at night. She yawned and stretched out her legs being careful not to touch any of the notes.

"Bed? Bed." she said leaving the little cards on the floor as she got up off the floor, leaving the cards out as she put her mug on her bedside table flicked off her lights and climbed into bed. She drifted into sleep a lot faster than she thought she would have, I guess her mind was so tired that it couldn't even dream.

She woke to the light streaming in through her open blinds and hopped out of bed feeling completely rejuvenated and refreshed, Cammie was determined to figure out who was sending her these notes if it was the last thing ever did. She stretched up onto her tip toes and trotted across the hall to the shower, an outfit that Macey had said was nice the other day in her arms. She didn't even mean to start singing Taylor swift in the shower it just happened.

"She wears short skirts I wear t-shirts," she sand humming through the words she didn't know

"She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers..." Cammie voice was surprisingly good, most people didn't know that she could sing, but Rachel Morgan could sing and that was something she had passed on to Cammie. Cammie's voice filled the bathroom, for some reason the acoustics in the bathroom were amazing and Cammie loved it. The warm waterfall ran across her face as she scrubbed shampoo into her dishwater blonde hair.

"She wears high heels I wear sneakers," she turns off the water still humming and dries herself off, moving the towel to the rhythm of the song. Before wrapping her hair up in it so it would dry faster. Her hair was still slightly damp when she had finished breakfast and the roar of the motorcycle sounded from her drive way. Paisley hurried out into the hall, she was smiling brightly.

"Is that Zach?" she asked she slung her bag over her shoulder and opened the front door. Cammie nodded, and Paisley smiled brighter. The two girls walked down the drive together towards the boy in the helmet.

"Hello Morgans." Zach said, it came out a little muffled, but Cammie knew he was wearing that stupid yet dangerously attractive smirk on his face.

"Hey Zach," Paisley said giving a small wave.

"Have a great day muffin." Zach said and Paisley giggled, sure Zach was older than her and dating her sister, but any hot high school guy who called her muffin would make her knees weak. She waved to them as she headed down the street to her friend's house to get a lift to school since Cammie was getting one from Zach. Once she was gone Zach turned back to Cammie.

"Hop on Gallagher Girl." He said and she did, wrapping her arm around him and resting her chin on her shoulder. She had gotton used to the motorcycle, sure her stomach dropped every time it jolted or its engine revved, but it was more exciting than frightening now. She liked when Zach gave her a ride to school, she liked walking into school with him and hanging out him and his friends on the weekend. She liked her 'fake' relationship even if it was more real now than she ever intended. Neither she or Zach really thought that that day out under the tree on the school field that their agreement would be broken by each other.

But at the same time all these wonderful things were happening between her and Zach, she had slowly grown apart from Jace and Macey, that wasn't her intention, but I guess that was something came with having more friends. It was a good thing, but Cammie did miss her time with Jace, she never imagined them not being best friends and yes, they still were, but Jace didn't just walk over to her house like her used to, yes he was her next door neighbour, but she was starting to get a afraid he didn't feel like he could anymore, or worse it didn't even cross his mind to do so.

Cammie gave Zach a quick kiss before she headed off to her first lesson History. She had this lesson with Jace, but he was late this morning and she probably wouldn't be able to sit next to him since the teacher didn't like it when you saved seats. She went over to her desk by the window and settled in. History was one of her favourite lessons, she really liked learning about people's lives and how they changed the world. How amazing it must be to get your name in the history books, to be so famous that you don't only make a name for yourself, but for you're whole family, that truly must make you feel worth something, that you really did, as the kids say these days, YOLO it.

Someone plopped down in the seat next to her making her jump. She turned to see Josh sat next to her. His blue eyes sparkling in the light streaming in through the window. There was a buzz still going around i the room since the teacher had yet to arrive. She smiled at him, but he stomach seemed to twist a little every time she saw him. The unknown seemed to hang around him She never knew what to expect anymore because she didn't know if he had read her words that she had inked onto that paper years ago, but then he was so sweet and she had liked him, maybe even loved him, she wasn't sure, but she had felt something strong enough to write a letter and the whole not knowing thing that happened every time they spoke was uncomfortable. She wondered if she should just ask him about it... but then what if he didn't know what she was talking about?

"Hey," he said with his easy smile, he smelt fresh too, it was so sweet, like soap and vanilla.

"Hey, Josh," she said, she turned back to her the front of the class, she saw him out of the corner of her eye as he ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip, Cammie remembered, _you run your fingers through your hair when you're nervous and you bite your lip when you're excited,_ she thought back to her letter. Was Josh nervous? Was he excited? She tried her best to concentrate on the lesson and what the teacher was saying. Cammie was too preoccupied to make legible note anyway. Her mind was too fuzzy and unfocused.

She snapped her book shut as the bell went and then slowed back down. She put her books in her bad and started to drift to the door not taking much notice of anyone around her. She was almost out of the room when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Josh stood at their desk. He had packed up all his things, but his bag was on top of the desk. She smiled and started walking back towards him, that was the polite thing to do after all. She felt her heart start to beat in her chest louder than before.

"I was wondering if I could just talk to you." he said, he bit his lip and ruffled his hair. Cammie shrugged

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I don't need anything." he said hastily, not wanting her to think he was asking for a favour . "Well, not really, I don't think thats its anything I need, I was just, its more like a um favour... I guess..." Cammie chuckled

"Just spit it out." sure she was finding it all a little odd, that cute, adorable, popular, Josh was stuttering around her, but nothing prepared her for what happened next.

Josh took a deep breath, Cammie was so pretty, it was hard for him to concentrate or get his words out. He had practiced this in the mirror for months, trying to get the words exactly right, coming up with different outcomes in his head, and now it was actually happening.

"Cammie," just say it. get it out bluntly then you can explain, he thought "I've been sending you love notes." he said and Cammie's stomach dropped. That's not what she expected.

"I know its sudden, but I just, I had to tell you. You're going out with Zach and everything, but I got this letter, this letter that said all the things that I had ever wanted to see. You liked me!" He cried in excited astonishment, and Cammie felt her cheeks heating up. This could be real,

"You, Cammie Morgan, the girl that was perfect the girl that I have had a this stupid crush on since, well since forever, actually sent me a love letter. I was confused though because I didn't know what to say, and then by the time I had decided to ask you out... you were dating Zach, who I could never one up." he said running a hand through his hair.

Cammie felt as though she had had the wind knocked out of her. Like she had been hit by a car and was now lying in the road struggling to breath because she didn't know what to say, she was frozen to floor speechless. Josh liked her? He had feelings for when she had feelings for him? All this time? Josh was breathing heavily, waiting for her to say something, he laughed slightly,

"Well, say something." he says stepping closer. Cammie shook her head, still shell shocked.

"I can't" she breathed out. She shook her head and laughed brought her hand up to her mouth and shook her head again. Josh took her hand away from her face. She felt the warmth of his skin meet her cold hand and tried not to shiver. He made this big eyes, those eyes that ask, they ask for permission. It's a cute face and it makes every girl's stomach flutter when a guy asks for permission, but Cammie didn't know what to do. She didn't want to kiss Josh, she didn't feel that way about him. She liked Zach, she really liked Zach. She couldn't betray him. She shook her head and gently pulled her hand away. Their lips were now inches apart, Cammie sighed and looked down at her feet. What should she say? They just stayed like that, in an almost kiss position. Cammie eventually stepped back,

"Josh, that letter was old..." she starts and Josh ran a hand through his hair again.

"Oh,"

"I'm so sorry," she said with sympathy in her voice. Both of them had bright red cheeks and were so embarrassed "I really am sorry," she says her face scrunched up.

"Yeah, I saw that, I just... I just thought since you sent it... that maybe..." he wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking passed her at the wall. He didn't think there were words to explain how awkward, embarrassed, disappointed and sad he felt. HE had been sending these stupid love notes to her for weeks and now he tried to kiss her and she just, she wasn't interested.

"Josh," she started but he looked up at her

"It's okay I get it, when you started dating Goode I should have thought that the letter meant nothing. I shouldn't have written those notes,and I shouldn't have tried to kiss you..." Cammie shook her head

"No, the letter does mean something, I once felt those things for you Josh, and I never did hate you. I'm so glad you sent those notes. It's the romantic thing a guy, or anyone has ever done for me and I'm going to keep them forever, but right now..." she trailed off not wanting to use the dreaded word, but knowing she had to, "right now I just want to be friends..." he seemed to wince at the word. It was stupid. The whole situation. He had thought he had a chance with Cammie, why had he thought that? It was like a sick joke he had played on himself.

"Friends... sure. I'm the one who should be sorry anyway." said and it was like she could feel his pain. She could feel how much her words stung, but she couldn't stop it. She twisted her hands together as they stood in silence.

"Friends..." Josh whispered to himself

"Josh, I wish I could explain everything... but it's too much and I know that this may not be a good time, but... do you have the letter? My letter? Or your letter what ever way you want to say it. Do you though? Have it?" now she was the one mumbling and stuttering. Josh nodded.

"Yeah, I have it. Why?" he asked, his voice still shaky

"Can I have it?" Cammie asked gently, not wanting to sound insensitive. She just really wanted her letter back, then she would have them all back. Josh seemed surprised, shocked even,

"Well, I actually wanted to keep it." he said and Cammie shook her head,

"I really want it back." Cammie said adding a bit of force into her voice, but Josh shrugged,

"I want my notes back." he said and Cammie's stomach dropped. She wanted to keep her notes, they were special, she had never had anything like them. Even as she thought about it she realised how hypocritical she would be if she refused, but she did anyway,

"No, I, I want them."

"Fine, we are even then. You have the notes and I have your letter." he says quite proudly. Cammie wants to argue, but if she was't prepared to trade, then she couldn't and since she wasn't she would have to live without her third love letter. She hadn't even realised that Josh had put his bag over his shoulder and was ready to leave. She almost jumped in shock, for a moment, she had thought they would never have to leave the classroom, but since Josh was already late his next class she supposed they had to. It was just luck that she had a free right now.

"I'm sorry Josh," she said as he started passed her, their arms brushing slightly, Josh turned and walked backwards,

"It's okay Cammie, friends right?" he sounded a little sarcastic, but she couldn't blame him. Cammie felt her eyes sting. Josh smiled, "I still like you Cammie, you can't expect me to just be cool with being your friend. It's not a button you can press." he said knowing what she was thinking, that she didn't want them to fall out. Cammie couldn't think straight as she made her way to the library. She had already decided not to tell Zach. Nothing had really happened and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Not that she had done anything to hurt him anyway...

She entered the library at lunch after lunch and made her way through the maze of bookshelves to the tables at the back of the room. She was meeting Bex and Liz to go through party details for tomorrow night. She smiled when she saw them sat across from each other chit chatting. They both looked absolutely gorgeous , but they always did in school, she didn't think Bex had ever sat down at a table in the school library, Liz actually spent a lot of time there because she was always trying to find away to boost grades. Cammie didn't envy many people, but Elizabeth Sutton was certainly worth the emotion. Cammie would give anything to be so absolutely pretty, popular and super smart. They smiled when they saw her and Cammie smiled back at them. This would be a perfect distraction from what had happened with Josh earlier.

"Hey, Cammie." Liz said with an easy smiled.

"Hey Liz," she said plopping down next to her.

"Okay so we just want to make sure that everything be perfect for tomorrow night." Bex said taking a purple note book out of her back and pen and handing them to Liz to be the scribe. Cammie did find it weird that Bex and Liz had planned her party and not Macey, but she didn't really mind. Cammie nodded

"Okay, I think this is so nice of you guys to do, thank you so much." she said with a smile. She was really excited for her party, apparently everyone who had been invited said they could come which was totally awesome and like a dream. She had never dreamed that people would come to her party, she had only been dating Zach for like a two and half months.

"It's totally cool, we wanted to! So we have all the snacks already bought, Zach is gong to bring them around to your house tonight. And we were going to come tomorrow at like 4 to get all the decorations up." Bex says going through a metal check list in her head. Cammie giggled

"Actually I think 3:30 would be better if thats okay with you Cammie, because that gives us a margin of error and possible catastrophes." Cammie shrugged,

"Yeah thats fine with me."

"Catastrophes?" Bex asked sounding slightly disturbed.

"My dad isn't going to be there, he left this morning for England on some business trip. My sister will be at a friends house for the actual party and she's sleeping over there so we don't have to worry about her being in the way." Cammie says and Liz jots it all down. Bex claps her hands.

"Oh thats great! no parents! No little sisters! Ugh this is going to be the best party, it really is. I am so excited." She said and Cammie giggled again. She, Bex and Liz had decided that the theme would be a simple black and white, although Bex had aloud a splash over silver to be allowed. It was going to be so beautiful. They had black and white balloons and tables clothes and streamers and Bex even found these black light bulbs which gave really cool glow to the room. They even had most of the food matching the colour scheme. The cake was surprise, but Bex said it was mind blowing. Dispite that her father wasn't going to be there for her birthday Cammie was really excited. Zach was coming over to her house tonight ans they were just going to hang out.

"Me too, I already have my dress and everthing." Liz said looking up from her notes. Cammie didn't understand what notes were being made, but she couldn't be bothered to ask.

"I would hope so, the party is tomorrow night." Bex says and Liz nods,

"Yes, but I've had it since we decided the theme.

"I only got mine last week end." Cammie says. She and Macey had gone shopping last weekend for the perfect dresses.

"What does it look like?" Bex asks leaning forward.

"I'm not telling, you'll have to wait and see." Cammie says with a smirk. Bex rolls her eyes.

"Ugh wipe the smirk off your face Cammie, you're spending too much time with Goode." she says and Cammie laughs.

"Thats because she just can't stay away from me." Liz and Cammie turned to see Zach stood behind them in his clasic white t-shirt and black jeans. He had red shirt thing over the top that was hanging like a jacket on him and his backpack over his shoulder. Cammie smiled at him.

"Hey Zach," she said standing up and giving him a kiss on they cheek.

"What thats all I get?" he asks

"Thats all you get here." she said with a laugh

"What? You make out with me in the hall on full display, but you won't kiss me on the lips in the back of the library?" he asks and Cammie blushes and rolls her eyes.

"That kiss was aone time thing!"

Cammie and Zach sit on the couch in the Morgan living room watching Frieds re-runs. Paisley was sat on the floor and had a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Cammie had made it to share, but it was clear that wasn't going to happen. Zach's arms were wrapped her, she was resting her head on his chest and was laying on her side, her legs curled up underneith her. she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. Pasiley got up to go to the bathroom telling the love birds to pause the show.

"So you're going to be my age tomorrow." Zach says. Zach was already 17 and Cammie was still the sweet 16. Cammie nods.

"Yup." she says with a smile,

"You excited?" he asks and she turns so her head is in his lap and she is looking up at him, she nods

"Yes," Zach clears his throat.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I was wondering... if you wanted to be my date tomorrow night." Cammie chuckled.

"Um, I just assumed that-"

"No Cammie, I want you to be my real date." he says and her eyes light up and she jumps up so she is sitting in his lap. She grabed his face, so she was cupping it with both of her hands before she kissed him hard on the mouth. When she pulled back he laughed

"So that's a yes then?" he asks and she giggles

"Yes!" and then she kisses him again.

 **A/N- I AM SO TIRED RIGHT NOW SO I'M SORRY BUT I'M NOT GOING TO CHECK THROUGH THIS FOR ERRORS RIGHT NOW. IF I DO IT WILL PROBABLY BE ANOTHER WEEK TILL YOU GET THE UPDATE. I'LL DO IT LATER THIS WEEK WHEN I GET THE CHANCE, SORRY. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I REALLY REALLY AM GUYS, I HAVE JUST SOME REALLY BIG CHANGES HAPPENEING IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, BUT I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I HOPE ITS OKAY...**

 **THE ENDING WAS CUTE THOUGH, RIGHT? ;) THEY FINALLY HAVE MADE IT REAL WITH WORDS! PERFECT! RIGHT?**

 **I'M JUST GOING TO GET STRAIGHT TO THE SHOUT OUTS BECAUSE THEY HAVE BEEN REALLY ONG LATELY**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- I HOPE YOU DIDN'T SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUST! SO YOU GUESSED RIGHT! JOSH SENT THE LETTERS! AAAAAHHHHH! POOR JOSH CAMMIE DOESN'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT. SHE LIKES ZACH, YAY!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- THE SEQUEL IS AMAZING! AND THE BOY WHO COMES FROM HER PAST IS PRETTY COOL! ITS SUCH AN EMOTIONAL ROLLOR COASTER, LIKE I WAS SO STRESSED/EXCITED AND MY MOM WAS LIKE, 'CHILL, IF IT'S GETTING YOU SO STRESSED OUT THEN STOP READING IT' I COULDNT EVEN COME UP WITH A DIGNIFIED RESPONSE TO THAT, STOP READING, PSHH, THAT COULD HAPPEN. OMG I ACTUALLY BOUGHT RED QUEEN AS A SUMMER READ! THATS SO COOL I'M ABOUT TO START IT! LOL! GLAD YOU LIKE WHITE BOOTS! LOVE HORE RIDING TOO! I LOVE YOU'RE LONG REVIEWS! XD XD**

 **BOOKGURU101- YOU ARE TOO KIND, I'M GLAD YOU CAN GET IN TOUCH WITH THE CHARACTRS. AND YOU GOT IT RIGHT! IT WAS JOSH! HEHE I'M SORRY IF I KEPT YOU HANGING TOO LONG!**

 **THE SKELETON IN A FEZ- AW THATS A SHAME, I'M SURE IT WAS GREAT (THE PROGRAM). I HOPE THAT I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU HANGING TOO LONG WITH WHO WRONG THE NOTES! :P**

 **SUNNIVA STEINER- IT WAS JOSH! AAHHHH! SO MANY PEOPLE GUESSED IT HAHA WELL DONE, AND ALL WILL BE REVIELED ON HOW THE LETTERS GOT SENT OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE ;)**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- OOOH SO IT WASN'T JACE IT WAS JOSH, ALTHOUGH I DID THINK ABOUT HAVING IT BE JACE, BUT I HAD TO STICK TO THE PLAN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE REST FLOW. HEHE I CAN'T WAIT I JUST LOVE WRITING THIS STORY SO MUCH! AND I KNOW SQUISHY ALWAYS MAKES ME THINK OF FINDING NEMO! JUST KEEP SWIMMING, JUST KEEP SWIMMING...**

 **SEXYY .PANCAKE- THANK YOU! IT WAS JOSH! IT WAS OBVIOUS I GUESS, BUT IT HAD TO BE :) THANKS FOR COUNTING THE AWSOMES BY THE WAY ;)**

 **GUEST #1- GLAD YOU LIKED THE GLASSES, THEY WERE PRETTY CUTE ;) AND YUP IT WAS JOSH, PEOPLE ARE SO GOOD AT GUESSING, I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO PREDICTABLE YIKES**

 **GUEST #2- THANK YOU! THE NOTES WERE FROM JOSH! XD XD XD**

 **CAMMIEZACHZAMMIE- THANK YOU! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT ABOUT JOSH SENDING THE NOTES!?**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- THOUGHT I SHOULD JUST SAY THAT YOU'RE REVIEWS KEEP GETTING MORE AND MORE OFFENSIVE! JK! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE ZAMMIE AT THE END! YIPEEE!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- SQISHY STUFF IS EVERY WHERE. AND PUFFINS ARE ADORABLE. I WOULD TOTALLY READ YOUR STORY! JUST TELL ME WHEN IT'S UP! I MIGHT BE BUSY, BUT I'LL CHECK MY PMs IF YOU WANT TO TELLL ME WHEN ITS UP SO I CAN READ IT. THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEW! :)**

 **GABERBIRL- YOU ARE TOO NICE! I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **INDIGOANDVIOLETESKIES- IT WAS JOSH! YOU WERE RIGHT! THE ZAMMIE SCENES ARE THE BEST TO WRITE!**

 **TIGGERMORGAN- HEHE THANK YOU, I LOVE THESE CHARACTERS JUST MAKE ANY STORY BETTER LOL ;)**

 **ATHENADAUGHTER6- AW I WISH I HAD HAD ALANA SAY THAT! AND DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE BE PLENTY OF JELOUS RAGE AND 'TROUBLE IN PARADISE' ;)A SQUISHY PUFFIN WOULD BE A TRUELY AWESOME PRESENT.**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- YOUR REVIEW WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT SO MUCH! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE ALL THE FLUFF, BUT THERE WILL BE SO BUMPS IN THE ROAD! HEHE YOUR LONG REVIEWS ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE THIS STORY! P.S. UPDATE YOUR STORY!**

 **PLLANDGG- MY GOODNESS YOU ARE ALL GREAT GUESSERS! IT WAS JOSH... ALTHOUGH ALANA WAS A GOOD GUESS! HAOHOIHAHDKNDAMDJIAH TO YOU TOO! ;)**

 **OHNOBODY- YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS THAT MY STORY BRINGS A SMILE TO YOUR FACE. YOU ARE TOO KIND!**

 **GUEST #3- YAY! YOU LIKE IT! I HOPE THIS UPDATE ISN'T TOO LATE AND THAT YOU GET TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! JOSH DID SEND THE LETTERS!**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- I HOPE THE SHOUTOUT HELPPED! IF YOU EVER WANT ANOTHER ON A DIFFERENT STORY OR LATER ON JUST ASK! :) AND THANK YOU! I'M SORRY I MADE YOU WANT GELATIN... IT WAS AN ACCIDENT :( ;) P.S. THE SONG WAS BEAUTIFUL**

 **NUHUXGOODE- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE ZAMMIE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

 **FANGIRLLOVER99- YOU GUESSED GOOD. I AM FLATTERED THAT YOU LIKE MY WORK SO MUCH! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HOPE YOU CAN FOGIVE ME!**

 **GUEST #4- THANK YOU!**

 **OKAY SO I AM MIND BLOWN BY HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT! THANKS SO MUCH!**

 **REVIEW _BUBBLES_ IF YOU READ ALL THIS ;P**


	14. When Paradise Crumbles

**When Paradise Crumbles**

The door rang and Cammie jumped from the kitchen table. Her eyes were bright and excited. It was her birthday today and she was having a party. Cammie had already received a text message from all her friends this morning wishing her a happy birthday. Her insides had lighten up. She had only even been wished happy birthday from her family, Jace and his family and Macey. Sure her teachers wished her a belated happy birthday now and then or an early one, but her phone had been dinging and buzzing all day. She had never used it so much in her life. Zach had texted her at the stroke of midnight so he would be the first and Cammie had felt like crying at how romantic the gesture was.

Paisley had surprisingly brought her a breakfast in bed, nothing too fancy, toast, scrambled eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice. Cammie was most impressed by the bacon. Paisley wasn't very good at cooking and usually ended up burning everything to a crisp, she had inherited that from their mother, Cammie had managed to actually be really good at cooking. However, by some miracle Paisley had managed to cook and bring Cammie a birthday breakfast without charing anything. She had also bought Cammie a present, but both girls had decided to leave the family presents till their father returned from his business trip. They were going to have a small celebration just the three of them.

Right now though Paisley was at a friend's house and that door bell meant that Bex and Liz had arrived to help set up for the party. They were right on time which Cammie assumed was due to Liz and her need for punctuality. She hadn't known these girls very long but she had learnt their little pet- peeves and hobbies and lots of general things about them that most friends knew. They in return had learnt things about her. Sometimes Cammie wished it was a one way street. She didn't like opening up to people and sharing her life with them, but she wanted to know more people and she couldn't be so demanding of their trust and not be giving her own out.

Cammie hurried to the door and skidded to a stop on her sock covered feet before flinging the door open to see her new friends, even though they had now been friends for a while, she still referred to them as her 'new friends'. She smiled brightly at them, so bright she felt she might have been channelling the energy of the sun and emitting it from her eyes and mouth and nose and ears and through the pours on her skin. All the girls squealed and hugged one another before they headed into the living room where Cammie had laid out all the boxes of decorations. Zach had brought the food last night and that was all in the the kitchen ready to be put out later for the guests. They had so much food it was unreal . Cammie wasn't sure how much they would need, if it was up to her it would have been cheese and crackers for twelve people, but Bex and Liz had insisted on more more more. Even when Cammie brought up the topic with Macey she had almost choked on her chicken when Cammie said she didn't think they even needed more than a few snacks.

Bex and Liz placed gifts on the coffee table. They had wrapped them to the theme of the party. Silver and black tissue paper bloomed from the matt black gift bag like flower petals, Bex had brought that, Liz had placed a small wrapped box. The wrapping paper was so gorgeous and made the box look like it was worth more than what it held. It had metallic silver paper with paisley swirl designs etched onto it with black ribbon coming to a bow on top.

"Those are for you," Liz said with a smile. Cammie giggled

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said and Bex rolled her eyes

"Please, of course we did we are your friends! If you don't get me a present for my birthday I will be deeply offended." Bex said, Liz and Cammie laughed

"We wanted to, Cammie." Liz said sweetly and Cammie pulled them into another hug.

"You guys are the best."

"You don't even know what we got you." Liz said amusedly

"I don't have to." Cammie said

"It could be tampons." Bex said with a smirk and Cammie shrugged.

"Who doesn't need tampons?" She asked in a matter of fact voice.

" _Used_ tampons." Bex adds trying to throw Cammie off. Liz gave Bex a disturbed look while Cammie grinned and clutched Bex's gift bag to her chest,

"Keep sakes! And it's the thougt that counts." She said and Bex laughed

"Fine you win, but you are on the strange side Morgan." She said with a weary glance at Cammie's over enthusiastic face at the idea that there were used tampons in her bag.

"Thank you." Cammie replied with a business like nod. They all giggled. Cammie loved Liz and Bex, she got along with them really well and they always managed to have a great laugh together, even if the road to that laughter **was** a bit twisted and deranged.

It was weird to think that they would never have become friends if it wasn't for Cammie's letters. Even weirder that it wouldn't have happened it Cammie hadn't kissed Zach that day in the hall in front of Jace; in front of the whole school. She had been so confused then, not knowing what to feel. She wasn't really sure even now what she felt for Jace. She didn't see him enough to really study the emotions that were awakened when near him. One of the only thing that she was sure of at the moment was how much she really cared for Zach. So much so she just didn't want to risk telling him about her talk with Josh yesterday. There wasn't much to tell. Nothing had happened, they hadn't even kissed. She didn't really know why it worried her so much. She didn't like Josh anymore than a friend, that was also a fact she knew. Before she had asked Zach to be her boyfriend and the whole letter thing, she was sure she would have liked any boy that showed an interest in her, especially if they were sending her romantic love notes. It shocked how much she realised she really did only like Josh as a friend. This new Cammie was all thanks to the ruggedly good looking Zachary Goode.

Bex snapped her out of her thoughts by asking her where the streamers were.

"In that box." Cammie said pointing towards a large cardboard box on the couch. Bex nodded and rolled up her sleeves before reaching in.

"Let's get started!" She sang as she pulled out a big roll of silver steamers. Cammie and Liz clapped their hands and grinned before getting to work too. The three girls worked in silence for a while, before Bx decided to put on some music and blast it so loud it could be heard from space. They screamed at the top of their lungs as the danced around the house laying out silver table cloths and covering the furniture it black fabric, a precaution Cammie had asked for. Her father would kill her if she got anything on the beige fabric of the couch. They hung streamers in loops from the ceiling so it appeared like it was a body of metallic water. Food was put out on platers and plastic cups stacked up high on the drinks table. Cammie didn't want to ask how the girls had been able to get their hand on so much alcohol. She had to admit it made her slightly nervous since she and everyone coming was underage it was most definitely illegal if the police ended up coming. Before she knew it Cammie's entire house was decorated in black and silver. Every room had been covered, Cammie wasn't sure why the bedrooms had to be done but Bex insisted that people would see those rooms.

Hours later, Cammie, Bex and Liz stood in the living room admiring their handy work.

"I think this is my favourite room." Liz said, she was wearing her thick glasses, Liz had brought her contacts to put in when they changed into their dresses later. Bex and Cammie nodded

"Me too,"

"I agree."

They stood in a pround and comfortable silence for a few moments before Cammie turned to them.

"Did you guys bring your change of clothes?" She asked

"Of course! They're in the car." Liz said

"Do we have time to change?"

"Certainly, people should be arriving in an hour." Liz said with a nod

"Well then we best get started!" Bex shrieked running out the front door to get her and Liz's supplies.

Cammie slipped on her black dress. It was very classy and chic. It was strapless and lacey with a low back, a cream ribbon cut across the opening in the back and had a little bow in the centre which gave a sophisticated look to it. Her shoes were also black lace heels that gathered on the top into a black lacey bow. Her hair was down and smooth around her shoulders, her eyes were done up so they appeared large and dark and mysterious. Her lips were a soft, lush, baby pink. She looked in the floor length mirror and smiled, her face brightened up and she seemed to be glowing. It made her make up even more beautiful and effective. She turned towards Bex and Liz. Bex was doing Liz's hair up in a bun with loose curls down around her face. They both had on their dresses. Bex wore a silver dress. It clung to her body and finished a third of a way down her thigh. It looked really expensive against her cappuccino skin tone. Liz had a black flowing baby doll dress. They all looked really stunning.

"What do you guys think?" Cammie asked hoping they would love it as much as she did. They turned their heads, Bex's face had been in deep concentration trying to get Liz's hair perfect but it soften when she saw Cammie.

"Oh Cam, you look so amazing!" She cried

"You're going to knock every guy off his feet." Liz said with a triumphant smile

"Are you kidding? Screw that, the girls will be green with envy." Bex said and Cammie blushed. Was she popular? Had she become, one of those girls? The ones that people read about in books, that she used to watch from afar and dream about being? Cammie had discoverd that hanging out with those girls wasn't what people expected. They were so nice. Maybe she was lucky. Her school had beautiful and kind popular people and she had fallen into their laps. Sure there was the other side of the throne, Alana and her followers were just as popular but they were the generic back stabbing traitor kind. Liz and Bex were nice, which made people like them. Was Cammie with them now? Would the girls of the school walk in and envy her? Little Cammie Morgan?

"Thanks guys." Cammie said, her eyes filling with tears, she had never felt so beautiful. She had never truely believed it when people told her she was pretty, but she in that moment, she did feel pretty. Liz stood up and headed towards her

"Aw Cammie, don't cry." She said pulling her into a gentle Liz hug.

"Okay girl, suck those tears back in, don't want you ruining your makeup, people will be here any second!" Bex said watching her two friends. Cammie nodded and pulled away from Liz.

"Sorry," she said sniffling and staring up at the ceiling so her eyes could calm down.

"Don't be, this is going to be a fantabulous night!" Liz said just as the doorbell rang. The girls fell into silence.

"Well?" Bex prompted staring at Cammie.

"Well what?" Cammie asked. Bex rolled her eyes

"Go get the door!" Bex shouted pushing Cammie out of the room and following her.

Cammie opened the door to see Zach and his crew. They were all wearing black jeans some kind of white t-shirt and black tuxedo jackets. Cammie almost swooned right there when Zach looked at her with his smouldering green eyes. The other boys filtered in around her greeting the other girls after wishing Cammie a happy birthday. Her and Zach stayed in the door way letting cold air into the house.

"Happy birthday Cam." He said. His eyes were taking in her dress and figure that was so excellently being emphasised by the black dress. She looked stunning. He wanted to pick her up and take her out back right then and there. Instead he just leand down and kissed her. Their lips meet and sparks flew out the top of their heads and the tips of their fingers. It was a such a light little kiss that made Cammie's heart flutter. Like a first kiss, like a first date type, of kiss. Zach and Cammie hadn't even really had a first date, not one alone as a real couple. This was the fist time where she felt Zach had whole heartedly asked her to be his date for real. Maybe they would go on a real first date soon? Maybe this was the start of something. She pulled back and blushed looking down at her feet when she saw Zach was staring at her weirdly.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, not looking up. Zach put an arm around her shoulders

"You." He leaned in and whispered in her ear "You look pretty tonight Gallagher Girl." Cammie felt her face redden

"Just tonight?" She asked

"Especially tonight."

Cammie poured herself a drink in the kitchen, she was sure the bowl of punch Bex had put out was spiked, but she wasn't sure how much and speaking now from experience she didn't want to be drinking or slurping alcohol she didn't know much about. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The temperature of the house had gone up and more and more people kept letting themselves in.

"Good thing I hid all the valuable and breakable items." She murmured to herself as she took a sip of a smoothie with 8% vodka. She hadn't had vodka since Halloween, but recognised the bitter kick from the jelly she had been slurping. It had been the first time she had gotten drunk. Although it hadn't been that bad, she could remember everything the next day.

Cammie felt someone's arm wrap around her waist and a pair of lips kiss her neck. She giggled, it was still a bit of a shock when Zach did that. She spun around and looked up at him.

"I missed you." He said with a smirk

"I was coming back." Cammie said rolling her eyes

"You took too long."

"Sorry,"

"Kiss me." He said his smirk still present on his face.

"Okay." And she did. He pushed himself closer, he didn't realise he had been pushing her backwards until he had her up against the counter and couldn't go any further. Cammie jumped and pulled back when she hit the kitchen counter. Zach took his hands from her waist and placed them either side of her body, trapping her. He smirked down at her little face that was now blushing.

"Stop blushing." He said, she was never not blushing when they were so close.

"I'm not- I'm not blushing." She stuttered, He raised an eyebrow,

"You are."

"I'm not... Why would I be?" He smirked and pressed his chest to hers Cammie's eyes felt like they might pop out at the sidden contact. She looked around, but no one seemed to be paying the, attention.

"Because you are so close to sexy me?" He asked

"Zach," she whispered frantically, not wanting people to notice how close they were. His smirk changed to an innocent little smile

"What?" He asked trying to be confused. She giggled again. Giggle, giggle? Cammie Morgan never used to giggle. Now it was all she seemed to do when she was around this stupid green eyed smirker. Suddenly she frowned and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She had a little crease between her brows and he reached out to smooth it back down again.

"I have to pee." She pouted sticking out her bottom lip, her skin tingling where he touched her forehead.

"What you're leaveing?" He asked melodramatically

"Mhm," she nodded

"Again?"

"I'll be back. Shortly."

"You said that last time." He moaned like a school boy. She laughed and kicked him in the shin

"Get off me Goode, before I call the cops on you." She said with a smirk, he raised his hands in surrender and back away.

"Fine scurry away." He said and she chuckled before doing exactly that. He watched her retreat through the bodies. A smirk still on his face.

"What you smiling at?" Bex asked coming up behind him, a beer in her hand. Zach turned his head to look at her before turning back again as she stood next to him.

"Cammie, what else?" He asked like Cammie was the only option. Bex laughed

"Okay, you disgust me. All this mushy love." She said making a gagging noise. They both laughed

"I know it's gross." Zach said with a chuckle. It was true, he did get all mushy when it came to Cammie. She was his melting point. He was metal which only she could bend. And there it was again. Poetic descriptions. I don't even make this stuff up, I just tell the story. They stood in silence, well they stood in a crowded kitchen with blasting music and didn't say anything. Does that count as silence?

Bex's face turned sour,

"The Trout is headed your way." She said distaste laced her words. Zach turned to see Alana working her way in his direction, it was quite graceful the way she did it. Her red hair was curled and bouncing, She had on a little silver spaghetti strap dress and black stilettos.

"What's up with her face?" Bex asked. Zach frowned at her, did Bex not like Alana either? Why did everyone hate her?

"Nothing." He defended. Alana stopped in front of them, a sticky smile on her face that Zach seemed oblivious to. Bex on the other hand was sick to her stomach just looking at her.

"What do you want pigeon breath?" She asked and Alana laughed

"Rebbeca!" She said know that Bex would be more annoyed with her full name than any sassy insult, Bex clenched her fists at the use of her full name, Zach shot her a pleading look to say drop it.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Bex waved her hands in the air and stamping off before either one could stop her.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" Alana asked with a chuckle. Zach shrugged

"Who knows, Bex has unpredictable moods." He said and they both laughed. "Are you having a good time?"

"I just got here, Zachy." She said "You?"

"I'm waiting for Cammie." He said nonchalantly then looked over her shoulder for his girlfriend. Alana's mouth twitched, but Zach didn't notice. She placed her hands on his chest suddenly and he looked at her, a little taken back. They were almost the same height when she wore heels, compared to Cammie who was still a head shorter even with the extra five inches.

"Well maybe it's a good thing I cought you then." She said, she dropped her smile to give him a sympathetic. He furred his eyesbrows, not sure what she meant. She sighed and looked down rubbing his chest gently "I knew she wouldn't tell you." She said softly looking back up at him through her eyelashes.

"Tell me what?" He asked. What wouldn't Cammie tell him? She had been fine.

"That she kissed Josh Abrams in her History room. Alone." She lost all the fake sorrow in her voice and a smug look came onto her striking face. Zach shook his head immediately angry and grabbed her wrists which were still resting on his chest. She couldn't be telling the truth. Cammie wouldn't do that. She wouldn't cheat on him.

"You're lying." He said fierily. Alana winced at his grip on her wrists, but tried to ignore it. This was what she had expected anyway. Denial. She wouldn't have to convince him too much. Zach usually believed anything she said.

"I wish I was Zach, but I saw it. With my own eyes. I have wittnesses. My friends were with me."

"Sure." he said sarcastically, he couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you should know. I hate it when people hurt you, we were so good together" She said pulling her hands away from his tight grip. He didn't even realise he was doing it.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" He asked not paying attention to her other comments.

"Why would she? She's a hoe obviously." Zach's eyes snapped to her's

"Don't say that about Cammie." He said angrily. If she wasn't a girl he might have punched her for saying something like that, maybe he would have said something worse if it was any girl but Alana. Although that might have been mixed with the anger he was feeling onwards Cammie. It made sense. She had sent Jimmy a letter too. She had told him herself. What if she actually had feelings for him?

"Zachy, it's the truth. I'm sorry." She said even though she had a smirk on her face.

"Your sure that's what you saw?" He asked looking her dead in the eye. "She kissed him on the lips?"

"Smack on the lips. Why would I lie?" He frowned, he felt like his chest was constricting. Cammie kissed him? She kissed him.

"Maybe I should talk to her about it." He said his conscience trying to see reason.

"I wouldn't, she didn't tell you did she?"

"No." He shot back. They had already been through that

"Maybe there's even more to it?" She said raising an eyebrow. Zach opened his mouth to reply, when he saw Cammie come back in the kitchen. He had almost forgot she was coming back. Cammie smiled at him, but then she saw the red hair and she felt something rise up in her throat. Alana was talking to Zach? Why was he looking at her like that? What if she was making good on her threats? Was she trying to get Zach back?

"Zach?" She said when they were within earshot of each other. The sound of her voice seemed to set him on edge. "What's wrong?" She asked she glanced at Alana who smiled at her. A smile that could curdle milk or the con tense of Cammie's stomach.

"You know what." Zach said, unable to keep the edge out of his voice. Seeing her face looking at him, it made him think she could have. Her lips could have been on Jimmy's. Cammie could already feel the tears, what had Alana done? She turned to the red head girl

"What did you tell him?" She asked Zach stepped between them

"Leave her out of this Cammie, this is between you and me."

"What is?" Cammie asked panicked and confused.

"Come on Cammie, you're not a good lier. Just tell me!" Zach begged

"Tell you what?" Cammie asked exasperated, how was she supposed to tell him something she didn't know.

"You kissed him!" Zach shouted, everyone in the kitchen turned to look at them. Cammie's cheeks caught fire. Whispers already started.

"I didn't kiss anyone." She said trying to keep her voice quite. She didn't want to make a scene. She wanted to ask Zach if they could talk in private without everyone's eyes on them, especially Alana's beady little ones, but she was worried he would just shout at her, or take it the wrong way.

"Oh please, you didn't kiss Josh?" At the mention of his name Cammie's heart beat quicked even more. Her face must have showed something because Zach's face morphed into hurt.

"It's true?"

"No!" Cammie shouted, he was taking this all wrong. "I didn't kiss him Zach."

"I can see it in your face."

"I didn't!" She defended herself. He had to see reason, she was telling the truth.

"How could you?" Zach asked

"Zach, I didn't!" He stepped away from her when she tried to take his hand. His face was twisted into pure disgust and hurt. Tears streamed down her face as he kept backing away "Zach please." She begged. He shook his head

"Come to me when you want to tell me the truth." He said.

"Zach, I'm telling the truth _now_." She pleaded, he took a little box out of his jean pocket and tossed it at her. It fell at her feet.

"Happy birthday Gallagher Girl." He said. He stormed out. The front door slammed. Cammie chocked on a sob. Her hands flew to her mouth. He left? She looked around her remembering that she was with other people. Someone had turned off the music during their row and now it was dead silent. Everyone was staring at her. Most of them looked shell shocked, which was how Cammie felt. Cammie started to see faces she knew. Macey and Jace, and then Bex and Liz were stood with Grant and Nick and the other guys. When she saw them her face fell apart. She looked down at her feet, her hand still converting her mouth as tear drilled from her chin to the floor. Then she ran out of the room. Her birthday was ruined. How could paradise crumble so quickly?

 **A/N- SO SORRY FOR THAT ENDING, I'M CRUEL I KNOW. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE. I HAVE BEEN ON HOLIDAY AND DEALING WITH A LOT RIGHT NOW. I KNOW I SHOULDN'T DITCH YOU GUYS LIKE THAT, THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE. I CHECKED IT THROGH NOW AND SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO READ IT WITH ALL THOSE MISTAKES, IT WAS REALLY MESSY.**

 **DO YOU GUYS MIND THAT THE SHOUTOUTS ARE GETTING REALLY LONG? IS IT OKAY WITH YOU ALL IF I KEEP DOING THEM, I JUST NEVER EXPECTED TO HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS TO REPLY TO WHEN I STARTED THESE SHOUTOUTS SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **SHOUTOUTS-**

 **TIGGERANDCAMMIEANDPERCY- THANK YOU FOR READING THEIUGH TO THE ENDS OF A/NS I KNOW THEY GET REALLY LONG HAHA :)**

 **GHALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- IM GOING TO SATRT RED QUEEN REALLY SOON, HAHA IM EXCITED TO START IT! IT SOUNDS SO GOOD! I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I FINISH IT ;) I'M GLAD CAMMIE REJECTED JOSH TOO, BUT I FEEL SO BAD FOR HER, SHE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING. GET REJECTED FOR DOING THE RIGHT THING AS WELL AS THE BAD THING. I HATE ALANA. I RIDE ENGLISH SADDLE, BUT IM GOING TO GIVE WESTERN A TRY TOO I THINK. I JUST LOVE RIDING IN GENERAL SO :D I WILL PM YOU WHILE READING RED QUEEN DONT WORRY HAHA AND OF COURSE I LOVE YOUR PONG REVIEWS! LOVE, LOVEWORDS XXXX**

 **TIGGERMORGAN- ZAMMIE WILL BE CUTE AGIAN! DON'T WORRY! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! :)**

 **NUHAXGOODE- SO GALD YOU LIKE IT, AND THANK YOU SO MUCH. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WASNT A DISAPOINTMENT WITH ALL THE DRAMA, BUT DONT WORRY, CAMMIE WILL GET HER CHANCE TO EPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ZACH**

 **THEONELIVES- SO THAT WAS DRAMATIC! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER :)**

 **ZAMMIEANDACKUNZEL4EVADERP- THANK GOODNESS YOU DIDNT SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUST HAHA AND I KNOW POOR CAMMIE AND JOSH AND ZACH. WHO SENT THE LETTERS? DONT WORY WE WILL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY. CAMMIE IS JUST O PREOCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT AS YOU CAN SEE HAHA**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- HAHA YOU ARE TOO KIND, I DONT REALLY MIND LOL. THNAK YOU SO MUCH I KNOW POOR JOSH, HE ALWAYS GETS THE SHORT STRAW IN THESES STORIES. BLESS HIM. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! XD**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- I KNIW POOR JOSH, BUT SACRAFICES MUST BE MADE FOR ZAMMIE! AND SADLY YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT THE EVIL PART BECAUSMS. ETHAN ENDING WAS PURE EVIL. I APPOLOGIES PROFUSELY. MISS YA XXX**

 **PLLANDGG- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! IM SORRY ZAMMIE SEEMS TO HAVE FALLEN APART, WHO CAM LIVE WOTHOUT ZAMMIE? THEY WILL RISE AGAIN THOUGH! XXX**

 **\- SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HOPE IT MADE YOU HAPPY THOUGH. I LOVE THAT MY STORY MAKES PEOPLE HAPPY :)**

 **MS. LOVELY- NONSENSE! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! JACE IS DEVELOPING FEELINGS I THINK, BUT POOR CAMMIE, SHE CANT HAVE ANYMORE ROMANTIC DRAMA. SO SORRY OR SUCH A LATE UPDATE AND FOR SUCH A CLIFFHANGER ENDING, IT WAS MEAN I KNOW**

 **INDIGOANDVIOLETESKIES- I FELT BAD FOR JOSH TOO, I ALMOST WAMTED TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE, BUT ZAMMIE MUST PREVAIL AND DONG WORRY THAT WILL HAPPEN, ZACH JUST NEEDS TIME TO COOL OFF. ALSO... I HATE ALANA.**

 **OHNOBODY- I WILL MISS YOUR REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER WHEN YOU READ IT AND HAVE A GREAT TIME AT SUMMER CAMP. HOPEFULLY WHEN YOU READ THIS THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS AND EVERYTHING WILL BE SORTED OUT. I GUESS ITS QUITE LUCKY I GUESS BECAUSE YOU WONT BE LEFT HANGING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. I DIDN'T WANT JOSH TO SEEM LIKE A JERK BECAUSE HE ISN'T AND HE ALWAYS IS MADE OUT LIKE ONE. POOR JOSH. I'VE BEEN SAYING HAT A LOT IN THESE REPLIES. LOVE YA! XD**

 **XxCANDYYxX- THE ZAMMIE MOMENT WAS CRUEL TO GIVE YOU WHEN I HAD THIS ENDING IN MIND. I'M VERY SORRY, BUT IF YOU STAY STRONG CAMMIE WILL DPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ZACH.**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- YOUR REVIEWS ALAWYS BRING A SMILE TOMY FACE AND IT MAKES ME EVEN HAPPY TO KNOW THAT MY STORY CAN DO THE SAME TO YOU AND BRIGHTEN YOUR MOODS. YOU ARE TOO SWEET. ABOUT THE BUBBLES AND THE SQUSHY PEOPLE... I AGREE WITH IT ALL. XD**

 **GUEST #1- I KNOW! I LOVE THAT SONG TOO! AND THE MUSIC VIDEO IS OIKE MY FAVOURITE THING EVA! I AM GLAD SOMEONE NOTICED IT FROM THE BEGINNING :)**

 **BABYSISTER1997- I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY :)**

 **GUEST #2- THANK YOU :)**

 **GUEST #3- HAHA THANK YOU ANDI WILL KEEP UPDATING DON'T WORRY HOPEFULLY FASTER THAN THIS UPDATE WAS**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- HUEHUEHUE I ACTUALLY LAUGHED OUT LOUD WHEN I READ THIS LOL. I WAS REALLY HAPPEN WHEN I SAW YOUR REVIEW, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE! :)**

 **OKAY EVERYONE FINISHED WITH THE SHOUTOUTS, THANK YOU FOR 20 REVIEWS I DID A HAPPY DANCE WHEN I SAW THEM. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE MISTAKES I'LL FIX THEM LATER.**

 **REVIEW _NUGGET_ IF YOU READ THIS WHOLE A/N AND WANT CAMMIE AND ZACH TO MAKE UP, AS WELL AS STRANGLE THE RAT ALANA ;) **


	15. Dear Zach

**Dear Zach**

Zach looked out the window of his kitchen. He had a cup of coffee in his hands. His hair was all messy and tussled from sleep. Zach had a grey sweatshirt on over his bare chest and a pair of navy sweatpants on. Grey morning light was streaming into the room and causing everything to appear slightly blue. He had a head ache. A bad one. He couldn't stop replying his and Cammie's argument from the night before. Was it real? Had he dreamt it? He wished he had dreamt it. That would make everything he was feeling disappear. The fact that something inside of him seemed to have blackened. He had never really been able to blot out the anger from his parents deciding to leave him and Colleen alone. Cammie had seemed to have lightened this dark side and now that she seemed gone, he didn't like how quickly it had returned.

He heard someone's voice call to him, it sounded slightly muffled and fuzzy. He turned around and focused on the little girl in a lavender fluffy dressing gown and unicorn slippers stood in the door way. She had a little pout on her face.

"Zach, you didn't bring me my juice." She said sadly, looking down at her slippers. Zach sighed and walked towards her. Usually he brought Colleen warm apple cider on Sunday mornings during fall months. He had completely forgotten to take the thermal mug up to her room after he poured it.

"I'm sorry Collie, I got... distracted." He said trying to avoid the touché subject that was Cammie Morgan. Colleen's face softened and she took in her brother's tiered face and unusually deep frown lines.

"Is something the matter Zach?" she asked coming forward and wrapping her arms around his torso. He sighed again debating whether he should tell her. He and Cammie weren't exactly broken up. He hadn't said they were, purposefully hadn't said that they were, it didn't seem right. Cammie had said when they first decided to become a fake couple that they would end it with a nasty fight or something and the one last night wasn't even a fake. It look pretty believable. It felt pretty real too. He worried that he hadn't given Cammie a chance to talk in his hurt and anger, but then her face when he mentioned Jimmy's name. It said it all didn't it? And why would Alana lie to him? They were close, they always had been. Just because they weren't dating anymore didn't mean that they couldn't still be friends. Besides, Alana had broken it off with him. He looked down at Colleen when she tugged on his sweatshirt strings and it bounced up into his face. She giggled when his face squished up as a reflex. He couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm just tired." He said to her, lifting up her small body and sitting her down at the kitchen table. He brought her her apple cider. She took in and wrapped her chilled fingers around the warm drink. She looked at him sternly as he sat down. He chuckled at her little perplexed expression.

"What?" he asked with a smile, one he reserved for her alone.

"Would you lie to me Zach?" she asked leaning up over the table so her button noise was right in his face. God, despite her lack of years this girl could read him like a book.

"No, I _am_ tired..." he said trying to leave out the important facts. It wasn't lying, he _was_ tired... but he knew he would tell. She squinted up at him with a cute little angry face.

"What _else_?" she prompted and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said and she leaned back into her seat and smiled triumphantly. She took a sip of her drink. "I had a fight with Cammie last night." He said looking into his mug. Colleen swallowed her sip and then stared at Zach. Her heartbeat increased and she felt her eyes sting.

"But you guys are okay right?" she asked her voice shaking a little. She really liked Cammie. She was like a big sister. She played dress up with her and helped her name her new Barbie and did her hair and makeup and, and, and she was different from any of the other girls Zach would bring around to the house. for starters she was actually nice to her and not in a condescending 'she's just adorable' type of way. She didn't want her and Zach to have a fight. Zach gave her a sad look

"I'm sorry Collie." He said and she started to cry, little hot tears streaming down her cute face. Zach's heart melted at the sight of her. He knew how much Colleen liked Cammie. She had never reacted like this to his Alana's fights that's for sure.

"Noooo," She cried "What did you say to her?" she asked and suddenly all his sympathy went out the window. Zach felt annoyance hadn't done anything! This was all Cammie's fault!

"Colleen, I didn't cause this." He said trying not to get angry at her because she would just cry more.

"Cammie did it?" she asked in shock, she sniffled and rubbed her nose. He nodded "What did she do?" she asked and Zach hesitated. Not sure how to tell her or if he should tell the truth.

"She kissed another boy." He said eventually and Colleen gasped.

"Zach, Cammie wouldn't do that." She said completely straight face, her tears already drying at the preposterous accusation. Zach shook his head

"You weren't there Collie, you're too young to understand anyway." He said leaning back. She scowled at him

"What are you talking about Zachary? I am _eight_ years _old_ , but I know Cammie. She wouldn't do that to us." She said her voice firm and grown up sounding.

"Colleen-"

"Did she say she did?" Colleen asked

"Well, no, but I could see it in her face." Zach said, he was getting angry just thinking about it, but he could see Colleen wasn't happy either,"

"She's the one who did wrong here."

"You better say sorry."

"We had a fight." Zach said coldly "I'm not the one who should apologize."

" _You_ started a fight on her _birthday."_ Collie said she stood up with her drink and glared at him.

"You don't understand." Zach said again after a long silence. He was starting to sound like a broken record. She didn't see Cammie's face. Colleen didn't feel it.

"Fine. If I don't understand then maybe you don't either, you're the one telling me the story." She said placing a little hand on her hip. She raised her eye brows knowingly. Colleen had never had such an upper-hand on her brother, but she also hadn't felt so right about anything before. She was positive that CAmmie hadn't kissed another boy. Zach was wrong. Zach didn't say anything. "Why don't you let Cammie explain it?" She said before turned on her slippers and stomping dramatically and slightly childishly out of the room. Her exit was the only thing that reminded Zach that she was still a child.

Cammie sat curled up under her duvet in her room. She had her eyes open, but she couldn't see anything in the darkness. The sun had been up for a few hours and her stomach was grumbling, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. It hurt to move. She ignored it when her cell phone buzzed and when the house phone rang. She didn't want to talk to anyone. What if it was Zach? What if he was going to yell at her again? How was she going to get him to listen to her? He had been so angry... so hurt last night. What if her never spoke to her again?

"What if he hates me?" she whispered to herself in the cosy den under the covers she whimpered and drew her knees up closer to her chest and pressed her eyes into them. Her tummy growled. She groaned. Her tummy gurgled and she pulled her pillow under the covers and shoved her head underneath. She felt it bubble again, but ignored it and then she slipped back into half consciousness.

She heard whispering, hushed voices above her. She laid perfectly still. _What if it's a serial killer? What if it's a burglar?_ Her stomach churned. She heard her name and opened her eyes into slits and strained her ears to hear more. She could only catch snippets of the conversation.

"Poor thing..." she heard a soft voice whisper

"Don't poor thing her, she needs to get..." it sounded like a foreign accent

"X-"

"Wake her-"

"Strangle... Zachary"

"Gentle..."

Suddenly her covers were ripped off her body, the cool air hit her skin and she squealed. Her eyes were popped completely open. She looked up to see Macey's face looming over her. Macey took in her friend's blotchy and red complexion and tear stained cheeks. She sighed and her firm gaze softened a little,

"I said gentle!" Liz said with a frown. Macey shrugged

"Cammie you need to get up." Cammie winced. She looked over at Liz and then behind her was Bex. Her three best friends in the same room. To her acknowledgment they had never even spoken before. She sat up and pressed her back against the wall. Why were they all here? Why were they looking at her like that? Why were they all together? Cammie had many questions but she decided to ask the most important one.

"How did you guys get in?" she asked her voice groggy that was sore from crying.

"I know you hide the spare key in the flower pot, Cammie." Macey said with an eye roll.

"That's not a very good hiding place Cams." Liz said "Very predictable. Bex and I would have found it in a few minutes, if Macey hadn't shown up and let us in." Bex and Liz had turned up at Cammie's house with Ben & Jerry's ice cream, skittles, pop tarts, Nutella and more snacks that are useful during guy troubles. They were just about to knock on the door when Macey arrived with a huge Ziploc bag of M&Ms. The three then decided to let themselves in and join forces to help their mutual little blonde friend. When they found Cammie still in bed at 12 in the afternoon they had mixed feelings on how to handle waking her up. Macey had fixed that little dispute though.

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asked ignoring them making fun of her hiding place. At least it wasn't under the door mat.

"We're here to help you sweetie." Bex said coming and sitting down on her bed. Cammie stared at them.

"We saw the argument Cam; it's all over social media. The gossip page got hold of it." Liz said and Cammie gasped. Her eyes filling with tears again. Bex shot her a look

"Wait a go Lizzie. You made her cry again." Liz made a sorry expression as Bex rubbed Cammie's back. "Just block out the hatters Cammie." She said. Cammie stopped crying for a second and gave her a terrified look,

"People are hating on me?" she asked astonished. Bex opened her eyes wide when she realized she shouldn't have said that and Cammie howled and sniffled and placed her head in her hands. Macey mouthed 'wait-a-go' to Bex as they waited for Cammie to calm down again. When she, did Macey cut in before the others could mess it all up.

"Cam, why don't you tell us what happened? The whole story isn't being told is it?" she asked and Cammie shook her head sadly. Her messy bed hair falling over face, it smelt like coconuts and vanilla from the shower she took yesterday. All three girls gathered onto Cammie's bed and snuggled with her into the covers ready for the story. None of them believed all the tails about Cammie cheating on Zach. It was silly. People had even _filmed_ their row and put it up put it up on the Roseville high gossip page, called 'Sweet Scandals'. Then of course it popped up everywhere.

"Mace, it's terrible. What people believe may not be the truth, but I have been a cheater. I cheated on him. I must have, I was so close to another guy." Cammie blabbered shaking her head. Macey looked at her friend not sure what she meant. Surely Cammie hadn't cheated on Zach, she couldn't believe it. She liked him too much; she could see it every time she talked about him. She looked over to Bex and Liz to see that they had similar expressions on their faces.

"Cammie, just _tell_ us." Liz prompted. Cammie took a deep breath and forced herself to retell story.

"So for the past like month or so I have been getting these love notes in my locker?" she says it like a question to see what the girls think about that. Macey squeals

"That is so romantic Cammie! How could you not tell me?" she said her face all excited. Cammie shrugged

"It never really came up; besides, I thought they were from Zach." She said with a little sniff. Bex shook her head and laughed.

"That is so not Zach's style." She said "Like he could ever be that considerate." She chortled like it was an inside joke. Liz nodded agreeing with her. Cammie frowned

"Yeah well I know _now_ that it wasn't him." Cammie says with more force than she meant to. The girls ignore her.

"Well if Zach didn't send them, who did?" Liz asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. You could see the cogs turning between her ears. Cammie stared at her seeing if she would work it out. They looked at her waiting for her to answer it for them. She sighed

"It was Josh." She said.

"Josh Abram or Josh Brian?" Bex cut in. Cammie shot her a look. "What there is a big difference." She said. Josh Abram was on the football team and had friends and was popular and sweet and hot and cute. Josh _Brian_ was a chubby, acne covered meth head. Cammie nodded giving her friend the benefit of the doubt, although why she thought she would have anything to do with Josh Brian was another thing entirely.

"Josh Abram, he sits next to me in history." They all nodded. Cammie continued "I was in history on Friday." She said her throat sore "And Josh was there." She paused again. "He asked me at the end of the lesson to talk and I stayed because... because I didn't- se-see what would be wrong with _talking_." She emphasized the talking part. "He said he really liked me and he had been the one sending me the notes in my locker and he wanted to know if... if he... you know, had a chance with me? And that he liked, he asked to kiss me." She said

"He asked to kiss you?" Macey asked in astonishment, she rolled her eyes "Why does Cammie get all the guys with feelings?" Liz giggled

"That's really cute!" Liz said and Bex shushed them

"He _asked_ you?" she clarified

"Well he looked at me with those eyes that ask. You know, like this." Cammie leaned forward and made the 'asking eyes'. Bex laughed and shoved her face away with her hands.

"Yeah okay I get it." Cammie cracked a smile. She was feeling better talking to her friends already. Once Cammie was finished with the whole story, she could actually breathe. She waited for one of them to respond. They all stared at her; Macey smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cammie, you haven't done anything wrong. Alana is a lying, cheating scumbag. How Zach doesn't see that is beyond me." She said shaking her head "You just need to explain everything to Zach and he will be the one apologizing." She said with a knowing smile.

"Don't worry, once Zach cools down, just explain what happened and you guys will be patched up with barley any mark." Liz said reassuringly. Cammie still couldn't believe that Zach hadn't listened to her. She knew he didn't hate Alana, but he really trusted Al's word over her own and that just... it wasn't right; even if you were caught up in the moment. Her birthday had been ruined. He had thrown her present at her feet-. Her present from Zach. It was still in the kitchen. She scrambled out of bed and hurried out of her room. Bex and Liz and Macey all shared a troubled glance before getting up and following her. The little black box was where she left it. On the floor. Its little silver bow had popped off. Cammie walked over, picked them both up and placed the bow on the table. She turned the box over a few times in her hand. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest. _What had Zach got her? What had he bought specially for her?_ She stared at it, Bex and Macey resisted the urge to shout at her and tell her to just open the box. Cammie flicked it open and her eyes widen when she saw it. A silver heart pendent sat on the velvet black cushion. The chain was twisted from the box being thrown. She untangled it with her fingers and twisted the heart around to see the initials etched into the surface, ' _GG'_. Cammie imagined Zach going to the jewelers and picking out the heart and then placing the order to have the two Gs scratched into it, possibly even picking out the block font. She liked the font, it made it so that she could wear it less casually. She could picture the smirk on his face as he requested the letters knowing that they weren't her real name. Macey's voice broke her out of her day dreaming.

"What is it?" Macey asked.

"It's a necklace." Cammie said her voice soft. Zach had put thought into this. Liz smiled

"Aww that's really cute." Liz said.

"'GG'?" Bex's was leaning over Cammie's shoulder at the gift. Cammie smiled.

"It's a nick name." She said trying to explain it. Bex nodded.

"Oh yeah, I know, _Gallagher Gal_." Bex said with a knowing smile and Cammie chuckled

"Gallagher _Girl._ " She corrected. She sighed, looking back to the gift "How long do you think till he cools off?" she asked and Bex shrugged

"I don't, its Zach." She said. Macey cleared her throat,

"Well, do to how the argument stared, how it ended, his cockiness and jerky ways I'd say about a week. When we we look at it like that I'd say about a week. Then we can factor in how much he likes you and that could either make it five days, or two weeks. I don't really know Zach that well so I can't be sure if his feelings will be a pro or a con in this case." Macey was a boy expert. Although there was a big difference between 5 days and two weeks, Cammie didn't want to wait two days _let alone_ two weeks. She looked up at her friends and sighed again. They all had the same reaction and reached out to hug her. They hesitated only slightly before going into a group hug. Macey was the first to pull out.

"What do you say we have some of the junk food we brought and watch some 'Teen Wolf'?" Macey's noise stud sparkled as she tilted her head to the side slightly with a smile. Cammie shared a glance between Bex and Liz before nodding.

"I'm in." She said stepping over so she was next to Macey. Liz squealed.

"This is going to be so much fun, I love that show!" She hopped over the imaginary line. All three of them looked at Bex, waiting for her to agree. Bex shrugged,

"Alright don't mind a bit of sexy werewolves." She said in her British accent as she grabbed the bags of food off the table and hurried into the TV room. The other girls giggled excitedly before following her.

Paisley came home to find all four girls curled up on the couch. There were empty tubs of ice cream and candy wrappers and a few stray M&Ms on the floor. She knocked on the entrance framing; no-one looked away from the TV screen.

"I can see why you didn't answer any of my texts." She said. Bex and Macey shushed her not even glancing in Paisley's direction. She chuckled at them; and she was meant to be the least mature? Cammie looked over and sees her sister. She smiles at her.

"Hey Paisley." Cammie said "I didn't know you were home." She said pausing the 13th episode of the second season. The others groaned in protest. Paisley rolled her eyes.

"That's because you were to glued to the TV." She said

"Sorry." Cammie replied.

"Well I just got in, but I have been texting you all day." She said with annoyance. Cammie never answered her phone or responded to her texts. Cammie slipped out from between Macey and Bex and stretched.

"Sorry." She said again. Paisley rolled her eyes and shrugged

"Whatever." She turned on her heels and headed down the hall to her room. Cammie also headed to her room to get her phone leaving behind her friends. She scanned her bedroom and spotted her phone on the floor at the base of her bed. She leaned down to pick it up. When she turned the screen on she saw that she had 25 unread messages and 4 missed calls. Most of the texts were from unknown numbers saying stuff like:

 _How could you do such a thing to Zach? You don't deserve him._

 _I liked you before_

 _Stay away from babe!_

 _SLUT!_

And then there were the ones that had even meaner things. Although there were a few congratulating her and asking if she was free next weekend. She couldn't believe how many people actually cared about her or were sad enough to waste their time finding her number and texting her. She looked at the names she recognised.

Nick- **Are you OK Cammie?**

Mike- **Block out the haters Cammie-bear, Alana's always been a jerk.**

Jace- **You okay Cammie? You can talk to me if you want xxx**

There were a bunch from Macey, Bex and Liz. And then Paisley too, but surprisingly there were voicemails from Josh, and a text from him

 **Cammie, I've been trying 2 call u, but I just keep getting ur answering machine. If there is anything I can do 2 set the record straight or put a stop 2 these rumours just tell me. I really didn't mean 2 cause u so much trouble. Call me back when you can.**

Cammie's stomach flipped. She didn't think she should call him, but would that be rude? What if he could actually help? Or would getting Josh involved just make everything worse? She ran a hand through her hair.

"Ugh, Why?" she asked pulling the ends of her hair. Why did he have to be so concerned and caring and nice? She bite her lip. Couldn't he not give a rat's butt about the rumors and _not_ text her all sweet and nice. She turned the screen off and then switched it back on. She should just say thanks but no thanks for now. She did.

Cammie suddenly realised almost everyone had texted her except Zach. Not that she had expected him to, it was too soon. Should she text him? Would that seem needy and desperate and guilty? Somehow texting didn't seem appropriate for this situation. Maybe she should just wait it out and like Macey and Bex said.

Later that evening after Cammie and the girls had said their goodbyes, Cammie sat at her desk, with a pen in her hand. She had decided to apologise to Zach in the best way she could. She took a deep breath and placed her pen against the surface of her best stationary and wrote

 _Dear Zach,_

 **A/N- AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING FOR SO LONG ON SUCH AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER, BUT I MOVED HOUSE. OR COUNTRY. I MOVED FROM ENGLAND TO AMERICA OVER THIS SUMMER. IT WAS REALLY HARD FOR ME AND COMPLETLY UNEXPECTED TOO. IT WAS LIKE, ALL HAPPY LIFE AND THEN 'HEY, WE'RE MOVING TO AMAERICA IN A MONTH, LETS SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR FREINDS' THAT WAS THE LAST THREE DAYS OF SCHOOL. I FEEL IT'S REALLY GOTTON TO ME AND... YEAH, SO JUST THOUGHT I WOULD TELL YOU GUYS WHATS BEEN BOTHERING ME. SORRY IF IT GETS IN THE WAY OF MY WRITTING OR ITS QUALITY, I HOPE NOT.**

 **I'M GOING TO LOOK AT MY NEW SCHOOL NOW SO I DON'T HAVE TIME TO CHECK FOR MISTAKES AND STUFF, I'LL DO THAT WHEN I GET BACK.**

 **ANYWAY, ON A HAPPIER NOTE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. CAMMIE AND ZACH DID NOT MAKE UP YET, I'M SORRY. BUT I THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY CUTE. I ESPECIALLY LOVE ZACH'S SCENE WITH COLLEEN. JUST LOVE THAT LITTLE GIRL.**

 **SO LET'S GET TO THESE SHOUTOUTS BEFORE I GET TOO BORING HAHA,**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- YES I'M BACK! AGAIN HAHA, I KNOW IT WAS HORRIBLE TO WRITE SUCH CUTE ZAMMIE KNOWING I WAS GOING TEAR IT APART, BUT NEVER FEAR ALL SHALL BE FIXED SOON. I WOULD HAVE TO AGREE ABOUT ALANA THOUGH ;)**

 **GUEST #1- YOU WERE RIGHT! ALL THE GIRLS GATHERED TO HELP CAMMIE! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THEIR DRESSES :)**

 **FANFICLOVER4602- I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING 'TOMORROW' HAHA I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT. AND DOESN'T EVERYONE HATE ALANA? SHE'S RUINED EVERYTHING!**

 **NUHAXGOODE- ALANA IS DEFINETLY SOME FORM OF EVIL. I PROMISE ZACH AND CAMMIE WILL PATCH THINGS UP :)**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU! I AM SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING, THOUGH IT WASN'T AS BAD AS THE LAST CHAPTER HAHA XD**

 **PLLANDGG- HAHAHAHA I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR BABIES :(**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T STRANGLED ANYONE YET... BUT IF SO I HOPE IT WAS ALANA. SOMEONE- PLEASE STRANGLE ALANA. NOW. THANK YOU. ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEW! :P**

 **TIGGERMORGAN- HAHA YES, I'M SORRY I SQUASHED YOUR SOUL LIKE A GRAPE! HOPEFULLY ZACH AND CAMMIE WILL BE PERFECT AGAIN SOON. I NOW THEY BOTH WANT THAT ;)**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- I ABSOLUTLY LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE SO THANK YOU FOR THAT. ALSO ALSNA IS ACTUALLY A DECENDATE FROM THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST. I AM SO EXCITED TO READ YOUR STORY! AND SO FLATTER AND AMAZED THAT YOU WANT ME TO READ IT FIRST! I'M SURE IT WILL BE AMAZING! CAN'T WAIT!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- AGAIN, SOMEONE WHO'S REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE DRAMA, I HAVE TO SAY I WAS WORRIED PEOPLE WOULD BE LIKE UGH AND ANNOYED, BUT I HAVE REALLY GREAT AND FUNNY AND JUST SO MUCH SUPORT IT'S GREAT! THE SAD THING IS THAT ALANA HAS ZACH WRAPPED AROUND HER FINGER. HE'S COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TO HER HORRID SIDE, BUT HE WILL SEE CAMMIE'S SIDE OF THE STORY. I WAS REALLY EXCITED TO WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER THOUGH AND THERE IS SO MUCH I AM STILL EXCITED FOR IN THIS STORY! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK! I'M SORRY I STILL HAVEN'T STARTED RED QUEEN, BUT WHEN I DO I'LL PROBABLY READ IN A DAY OR TWO BECAUSE I READ PRETTY QUICKLY. YOU ARE TOO KIND, I JUST FEEL BAD WHEN I DON'T UPDATE QUICKLY. I DON'T LIKE TO LEAVE PEOPLE HANGING. LOVE YOU TOO! I HOPE ALL IS WELL! XXXX**

 **THE SKELETON IN A FEZ- EVERYONE HATES ALANA. IT WOULD BE AWSOME IF SHE DIED IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE... MAYBE I'LL WORK THAT INTO THE PLOT LINE... ;P OH AND THANK YOU!**

 **CHLOE- THEY WILL MAKE UP SOON I PROMISE!**

 **SEXYY .PANCAKE- FIRST SO SORRY BECAUSE YOUR SHOUTOUT LAST CHAPTER WENT ALL WEIRD AND YOUR NAME DIDN'T COME UP, I DON'T KNOW WHY, I EVEN TRIED TO FIX IT TWICE. I HOPE IT WORKS THIS TIME IF NOT THEN: THIS IS FOR SEXYY .PANCAKE! ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I HOPE THAT THIS UPDATE DIDN'T TAKE TOO LONG XX**

 **GUEST #2- THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SMILE! SORRY FOR THE LASTISH UPDATE!**

 **TIGGERANDCAMMIEANDPERCEY- CHICKEN NUGGET**

 **BOOKGURU101- HAHA SORRY BUT THINGS SHOULD FIX UP SOON.**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- I KNOW I FEEL BAD FOR HER. SHE HAD A BAD BIRTHDAY :( I DID FEEL GUILTY FOR DOING THAT, BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE A COMPLETLY HAPPY ZAMMIE CHAPTER SOON!**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- AWW THAT REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! HEHE I FEEL BAD FOR CAMMIE, BUT A WRITER HAS TO DO WHAT A WRITER HAS TO DO. ZACH WAS JUST A JERK THOUGH, BUT HE JUST CAN'T SEEM TO REALISE THAT ALANA IS A LIER! BUT THAT SCENE WITH ZACH AND HIS SISTER WAS CUTE RIGHT? MISS YOU I WILL WRITE SOON!**

 **GUEST #3- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I THINK MOST OF YOUR QUESTIONS WERE ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GET TO READ IT! AND THANK YOU! I DID HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY :)**

 **ATHENADAUGHTER6- I'M GLAD MY NUGESTS OF WISDOM REACHED SOMEONE. OKAY, WELL I THINK I WILL REWARD MY WISDOM WITH A GREAT ZAMMIE MAKE UP NEXT CHAPTER... SHUSH! DON'T TELL ANYONE IT WAS MEANT TO BE A SUPRISE! ;)**

 **TEENAGE GALLGHER GIRL SPY- I AM TRULY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU HUNGRY. AGAIN. I HAVE FOUND THAT I ALSO ASSOCIATE MANY THINGS WITH FOOD. I LOVE HOW REVIEWS CAN JUST REALLY MAKE YOU LAUGH AND SMILE AND JUST ACTUALLY CHANGE YOUR MOOD. IT'S SO COOL. I LOVE YOUR IDEAS OF HOW AGRESSIVE CAMMIE SHOULD BE TO ZACH. I FEEL LIKE MAYBE SHE SHOULD REACT THAT WAY TOO, ZACH WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF CAMMIE MORGAN AT SOME POINT DOESN'T WORRY. ALANA IS A LITTLE TWAT HER NEEDS TO KEEP HER NOISE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS AND RELATIONSHIPS! HUEHUEHUEHUE, I'M SORRY THAT JUST AMKES ME CHUCKLE EVERYTIME, HUEHUEHUE.**

 **AQUAGALLAGHERGIRL-FALLOUTBOY- THANK YOU SO MUCH! XXX**

 **LIFEISGOODE- AAAHHHHH! I WILL CONTINUE! XD XD**

 **OHNOBODY- I HOPE YOU HAD FUN AT CAMP! GLAD TO HAVE YOU BACK! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **HALDOG123- THANK YOU SO MUCH I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD, EVEN THOUGH CAMMIE AND ZACH DIDN'T GET BACK TOGETHER.**

 **GUEST #4- HAHA YOU ARE TOO KIND, SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY! AND HERE IS AN UPDATE! XD**

 **CHAMELEON- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! THEY ARE WORTH EVEN MORE IF YOU DON'T GIVE THEM OUT OFTEN. DON'T WORRY ITS NOT THE END OF ZAMMIE!**

 **WOW, THAT'S A LONG A/N. SORRY, BUT I HAD TO REPLY TO 27 REVIEWS. WAIT LET'S REWIND.** _ **I HAD TO REPLY TO 27 REVIEWS. 27. TWENTY SEVEN!**_ **AAAAAHHHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH THAT IS SO AMAZING I CAN'T EVEN. I JUST CAN'T. I THINK I MIGHT CRY. I KNOW I HAVE SAID THIS BEFORE YOU BUT YOU ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS IN THE WORLD!**

 **REVIEW** _ **BIBBLE**_ **IF YOU READ THE WHOLE A/N AND WOULD JUST LIKE ALANA TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF EVEN THOUGH SHE WASN'T EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **THE DEFFINITION OF BIBBLE-** **v. – to drink often; to eat and/or drink noisily**


	16. Another letter

**Another letter**

 _Dear Zach,_

 _First let me start by telling you how much of a jerk you are. I don't understand how little faith you had in me to not even let me explain everything to you. I know that you are probably feeling very hurt and betrayed; in fact I'm sure you are, but I thought you should now how much you hurt me when you threw that box at my feet and stormed out of my house. I felt so alone stood there in front of all those people, the silence around me, all those eyes on me, and your words before you ran... it was just so much. So let me just say; that was very jerky of you._

 _I will now start with the main reason for this letter, to explain. I did not kiss Josh Abrams. I have tried writing this letter a few times and I think that it gave me time to try and see things from your perspective. I know that you know I wrote an original letter to Josh. That might be why you feel that I could betray you so badly. I sincerely hope that is the reason and it is not that you have such strong feelings for Alana that you would believe her over me. I couldn't stand you feeling so much for any girl but me. I have never felt so selfish about anything in my life._

 _Josh received my letter when you received yours. It seems that he shared the feelings I once had for him, but he wasn't sure how to tell me. And then I kissed you and we announced to everyone that we were… boyfriend and girlfriend. Then he really didn't know what to do. Do you remember when, all that time ago, when I said that I was happy because you sent me 'another note'? Well if you don't, I said that. I was finding love notes in my locker for a few months. I thought they were from you which is why I never mentioned them. I assumed you would know about them, but it turns out they were from Josh. He told me a week ago now this fact and that he wanted something with me. I couldn't believe it. This is really hard to write because even though I know deep down I have done nothing wrong, I still feel as if some part of me did betray you. Josh… tried to kiss me. He asked to kiss me; we were so close to each other. I said no, I said that I really liked YOU and I only wanted to be his friend. Did you understand that? I like YOU. No one else._

 _I'm not good with words out loud. That's why I'm writing. I can't imagine saying all that out loud. I like you Zachary, I can't believe it. I really like and I don't know how much, because all my past crushes never really happened, but I think I could like you forever because when you left me that night, I felt so broken. I missed you so much so quickly. I miss your good morning texts and you late night calls. I miss your smirk and your laugh and your teasing voice and your hand in mine. I can't believe how far we have come, how much my feelings have grown. That's why; I so desperately need you to forgive me. I find myself despite knowing that I have done nothing, needing you to forgive me (you're still a jerk even though I am apologizing)._

 _You have no idea how hard it is to see you in the halls at school. To have my locker right next to yours, to know that I will see you the next day and you won't acknowledge me._

 _I hope, now that you know everything, that you know all of the above, that you can forgive me. I pray that you read this letter when you get it and don't throw it out. If you don't come to me with this letter like you did the last, I will assume that is what happened, that you're a bigger jerk than I thought and you still refuse to forgive me. I won't come up to you in the hall and ask you if you got this. I won't check that you read it or ask for your answer because I couldn't do that. Besides if you going to also make up from being a jerk than you will have to do something for me anyway._

 _Please, forgive me Zach._

 _Cammie xxx_

Cammie rubbed the envelope in her pocket between her thumb and forefinger. Her lips were chapped and red from the crisp fall air and her teeth nibbling at them. She stared up at Zach's house. It had always seemed big, but never this big. She had walked to his house. Wanting the time to think, to prepare. Her father had wanted to drive her so she didn't catch a cold, but she had said she wanted to walk and that she would wrap up warm. Mathew had returned from his business in the UK last night, but had barely spent more than fifteen minutes out of his office. He hadn't even told the girls about his time there.

Cammie nuzzled deeper into her powder blue scarf and shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her vintage cream coat. It had been her mother's from when she was in her teens. It had large white buttons and big pockets. Cammie loved the wintertime because she was able to wear it, and it was getting so close to winter now.

She knew he was home. She knew because she could see his motorcycle parted in the drive. She knew he would answer the door because she also knew he wouldn't be expecting her. Cammie was just going to knock, give him the letter and leave. She didn't want the letter getting lost in the mail. After she wrote it she decided to hand deliver it to his house. _Maybe I should just put it in his mailbox._ She thought. But she was already walking to his door. She wanted to see him so bad, to have him look at her. He wouldn't look at her in school. She poked the brass doorbell with one shaking finger. She let out a deep breath, her warm air turned into a cloud when it was set free from her body. The door opened.

Zach looked at her. His eyes widened for a moment, as he was so shocked to see her. She smiled at him, with all the courage she could muster. His eyes became cold. He didn't open the door for her to come in.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly, her voice quivering. She hoped he thought it was from the cold. He shrugged and stepped outside shutting the door behind him. It stung. That he would let her in. Cammie tried to ignore it.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi." Zach said, putting his hands in his pockets. His green eyes were so hard to read. They always were. His face was so relaxed and unemotional. She felt a lump rise in her throat. After a while of neither one speaking Zach said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi." Cammie lied. She brushed the letter in her pocket. Zach gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you." She said weakly.

"Is that all?" he asked. That was it. She couldn't give him the letter. His voice told her they were over. They were done.

"Yes." She croaked out, scrunching the letter up in her pocket. Zach studied her face. Something was wrong. She had something else to say. _Say it._ He thought. She started to back away.

"I should go." She said and he continued to stare. She shivered. She was so close to tears. This was a mistake. The girls had been wrong. He would ever listen to her. He would never let her explain. She forced a watery smile. Zach watched as she turned, his eyes drifted down her arms he saw it, it was a split second thing. It was paper with writing on it.

"Cammie," he said and she turned around quickly, her eyes hopeful.

"Yes?" she asked coming closer again. Zach stepped forward to so he was off his front steps.

"What's in your pocket?" he asked. Cammie took her empty hand of her pocket,

"Nothing." She said trying to seem innocent. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Not that one, the other one." He said. Cammie took the paper from her pocket. It was all crumpled up in her fist.

"Oh, this? It's just something for the trash." She said the first lie that came to mind. Although, it was also somewhat true. Zach knew something was up.

"Give it to me, I'll throw it out when I go inside." he said holding out his hand. Cammie had the urge to reach out and grab it.

"No!" Cammie shouted "I mean that's all right, I'll do it when I get home." She said.

"Give it to me, Cammie." Zach said and Cammie shook her head, Zach lunged for it. Cammie tried to hold it high, but Zach grabbed it easily as he was so much taller than her. Cammie jumped trying to grab it back from him, but he turned around and stuck out his elbow so she couldn't rip it as he opened it.

It was addressed to him. Cammie had written him another letter. He tore open the envelope and pulled out the folded and scrunched letter.

"Zach!" Cammie yelped as she realized he was going to read it in front of her. She wasn't meant to be here when he read it. _How embarrassing!_

She watched in silence as his eyes scanned the page. She could tell which parts he was reading from his facial expressions, but when he finished he turned to her, his face blank.

"Why weren't' you going to give this to me?" he asked holding the letter up. Cammie shrugged and looked away.

"Because you didn't seem like you wanted anything to do with me." She mumbled. Zach groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

"Jeeze Cammie! I've been waiting for you to come and explain things to me!" He said loudly, his voice echoing in the air slightly. Cammie frowned at him.

"Why would I? You said you could tell from my face." She said angrily and resisting the urge to stomp her foot and seem like child.

"I said, to come to me when you wanted to tell me the truth." He countered

"You acted like you wouldn't listen to anything but my guilt!" Cammie shouted and Zach opened his mouth to shout at her, but couldn't. He had been a jerk, Cammie had said a lot in her letter and she was right. He had reacted too quickly and hurt both of them. He shut his mouth. And closed his eyes, tilting his head up to the grey sky and taking a deep breath then letting it out. Cammie watched him cautiously, not sure what he was going to do. She wanted him to forgive her. Suddenly she was in his arms and he was kissing her. It was a frantic kiss with frustration and bitterness. She kissed him back with the same feverish emotions, but it soon softened, and Cammie could feel the soft touch of his hand on her back as he supported her upright. It was so warm. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She knew she looked a mess, her face blotchy and her eyes red from the fight to hold back tears.

"You can't imagine how much I wanted to do that the moment I opened the door." He whispered and she let out a mixture of a sob slash giggle. He kept running his fingers through her soft hair. Cammie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back, resting his chin on top of her head. She pressed her face into his chest before looking up so she could see his face,

"Zach," he looked down at her "Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked and he pulled her in again,

"I'm so sorry Cammie." He said, "I can't believe how hastily I acted, Alana must have misunderstood the distance between you and Jimmy and thought you were kissing." He said Cammie felt her eyebrows shoot up and she jumped away from his arms.

"What?" she asked astonished, not sure if she had heard him right?

"I said I was sorry." He said, "Alana must not have realized that you and Josh weren't kissing." He said. _So he does know his name._ A small voice in the back of Cammie's mind said, but she had other things to say about that sentence.

"Zach! She lied! She was trying to break us up. I thought you would see that after this!" she shouted exasperated. How could Zach be so blind to this girl and her ways? Just because she had Cammie used to be friends didn't mean that Cammie thought the world of her. In fact their previous relationship made Cammie wary of her, surely Zach should feel the same way. Usually getting close to someone means you get to know the real them. Alana could hide the awful side of herself from Zach so well.

"Cammie, it was a misunderstanding. She wouldn't purposefully hurt me and you in such a way." He said calmly, not seeing this as something to fight over when they were doing so well.

"Zach, how can you not see how much she hates me?" Cammie asked dumbfounded.

"Cammie, don't be silly, why would she hate you?"

"Because I'm dating you?" Cammie said as if it was so obvious, sure there were other things, but that was why Alana had decided to suddenly ruin Cammie. Zach laughed,

"Alana, broke up with me. She doesn't care who I date" He said and Cammie stared at him. He was so stupid.

"Well she obviously does if she would make up such a lie!" Cammie said sourly

"Cammie calm down, I don't know what you have against her." Zach said and Cammie groaned.

"Please can you just confront her?" Cammie begged. Zach sighed

"Fine, I'll _ask_ her about it." Zach said taking Cammie's hand and pulling her to him again. Cammie looked at him skeptically,

"Promise?" she asked and he smirked

"I promise." He asked before kissing her.

Cammie and Zach were walking up to a pale yellow house with a white fence and gate. The drive had two white cars parked; the grass was slightly over grown on the front lawn. There were different types of tulips and daisies planted all in and around the garden. Flowerpots positioned up the steps to the cream door. Zach sighed

"Do we have to?" Zach moaned as they stood at the gate. Cammie nodded.

"We have to set this whole thing straight. I don't want to be walking around school having people think that I cheated on the great Zachary Goode." She said Zach shook his head,

"It's just a gossip page Cammie, there will be a different story on there tomorrow." He said.

"That story about us has been on there for almost two weeks! It's not leaving anytime soon." Cammie argued. They were going into this house and setting the record straight.

"If I know and our friends know the story isn't true, than why does it matter? Who cares what other people think."

"It's not a reputation I want." Cammie said flatly. They were going to talk to the writer of Sweet Scandals whether Zach wanted to or not. Just because he felt slightly uncomfortable around the writer and her questions wasn't enough to get him out of it. Zach had argued that Cammie could have gone by herself, but she knew that it was better with him there to back her up. Cammie unlatched the gate and they walked up the path to the door.

"How do you even know it's her, the blog is anonymous." Zach said in one last attempt to change Cammie's mind and turn around. They stopped and Cammie nocked on the door. She gave Zach a humorous look.

"Oh trust me, it's her." She said. The door opened. A woman in a pair of white skinny jeans and a pumpkin orange sweater stood in front of them. She smiled, her pearly white teeth shining. Her mousy blonde hair was swept up into a braided bun. She seemed to be in her late thirties.

"Hi kids," she said in a friendly, chirpy voice, "What can I help you with?"

"Hi, Mrs. Walters, is Tina around?" Cammie asked.

"She is," Mrs. Walters replied, Zach huffed at that news, Cammie dug her nails into his hand to tell him to be nice. "But please, call me Julie, it makes me feel old when you call me Mrs. Walters, I'm not my mother in law." She said with a chuckle. Cammie smiled

"Sure." She said

"Why don't you kids come inside." She said opening the door wide for them to entre. "Sorry that the house is a bit of a mess, I wasn't expecting visitors." She said with a smile as she picked up a coffee mug from the entrance table. They stood in a slightly awkward silence with Julie just smiling at them. She jumped suddenly and giggled, "Right! I'll go get Tina, she'll be please to see you I'm sure." She said before scurrying away. Zach turned to Cammie, his face in exaggerated pain

"Is it too late to leave?" Cammie hit his arm. He was just being annoying because he didn't want to admit what a jerk he was to another girl. Bex Liz and now Macey had all given him a piece of their mind. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then Tina appeared around the corner. She was smiling so brightly Cammie was afraid for her retinas.

"Cammie! Zach! What are you guys doing her?" she squealed as she bounced over to them, her ponytail swinging behind her. Cammie smiled.

"We wanted to talk to you about the blog." Cammie said. She was hoping that Tina would admit to running the blog. Tina blushed slightly and glanced between Zach and Cammie. A smile crept onto her face again and she giggled.

"It was a matter of time before someone realized it was me. Come on we can talk in my room." She said. The three teenagers head upstairs and into a large pink room. There were magazines and newspaper clippings everywhere tacked up on the walls and in picture frames were quotes. Her desk was covered and in the center was an old-fashioned silver typewriter. Tina's laptop was open on her bed. They all stood around the room.

"We wanted to tell you that, Zach and I aren't broken up and that I never cheated on him." Cammie said holding her head high. Tina's eyes widened and then she squealed all of a sudden. She lunged out and squeezed Cammie into a hug.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you guys couldn't be over! You're still my favorite couple! Yes! Go Zammie! I'm so excited this is so awesome!" she pulled back and jumped over to Zach before hugging him too. Cammie breathed a sigh of relief. Well this was going well.

When Tina was done hyperventilating over Cammie and Zach's non-breakup she hurried over to her computer and pulled up a word document. She started to type frantically.

"Do you guys think you could tell me what happened? I think this is an emergency update article. Details details! Juicy bits! My readers need to know that the power couple has been saved." Tina stopped typing and turned to the smiling. "Take a seat!" she said gesturing to the desk chair and windowsill. Cammie perched on the chair while Zach leaned against the wall. "Because we are going to be here for a while." She turned to her laptop screen again and continued typing. She spun around her face all excited and full of glee. Cammie could almost see the light bulb shining over her head. She braced herself for her idea. Tina squeaked "Do you think I could get a video of you two kissing?"

 **A/N- THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH FOR GETTING ME TO 200 REVIEWS! MY GOAL IS TO REACH 300 HUNDRED BY THE END OF THE STORY. I NEVER EVEN HAD A GOAL BECAUSE I NEVER DREAMED YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE IT SO MUCH! SO THANK YOU!**

 **I LOVE TINA. OKAY SO ZAMMIE IS BACK TOGETHER! YAY! SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU, WHO WANTED THAT LAST CHAPTER, ALSO JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE LIKE A WEEK AFTER CAMMIE'S BIRHTDAY. WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN FOR ZAMMIE NOW. WILL THINGS BE PERFECT? WHAT WILL ALANA DO WHEN SHE REALISES ZACH AND CAMMIE ARE BACK TOGETHER? AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN ZACH SEES JOSH?**

 **QUICK REVIEW REPLIES BECAUSE IT'S LATE FOR ME.**

 **REVIEW REPLIES/SHOUTOUTS:**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY THAT ZACH AND CAMMIE HAVE MADE UP! ALANA IS SO ABSULUTLY A H*E. AND TO THINK SHE CALLED CAMMIE THAT!? UGH I CAN'T. I HATE HER.**

 **INDIGOANDVIOLETSKIES- EVERYONE HATES ALANA EXCEPT ZACH! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY THAT ZACH AND CAMMIE ARE TOGETHER! I'M ALSO SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE COLLEEN. SHE IS SO CUTE! I AM DYYYYING TO READ RED QUEEN! LIKE SO BADLY! BUT NOW I HAVE LAST MINUTE SUMMER READING TO DO UGH! (IT'S BECAUSE OF MY NEW SCHOOL NOT BECAUSE I LEFT IT TILL THE LAST MINUTE LOL) I WILL ALSO PUT IN SOME SPECIAL ZACH AND COLLEEN MOMENTS JUST FOR YOU! LOVE YOU GIRL!**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- SO I THINK CAMMIE YELD A LITTLE, NOT NEARLY AS MUCH AS SHE SHOULD HAVE, BUT A LITTLE. I MOVED TO THE US FROM ENGLAND. I'M IN THE STATE OF NEW JERSEY BTW, BUT MY EXACT LOCATION IS A SCERET HUEHUEHUEHUE LOL**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU SO MUCH! PAISLEY IS JUST TOO #SASSY**

 **TIGGERMORGAN- ALANA. MUST. DIE. AMEN. GLAD YOU LIKED THE GIRLY MOMENTS IN THE LAST CHAP**

 **PLLANDGG- HAHA HOPWFULLY THIS CHAPTER GIVES YOU LESS RAGE! I LOVED YOUR REVIEW!**

 **BOOKGURU101- THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU AT THE JUICY BITS XD**

 **GUEST #1- STUPID BOYS IS SO RIGHT, GLAD ZAMMIE IS FIXED THOUGH. PAISLEY AND CAMMIE ARE A BIT DISTANT BECAUSE OF THEIR MOM'S DEATH AND HOW LITTLE TIME THEY SPEND WITH EACH OTHER. PERSONALLY I BLAME MATHEW FOR NOT SPENDING FAMILY TIME WITH HIS GIRLS.**

 **FANFICLOVER4602- HAHA I'M SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING! AND GO BIBBLE!**

 **TIGGERANDCAMMIEANDPERCY- *** **VIRTUAL HIGHFIVE** *****

 **THEONELIVES- I MOVED TO NEW JERSEY AND YES I DO HAVE WORK TO CATCH UP ON, UGH PANIC! ZACH WILL HAVE A WORD WITH JOSH DON'T WORRY. THAT'S NOT OVER YET HEHE**

 **FANGIRLY662- IT'S OKAY BIBBLE AWAY, AND THEY ARE BACK TOGETHER! ALANA SHOULD DIE SLOW AND PANFULLY.**

 **THE SKELETON IN A FEZ- YEAH, I DON'T EVEN HAVE A GUY FRIEND IN THE SAME COUNTRY AS ME ANYMORE, OH WELL HOPE YOUR'S GOOD** **AND THANK YOU!**

 **LIFEISGOODE- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WISH YOU GOOD LUCK UP HERE IN THE NORTH! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- OKAY SO YOU STRANGLE ALANA AND I'LL HELP YOU HIDE THE BODY. MOVED TO NEW JERSEY.**

 **OHNOBODY- SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER BUT HERE IS AN UPDATE! NOT SO MUCH OF A CLIFF HANGER THIS TIME. ALSO I CAN'T BELIEVE IT REACHED 200 HUNDRED! IT'S SO AMAZING! THANK YOU!**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- GLAD YOU LIKE COLLEEN! AND THANK YOU! XD**

 **CHAMELEON- THANK YOU, I AM FINDING MANY PEOPLE WANT ALANA TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF. MAYBE SHE SHOULD… HOPE THIS UPDATE CAME SOON ENOUGH!**

 **GUEST #2- OH MY THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY! YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SMILE XD I THINK YOU REVIEW TWICE… BUT I'M NOT SURE HAHA HOPEFULLY I'M NOT LEAVING SOMEONE OUT LOL**

 **GUEST #3- THAKN YOU AND ZACH AND CAMMIE ARE TOGETHER NOW, I ALSO LOVED HOW THE OTHER GUYS TEXTED CAMMIE. I THINK THEY ARE SO CUTE! ALSO THANK YOU!**

 **GUEST #4- WHAT DID YOU THINK OF CAMMIE'S LETTER? GLAD YOU LIKE COLLEEN!**

 **GUEST #5- 1) YOUR REVIEW SERIOUSLY MADE MY DAY SO THANK YOU FOR THAT! 2) THANK YOU 3) ZAMMIE IS BACK ;)**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- EVEYONE HATES ALANA. I DO TOO. IF YOU THINK YOU HATE HER NOW THOUGH, JUST WAIT… I FEEL BAD FOR CAMMIE, BUT NOW ZAMMIE IS BACK! YAY! I HOPE I GET USED TO THE SCHOOL SYSTEM HERE IT IS SO DIFFERENT. LIKE I'M CONFUSED BY MY CLASSES AND STUFF LOL.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID! I ACTUALLY LOVED WRITING IT.**

 **COMMENT** _ **BUTTER**_ **IF YOU READ THE WHOLE A/N AND WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE FLUFFY ZAMMIE!**

 **ALSO I'M FEELING LAZY SO I'M NOT GOING TO CHECK THIS CHAPTER NOW #SORRYNOTSORRY**


	17. Kissing away bruises

**Kissing away bruises**

Zach leant against the brick wall of the school staring up at the sky that was threatening rain. He let out a groan of impatience. He had been stood outside the school for an hour since two o'clock waiting. He had tried wandering around, playing on his phone and even debated doing some homework on the steps by the time, the doors opened and Josh came down the steps at 3:30 he jumped sprang from the wall grabbing his backpack from the ground at his feet and slinging it over his shoulder. What Josh was doing after school for so long he didn't know? He jogged over to him, just the sight of the guy made his blood boil. He had tried to kiss Cammie when he _knew_ she was dating Zach. He had tried to steal his girlfriend by proclaiming his love for her, what a douche bag,

 _And Cammie called me a jerk._ Zach thought sourly.

"Jimmy!" Zach shouted with a smirk. Josh kept strolling to his car,

"You Jimmy," the brown haired boy turned around a little confused. He saw Zach coming towards him and he sighed. Well this wasn't going to be good.

"Zach," he said not bothering to correct the other boy knowing he was only doing it to annoy him and not anting to give him the satisfaction of caring.

"I wanted to talk to you." Zach said and Josh shrugged,

"Dude if this is about Cammie-"

"It's not about Cammie, this about us guys." Zach said cutting him off and rolling his shoulders back so he was taller than Josh. Josh furred his eyebrows together. He had never really had anything against Zach, they were on the same football team together, they had a few classes, but they didn't really mix. They were on opposite sides of the popular crowd. Zach got one set of girls and Josh got the other and he had always been fine with that, except, Cammie wasn't usually the type of girl to fall at Zach's feet.

"Well then I'm not sure what the problem is." Josh said. Zach laughed and took his hands out of his jean pockets.

"This is about the fact that you went behind my back and tried to make a move on my girlfriend." Zach said in a humorously annoyed tone. Josh looked at him as if Zach had grown a second head, or maybe two more.

"So this _is_ about Cammie." He said with clarification.

"You're a jerk." Zach said ignoring him. Of course this was about CAMMIE! Did this guy graduate kindergarten yet?

"Zach, I don't want to get in a fight with you, but you're the one who's a jerk. I don't know what Cammie sees in you." He said Josh didn't get angry easily, but this guy was really pushing it. Zach felt his blood boil as if someone had placed him in a bread oven. He clenched his fists causing his knuckles to turn white with the pressure; it might even have been possible to see steam coming out of his ears if you looked close enough.

"Shut your mouth Abrams." He said with a warning growl.

"You're the one who came up to me, really Zach, Cammie's too good for you." He said as he turned to leave Zach grabbed his shirt and punched Josh square in the face. He felt his hand gain a hear beat as Josh stumbled backwards a hand to his noise, which he was pretty sure was broken. Suddenly josh threw his books and backpack on the ground and swung at Zach's head. Zach ducked quickly and Josh missed by an inch, but was already coming in and hitting Zach in the stomach. He doubled over and took in a sharp intake of breath. He came up again and grabbed Josh's collar and started pushing him up the boot of a car, not even caring if he set off the alarm which thankfully wasn't on as he rammed Josh into the back of it.

"Stay away from my girlfriend or next time you won't even see me coming." He let go of Josh collar and stepped back before turning and walking away. Josh called something after him, but he was too lost in rage to hear what he said.

Cammie was in her bedroom working on some physics homework when she heard a knock at the front door. She groaned as she quickly tried to finish her calculation of mass times acceleration equals the force that the man would hit earth at if he jumped off the Empire State Building. When she heard the knock again but even louder she shouted for her sister,

"Paisley can you get that?" she didn't look up from her work.

"I'm busy!" Paisley shouted back. Cammie sighed, no doubt busy meant creating _another_ false Instagram account so she could boost her own pictures up one more like. Cammie stood up and went to answer the door. She had on her clothes from school still, to tired to change from her dark skinny jeans and a fuzzy pale pink sweater that was fitted to her hips. She opened the door just as the person went to knock again.

Zach was stood on her doorstep. She was so shocked to see him

"Zach!" She could tell by his face that something was wrong. Her heartbeat quickened and she reached for him, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. He jerked his arm away from her and she glanced down slightly offended. He wasn't made at her again was he? Did he decide that her really couldn't forgive her? No, it had been a week since the apology and Cammie didn't think that he couldn't suddenly change his mind. Then she saw it. His hand was swollen and his knuckles turning black and blue. She sucked in a deep breath at the sight of it.

"What did you do?" She asked frantically and he smirked

"Can I come in first?" he asked and she blushed, hurriedly stepping out of the way and opening the door wide before closing it once he was in the house. She herded him into her room and shut the door. She was worried, what had Zach done to hurt his hand so badly.

"Now," she said putting a hand on her hip and creasing her brows at him, "What did you do?" Zach's smirk, which had been on his face as he looked at her little hip cocked out to the left, dropped. He looked down at his feet. Maybe he should have thought this through a little more. Coming to Cammie right after he punch Josh in the face (and broken his nose) wasn't really the best idea. She would just be furious with him for doing something so rash and, in her eyes, un-necessary. He didn't even give himself time to think of a lie. Right now though his hand was thumping with pain and he needed ice. As Zach stood awkwardly in front of her fighting his conscience Cammie walked forward and gingerly took Zach's injured hand in hers and prodded at it gently and rubbed the bruises.

"You need some ice. I'll go get some while you think up a nice little story to tell me about that." She said pointing at it and giving him a little smirk before hurrying out of the room and to the kitchen for ice.

Zach's stomach twisted, she knew he was going to lie to her and she didn't mind. That made him even guiltier. What was it about this girl that made him feel so many emotions? He was soft around her. If it were anyone else he wouldn't think twice about lying, or making up some story.

Cammie came back in with a little knock even though it was her room.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she placed a plastic bag full of ice on the top of his hand.

"Thanks GG." He said, he looked down and saw the silver pendent he gave her for her birthday around her slim and delicate neck. Cammie stood up on her tiptoes and gave Zach a little peck on the cheek.

"No problem, now," she smirked up at him and raised her eyebrows "Have you sorted your story out yet?" she asked Zach nodded,

"I punched a tree." Zach said quickly. Tree, was the first thing that popped into his mind and it came out of his mouth before he could stop it or think of anything better. Cammie looked at him amused

"A tree?" she asked with a snort. Zach nodded, it wasn't even a whole lie now he thought about it. Josh _was_ a bit of a tree in the sense that trees do nothing but breath and photosynthesize, not that Josh… photosynthesized… Zach thought to himself.

"Why did you punch a tree?" Cammie asked

"I got angry." Zach said with s shrug.

"About what?" Cammie asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just… something stupid." He said, _or someone stupid_ Zach's mind whispered, he smirked. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me the details, but please, try not to take your anger out on nature next time you lose your temper." She said and Zach smirked again.

"Deal." He said and she smiled brightly up at him. He noticed a little dimple on her cheek "Lets do something." He said suddenly, looking up from her smile and into her eyes. Cammie felt the wind knocked out of her as Zach's emerald eyes made contact with hers. They were sparkling and shining excitement. She giggled

"Like what?" she asked.

"Lets go for a bike ride." Zach said, "You can drive." Cammie shook her head at the absurdity

"Absolutely not! I can't drive a motorcycle." She cried. She didn't know what was happening. She knew Zach wasn't telling her the whole truth about his hand. It _did_ look like he punched _something,_ but she wasn't convinced it was a tree. If he had punched a tree hard enough to bruise his hand so badly then surly there would be something broken. Zach moaned,

"Come on Cammie!" he begged and she shook her head,

"I'd rather not die."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." Zach said with a huff. There was a momentary silence as Zach mopped and Cammie thought about something else they could do.

"We could wash a car?" she said and Zach frowned. Wash a car? That was _work_. Why would she suggest that? Then he remembered when he walked in on Cammie washing her mom's car in her garage. The way she danced around.

"I mean, I usually wash it on Saturdays, but… I don't know…" she said suddenly feeling awkward and embarrassed about her proposition.

"Okay." Zach said with a smirk and Cammie looked up with a smile

"Really?"

"Sure. If we can't ride a motorcycle, lets wash a car." He said and she laughed,

"Okay," she took his hand again, "But first let me wrap that up in a bandage." She hurried out of the room again.

She squeezed the sponge over the hood of the car and watched as soapy bubbles and water poured onto the blue metal. Zach scrubbed the window on the passenger side, being carefully not to press to hard with her hurt hand. His hair was slightly damp from running his wet, fingers through it every time he looked up and saw Cammie's eyes glued to the task at hand. She seemed to be in her own little world. A place where her mind was constantly working and thinking. She had that tiny crease between her eyebrows that meant she was in deep thought; Zach had grown to love that little crease. He looked at his soap sponge and then back at Cammie. He threw the sponge at her and it landed on her chest, soaking through her white-shirt and causing it to stick to her pal skin. A worn image of Audrey Hepburn on it was the only thing that stopped you from seeing straight through it to her bra.

 _She didn't notice the boy leaning against the entrance as she concentrated on rubbing the yellow sponge in a circular motion on the hood of the car, swaying her hips to the beat of the song blasting in her ears. Zach watched her as she bit her lip and closed her eyes and danced around the car, whipping her blonde hair back and forth the tips were wet from her leaning over the bucket. They wiped her in the face, but she just ignored them and kept working._

Cammie's eyes burst open and she was shocked for a moment

"Zach! You idiot!" she shouted at him, pulling her t-shirt away from her chest as it tried to become part of her skin. Zach started laughing, first it was just a muffled chuckle, but it quickly turned into a chorus of hysterical laughter. Cammie growled, sure Zach though it was funny, but he wasn't the one now shivering from being damp. She dunked her sponge into her water bucket and picked it out, fully saturated and dripping. Zach stopped laughing when he saw her staring at him wrathfully. He put his hands out in front of him in defense,

"Cammie, Cammie, don't." he said warningly "Don't you do it." he warned again, but she just gave him a little revengeful smile and wink before hurling it at him.

It hit the boy square in the face, Zach's arms still out in front of him as the sponge feel at his feet soaking through his sneakers and socks as water also dribbled down his face, neck and chest causing him to shiver. He pealed his eyes open and saw Cammie bent over clutching her stomach laughing.

"Now _that_ was funny." Cammie said as she straightened up and caught her breath.

"Oh really?" Zach asked with a smirk, his green eyes smoldering. Cammie's giggles started to die down as she looked back at Zach, her face relaxed and they stood in silence. Cammie couldn't comprehend her relationship with Zach, even still, even now. It was realer than anything she had ever had it was real. It brought so many things with it, not only did she have the hugest crush on Zach that wasn't just dream, but real, she also got new friends including the guys, and Bex and Liz. Her stomach fluttered every time Zach gave her a look, when he held her hand or smirked at her. His emerald eyes watched her with some kind of wanting that she could never understand. What was a guy like you doing with a girl like me? Wasn't that the saying that is used so often? Well it was in the mind of Cammie Morgan. Every touch, every kiss, every cute little whisper was like sinking deeper into the cloudy and misty dream that was Zachary Goode.

"What?" Cammie asked as Zach kept his smirk plastered on his face,

"I'm going to kiss you Cammie." Zach said as he leant over the hood of the car and pulled Cammie over it too. And then he did kiss her. Cammie placed her hands flat against the car and in the puddles of soapy water that had formed on it. Zach cupped her face in his hands, his injured one was wearing rubber glove, but he didn't care. The chilly air around them seem to shoot up a few degrees and Cammie stopped shaking from the cold and damp clothes and her body started to warm up as Zach's body heat flooded into hers through their lips. Her heart beat speed up and fireworks exploded in her stomach. She never failed to get giddy when Zach kissed her. The way she felt when she thought about him, when she was alone he popped into her head and she wanted him. She'd be on her phone and suddenly want to call him just to hear his voice. She would sit and think about him thinking about her. She didn't know if he did sit and think of her, she hoped he did… she hoped he felt the same sparks she did when they kissed or even when their hands touched.

They pulled apart breathing heavily, Cammie was simply gazing at Zach with utmost admiration and Zach had his signature smirk on his face. She wanted to get in his head and know what _exactly_ that smirk meant.

"You know…" Cammie said when she caught her breath "You always kiss me when I least expect It." she said and with a little smile.

"That's because I love your face when I surprise you." He said with his smirk. Cammie giggled breathily and looked down at her wet shirt.

"I still can't believe that you threw your sponge at me." She said and Zach shrugged

"Yeah well your not so innocent either." Zach said pointing to his wet face. Cammie shrugged too,

"What I say, I guess it was just bad karma." She said, Zach popped an eyebrow up and walked around the car so he could put his arms around her waist.

"What goes around comes around Zachary." Cammie said with a flutter of her eyelashes

"Is that so?" he asked leaning in and brushing his nose against hers.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Cammie asked and Zach shook his head,

"Not if you are expecting it," he said his eyes sparkling with mischief. Zach pulled her even closer, Cammie put her hands over his and he winced as she pressed on the hand he punched Josh with. Cammie took it and pulled it around her bringing it to her lips and kissing away his pain.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked amused as Cammie covered his hand in little whisper like kisses. She looked up at him through her lashes,

"I'm kissing away your bruises." She said and Zach laughed bringing her head to his chest and resting his chin on it.

 **A/N- THERE IS A LITTLE UPDATE FOR SOME FRIDAY GREATNESS. YOU'RE WELCOME. WOW, FISTS A FLING IN THIS CHAPPY ;) I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT. I STARTED SCHOOL AND HAVE BEEN SO BUSY TRYING TO CATCH UP ON WORK I WAS MEANT TO DO OVER SUMMER AND STUFF… UGH! I HOPE TO GO BACK TO UPDATING ONCE A WEEK, BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING… SORRY. ALSO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS ALITTLE SHORT. AGAIN NOT CHECKING IT RIGHT NOW, MAYBE LATER.**

 **REPLIES/SHOUTOUTS:**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- YEAH I GUESS I HATE HER BUT LOVE HER ATTITUDE… OR LOVE HOW HATABLE SHE IS LOL AND I LOVE TINA THOUGH HAHA SHE'S SO RANDOM.**

 **THEONELIVES- THE TIME DIFFERENCE HAS BEEN GOOD THANKS, BUT I'VE BEEN SO TIRED LATELY AND I'M TRYING TO! I'VE MISSED SO MUCH! BUT YOUR STORY IS DOING AMAZING!**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- I WANT CAMMIE TO YELL AT ZACH! AND DON'T WORRY IF YOU WANT YELLING I'LL TELL YOU NOW, THERE WILL BE YELLING! HUEHUEHUE I FEEL EVIL JUST THINKING ABOUT THE FUTURE. YEAH DON'T WORRY ABOUT WHERE YOU LIVE, TO BE FAIR I THINK I'M GOING TO TAKE DOWN WHERE I LIVE NOW LOL**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- I PROMISE A COLLEEN AND ZACH SCENE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! UGH I'VE BEEN STRESSING ABOUT EVEYTHING LATLY! LIKE VERYTHING AND IT'S REALLY ANNOYING ME. I'M ANNOYING MYSLEF LOL NOTHING INTERESTING I DON'T THINK. MY NEW SCHOOL APPARENTLY PUTS ON GREAT PLAYS TOO, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO TRY OUT THIS YEAR BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THE COMITMENT WHILE I'M ADJUSTING AND STUFF, BUT YEAH SEND ME DATES! IT'S SO COOL WE LIVE SO CLOSE NOW HAHA LOVE YA LOVELY!**

 **PLLANDGG- THANKS YOU SO MUCH! HOEP YOU LIKED THE ZAMMIE HERE!**

 **GUEST #1- YEAH THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, HOW IS SCHOOL? I CAN'T BELIEVE SUMMER IS OVER.**

 **THE SKELETON IN A FEZ- SO THERE WAS A LITTLE FIGHT SCENE? WHAT DO YOU THINK? HEHE NOW THE QUESTION IS WHAT WILL CAMMIE DO? TO ZACH IF SHE FINDS OUT?**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUZEL4EVA- GOOD, BUT SHUSH DON'T TELL ANYONE ;) AND ALANA WILL SHOW HER TRUE COLORS SOME DAY**

 **OHNOBODY- I KNOW I LOVE TINA HERE SHE'S SO BUBBLY! ALSO YES! WHILE I WAS WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER I WAS PUTTING WATERS LIKE, I THINK Its WALTERS… BUT WHATEVER HAHA BUT I FIXED IT NOW** **I HOPE THAT CAMMIE AND ZACH AREN'T AWKWARD ANYMORE I WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY!**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- GLAD YOU LIKE TINA AND JOSH TO INTERFER? WELL WHO DOESN'T LOVE SOME DRAMA!**

 **SELENA- I LOVE YOR REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU MAKE ME SMILE EVERYTIME I READ YOUR REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! AND IF THIS WAS SPIES… I THINK ALANA WOULD BE AN ASSASIN…**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!**

 **NEVER YOU MIND- YOU MAKE ME BLUSH! YOU'RE TOO NICE THANK YOU!**

 **GUEST #2- ITS BEEN HOT WHERE I AM RECENTLY I HOPE THIS CAHPTER WAS GOOD!**

 **ABBY- I KNOW WHO YOUA RE SISTA ;) THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I WILL TALK TO YOU ABOUT ANYTHING THAT BOTHERS ME A LOT. I LOVE YOU!**

 **CHAMELEON- I WANTED TO BRING THE LETTERS BACK INTO IT AND NO, I DON'T THINK I WILL HAVE ALANA JUMP OFF A CLIFF, I FEEL LIKE IT DOESN'T FIT THE PLOT RIGHT… HAHA BUT NOW I WANT PANCAKES YUMMMM.**

 **FANFICLOVER4602- AWW GLAD MY STORY IS FLIPPINGOUT WORTHY! GLAD YOU GOT TO READ IT!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- THANK YOU SO MUCH FRIEND! I HOPE I HAVE FRIENDS SOON TOO! GLAD YOU LIKED ALL THE FLUFFY STUFFY!**

 **GUEST #3- GO ZAMMIE! THANK YOU!**

 **BABYSISTER1997- THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD**

 **REVIEW** _ **PUFFBALL**_ **IF READ ALL THAT AND WANT SCHOOL TO END ALREADY.**


	18. Fake

**Fake**

Colleen wrapped her arms around Cammie's waist.

"Stay!" she moaned squeezing her tighter. Cammie had her arms around the little girl. Both were ignoring the boy with the green eyes stood next to them. Cammie ran her fingers through Colleen's light brown hair, which was smooth and pin straight. Cammie had come to Zach's house after school to do some homework, but really she just ended up playing dress up with Colleen and both of them were struggling to say goodbye.

"I have to get home sweet heart." Cammie said crouching down so she could look Colleen in her little watery brown eyes. Her bottom lip quivered a bit.

"But I haven't married my prince yet." Colleen said looking at her ballet flats and rocking back on her heels.

"Ah, next time. You don't need a prince." Cammie said looking up at Zach who had a stupid, yet extremely attractive smirk on his face and sending him a wink. Colleen shrugged,

"I guess you're right… boys are…" she looked up at her brother with a scrunched up nose like she was sniffing an onion "Gross." She said with a little gag and Cammie giggled,

"Hey!" Zach said shocked both girls he cared most about were turning against him. Cammie rolled her eyes and then they both giggled.

"Alright time for you to go now, Gallagher Girl, your poisoning this beautiful mind." He said placing his hands over Colleen's ears. Cammie stood up, knowing she should get going.

"Okay, fine. I do need to go," She said running a hand through her hair "Seeing as we didn't get any work done." She said Zach let go of Colleen and wrapped his arms around Cammie's waist and leaned in.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yup."

"It's Friday tomorrow." Zach said with a smirk and Cammie smiled,

"Can I have you this weekend?" he asked Cammie shrugged,

"Maybe, I might be busy."

"Oh really?" Zach asked with a smirk, Cammie nodded and Zach grinned before putting his lips on hers. Colleen stood gaping at the couple, her jaw hanging open in a childlike shock. How could they just… _kiss_ like _that_ in front of her? She placed a small hand over her little pink lips and shook her head,

"Will you two get a roooooom?" she asked through her fingers and the couple pulled apart before laughing at the little girl's expression. Colleen let out a deep breath when they let go of each other. She was traumatized. Truly.

The two Goode kids waved goodbye to Cammie as she hopped into her dad's car, which she had borrowed to take her and Zach to and from school this morning. Mathew had said when Cammie got her license he would buy her, her own car, but he hadn't mentioned it again and Cammie wasn't going to push for it. She didn't need a car anyway, not when she could get lifts from Zach and there were two perfectly good cars at the Morgan house already.

Zach and Colleen headed back into the warmth of the house. Colleen watched her brother as he shuddered and turned up the heating in house. It was getting very cold outside. Fall was over and winter was right around the corner. Colleen untied her robe as it was coming undone and tied it tighter perfectly content in staying in the Cinderella costume she was wearing. She looked up at Zach

"Zach can I have a hot chocolate?" She asked and Zach nodded,

"Sure," he said making his way to the kitchen to heat up some milk.

"With baby marshmallows?" Colleen asked at her brothers heals and right by his side as he got down two mugs, one for him and one for her. Now she had mentioned it hot chocolate sounded like a good idea. He raised an eyebrow.

"Baby marshmallows?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Mhmm." She said smiling and biting her bottom lip with her top teeth and nodding her head vigorously. Zach dumped a few spoonfuls of hot chocolate powder into the mugs. The powder was from Switzerland. Their parents had sent them some last week like they always did before December came up. Switzerland hot chocolate was the best.

"And why should I give you marshmallows?" Zach asked, Colleen kicked him in the shin and he jumped,

"Ouch!" he said reaching down to rub the spot where her foot had made contact. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, there was so much sass radiating off her small body.

"Oh, that didn't hurt." She said and Zach laughed at how much her tone reminded him of Cammie. She was a bad influence on his sister. Turning her against him.

"You're being mean." Zach said with a pout and Colleen shrugged with one of her brother's smirks on her face.

"Yeah well you wouldn't give me marshmallows." She said and Zach chuckled

"You're acting like Cammie." He said and Colleen smiled brightly

"Really?" she asked excitedly and Zach laughed in shock,

"Hey, that wasn't a compliment." Zach said and Colleen arched an eyebrow.

"I'm going to tell Cammie you said that." Colleen said and Zach stopped smiling. _Darn_.

"Hey, I thought blood was thicker than water." Zach said and Colleen nodded

"Yeah, but is blood thicker than girl power?" she asked rhetorically as she pushed a chair up to the counter and climbed up. She stood on top and looked down at him even though she was only a little taller than her brothers standing on the chair.

"Please don't tell Cammie." He said clasping his hands in front of his chest like he was praying. Colleen patted her Zach on the head patronizingly

"Why shouldn't I?" she turned to the cabinet and opened it, revealing a bunch of spices and herbs along with rainbow sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles, food coloring and… baby marshmallows. She smiled and took the packet down and removed the clip that sealed the bag shut so they didn't go stale now they were opened. She reached her hand in and took out a handful popping them into her mouth one at a time.

"Because you love me?" he asked and she thought about it before signaling to continue. "Because I love you?" he asked and she sighed,

"Next time I won't be so easy to convince she said giving him a warning look, but ruined the impact of it by stuffing another handful of mini marshmallows into her mouth. Zach laughed. He poured the milk into the mugs and mixed the powder into it with a teaspoon. Colleen covered the whole top of the drinks with the marshmallows. They quickly started melting together to make one big cushiony, sweet layer. Then they snuggled onto the couch and put in a Disney Princess Movie.

Colleen tucked her spindle legs up underneath her. The music for The Little Mermaid started. She felt excitement bubble up inside her like it always did when she watched this movie. She looked up at Zach,

"I do love you Zachy." She said straight faced and serious. Zach smiled the warmest smile he was capable of. If he ever let any other girl see it she would probably die and ascend into heaven as angle. But this smile was for his sister,

"How much?" he asked knowing her answer. It was like a little ritual for them. Colleen smiled; she had a little marshmallow/hot chocolate mustache

"Love you lots and lots like jelly tots." She said and Zach replied

"I love you more and more like marshmallow s'mores'."

Cammie smiled at Nick.

"I'm so happy that you and Zach worked things out." Nick said as he wrapped an arm around her should and pulled her to his side, Cammie laughed. The guys had been pleased when Cammie and Zach had patched things up. It turned out that they had also been telling Zach that they didn't believe a word Alana said.

"I'm not," Mike said elbowing Zach "I thought I might finally get a chance, but she fought for you even after you were a dirt bag." He said and Zach chuckled

"Yeah like she would ever go for you. Your just as bad." Dylan said with a teasing smile. Cammie couldn't stop giggling; she never could when they acted like this. She didn't understand how all these guys were single. Well… except for Grant who was still dating Bex and as far as Cammie knew, still was in love with her.

"Yeah don't pretend like you're not head over heals." Mike said pointing an accusing finger in Dylan's face he turned to Zach "I would keep an eye on this one, seems to me like he's keeping his feelings to himself to throw us off his scent." Mike said and Zach shrugged. Dylan threw his arms in the air,

"Fine. You caught me." He said, he rolled his eyes but when he saw Cammie staring at him he gave a quick wink. Her smile brightened and she blushed. Nick picked Cammie up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed, but didn't fight it. It had become something he just did now and she couldn't stop it, even if she had grown half in inch since September. The guys carried along as if nothing had changed and Cammie's bum wasn't in the air in a pair of black leggings, that was until Mike said

"You got a cute little butt there, Cammie-Bear." She laughed embarrassed, but Zach narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Don't stare at my girlfriend's butt." He snapped, the others laughed,

"Say sorry Mikey." Nick said as he patted Cammie's bum. Mike pretended to look ashamed

"I'm sorry Zachy." He said and Zach scowled. He usually didn't mind the boys having the _occasional_ flirt with Cammie, but sometimes he just wasn't in the mood and sometimes they went to far. Cammie giggled, as she caught sight of Zach's annoyed expression and her stomach erupted into butterflies like they always did when he showed jealousy.

"Put her down." Zach said to Nick. Nick obeyed and placed Cammie back on her feet. For some reason he liked carrying her, she was small and light and just cute to carry around with you like a little thing to show off. Cammie skipped over to Zach and flung her arms around his neck. He still seemed a little stiff and she smiled, She couldn't understand how he could be so perfect? What had she done to deserve him?

"Zach, don't be like that they're just teasing." She said playfully and she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Zach smirked at her,

"Okay Gallagher Girl, I won't kick their faces in," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Like you _could_ Goode." Nick said. Nick may have been taller than Zach, but Zach could throw a punch, not that she had ever seen him throw a punch, but she was pretty sure he could hold his own. Zach smirked at Nick,

"Wann'a bet." He asked. Grant laid a hand on Zach's shoulder,

"Dude, please, my money's on Nick. Especially when you got that bruised hand." He said and Zach brought a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"You wouldn't back up your best friend?" he asked shocked. Grant chuckled and shook his head,

"Nope." He sang, popping the 'p'.

"I thought I was your BFF." Mike said in a girly voice and Zach shrugged

"Eh." He said and they all laughed. They were still laughing when Cammie saw Bex Macey and Liz all stood by the school doors. Bex shook her head gently at Cammie, her eyes wide with warning. Cammie smiled at her not understanding. She looked at Liz, who was biting her nails, when she looked at Macey she saw her jerk her head towards the door. Cammie, confused look to where she was gesturing to see the girl with red hair stood by the door. The beached waved red hair up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing tight black jeans and some kind of bra-top thingy with a leather jacket. Cammie immediately stopped smiling and the smirk Alana was wearing made her want to throw up. Just as the group of boys and Cammie mixed in with Bex and the girls, the monster started towards them. She had some glint in her eyes that Cammie knew was trouble.

Alana looked down at Zach's hand that was all wrapped up in a bandage. Then back at Cammie's sweet little face that was filled with dread.

"Hi," she said happily to the group. Zach smiled

"Hey Al." Bex and Macey rolled their eyes. The guys looked at each other not liking the pleased look this girl had.

"Zach," Alana said. She turned to Cammie

"I see you two are happy again. So glad that I didn't ruin everything. What a miss understanding." She said shaking her head. Bex scowled

"Miss understanding my a-"

"Bex." Liz hissed, not wanting to make too big of scene. She didn't like this girl, she hated what she did to Cammie, but she wasn't the biggest fan of public drama. She didn't want Cammie to have to go through that. Again. Alana looked at Bex

"I hope you're not implying anything Rebecca." She said innocently, bringing a hand to her heart "I wouldn't do anything to stir the pot." She said, but everyone could hear the sarcasm in her voice or, almost everyone.

"It's okay Ally, it doesn't matter anymore." Zach said and Cammie felt a pang of jealously. He forgave this girl so easily and yet he hadn't even given her time to explain let alone forgiven her on the spot. Zach wrapped his arm around Cammie's waste.

"I can see that." Alana said through her teeth. Grant looked at Zach, at the moment everything was hanging by a thread, things could turn ugly quickly and his best friend was oblivious to it. Alana looked down at Zach's hand on Cammie's hip. Her face lit up like she had only just noticed it was injured.

"Oh, I see you're the one who broke Joshua's nose." She said and chuckled, "I can't say that I blame you, I mean…" Alana leaned in "He can get on my nerves too." She said and leaned back. Everyone was stiff. Even Zach had felt something bad had happened now. He looked at Cammie who seemed to be thinking, and then she suddenly stepped out of his arms. She looked at Zach and he saw that she was angry. He looked back at Alana in panic, Alana's eyes widened a little too big,

"You didn't tell her?"

"Alana." Zach said harshly,

"I'm sorry I just assumed…" Bex stepped forward ready to break the pale twig in half, but Liz caught he elbow. She stepped in front of her,

"I know just what you assumed and so do you. Don't pretend to be innocent you little _tyrant_." She snapped. I guess she had decided that making a scene didn't matter anymore. Cammie ignored her,

"You punched Josh?" she asked her cheeks turning red. Zach looked away from his ex and down at Cammie,

"Cammie I-"

"You didn't tell me?" she asked, she wasn't shouting, not yet, but her voice was rising.

Zach had punched Josh. Boys were so childish! How could he do that?

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would react this way!"

"No duh," Nick mumbled and Zach spun around to glare at him.

"I can't believe you. I said nothing happened!" Cammie said. Now she was shouting.

"That's not the point Cammie-"

"I don't care what the _point_ was. It was stupid!" she said flinging her arms in the air.

"He punched me back!" Zach said in defense and Cammie laughed at this

"Then you're both pathetic." She said coldly then she turned and walked away. Macey followed her. Alana giggled,

"Oops…" she said, "I can't believe I just did it again."

"Alana, I'm sure you meant well, but sometimes you can be so blind. I would appreciate it if you left." Zach said. He was annoyed. Cammie hadn't even asked about his hand other than to check to make sure it was okay since he told her that stupid story about punching a tree, but really she was over reacting anyway. Alana frowned for the first time,

"Fine." And then she too stomped away.

"Zach," Grant said, "What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I was mad and I punched the reason why." He spat.

"Why would you ruin what you and Cammie just fixed?" Nick cut in. He liked Zach, he was his friend, but sometimes this guy was such an idiot it hurt both their brains. Zach shook his head

"God, like you guys wouldn't punch someone who made a move on your girlfriend." He said looking at them. Bex cut in

"Oh please you guys are stupid."

"I don't see how this is my fault. That Jimmy kid is the one to blame."

"Yeah and if she liked Josh like she liked you then she would be just as angry at him, but you're the one who lied to her."

"She didn't care I was lying before." Zach said

"That's because she _trusted_ you." Liz replied. Zach opened his mouth to reply, but he shut his mouth and they were all silent.

"But she didn't even let me say anything." Zach said stilled mad, Bex laughed

"Yeah well now you know how she felt." Bex said

"You left her on her birthday." Grant added,

"In front of all her friends." Mike butted in. Zach threw his hands up

"Okay I get it." Zach mumbled, "It feels like trash." They all nodded their heads and murmured their agreement.

Zach walked up to his locker alone at the end of football practice. He was still thinking about what had happened with Cammie. He had called her before practice began, but she hadn't picked up and that made him mad. This was different from what happened before. That was a misunderstanding and Zach had the right to be angry. He didn't have to ask Cammie if he could go punch someone who deserved it. Besides _he_ had a good reason to not talk to her before. He thought she had cheated. He slammed his locker shut and almost fell backwards as he came face to face with a pair of eyes.

He tried to hide is surprise when he saw their whole face and he sighed when he realized who it was.

"Alana." He wasn't happy with her either. Then the mad look on her face was even less gratifying.

"What does she have on you?" Alana snapped her sharp chin jutted out. Zach shook his head.

"What does who have on me?" Zach asked looking over her shoulder. Alana scoffed,

"Who do you think?" She asked, "You don't like her, Zach. You can't." she said as if it was a fact. She was so sure of it. Zach shook his head; he didn't want to talk about this

"Al, I really don't want to have this conversation." He went to step around her.

"Zach! Come one you don't expect me to believe that you actually asked her to be your girlfriend! At least not because you liked her." She said and Zach rolled his eyes

"Yes I do." Zach said and Alana laughed

"Please. You expect me to accept that you suddenly decided to go out with this, this _fake_ little goody-to-shoes, when you haven't talked to her in at least a year! She's a nobody! At least she was. She never did anything worth your time so don't expect me to believe it Zach! I won't believe it!" She stopped her foot on the floor. Her face was a red as her hair and her eyes were wild.

"You broke up with me Al why do you care!" Zach shouted. It felt good to shout. He had wanted to shout for hours.

"Because I know you're lying! You can't like her!" she pulled at her ponytail. Her bangs were in her eyes and she blew at them. "You're lying!" she cried when he thought she had finished.

"It's a fake Alana! The whole thing is a fake!" Zach shouted. Once he said it he couldn't take it back and he couldn't make Alana un-hear it. She was speechless. It wasn't what she expected.

"What?" she asked her voice scratchy from shouting and distress and not its usual vile self. Zach sighed looking at his feet.

"My relationship with Cammie is a lie. She asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend to help her and I said yes." He ran a hand through his dark shaggy hair, which was still damp from taking a shower in the locker room. It was actually extremely attractive if you wanted to know. Alana's face relaxed

"A fake?" she asked, Zach closed his eyes before slowly nodding his head.

"I knew it. I knew it! I knew you couldn't like her." She said a smile on her lips.

"Really and why's that?" Zach asked bitterly

"Because she's not your type."

"Who is?" Zach asked

"Well, I am of course." Alana said walking closer to him and putting her hand on his chest. Zach pushed her away.

"Alana, my relationship with Cammie may have started as a fake, but we are very real now and we are in a very real argument."

"Zach, the girl doesn't deserve you." She said her arms hanging at her side. "She doesn't deserve you worrying about her." Why couldn't she get this boy to drop this girl? Zach shook his head

"Alana, please don't."

"But Zach, I-"

"Alana I'm sorry, I can't say that Cammie and I are perfect right now, but you and I aren't together anymore. Our time is over and I'm not interested anymore." Zach walked past her and down the empty halls of the school.

"Zach!" she called after him, a small smile on her lips. He stopped walking

"When you and Cammie crash and burn for the last time," she said, "I guess I could forgive you… and take you back." Zach left the school after that not sure what had just happened and Alana was now by herself in the hall. Cammie's whole 'thing' with Zach was a fake. It was only a matter of time before that kind of a relationship came crashing down and it wouldn't do any harm if she just gave it a little shove. Or two.

 **A/N- HI EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD WEEKEND AND SCHOOL ISN'T BEING TOO HARD ON YOU ALL. I ALSO HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! THE DRAMA IS ABOUT TO GET REAL. THIS CHAPTER WAS SO IMPORTANT FOR WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT AND EVEN HOW THIS STORY IS GOING TO END. THIS CHAPTER HAD A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING YOU GUYS ASKED FOR. THERE WAS A ZACH AND COLLEEN MOMENT, A MOMENT WHERE THE GUYS FLIRTED WITH CAMMIE AND THEN SOME DRAMA TO SPICE THINGS UP. JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW I HAVE EVERY CHAPTER PLANNED OUT IN THIS STORY AND KNOW EXACTLY HOW IT'S GOING TO END. I'M NOT CHANGING IT OR MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG.**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN. WHAT WILL ZACH DO TO GET CAMMIE TO FORGIVE HIM? WHAT HAS BEEN YOUR FAVOURITE CHAPTER SO FAR?**

 **I KNOW THAT ZACH IS BEING TOTALLY IRRATIONAL IN THIS CHAPTER. CAMMIE HAS A RIGHT TO BE MAD AND HE'S GETTING A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE.**

 **REPLIES:**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I MADE IT A BIT LONGER THAN THE LAST!**

 **GABERGIRL- LOL I THOUGHT PEOPLE MIGH HATE JOSH AFTER THE FIGHT. I HOPE YOU THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS CUTE!**

 **FANFICLOVER4902- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! XD**

 **SELENA- THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU MAKE MY DAY! LIKE I SAID, I HAVE THIS STORY WRITTEN OUT AND I AM SO EXCITED BECAUSE THIS ISN'T THE LAST BUMP IN THE STORY! XD XD XD XD**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- HAHA NO IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU A BAD PERSON BECAUSE JOSH GOT IN THE WAY OF ZAMMIE SO HE DESERVED IT. I SHOULD BE DOING AN ESSAY RIGHT NOW BUT I'M QUITE GOOD AT PROCRASTIANTING…**

 **LUVDASTORIAH- THANK YOU! SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- CONGRADUATIONS! IT WOULD BE SO COOL TO SEE IT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF IT WAS MY JUNIOR YEAR THIS YEAR. PROBABLY DROP OUT AND BECOME HOMELESS… YEAH THAT SOUNDS ACCURATE. I ACTUALLY THINK I MIGHT PM YOU SOME OF MY STRESSFUL PRBLEMS BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE MY FAMILY IS GETTING TIRED OF THEM HAHA. I HOPE YOU LIKED THE COLLEEN SCENE! I THINK ITS SO COOL THAT SHE IS YOURS AND YOU LIKE HER SO MUCH! HOPE PEOPLE CAN LIVE THROUGH THIS AWEFUL ENDING AND THE DRAMA! XXX**

 **ABBY- THANK YOU SWEETIE PIE! ;) IDEAS POP IN MY HEAD ALL THE TIME BECAUSE OF THINGS PEOPLE SAY, SONGS I HEAR, THINGS I SEE HAPPENING, I JUST CAN'T WRITE THEM ALL DOWN! XXX**

 **LIFEISGOODE- I HOPE YOU LIKED THE DRAMA! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? DO YOU THINK ZACH'S SLIP OF THE TONGUE WILL BACK FIRE? DO YOU THINK ALANA HAS SOMETHING EVEIL IN MIND?**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- WELL THAT CHAPTER HAD SOME YEELING DON'T YA THINK? ;) BOYFRIEND? I WISH I HAD A BOYFRIEND TOO… I GO TO AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL, WHICH KINDS PUTS A KINK IN THAT. WELL ALANA IS BACK… MUHAHAHAHA**

 **BABYSISTER1977- SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG.**

 **GUEST 1- THANK YOU! AND I KNOW, ALL MY TEACHERS ARE GIVING TESTS AT THE SAME TIME NOW AND I HAVE AN ESSAY TO WRITE FOR ENGLISH AND I JUST CBA…**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- UGHHHHH! WHY CAN'T I COME BACK TO ENGLAND! I MISS EVEYONE** **GLAD YOU HAVE BEEN LIKING TH ZAMMIE FLUFF, BUT I THINK THAT IS SUSPENDED FOR NOW…** **SAD RIGHT? DRAMA IS BACK. ALSO I SAW THAT REIVEW AND FIGURED SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENED *** **INSERT LAUGHING CRYING FACE EMOJI** *****

 **FANGIRLY662- I HOPE IT'S A GOOD THING THE ENDING SURPRISED YOU, ALSO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG :/**

 **OKAY SO THANTS ALL THE REVIEWS, THAN =K YOU ALL SO MUCH IT MEANS THE WORLD THAT YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO! XD**

 **REVIEW** _ **TWINKLE**_ **IF YOU READ THE WHOLE AN AND ARE EXCITED FOR THE DRAMAAAAA!**


	19. It was never Forever

**It was never Forever**

"I don't care about that-" Cammie said into the phone, her eyes glued to the shoebox opened on the floor of her room. Her love notes from Josh in one pile and Zach and Jace's letters next to them.

"Cammie, I know that what Zach did may have been stupid, but guys are stupid." Macey said to her friend through the phone. School was long over and Cammie was still mad about what had happened with Alana. She was mad that Zach had punched Josh and that Josh had punched back… although… she was surprised it didn't happen sooner. Still it was childish and made her angry. She was sick of turning around with a smile on her face only to lose it because of something ugly. Why couldn't she just have a simple relationship with Zach? Because Zach is the Bad Boy of Roseville. She thought. It was hard to keep that in mind now that she had kissed him and seen him with his little sister. It was hard to remember he was often a jerk and rude and… a jerk when he was playing with her hair and winking at her.

"Mace, I can't believe-"

"Yes you can. Jesus Cammie, let the guy punch Josh, that's how guys sort out their problems. You can be mad, I would be too, but thinking about it now, haven cooled off, surly…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'll text Zach later. He'll know he's out of the doghouse after that." Cammie says before Macey and her start laughing.

"Gosh Cam, You and Zach… I have to say I didn't think it would work between you two when you started… but I've never seen you happier." Macey's words warmed Cammie's chest. She did feel happier when she was with Zach, she felt safe and wanted, like really wanted. At least when they weren't fighting.

"Yeah… I really like him." She says and Macey smiles

"I know." They let a comfortable silence fall over the phone line. Macey had called Cammie to check how she was doing. After Cammie ran off when she found out Zach had broken Josh's nose and Macey followed her, Cammie had a huge rant in the school parking lot.

"Stupid! Idiots! I Hate that Girl! Every time I turn around!" Macey had just let her friend vent and then they parted ways and now, four and half hours later they were talking on the phone.

"Okay so I'll fix it up with my boyfriend." Cammie said "What about you? How are you and Jace?" She heard Macey groan…

"Why don't you ask him, he's right next door." Macey said and Cammie frowned,

"What? Not good then?"

"There is never 'not good', just not 'right'… I guess." she felt something weird curdle up from my stomach.

"So… You and Jace aren't together?"

"I mean, yeah… I guess. Neither of us have said it, but… Cam, have you spoken to him recently?" Cammie couldn't say that it was entirely surprised, Macey and Jace always had an on and off relationship. It was never set in stone, heck, they were over before summer and then when they came back to school they were suddenly together again, this wasn't even shortest length of time they had dated before. Although Cammie was surprised by how she felt, it wasn't happiness… or relief like it used to be, but something different and she couldn't decipher it.

"Well, I guess not,"

"Yeah… you don't spend that much time with just us anymore." She says and Cammie can almost hear some bitterness in her voice,

"I'm sorry." Cammie says not sure what to say

"Don't be sorry Cam… It's not like you have forgotten about us, it's just… you have more friends now."

"…Yeah." Cammie said

"Hard to have a best friend in all that…"

"Mace, you and Jace are still my best friends."

"Don't let the others hear you say that. I don't want Bex to rip my hair out or for Nick and Mike to try and I don't know get all jealous." Cammie can't help but giggled at that and then Macey joins in. Everything was always light hearted with Cammie and Macey. Macey was so care free and never worried about what anyone thought of her. She didn't dress up all fashionista for guys or to make girls jealous, but simply for herself. Like a hobby of sorts, some girls read, they don't read because they want to make sure they are geniuses, but because they like to read, the smart part is a bonus.

"Okay, well I should get going. I still have chemistry homework." Macey says and Cammie laughs

"You better get on that then." Macey laughs too.

"Sure will Cam."

"Bye Mace." Once Cammie hung up the phone she got up from her bed and shuffled to the kitchen, she had her quilt wrapped around her body like a cocoon. Her hands were cold and she needed a cup of tea and fast. She hurried as fast as her slippered feet would carry her on the tile floor of the kitchen and over to the kettle. She heard the T.V on in the other room and knew that Paisley was in there.

"You want any thing to drink Paisley?" Cammie called and over the sound, she heard Paisley call back a no and then continued with her own drink. She shivered. She also could hear her father scuffling around in his office, on the phone. Her father had been taking a lot of over seas phone calls, more than normal ever since he came back from England. He spent even less time than before with Cammie. Cammie felt how detached her whole family was from one another and her heart contracted. She was sure her father didn't even know her favorite color anymore. How was Paisley doing with cheer? She didn't know because Paisley didn't tell her anything. And the worse part was she didn't think that they even realized that they were falling apart.

She stared out the window above the sink. The sky was full of bright colors because the sun was setting over the horizon. The large maple tree in her backyard was just a black silhouette. She sighed and pulled her quilt around her tighter. She missed her mother. The thought came flooding at her, hitting like a giant wave and she felt like crying. Her mother should be the one she talks her relationship with Zach over with, she could tell her what to do about Alana. How hard it is knowing that they used to be best friends.

The whistle of the kettle boiling made her jump her hand flinging to her chest.

She took a deep breath before reaching for it with a towel and pouring the scolding water into her mug. Cammie bobbed her tea bag around for a minute before squeezing it out and tossing it in the bin.

"Honey…" she said reaching into the cabinet and pulling out the honey. She squeezed the golden liquid in and then added a little milk. She brushed her hair out of her face as she stirred her tea with a little silver spoon. There was a knock at the door and Cammie's eyebrows furred together. Who is coming to her house at this time? It was like 6 o'clock. She placed her spoon on the counter and headed to the door, her blanket still around her. She opened her front door totally unprepared for who would be on the other side.

"Hey Cameron." Cammie was so shocked she couldn't even respond to her. The girl pushed through the door and Cammie still couldn't think straight. She stood in the cold for a moment and then turned around.

"Alana?" she said as the red head looked around the hall entrance of the Morgan house.

"I know this is weird right?" Weird was an understatement. What was this girl doing in Cammie's house with a happy smile on her face?

"What… what are you doing here?" Cammie stuttered shell-shocked. Alana shrugged, putting her bag down on the chair to her right. Cammie shook her head as she started to realize that Alana was in her house. Alana? The girl who was out to get her… that Alana? You ask? Yes, that Alana.

"I came to say hi,"

"Cammie who is it?"

"Just… a friend." Cammie called in answer to her sister. She knew Paisley wouldn't bother getting up for one of her friends.

"Glad to know we're so close, Cameron." Alana said inspecting her cuticles.

"Alana, what is this? What do you want?" Cammie asked her defense coming up. She narrowed her eyes.

"If we're so close Cameron why haven't you told me your secret?" Alana asked raising an eyebrow

"What?" Cammie asked confused.

"At least I'm not the only one you haven't said anything to." Alana continued acting like she was a best friend injured.

"What are you talking about?" Cammie snapped fed up this game that Alana was playing. Alana laughed

"Dear Cammie. I know." Cammie shook her head

"Know what Alana?"

"Zach told me" Cammie felt her fingers grow cold

"Told you what?" She asked icily

"I knew Zach couldn't actually like you. I knew you're relationship was too… too perfect. I knew it was fake." Alana's voice was so hard and frozen that Cammie shivered. Her blood thickened, maybe even turned to tar in her veins. What had Zach told Alana?

"He told me you two are fake Cammie. That your relationship is pretend because you were so desperate for whatever you were desperate for. I always thought you were a slut." Cammie felt the wind knocked out of her. Her eyes suddenly stared to sting as they weld up with tears.

"Cammie, I know your secret, I know it. Its sad that I don't believe in keeping secrets."

"Al-"

"Don't Al me. I knew you were a fake. I would thank you for giving me the perfect way to stab you in the back, but that would mean being nice and I can't even look at your face without wanting to throw up." Cammie swallowed hard. She was determined not to cry in front of Alana. Though knowing that Alana was threating to tell everyone that Zach and Cammie's relationship was all a lie. Cammie knew that her friends wouldn't be able to forgive her for lying to them over something so big and for so log. She would be alone. It was okay for Zach, he was popular, and he was a guy… that meant it was cool to have some girl want to fake date you. A girl doing that… it was basically classified as slutty. Alana was right.

"I'm going to go now Cameron. Have a nice evening." And with that Alana picked up her bag and strutted out of Cammie's front door, not even shutting it behind her. Cammie spun around and slammed the door, she was gasping for breath like she had been punched in the stomach.

Zach told Alana.

Alana knows.

Zach told Alana.

Alana.

KNOWS.

Cammie felt a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and shook her head. Zach had told Alana. He had betrayed her trust. She dropped her blanket and stomped into her bedroom. She spotted her phone lying on her bed and snatched it up. She dialed the number and let it ring.

"Cammie?"

"I need to talk to you." She said

"Sure, what do you want to-"

"In person. Now."

"Okay…" Zach didn't know what else to say, Cammie didn't sound happy, but he couldn't really be sure. Was she still mad about early.

"Meet me at the school football field in 20 minutes." She hung up. Cammie let out a frustrated yell and pulled at her hair before flinging to door to her wardrobe open and taking out some jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

She couldn't go out in her p-jamas. Especially not if she was going to have the conversation she was planning on having. She ran to the front door, grabbing her coat and scarf off the coatrack before running out the door leaving her tea cooling on the counter and her blanket on the floor.

The drive to football field took both hours and moments. Cammie let her rage consume her on her way because if she didn't than she knew she would just start crying when she saw his green eyes. She had to stand her ground. Her hands gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. Her phone buzzed in the seat next to her and she glanced at it to see it was Paisley. She had left in such a hurry that she hadn't even told anyone she was leaving. She also hadn't snuck out; she had slammed the door behind her as she left making it blatantly obvious.

Despite her effort tears of hurt, anger and fear where squeezing their way out her eyes. She grunted in her frustration, why did she have to be so emotional? She didn't want Zach to see she had been crying. A little piece of her was hoping that Alana was lying, that Zach hadn't told her ad he hadn't betrayed Cammie, but who else would have told Alana? Besides the fact that Zach is the only one that likes her he's the only person who knows! Hell, even Cammie and his families don't know!

She kept thinking that her life was over. Once Alana let out her secret she would have to move schools. People would laugh at her and sneer as she walked pass. Even the teachers would have this awkward lost respect towards her. Jace… Jace would… and Macey, God Macey would hate her. What about the guys and Bex and Liz? No no no. She couldn't think about it. She couldn't

Cammie pulled into the school parking lot. It was almost completely empty, just a two other cars. One was Zach's she was sure of it… the others was the Mr. Hastings. He was the one who looked after the school fields, kind of like the janitor for the fields, which was why lights were on the school ground. Cammie knew that though because there was a game tomorrow and so he was making sure everything was in order.

Cammie got out of the car and started towards the field

He was standing in the center of the field looking up at the bleachers. Cammie stopped for a moment and stared at his back. His hands were in his pockets and he had on a grey sweatshirt with dark jeans. She took in a deep breath and started towards him. He turned around when he heard her coming. He didn't smirk at her, with the expression she had he didn't think that it would be appropriate, especially since earlier she stormed away mad at him and they hadn't made up yet.

"Cammie," he said, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Zach I-"

"If it's to do with what happened earlier, I'm sorry that you got so upset and for not telling you, but I also can't say sorry for something that I'm not sorry for. I don't regret punching that Jimmy in the face because he, because he deserved it."

"It's not about Jimmy- I mean Josh." Cammie said gritting her teeth when she realized she called Josh the wrong name. She wasn't focused enough.

"I came to talk to you about Alana."

"Why?" Zach asked confused. Cammie laughed anxiously. This was stupid,

"Why- because you told her!" she screamed at him angrily, suddenly unable to keep her emotions in check. Zach almost jumped backwards.

"She got mad at me and I wanted her to calm down." He said after a pause and thinking about his words carefully. He didn't want her to blow this out of proportion. Cammie was so shocked by how calm he seemed

"You know that Alana now knows something that could ruin my life, right?" her tone was bitter and sarcastic. Zach rolled his eyes her,

"Cammie, don't be so over dramatic." He said, she screamed in frustration and it echoed out around the field and the bleachers into the night. Zach jumped back slightly worried at her outburst.

"I'm not being over dramatic! What if Jace and Macey find out! That I have lied to them? That I've lied to all of them? That this all started fake?" She shook her head

"That we're fake." Zach clenched his fits in his pockets.

"Well we are aren't we?" Zach shot back venomously. Cammie still acted like this relationship was going to last forever. Like this whole thing was going swell. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight. They were furious, but they flashed and within a split second that were soft and wet. He felt his hit her words hard, it stung, no; it killed when they left his mouth, he wanted to take them back, but it was too late. She was already speaking again.

"You're right." She said nodding her head and looking away from him. She could see the regret in his eyes at what he had said, but he had said it. He had said it and now they both had to feel the pain from those words. Those words tore at her heartstrings. After all that had happened, what they had been through, it was all still fake to him. She hadn't realized that she was the only one who had though things had changed. "This is all fake." She turned her head to look at him again. Her eyes were full of tears but she was angry still. "But people aren't meant to know Zach!"

She was hunched over slight from the yelling, leaning towards him.

"Cammie, You need to get a grip." Zach said emotionlessly. The two-meter gap between them stretched to two miles.

"I thought I could trust you." Cammie shot at him.

"Well you fooled you're self." Cammie shook her head; every time he opened his mouth a little piece of her was chipped off.

"No Zach, you fooled both of us."

"I didn't fall for my own lie, Cammie." There it was again, he was chiseling away at her heart.

"You don't understand."

"Then please enlighten me." Zach spat out, he couldn't drop his cold demeanor now. He would seem weak, or stupid. He had to go with it now. He had to watch her crumble inside because he was too proud to drop to his knees and apologies.

"I- I thought things had changed. I asked you to help me. To help me keep my friends."

"Yeah well you never said it would be forever." Zach said

"I thought it changed to-"

"What is this word 'change'?"

"Fine." Cammie says after a moment of silence. Tears a freely falling now. She isn't ashamed of them either. Zach knows why they are there. Suddenly Zach's heart stops. She's going to leave now. She's going to walk away.

"I don't see why it's a big deal Alana knows." He says in attempt to keep her with him longer.

"Maybe because she hates me." Cammie says with a sniffle all her energy drained. She didn't want to look at his face anymore.

"Cammie." Zach says. She shakes her head, her hair falling in her face.

"You've said enough Zach." She turned around and started back across the field. He wanted to call out and apologies but he didn't. She walked away. Cammie brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

Zach watched as she disappeared into the dark. Why did he have to be so stupid?

"Cammie, come back."

 **A/N- HI EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ARE ALL WELL AND ARE ENJOYING THS BEAUTIFUL AUTUMN. MY FAVORITE SEASON! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE EVER, BUT HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER BRIGHTENS YOU SUNDAY THOUGH!**

 **I TOLD YOU THE LAST CHAPTER WAS THE START OF SERIOUS DRAMA AND HERE IS ME KEEPING THAT PROMISE! SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER AND I'LL TRY NOT TO MAKE YOU WAIT LONGER THAN A WEEK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU PROBABLY WON'T READ ALL THIS SO I'LL BE QUICK AND GET TO THE REPLIES!**

 **OH MY GOWD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I LEFT SO MANY OF YOU WHEN REPLYING! OKAY SO IF YOUR REPLY ISN'T WITH THE OTHERS SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM YOU'LL FIND YOUR REPLIES!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **SELENA- I'M SORRY I'M KILLING YOU! I DON'T THINK THIS ENDING WILL HELP SURVIVE EITHER! I WILL SEE IF I CAN GET THAT APP IT SOUNDS REALLY FUN! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I DO!**

 **ABBY- I'M VERY SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WAITNG! I THINK THAT CHAPTER MAY BE MY FAVOURITE TOO! XXX**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT YOUR REVIEW REALLY MADE ME SMILE! GALD YOU LIKE COLLEEN AND I MUST ADMIT I HAVE THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON ALL OF THE GUYS! AS FOR ALANA, I THINK SHE MIGHT ME MENTLE.**

 **FANFICLOVER4602- HAHA I'M VERY GOOD THANK YOU HOW ARE YOU? I THINK THAT ZACH AND ALANA'S RELATIONSHIP IS KIND OF COMPLICATED, BUT LIKE THAT KID SO BLIND TO HER BITCH SIDE IT ALMOST KILLS ME!**

 **LALALUCY- YOU DON'T KNOW HOW AMAZING THAT IS FOR ME TO HEAR! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'D LOVE TO UPDATE EVERYDAY FOR YOU, BUT SADLY I CAN'T** **I HOPE THIS CHAPTER CAN HOLD YOU OVER TO THE NEXT!**

 **GUEST #1- THAKN YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! I HOPE THIS DRAMA IS JUICY ENOUGH!**

 **FANGIRLY662- I FEEL LIKE COLLEEN IS A REALLY IMPORTANT CHARACTER TOO, SHE RALLY LETS YOU SEE THE REAL ZACH, YOU KNOW? OR AT LEAST THE OTHER HALF OF HIM. GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY!**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE SO GOOD AT KNOWING WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THIS STORY, BUT SADLY YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT THE ZAMMIE TROUBLE, ALTHOUG I DO FIND T FUN TO WRITE! HAHA I'M SO EVILLLLLLL MUHAHAHAH! I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO UPDATE! LOVE YOUR STORY!**

 **GABERGIRL- I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD SAY THAT ZACH AND CAMMIE HAVEN'T FORMALLY BROKEN UP SO THERE IS STILL HOPE! I FEEL LIKE IT MIGHT BE TOO MEAN TO THE EURPOEANS TO PASS ALANA OFF ON THEM HAHA BUT THAT REALLY MAKE EVERYONE FEEL BETTER.**

 **ADARKANDLIGHTANGEL- NEW REVIEWER! YAY! ALSO LOVE YOU NAME AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- THANK YOU! YOU CAN KILL ALANA; I DON'T THINK ANYONE WOULD MISS HER ;)**

 **GUEST #2- GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER JUST AS MUCH! XD**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- HAHA I'M SORRY, THERE MAY BE A FEW MORE CRYING EMOJIS FOR THIS CHAPTER TOO! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING!**

 **LOVESREADINGANDMUSIC- I LOVE READING AND MUSIC TOO! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS, MY CHARACTERS ARE STUPID HAHA ALANA IS A TWAT AND ZACH REALLY IS AN IDIOT. THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YOUR REVIEW!**

 **GUEST #3- I'LL CONTINUE FOR YOU** **YES, I WILL CONTINUE, I'M GOING TO WRITE THIS STORY TO THE END**

 **ROMANTICDREAMER27- THANK YOU, I WILL TRY NOT TO MAKE CAMMIE WHMIP HAHA, I'D DON'T INTEND HER TO BE**

 **LIANA- THANK YOU SO MUCH IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **GUEST #4- I WENT TO POST THIS AND THEN REALISED YOU REVIEWED! THANK YOUAND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! XD**

 **I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD SAY THAT YOU REVIEW REALLY DO MAKE MY DAY. YOU KEEP THIS STORY GOING. THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME, EVERYONE ONE OF THEM. WHEN IT'S TWO WEEK AFTER I UPDATE AND YOU ARE STILL REVIEWING, I JUST… IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY AND I HAVE TO JUST SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **OKAY SO REVIEW THE WORD** _ **APPLE**_ **IF YOU READ ALL OF THIS BLUBBERING I'M DOING AND ARE REALLY ANGRY AT ZACH AND CAMMIE! OH AND ALANA!**

 **REPLIES I FORGOT! (SORRY):**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND I FORGOT! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME AND I'M SO SORRY! I LOVED YOUR REVIEW AND I CAN FEEL YOUR PAIN WHEN IT COMES TO ZACH'S BLINDNESS AND ALANA'S BITCHYNESS! SORRY AGAIN! I WONT FORGET YOU AGAIN!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- I FORGOT YOU TOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M SO SORRY! SO GLAD YOU LIKED THE COLLEEN AND ZACH MOMENT IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I THOUGHT IT WAS REALLY CUTE AN DLOVE WRITING SCENES BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM. I WILL PM YOU ABOUT WHEN YOUR PLAY IS AT SCHOOL BECAUSE IT WOULD BE SO AMAZING IF I COULD SEE IT! AS ALWAYS YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! HOPE ALL IS WELL! LOVE YA!**

 **BOOKGURU101- YOU COULD NEVER BUG ME! YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO AMAZING AND AWSOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I THINK IT IS SO AMAZING TO THINK THAT MY WRITING CAN ACTUALLY MAKE PEOPLE FANGIRL. AND I'M SO SORRY THAT I FORGOT YOU WITH THE OTHERS!**

 **LIFEISGOODE- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO SUFFER WHEN READING SOMETHING WITH CAMMIE AND ZACH NOT GETTING ALONG AND HERE I AM WRITING SOME OF THE WORST DRAMA BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM! SORRY, BUT I AM GLAD THIS STORY CAN AFFECT YOU SO MUCH! :) THANK YOU, YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO LOVELY!**

 **I APOLOGIZE ONCE AGAIN TO YOU ALL!**


	20. This is it - Part 1

**This is it**

 **Part 1**

Zach laid stretched out across his couch, his feet hanging over one end since he was too tall to lay straight out on it. His hair was damp and mass from the shower he had barely managed to take this morning. There was an empty coffee mug on the floor and a syrupy plate from his frozen pancakes. Zach's green eyes were dulled and bored and feeling sorry for himself as they stared at the TV screen. Kim Kardashian's voice yelling at Khloe about something stupid. His lips set in a firm line as he, for the first time, found no amusement at how ridiculous their lives were. More ridiculous than his own, that is.

He had been sat on the couch all morning and had no intention of doing anything productive today. Colleen was at a sleepover and didn't need to be picked up until tomorrow. Zach had all day to do nothing. Which sounded very good to him. No school. No friends. No teachers and no Cammie. No Cammie. The thought of her made swell with guilt. He was such an idiot. Yes HE realized that now, but there wasn't anything he could do about anything that he had already said and done. All he could do was wait for Cammie to forgive him, which could take forever because girls make everything ten times more dramatic than they are. So being alone all day sounded good. And yet, it seemed fait had something else in mind. He sighed and rolled his eyes as his front door burst open and heavy footsteps and loud voices rang out through his house.

"Rise and Shine Sugar Plum!"

"The Jonas Brothers are in the house!"

"I can smell the self pity in this house!"

"Yo! Zachary what up man?" he didn't even move his gaze from the screen as Nick, Mike, Dylan and Grant all stomped into his living room.

"Dude!" Nick cried as he saw the TV "The Kardashians?" Zach didn't reply. Grant stared at his best friend."

"Zach, what is wrong with you?" Zach shrugged "Why are you all feeling sorry for yourself? Get up!"

"No." Zach said

"Zach, you're being a girl." Mike said and Zach glared at him

"Says you!" he growled, Mike laughed and ran a hand through his blonde hair,

"Get up of the couch Zach." Grant said

"You're not my mom." Zach mumbled turning onto his side so he was facing the back of the couch and not his friends.

"God, what peed in his cheerios this morning?" Mike asked and Dylan and Nick chuckled,

"I had _pancakes_ this morning." Zach hissed and they all laughed… well all but Zach, he was just getting angry at his friend's annoying voices.

"Its 1 o'clock."

"Get out of my house!" he shouted suddenly sitting up straight on the cushions.

"Now, this is more like it, some real reactions." Mike said and Zach jumped to his feet. This kid was really pushing his luck, he wasn't in the mood to be poked and made fun of.

"Okay, okay he's up now Mikey." Grant sat trying to stop Zach from punching their mutual friend in his pretty face." Zach shook Grant off his shoulder.

"I'm fine! What are you all doing here?"

"WE came because we knew you would be moping around and not doing anything."

"And how would you know that?" Zach asked

"Because Cammie is upset." Dylan said casually "Which means you'd be upset."

"How do you know Cammie's upset?" Zach asked, her name made his insides melt. Cammie. She had looked so hurt last night. She had left him.

"Because Bex told me." Grant said. Zach groaned and covered his face with his hands then running his fingers through his hair, which can be more accurately described as trying to rip his hair out from the roots.

"She did?" he said collapsing back down on the couch. His legs parted wide and arms flopping at his sides. Grant nodded.

"Ugh! Why!" Zach cried out looking up at the ceiling, why was life so hard? Relationships couldn't just be easy could they? No, they had to be annoying pains in the butt, which either make or break you. More often than not apparently, they break you. Mike made a 'yikes' face at Nick who nodded, his eyes wide in awkwardness.

"Look man, we don't know what you did to Cammie, but you got to fix it." Mike said after a long and heavy silence.

"What makes you think I did anything to Cammie?" Zach retorted, all the guys just raised their eyebrows and he sighed, "fine okay it was my fault, but I can't fix it."

"Of course you can! Say you're sorry."

"That won't work this time." Zach said sadly, his real emotions showing on his face now, the emotions that showed his guilt and regret.

"Zach, get up and get out there and find a way to get Cammie to forgive you, or at least fix the stupid ass mistake you made." Nick said and Zach sighed. He knew his friends were right, but how was he meant to fix this? He couldn't even ask them what to do because then he would have to tell them what he did and therefore tell them his and Cammie's relationship wasn't real and he had already made that mistake.

"It's not that easy." Zach said again

"God, man! Stop making excuses! That girl is upset because of your ugly face!" Zach glared at Nick.

"My face isn't-"

"Don't compliment you're self during a time like this." Nick said cutting Zach off and shaking his head unimpressed. Zach shut his mouth.

"You know if you really don't want to fix things I can always go comfort her." Mike said with smirk. Zach sucked in a deep breath and ran from the house. He was going to fix this.

The guys all turned to Mike.

"Well that got him moving." Grant said slightly startled by Zach's sudden departure. Mike chuckled

"Worked pretty good. We should start with that next time." They all nodded and muttered their agreement.

Zach felt the cool wind on his face, it was December now. And he was regretting not have brought a jacket with him. He was in such a hurry to get out of the house he forgot to grab one. His mind was moving at a hundred miles an hour, think over what he was going to say. He knew what he had to do. He knew the moment he woke up this morning, not that he ever would have done it if the guys hadn't come over. If the thought of Cammie being comforted by anyone other than him hadn't popped into his mind thanks to his lovely jerk of a friend Michael. He was going to punch that kid someday. He really was. The thought made him smirk. What an amazing day that will be. He laughed to himself as he ran through a red light and heard several horns honk at him. Yeah well they didn't know how important it was that he reached her house as soon as possible. He needed to set things right. He needed to show Cammie how much he cared for her and that he didn't mean what he said, even if it meant injuring his pride. Anything to make Cammie feel better.

Zach pulled up to a stop in front of the large house. It was painted a dark putty color with a burgundy door. The drive way was immaculate, not a pebble or leaf or snowdrop on it. The hedges were trimmed to perfection. The windows spotless. Even though the house looked perfect, Zach had never really like this house. He found it fake. It was like the home a picture perfect family, but on the inside everything was falling apart. Reminded him of his own actually. Maybe that was why he felt such a strong bond with the girl who lived on the inside of it. Maybe that's why he felt as if he could tell her everything and trust her no matter what even when he knew he shouldn't. He stared at the door through the thick tinted glass of his helmet, his hands still griping the handlebars of his motorcycle. He took in a deep breath and took of his helmet and got off the bike striding towards the front door where he came to a stop and rang the bell. The mat at his feet said WELCOME, just like his did. Another lie. This family didn't like strangers. They weren't perfect. The door was opened by a short, plump woman in a maids uniform. She looked up at Zach and grinned a crooked smile.

"Zachary!" she chirped in her heavy Spanish accent. Zach smiled at her,

"Isabella," he said with a smile,

"Come in, come in from the cold." She said ushering him into the warmth of the house. She turned to him her arms opened "No chaqueta?" she asked with a frown and Zach shook his head,

"No." She tutted,

"You listen here, Mr. Goode, jacket keep you warm in this- this chill!" she said shivering. Zach chuckled. Issy always made him chuckled; the little Hispanic woman was a little dumpling.

"Apenado Issy." He said with a smirk. Issy blushed, patting her chest,

"You smolder me Zachary." She said and Zach laughed,

"Who smolders you Issy?" came a soft voice as she came around the corner, her hair up in a tight bun, bangs framing her face, which only had a dusting of light makeup. Issy smiled at Alana,

"Mr. Goode, Miss." She said with no shame, Alana was started to see Zach stood in her front entrance, she smiled at him

"He smolders me too, Issy." She said and Zach smirked.

"Well I shall go. Leave you two chattering." Issy said as she shuffled away from the two teenagers. Alana smirked at Zach once they were alone.

"What brings you to my dwelling Zachary?" she said playfully imitating Issy's accent. Zach ran a hand through his hair. Somehow he didn't think this was going to go down well. Alana giggled at her own attempt at a Spanish accent, but stopped when she realized Zach wasn't laughing with her.

"Is something wrong Zachy?" she asked taking a step towards him. Zach took a step back.

"Actually, this isn't a social visit Ally." He said and she smirked

"Here I was thinking you came just to see me." She said trying to lighten the mood. Zach didn't respond. She frowned,

"Okay really, what is wrong?" she asked and Zach looked at her, he tried not to see the girl whose parents were divorced because her dad cheated on her mother with one of his students. A girl only two years older than his daughter. Alana's father, Mr. Blake was a Collage professor, or he was before he was fired for having very passionate affair with one of his students. A student with very powerful parents. It had ruined Alana's family; her mother was never around always busy with her work as a fashion designer, never time for her daughter. Hired Issy as a maid to look after her. Similar to Zach except she was an only child. She was alone. He didn't know what he would do if it weren't for Colleen. He probably would be in jail or something.

He tried to look past the things that had brought them together and focus on the things she had done to drive him and Cammie apart.

"It's about what I told you yesterday." He said, "about me and Cammie." At the mention of Cammie Morgan Alana's face lost all its light and cheerfulness.

"Oh." She said sourly. Zach shook his head.

"Alana, I shouldn't have told you that. It was between Cammie and me. It was a secret and it was wrong of me to betray Cammie like that." He said

"You're too good for her Zach. Maybe you betrayed her because you secretly what things to end between you two. You two aren't even real." She said and Zach shook his head,

"Al, you can't do anything with the information I gave you. It will hurt Cammie."

"Good." Alana said putting a hand on her hip. "I don't like her." Zach rolled his eyes.

"Who doesn't like Cammie?" he asked rhetorically

"I don't." she snapped, "Besides you can't stop me from telling people." She folder her arms across her chest. The frustration that hit Zach so sudden and strong. She couldn't act like she could ruin Cammie's life because she didn't like her, for no reason.

"Alana I swear, if you tell anyone-"

"Zach you can't stop me."

"If you tell anyone," he continued as if she hadn't cut in "we are over. I won't speak to you ever again. I will want nothing to do with her and I will personally make your social life a living hell." He threatened his voice deep and aggressive. Alana had paled, her eyes wide with shock and fear. She couldn't believe that Zach would ever do that to her. He couldn't threaten her like that. And yet he just had. He had said those words. Zach knew, or at least hoped that he meant enough to Alana for that threat to mean something.

"You're over reacting Zach-"

"No. I mean it. Every word. If you so much as whisper this to anyone, if I hear it mentioned by anyone I will know it was you. And the first thing I'm going to do it tell everyone you made it up, that you lied because you're jealous of Cammie."

"I'm not jealous of that little weasel!" she defended, her cheeks reddening with rage." Zach shrugged

"For all I know you are."

"People wouldn't believe that." Zach raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that hard to believe, in fact standing here, I'm starting to think that I hit the nail on the head and it wouldn't even be a lie." Alana clenched and unclenched her fits. Zach continued, "I'm not messing with Al. I swear we're done if you don't keep this to yourself. Meaning there is no chance of us ever getting back together." Even though Zach was pretty certain he wouldn't go back to her anyway, not f things worked out with Cammie. Alana was shaking, trembling. Cameron Morgan had turned Zach against her. She had him wrapped around her finger. She couldn't have that, and yet she knew Zach was telling the truth, the look in his eyes, she didn't want to risk it by testing him. Fine, Cammie would mess things up herself. It was only a matter of time. Alana's long manicured nails were digging into her palm.

"Do you hear me, Alana? You don't say a single word." Zach wasn't leaving till Alana promised she wouldn't say anything. There was a silence that fell around them as Alana tried to get her lips to say what she didn't want to say.

"Fine." She snapped "I won't say thing about your stupid girlfriend. If you can even call her that." Zach let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Good." He turned and grabbed the door handle.

"You would something we have that's real for something fake?" Alana asked, he voice tight and desperate.

"Cammie's realer than we ever were." Zach said. Then he opened the door and shut it behind him leaving the red head standing alone in her hall entrance. She bit her lip and stared at her front door. She heard his motorcycle start up out side and speed off. A tear slipped out of her eye before she let out a scream of anger. It was so loud that the house seemed to shake.

"Issy!" she screeched. The little woman waddled into the room cautiously

"Yes Miss?" Alana eyes her venomously

"Make me a coffee." She seethed before stomping up to her room and slamming the door.

Zach spent hours just speeding around town on his motorcycle trying to come up with a speech to give Cammie, something that would be perfect and would make her forgive him. Something romantic? HE worried about how he would get her to listen scared she would simply slam the door in his face when she saw it was him. Or not even open the door if she saw him the window. That would be horrible. It would be all for nothing then. No. He thought. Not nothing, I fixed what I did wrong, even if Cammie can't forgive me, I still know I did what I could. But she would forgive him, she had too, she had nothing to be mad about anymore. Surely this proved that he wanted something real with her? Surely she would jump into his arms and kiss him and tell him that she missed him so much. Even though they had seen each other less than 24 hours ago. With one last drive through the center of town he turned off in the direction of Cammie's house. This was it. Surely he would have Cammie's arms around him in less than an hour now. His heart was racing already and he couldn't stop smiling. When he finally reached her house. He jumped off the bike and practically sprinted to the door.

"This is it," he said "This is it," he repeated over and over again before he knocked on the door. Then he stood anxiously and waited for her to answer. What if she didn't answer and it was her father? Or sister? Please let her answer. She won't come see me if she has to be called to the door.

The door swung open. It was Cammie, in her pajamas. Looked as If she had been in them all day. She had slippers on her feet. Her hair was up in a messy bun, half of it falling out of the hair tie. Her eyes were red and puffy her face blotchy. But she did have a little sparkle in her eyes as she opened the door. Her appearance was completely different to that of Alana's, which had been pristine earlier. He was surprised she answers the door like that.

"Oh." She said when she saw him, the spark burnt out. Zach's heart dropped a little. So it wasn't for him then. "I thought you were Jace." She mumbled. And Zach looked next door to where Jace Knight lived. He knew that Cammie was friends with him, always had been, he also knew that he had gotten one of her original love letters.

"Sorry to disappoint." He said with a smirk. Cammie wasn't amused.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. Zach dropped his smirk.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Cammie sighed; she turned away and shut the door.

"Guess that's a no then." Zach said to himself. HE went to walk away when the door opened again. Cammie shuffled out in a thick sweater,

"I'm stepping outside, Dad!" she shouted into the house, before closing the door behind her. She pulled the sweater tighter around her.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked "Do you still want to talk?" she asked and he nodded vigorously. She rolled her eyes and gestured to the swinging glider on her front porch to the left of the door. Zach sat down and so did she. The glider swung gently from their movement.

"Shoot." Cammie said and Zach took a deep breath. This is it. He thought again.

"Cammie, I know what I did was stupid. I knew it was when it happened and the things I said last night weren't true. I really do care for you. I like you so much and I would never want to hurt you."

"You did." She whispered coyly and Zach scooted towards her.

"I know I did and I'm so sorry Gallagher Girl."

"Alana knows Zach, she can hurt me now." Cammie blubbered, her eyes filling with tears Zach quickly reached out and cupped her face, using his thumbs to brush away the salty drops.

"No Cammie, I won't let her."

"You can't stop her." Cammie said shaking her head and pulling away from his hands no matter how comforting they felt.

"I can, I mean I did." Zach said quickly and Cammie sniffed

"You did? How?"

"I told her that I would make her life hell if she ever told anyone. I told her I would never speak to her again if I so much as heard a whisper about it from anyone. She promised she wouldn't say anything. She swore to me Cammie, reluctantly but she did and I'm not scared to keep my threats if she breaks her promises. Even though I now she won't." Cammie was so stunned. Alana couldn't tell anyone. She wouldn't, she wanted Zach back too much.

"You did that?" Cammie asked and Zach nodded,

"Only for you GG." He said with a smirk "You don't have anything to worry about." He said before he took her in his arms. She pressed her face into his shirt and breathed in as tears started to fall again. He stroked her hair soothingly and kissed the top of her head. Cammie suddenly wrapped her arms around his body and just cried.

 **A/N- UNEDITED CHAPTER! JUST SAYING.**

 **WHOA. I REALLY LIKED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. IT'S REALLY WHAT I WANTED TO GET ACROSS. YOU HEARD A LITTLE ABOUT ALANA'S HOME LIFE AND MAYBE WHY SHE ACTS THE WAY SHE DOES. THERE WAS ALOS A LITTLE BIT OF ZACH THREATENING HER, WHICH I'M SURE YOU ALL WILL LOVE! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD AN AMAZING WEEKEND AND GOOD LUCK AT SCHOOL TOMORROW!**

 **REPLIES I'LL TRY NOT TO FORGET ANY THIS WEEK!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- OKAY I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I FORGOT YOU LAST WEEK! LIKE SO SORRY! I REMEMBER BEING LIKE, HMM, I FEEL LIKE SOME REGUALARS AREN'T HERE, BUT THEN I REALISED! ANYWAY. I'M HAPPY THAT ZACH GOT MAD AT ALANA, LOVED WRITING THAT! I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE WRITE THE DRAMA BECAUSE ITS NOT OVER YET! AND TO SEE IF YA'LL LIKE IT! HOW ARE YOU THO? ANYTHING INTERESTING HAPPENEING IT SCHOOL? AS ALWAYS I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! LOVE YOU!**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- MY REVIEWS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO YOURS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! SO GLAD THAT IT'S EMOTIONAL! HEHE HOPE THIS WAS TEAR JERKING OR SOMETHING! ALANA GOT PUT IN HER PLACE I THINK ;) I AM LOVING YOUR STORY RIGHT NOW! LAST CHAPTER LITTERLLY MADE ME LAUGH OUT LOUD THE WHOLE TIME! LOVED IT SO MUCH! I DO FEEL A BIT BAD FOR CAMMIE, PORR LITTLE THING CAN'T GET A BREAK… IN ANYONES STORY!**

 **TEENAGE GALLGHER GIRL SPY- I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T REPLY TO YOU LAST WEEK! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME BECUSSE IT WAS A TOTAL ACCENDENT. (IT WAS'T ACTUALLY I DID IT ON PURPOSE BECUAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU. JK! LOVE YOU!) HUEHUEHUEHUE ZAC SHOUTED ALANA YAY! SHE DESERVED IT I THINK. I ALSO AM STILL A LITTLE MAD AT ZACH BECAUSE I STILL THINK HE WAS AN IDIOT LAST CHAPTER.**

 **ADARKANDLIGHTANGEL- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT!**

 **BOOKGURU101- YAY! THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS DRAMA FILLED CHAPPY! XD**

 **LIFEISGOODE- IT IS SO AWSOME TO THINK PEOPLE FANGIRL OVER MY STORY! ARE YOU HAPPY THAT ZACH AND CAMMIE ARE BACK TOGETHER? ARE THEY EVEN BACK TOGETHER? WERE THEY EVER BROKEN UP? AM I BEING REALLY CONFUSING? SORRY. MUHAHAHAHAHA! THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEW! I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS!**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- CACE IS LIFE. AND THANK YOU!**

 **SELENA- OMG SORRY I HAVEN'T GOTTON THAT APP YET! REMIND ME IN A PM! YOU HAVE TEARS IN YOUR EYES OVER MY STORY? MY STORY!? THAT IS SO AMAZING! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! ALLEGIANT LITTERALLY HAD ME BALLING! SERIOUSLY CRYING SCREAMING MOANING. I WAS SO UPSET. I WROTE MY DIVERGENT FANFIC BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE IT SO TRIS LIVED. ITS SO COOL YOU RAD THAT OF MINE TOO AND I CAN'T WAIT TO READ YOURS!**

 **TRISHA- ACTUALLY I AM FRIENDS WITH EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT IF SHE WRITE ONE OF YOUR FAVS BUT GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY! I FEEL BAD FOR CAMMIE TOO, POOR LITTLE THING, SHE HAS IT ROUGH.**

 **FANGIRLY662- HAH! IF I WERE CAMMIE I DON'T KNOW IF I WOULD FORGIVE ZACH EITHER! ALSO IF ALL OF ZACH'S FRIENDS REALLY LIKE CAMMIE SO WHEN THEY HEARD ZAC MIGHT HAVE DONE SOMETHING STUPID THEY WENT TO HIS HOUSE TO GET HIM TO FIX IT BECAUSE THEY KNOW ITS HIS FAULT HAHA. ZACH SHOULD GROVEL AT CAMMIE'S FEET I LIKE THAT.**

 **TIGGERANDCAMMIEANDPERCY- I FEEL KIND OF BAD FOR THROWING ALL THIS DRAMA AT YOU GUYS BUT THEN AGAIN… I LOVE IT! GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! XD**

 **ABBY- I UPDATED! HELLOOOOO! I'M SORRY FOR LEAVIN GYOU HANGING LAST CHAPTER HEHE, EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. HOPE THIS DOESN'T TAKE YOU HOURS TO GET TO SLEEP AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! P.S. GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR ROOM ;)**

 **GABERGIRL- DRAMA- FLUFF- DRAMA- FLUFF- IT'S A NEVER ENDING CYCLE! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! XD**

 **ROMANTICDREAMER27- ZACH IS A JERK. I THINK CAMMIE COULD DO BETTER, BUT THEY ARE SO CUTE AND I LOVE ZAMMIE! YAY!**

 **WHATAGOODELIFE- OMG WHAT?! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT MEANS SO MUCH! LITTERALLY YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY AND READING IT AGAIN MADE MY DAY!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- HAHA YEAH ALANA GO FALL INTO TARTARUS AND STOP BING THAT GIRL! TRUE THOUGH WISH SHE WOULD. YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I'M GLAD THAT I HAVE MANAGED TO MAKE CAMMIE AND ZACH SLIGHTLY MINE AND DIFFERENT FROM EXACTLY ALLY'S VERSION. I HOPE YOU GET HAPPY ABOUT THIS EMAIL NOTIFICATION! MY BIRTHDAY IS IN NOVEMBER! LOVE FALL FAVOURITE SEASON!**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- THANK YOU! I THINK HAHA HOPE THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T SUCK AS MUCH ;)**

 **TIGGERMORGAN- BECAUSE ALANA IS STUPID! I HATE HER! SHE IS LETTERLY THE SCOUT WATER ITSELF!**

 **AGOODELIFE- THANK YOU SO MUCH! WHEN I SAW YOUR REVIEW TODAY I WAS LIKE, WOW, THAT HAS MADE MY DAY. THANK YOU! YOUR REVIEWS WAS/IS SO AMAZING AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTEREDING IS A GOOD ONE!**

 **SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I AM UBER ECITED BECAUSE I THINK I'M GOING TO REACH 300 REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER! LIKE WHATTTTTT!?**

 **ALSO EXCITED TO HEAR WHAT YA'LL THINK!**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN? HAS CAMMIE FORGIVEN ZACH OR NOT?**

 **REVIEW** _ **PEBBLE**_ **(HAVE I USED THAT WORD YET?) IF YOU ARE HAPPY THAT ZACH YELLED AT ALANA, BUT STILL WANT HER TO FALL OFF A CLIFF INTO A PIT OF POISONOUS SNAKES.**


	21. This is it - Part 2

**This is it**

 **Part 2**

Cammie gripped Zach's shirt in her hands as she sniffed and tried to stop the tears from leaking out of her eyes. She wasn't crying because of Alana or her secret. She was crying about what Zach had said. What he had said to Alana. What he had said to her last night. What he was saying to her now. She was crying because of how much she hurt in her chest. She felt like she was trying to breath in a vacuumed room. Like her body was trying to breath without lungs. It was painful as Zach rubbed circles on her back and whispered comforting words. His warm breath on her ear made her shiver. She felt Zach kiss the top of her head and she squeezed her eyes shut.

This is stupid. She thought. This is ridiculous. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to be sick just think about what she was going to say. She placed a hand on Zach's chest and slowly and reluctantly pulled away from his arms. The absence of his body heat made her shake from the cold and lack of comfort. She looked away knowing she was probably looking like a piece of slimy cheese. Her face was wet from crying and her nose was running, but if she didn't do his now she knew she never would.

"Cammie-"

"Zach, you don't know how m-much it m-means to-oo me that you stuck u-p-p for me-ee." Zach smiled softly. Her lips were slightly purple and she had her hands now sucked into the sleeves of her sweater to keep them incubated.

"I was such an idiot Cammie, the things I said… they just popped out and I was so _stupid_ for not running after you. Watching you walk away was so hard." He said reaching out to take hold of one of her hidden hands. She didn't respond to his touch.

"You said those things without thinking?" she asked and he nodded

"I-if you found it-t so hard to watch me-ee leave then why-y didn't you come after me-ee?" She asked hesitantly, still trying in vain to stop crying. She brought a hand to face and rubbed at her eyes. Zach shrugged

"I- I don't know." He said. He couldn't really explain why he didn't chase after Cammie when she walked away. It's not like he didn't think about it, but his feet had felt like they were glued to the grass. The moment he saw Cammie's disappointment he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I mean I wanted to, but I couldn't." he says quickly and she bit her lip

"You couldn't?" she asks her voice strained

"I couldn't follow you because I thought you might need space." He says and Cammie smiles weakly. She wanted to believe him.

"How come you said we weren't real?" she asked and Zach groaned. He was trying to be patient wit her, he really was he knew he hurt her which was he was apologizing. He was _actually_ apologizing which wasn't something he did often, or something that any guy did often, but Cammie wasn't taking it. He didn't know where she was going with this line of questioning.

"Because I was angry!" Zach said with a hug letting go of her hand and running his fingers through his hair. Should they be kissing by now? Shouldn't that be happening?

"Did you say it because you subconsciously think that it's true?" she asked firmly and Zach stopped. He stared at her as if she had grown another head. What was she doing? She was over thinking things again? She wasn't just letting it go! He had fixed it, put it right! Why couldn't they move on now?

"Cammie, this is ridiculous! Why can't you just accept my apology?" he asked feeling slightly hurt and annoyed. Cammie shook her head and looked away.

"Because I can't keep putting myself through this. If you say things like that when you get angry then this isn't the last time it will happen."

"Well you'll know I don't mean it now."

"I don't want to get involved playing the 'Boy who cried wolf'." Cammie said and Zach laughed, unable to believe what he was hearing. His shirt was wet from her tears! He had been holding her and comforting her a second ago!

"This is ridiculous." He muttered to himself.

"I can't keep putting my heart in the hands of someone who could break it just because he's angry. I can't share secrets with someone who could spill them because they are trying to keep someone else calm and I can't be someone who doesn't trust me enough to hear my side of a story before jumping to conclusions." Zach gritted his teeth.

"I thought we had been through this." He said. Here she was digging up stuff that should be dead and buried. Cammie shook her head.

"You don't get it. These fights, these problems, they don't disappear Zach. They leave scars, just like a real wound does. Saying sorry and forgiving doesn't wipe the slate clean." She said biting her lip. Was she doing that to make it worse for him? Was this all a test she was doing, trying to get him to kiss her? Zach was hoping this was s ick joke.

"Cam- Gallagher Girl, please, I'm sorry-" she looked away and he stopped. He couldn't fix this? Was she breaking up with him? Cammie Morgan breaking up with Zachary Goode? Never in a million years had anyone seen that coming, not even Cammie Morgan or Zach Goode themselves.

"We're are like fire and water, Zach. A square peg and a round hole. You're the Bad Boy and I'm the Good Girl, the nobody Good Girl. Maybe if we hadn't started fake, maybe if it had been different without all the rules and the lies and the- the fakeness." She said. Zach was trying to process what she was saying without flipping out.

"The lying was what you wanted, the rules were your rules. Cammie." His voice was as cold as the air around them now. He was hurt by what she said and he was trying to hurt her back. He didn't know how to get her to change her mind.

"I know, and I wish sometimes that we hadn't started that way."

"We couldn't have started any other way! This brought us together." Cammie almost laughed. He was supporting what she was saying without even realizing it! The irony.

"That's it! We would never have been together if it weren't for me asking for you to be my boyfriend. Even when you got my letter telling you I loved you, you still didn't feel anything; you were going to walk away! You see? We weren't meant for each other." She says tearing up again. This was it. This was the end. Cammie thought.

"I think you're just making all this up. " Zach said 'You're putting up walls because you don't want to commit. You're the one who doesn't feel like this is real." He snapped and she sighed and sniveled

"Maybe you're right." She said sadly. "Either way it's not a healthy relationship."

"Healthy relationship my ass! This isn't a soap opera Cammie! This is real life, people with real life feelings! My real life feelings!" Those words almost pulled her back to him. Like she was shot out of a slingshot back into his arms. But she bounced off him again.

Cammie looked at her door. They sat in silence. Zach breathing heavily and Cammie crying. She hadn't stopped since she started up again and it didn't look she was going to stop anytime soon. She turned back to him, her eyes full of regret and sadness

"You're the kind of boy people read about in books." She said softly taking his hand and linking their fingers together.

"And you're the kind of girl who's usually by my side." Zach said, his voice cracking slightly. Another silence

"But my life isn't a book." Cammie said looking up into his emerald green eyes.

"Why does mine have to be then?" he said angrily. She was being stupid, poetic and unjust.

"Because you made it that way." She said sadly before slowly removing her hand from his, getting up off the glider and turning to go inside. She paused, her hand on the door handle. Her lip quivered, she couldn't bring herself to say it. This is it. She thought. Was this really the end? She was throwing it all away? Shit bit her lip to stop it from shaking. Tear feel from her face and hit the ground. "Bye Zach."

Cammie didn't want to get out of bed on Monday morning. Her head was pounding because hadn't stopped crying all Sunday. She had drunk so many cups of tea she was surprised her bladder hadn't exploded. Locked up in her room for over 24 hours, only coming out to get more tea and biscuits and to go to the bathroom. The day was rougher than you think. She hadn't told anyone yet and she was pretty sure Zach hadn't either because otherwise she would have a lot more texts than she did.

Cammie knocked her alarm clock off her nightstand and under her bed. She groaned and turned over so her back was to the wall and she could look around her room. It was still dark. No light shining in through her windows at 6 in the morning in December, certainly not. It was hard for Cammie to get up in the wintertime because it was so dark and it felt so unnatural. She rolled out of her bed, grabbing a pair of sweats, some clean under wear and fitted, long sleeved, grey t-shirt and headed across the hall to the bath room. Yes. She was going to wear that to school because today Cammie Morgan didn't care what people thought of her. She had never worn sweats to school before. Cammie hardly ever wore sweats unless she was alone or washing the car.

The warm water may have washed away the salty tracks her tears had left on her cheeks, but it didn't wash away her heartache like it usually did. She scrubbed her shampoo and conditioner into her scalp and tried to keep calm. She was going to keep her head down today. Don't look him in the eye, don't run into his arms and beg for forgiveness. She thought, you're better than that. Was she?

"Am I?" she whispered to herself. Would it be that bad if she ran up to him and tell him she didn't mean it? What would Bex and Liz say? Would they stop talking to her? Was she not going to hang out with the guys anymore? Would she still go to parties? Would people not like her anymore? Would Alana leave her alone now that she and Zach were over? Cammie slipped on her sweats and t-shirt and quickly blow-dried her hair straight and doing two-pigtail braids on either side of her head.

"Mascara?" she asked tilting her head to the side and looking at her in the mirror. Her face wasn't too blotchy anymore and so she didn't need much makeup to cover that up. After putting on a layer of baby pink lip-gloss and mascara she hurried out into the hall and slipped on her UGGs. She grabbed her bag satchel bag and checked the time on her phone. Zach should be here any minute- wait. Zach wasn't going to give her a lift to school today. She was an idiot! Her dad couldn't take her to school he had a conference call this morning, which was why Paisley was already gone on her way to the bus stop.

"Stupid!" Cammie hissed hitting herself on the forehead. The temptation just drop and cry out of frustration was so powerful.

"Calm…. Think Cammie." She said taking a deep breath. "You need to get to school- Jace!" she darted out the door and hopped across the frosted grass of her side lawn and into the Knight's driveway. She knew Jace hadn't left yet because he never left this early and his car was still in the drive. She started knocking on the door before she even thought about the fact she hadn't spoken to Jace in forever. The door opened and Cammie almost fell into the person's arms mid knock. It was Jace, he was wearing a pair of low slung sweats, his hair was damp and he had a towel in his hands. He was… shirtless.

"Cammie?" he asked shocked to see her. Cammie's breath caught in her throat unsure what to say. His brown eyes were so warm as they looked into hers. Suddenly Jace smiled his adorable crooked smile. It willed Cammie's mouth to get in gear.

"I need a lift." She said and he smiled wider and let her in.

"I thought you might never ask again." He said to her as he ruffled his hair dry with the towel. His muscles stretched and Cammie found herself staring at his toned chest. She didn't remember it looking like that when they went to the pool this summer…

"Cammie?" Jace snapped her out of her daze and immediately Cammie felt a blush creep up her neck. What was she doing? She was checking out her best friend when she only broke up with her boyfriend less than 12 hours ago.

"What?" she asked guiltily. Jace smiled a happy smile and shrugged,

"Nothing." He said tossing his towel over his shoulder "I'm just going to go get dress now Cam-Jam. Help your self to something to eat since you probably skipped breakfast in you're hurry to see me." He said with a wink before hurrying upstairs. Cammie stood staring after him. She was sure he saw. He must have seen. She was _blatantly_ checking out his bare chest and he didn't even comment on it. She could almost see Zach's smirk as he said, _"See something you like, Gallagher Girl?"_ Cammie let out a deep breath and headed into Jace's kitchen to make some toast. He was right she had skipped breakfast and she was hungry.

Cammie was sat at the kitchen table chewing the last bit of her third piece of cream cheese and jelly toast. What? He said help your self, and it wasn't like Cammie had never raided Jace's fridge before.

"Let me guess," Jace said as he entered the room "Sixth piece?" he asked and Cammie frowned

"Third!" Jace gave her a cheeky smile

"Oh, sorry Cam-Jam you only ate half the loaf not the whole thing."

"I didn't eat half the loaf!" Cammie shot back in a defensively playful way.

"Sure you didn't" Jace said sarcastically and Cammie just huffed, but she couldn't keep the small smile from her lips when he turned away. There was sad little niggling in her mind that she shouldn't been smiling, she should still be devastated, but Cammie couldn't help in Jace made her feel better, he always had and there was nothing wrong with that, it wasn't like she was over Zach, in fact her heart was still aching and her head was still hurting because Zach's eyes kept flickering around inside her head. She could hear their argument from last night, replaying everything they had said over and over again. She didn't know whether she had even made the right decision. Maybe she acted too quickly; maybe she should have tried to give 'Zammie' another shot.

"You okay Cam-Jam?" Jace asked seeing the pained expression her face. It was hard keep theses emotions locked up. She hadn't told anyone yet. She looked up at Jace, her eyes swelling up again. She brought the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob and shook her head. Jace was suddenly right next to her. His arms wrapping around her and pilling her to his chest,

"Shhh," he whispered rubbing her back. Cammie's heart dropped as she remembered Zach's hand's doing the same last night and her crying intensified. She flung her arms around his neck squeezed him.

"Cammie what's wrong?" he asked and she shook her head

"Oh Jace, I'm so stupid!" she cried and Jace took her face in his hands and held it from of his face so she was looking at him. His eyes were soft and concerned.

"Tell Me…" he said and she bit her lip.

"I- I b-broke up with- Z-Zac-ch last night!" Cammie stuttered. He wasn't expecting that. He was thinking something about Mathew or Paisley, but Cammie broke up with Zach? But there was something disturbing about the fact that he was slightly relieved. Cammie was too good for Zachary Goode. He didn't trust him and for obvious enough reasons. As if being the school bad boy and 'off limits' guy wasn't a big enough red flag, but he also had been slowly stealing his best friend away from him. He rubbed his thumb on Cammie's cheek.

"Aw Cam, I'm sorry," he said

"I don't know if I made the right choice though." Cammie whimpered and Jace pulled her into another hug.

"Well what made you break up with him?" Cammie froze. Dang it. She couldn't tell Jace that without admitting that her and Zach weren't a real couple. "Cammie?" Jace asked, as she was silent for a little too long.

"I- I couldn't trust him." She said hesitantly. It wasn't a complete lie. "We didn't fit right." She added softly looking down at her UGGs. There was silence again.

"Well then you made the right choice, Cam. Follow your instinct in relationships." He said and Cammie looked up at him. Her eyes wide and watery,

"Do you follow your own advice?" she asked. Jace shrugged

"Macey and I are broken up too." He said she nodded

"Yeah, but you guys always work things out." Cammie countered. Jace laughed

"Yeah I think Macey and I have worked things like that out for the last time." He said and Cammie rolled her eyes

"Yeah okay."

"No, I'm serious."

Macey said it wasn't a bad break up."

"Ha! She said that cause I wanted the break this time." Oh.

"A break. That leaves strings attached, Jace."

"Fine, the break up. I'm tired off her on and off games. I'd rather date someone who doesn't do that mess with your brain stuff." Cammie chuckled. She knew how that felt. She constantly had to deal with problems with Zach.

"I think all relationships have that."

"Maybe, but you should mind it if you fid the right one." Jace said "And it bugged the hell out of me with Macey." Cammie laughed. Macey could be a handful. She had seen Macey testing Jace and bouncing on the keyboard. She was always the one to be like lets break up and then expect him to come after her.

"You okay Cammie?" Jace asked and Cammie smiled

"Not really," she sniffed "But I will be." She said when she saw his worried frown. She leaned in and hugged him again, 'Thanks Jace. I needed this." She said

"No problem Cam-Jam."

"I did eat half of your bread loaf." She said and she felt him chuckle.

"I know Cam, I know."

"Should we get going?" she asked

"Probably."

Cammie and Jace arrived at school late, but she didn't mind. It was probably better this way. Now she wouldn't bump into Zach at her locker or in the hall. Locker. Zach's locker was right next to Cammie's. That was going to be awkward.

Cammie and Jace grabbed their books for the day from their lockers and then headed to their homeroom. Cammie started chewing on her lip. Did anybody in school know about it yet? She grabbed onto Jace's sleeve panicked

"No one knows yet Jace. I haven't old anyone yet." She rushed out and Jace shushed her

"Okay, don't worry, I won't tell anyone then." She sighed and e put an arm around her shoulders.

"You'll be okay Cam-Jam." Cammie took a deep breath and they started towards again. Everyone was talking and chatting as they entered. The homeroom teacher looked up at them as they entered with a frown.

"Please watch your tardiness, Ms. Morgan, Mr. Knight."

"Yes Sir." They replied simultaneously. Eyes flickered over to her as she entered.

"Hey Cammie." Greeted a group of girls said with a smile. She smiled back

"Hi." She said sweetly. Macey was sat in her usual spot. Looking down at her phone. She glanced up when she heard her friend's name.

"Hey Cam." She said and Cammie smiled, "You didn't answer any of my text this weekend." She said tutting. She gave Jace a look that said 'don't say anything' and he gave a discrete nod.

"Yeah I was really tired.

"You patch things up with Zachary then?" Macey said wiggling her eyebrows." Well was a direct question about Zach that Cammie didn't prepare for.

"Um… me and Zach are… we're taking a break." Macey gasped

"You broke up!" she cried and Cammie blushed beat red looking around, only a few people looked at them slightly curious. Cammie turned back to Macey.

"Shush, Mace. I don't want to talk about it." So much for keeping the cat in the bag. Cammie thought.

Oh Cam what happened? Last time I heard from you, you were going to test him."

"I called him."

"You broke up over the phone?" Macey asked shocked causing another few curious eyes to flicker their way. Cammie groaned Macey grimaced "Sorry." She mouthed. Jace had left the two to talk and was talking one of his friends.

"No, it's a long story Macey. We don't have the time."

"Yes we do-" Macey said just as the bell went. Cammie raised her eyes brows and Macey sighed

"You aren't getting off that easy." She said and Cammie nodded before turning away from her and heading out of the classroom alone. She shuffled through the halls in her sweats. She was slightly self-conscious. People were looking at her more than usual. Was it the sweats? It had to be. Cammie never wore sweats and she was sure people were wondering why. They were also probably curious as to why she was alone. She was never alone and was never not smiling. She headed into her Geometry classroom. She put her bag down on her desk when she felt someone's presence beside her she looked up to see a boy with red-ish brown hair. She recognized him, but couldn't put a name to his face. She forced a smile

"Hey Cammie," he said and

"Hi," she said

"We were wondering…" he started. We? Cammie looked over his shoulder to see two girls and another guy stood behind him. "Did you really dump Zach Goode?" the girl with blonde hair squeaked out and Cammie sucked in a breath. What? How did they know?

"Where di you hear that?" she asked and the other guy shrugged

"It was on twitter." Twitter? Why was it on twitter?

"Who tweeted it?" Cammie asked

"Don't know I only saw re-tweets." Re-tweets?! Cammie tried to keep herself calm and not jump out of her skin.

"Do you know what it said?" she asked. The other girl with lavender haircut in

"I like your sweats, Cammie." She said and Cammie nodded

"Thanks. But-"

"Is it true?" the red head guy asked. Liam? Lucas?

"Let her breath, Ash." The blonde girl said. Ash. Okay so she was close… They all looked at Cammie with expecting eyes though. Who would have tweeted this?

"Zach and I are… taking a break…" she said and Ash and the others smiled.

"Nice going Cammie." The violet haired said before they all walked away. Cammie stood there shocked. Twitter? TWITTER? Who was tweeting about her breakup? Break up she wasn't even sure she was okay with. Her eyes started to sting. She wanted to go run to someone and have them hold her. Tell her that they would fix it or that she looked cute in her sweats. Someone. She wanted Zach to be that someone.

Yeah well he doesn't want to see you. She thought. Stay strong, you don't need him. She thought and but her lip to stop herself form sheading any tears here in the classroom. Here in front of everyone.

Once the teacher walked in Cammie raised her hand.

"May I go to the bathroom Mr. C?" she asked he nodded. She quickly left the room and hurried to the bathroom. This was bad. This was going to be a bad day. Cammie burst into the girl's toilet and rushed over to the sink. Tears fell from her eyes. Why was this so hard for her? Why couldn't she just be one of those girls who don't care? After a minute or two she turned on the water and started to splash her face. Looking up at herself in the mirror she said

"Keep it together Cammie. You can do thins." She splashed her face again. "Just get through the day." If she couldn't just get through the day without seeing Zach then things should be good. Even better if she could avoid all the guys, no doubt they weren't happy with her. Just as Cammie was about to splash her face one last time the door to the bathroom opened. Heals clicked across the tile floor and up next to Cammie. She started to fix her hair in the mirror as Cammie felt her saliva thicken. Silence was around them.

"Hey Cameron." Cammie didn't answer. She bit her tongue. She couldn't even look at her. "Lets not be childish Cammie."

"I'm not the one who's childish here." Cammie said harshly and Alana chuckled

"Okay I see how it's going to be. And to think I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For breaking up with Zachary. I knew you would do something to ruin it with him, but I never thought you would be stupid enough to break up willingly." she said chortling. Cammie frowned and turned to look at Alana. She was applying powder to her face. "It makes my job so much easier now. He _actually_ liked you. I know I know I was surprised too. I mean he actually made me promise to keep your secret and everything." Cammie was still quiet letting Alana speak.

"I don't know what he saw in you Cammie, but thanks. Now I can have him all to myself."

"Zach isn't interested in Alana. I thought you might have ben smart enough to realize that, but obviously I was wrong." Cammie said with a dignified tone to her voice. She wasn't going to stoop so low as to get snippy and immature in her comebacks. Alana spun around her eyes gleaming. She was in such a good mood that she didn't care what Cammie thought.

"Zach is going to come crawling back to me." She said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't count on it."

"He's too good for you Cammie."

"Now he's had a girl with a brain he won't to go back to an air head." Alana threw her head back in laughter.

"Dearest Cammie, Zach and I, well we are chained at the hip. We have things in common that you and he never will. He lives off of me. Sooner or later he always comes crawling back." Alana said and Cammie swallowed hard. Zach wouldn't go back to Alana. He wouldn't.

"Good luck with that Al." Cammie said turning on her heal and heading for the door, hoping to leave some kind impact or irritation with Alana, but as she pulled the door open she heard Alana say

"I like you sweats, Cammie."

That was it. Cammie felt her blood boil as she left the toilet. How come Alana hadn't taken the bait of Cammie's insults? Why hadn't she even shown a shadow of caring. Because she had won. She didn't care about Cammie anymore. She hadn't cared about Cammie before Zach and she didn't care about Cammie after Zach. Were things back to normal? Was this it?

 **A/N- UNEDITED CHAPTER. SORRY.**

 **WOW I DISPITE THIS TEAR JERKING CHAPTER I'M IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD! ALTHOUG I'M SURE YOU GUYS WANT TO STRANGLE ME RIGHT NOW. I KNOW I'M SO EVIL. I REALLY ALMOST THOUGHT OF JUST CHANGING MY PLAN AND LETTING ZAMMIE CHILL FOR A WHILE, BUT NO. SORRY.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW! I CAN'T WAIT! I'M GOING TO MY FIRST EVER FOOTBALL GAME AND IT'S BETWEEN THE TWO RIVALING BOY SCHOOLS TO MY SISTER SCHOOL AND I'M UBER EXCITED! I WAS DOING THE HAPPY DACNE AND WAS SUPER HYPER EARLIER I COULDN'T SIT STILL TO POST THIS!**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAVE SOME AWESOME THINGS PLANNED FOR HALLOWEEN AND IT YOU DON'T CELEBRATE IT THEN I HOPE YOU HAVE SOME AWESOME STUFF PLANNED FOR TOMORROW!**

 **I WAS GOING TO POST A SEASONAL ONE SHOT BUT I WASN'T SURE. IF YOU STILL WANT ONE THEN I'LL POST ONE MAYBE NEXT WEEKEND.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS 4,600 WORDS NOT INCLUDING THE A/N. I MADE IT EXTRA LONG TO MAKE UP FROM THE SAD CONTENT.**

 **REPLIES:**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- ALANA WILL GET WHAT SHE DESERVES, EVEN IF THIS CHAPTER MAKES YOU THINK OTHERWISE. SO DON'T WORRY. ALANA STILL IS IN SOME DILUSIONAL FAIRY LAND WHERE SHE THINKS SHE AND ZACH WOULD BE GOOD TOGETHER… AHAHAHAHA WHAT A JOKE THAT IS!**

 **MALLY 2319- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT AFTER THIS MEAN CHAPTER! HAHA BUT REALLY THANK YOU IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **TEENAGE GALLAGHER GIRL SPY- YES! GO ACCIDENTALLY "PUCH" ALANA OFF A CLIFF, I WON'T LOOK ;) WHAT DO THINK? DID ZACH GET WHAT HE DESERVED? I FEEL BACD FOR HIM! BUT I SEE WHERE CAMMIE IS COMING FROM… BUT OF COURSE I LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY! AND YOUR HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL! ;) HUEHUEHUEHUE I GET THE SONG REFERENCE ;)**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WASN'T TOO HORRIBLE… ALTHOUGH I THINK I KNOW THE ANSWER.**

 **ABBY- I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I'M EXCITED TO SEE YOU TOMORROW! LOVE YOU!**

 **PLLANDGG- HAHA THANK YOU FOR THAT AMAZING PEBBLE! XD**

 **LIFEISGOODE- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO GLAD THAT PEOPLE LIKED THIS IDEA AND I NEVER DREAMED I WOULD HAVE AS AMAZING READERS AS I DO! ALANA IS SO HATABLE, BUT REALLY, SHE SHAPES THE PLOT AND SHE EFFECTS THE STORY RIGHT DOWN TO THE ACTUAL ENDING. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHATER! I UPDATED A LITTLE EARLIER THAN LAST TIME FOR YOU ALL!**

 **TIGGERANDCAMMIEANDPERCY- OUCH. SORRY, YOU WERE REALLY HAPPY THEY WERE TOGETHER AND RALLY I JUST GAVE YOU FALSE HOPE. I'M SO MEAN. I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALY DID THAT. LIKE I DON'T BLAME YOU IF YOU ALL END UP HATING ME… LOL**

 **SELENA/CHAMELEON- YES! GET AND ACCOUNT! I CAN'T WAIT TO READ SOME OF YOUR WORK AND SUPPORT YOU AS MUCH AS YOU HAVE SUPPORTED ME. ALANA SHOULD TRIP OVER A PEBBLE AND FALL FROM THE CLIFF… THAT WOULD BE AN UNFORTUNATE ACCENDENT… AS FOR MY DIVERGENT STORY YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO USE AN IDEA! REALLY REPECT YOU FOR ASKING, AS I HAVE HAD SOME PEOPLE NOT ASK FOR MY IDEAS AND AS LONG AS YOU GIVE ME SOME (LITTLE) CREDIT THEN TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT! I'M SURE IT WILL BE GREAT AND DIFFERENT BETTER THAN MINE ANYWAY!**

 **FANGIRLY662- ZACH NEEDS TO WORK TO GET CAMMIEBACK NOW. JUST LIKE YOU WANTED ;) I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SEE WHAT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN NOW!**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- HOLAAAAAA, GRACIAS, ME GUST MUCHO HABLAR EN ESPANOL! HAHA SPANISH! LOL THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE TOO NICE TO ME! DO YOU STILL FELL SORRY FOR ALANA? I DON'T THINK SO, THAT SYMPATHY IS GONE BECAUSE SHE IS BACK TO BEING A B*TCH. AND LIKE I LOVE MIKE. I LOVE HOW HE CAN GET UNDER ZACH'S SKIN AND UGH! I HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH ON HIM HAHA YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HO WMANY CHAPTER ARE LEFT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! AHHHHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN AND I DO FEEL SO EVIL POSTING THIS CHAPTER. MUHUHAHAHAHAH!**

 **AGOODELIFE- THANK YOU! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS SUSPENCEFUL!** **I LOVE REPLIING TO YOU ALL! YOU TAKE THE TIME TO READ AND REAVIEW AND I FEEL LIKE YOU SHOULD NOW HOW MUCH I AM GREATFUL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD**

 **FANFICLOVER4602- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEBBLES *** **BENDS DOWN AND STARTS COLLECTING ALL THE PEBBLEMS AT FEET** *** I APPRICIATE THEM.**

 **ZAMMIENADJACKUNEL4EVADERP- I KNOW IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT NOW BUT ALANA WILL GET WHAT SHE DESERVES! YOU WILL LEARN WHO SENT THE LETTERS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR RIPPING ZAMMIE APART AGAIN! I'M SORRY!**

 **XxCANDYYGIRLxX- ZAMMIE…. IS ALMOST BACK TOGETHER… OR NOT… SORRY! I REALLY AM! I KEEP SAYING THIS BUT I FEEL MEAN! SO I'M SORRY AGAIN!**

 **TIGGERMORGAN-** **FACEPALMS** **GREAT SOMEONE ELSE WHO WAS AHPPY ABOUT MY FAKE ZAMMIE MAKEUP. I'M SORRY! SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND KEEP YOU'RE HOPES UP! ZAMMIE ISN'T OVER!**

 **LOVESREADINGANDMUSIC- GETTING FIXED AND FALLING APART MUST MEAN THE SAME THING TO ME… I CAN'T SAY TOO MUCH WITH OUT GIVING STUFF AWAY BUT THIS ISN'T THE END OF ZAMMIE!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRL13GYE- OH MY GOSH, MY GRANDMA MOVED IN WITH US. THAT'S NEW AND I'M TELLING YOU I LOVEHER BUT SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY!** **PULLS AT HAIR** **SHE GIVES ME ORDERS ALL THE TIME AND EATS MY AFTER SCHOOL SNAKES MY CHOCOALTER FOR 'THAT TIME OF THE MONTH' AND TAKES OVER THE TV TO WATCH QVC AND I LOVE HER BUT PLEASE! GIVE ME STRENGTH! ANYWAY SORRY ABOUT THAT LITTLE RANDOM RANT HAHA. YOU DOING ANYTHING FOR HALLOWEEN? I'M BETTER THAN I HAVE BEEN AND SO I THINK I'M GOOD** **I LOVE TALKING TO YOU! IT MADE ME SUPPER HAPPY TO WRITE THE PART WHERE ZACH RIPPED ALANA A NEW ONE AND I FEEL BAD ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, BUT I CAN'T CAHNGE IT. I HOPE YOU ARE WELL! LOVE YA!**

 **GUEST- REALL YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEW MEANS TO ME. I DON'T HAVE WORDS TO EXPRESS THE FEELS THAT I GOT WHEN I READ IT! MY STORY MAKES YOU FEEL AS GOOD AS READING ALLY CARTER'S WORK? ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT IS SO AMAZING! AND YOU COME IN AT A TIME WHEN I POST LIKE THE WORST AND MOST DRMATIC CHAPTER EVER! I'M SORRY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THOUGH!**

 **WOW, SO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY THE BEST I AM THE WORST. I AM SO TIRED AND I'M GOING TO BE UP LATE TOMORROW SO I'M CHECKING THROUGH THIS CHAPTR, I APPOLOGIES FOR MISTAKES, ESPECAILLY ONES IN DRMATIC MOMENTS. THAT RUINS IT HAHA.**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **PUMPKIN**_ **IF YOU READ THIS WHOLE A/N AND CAN'T BELIEV THAT THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY HAPPENED.**

 **ALSO I NOW I DON'T EVEN DO THESE BUT**

 **QOTD- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING FOR HALLOWEEN?!**

 **MY ANSWER: I WAS SUPER MARIO FOR AT SCHOOL, BUT I'M CAT WOMEN FOR TRICK'OR'TREATING! ^._.^ (THAT'S MEANT TO BE A CUTE LITTLE CAT FACE)**


	22. The Truth Comes Out

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE!**

 **The Truth Comes Out**

Cammie had her legs curled up underneath her butt as she clutched her mug of tea ginger bread tea in her hand and watched a movie on the countdown to Christmas. Her favorite Hallmark Movie: _A Christmas Kiss_ was playing. There was a snow falling outside as she reached for a one of her homemade candy cane cookies and snuggled deeper into her fluffy, flannel blanket. Paisley was sat in the large chair next to the couch and was using her finger to scoop the layer of foamy marsh mellows off the top of her hot chocolate. Cammie felt her heart drop as Wendy and Adam kissed in the elevator for the first time. Paisley heard her sister sigh at the romantic chemistry on the screen. She wanted to say something. It had been over a week since her sister had broken it off with Zach and it was starting to get annoying how they hadn't gotten back together. It was obvious that Cammie still wasn't over him. She still blushed when his name was brought up, when she thought no one was looking she would stare out the window in a daze, Paisley knew along with everyone else what- or _who_ she was thinking about.

The only thing good that had come out of the break up was that Jace had been hanging around again, which Paisley liked, she had missed seeing him and joking around. But Cammie continued to sigh at all the emotional parts of the movie and it was just the beginning. Cammie bit into another cookie and took a sip of her tea, oblivious to her sister's stares.

 _Sigh…_

That was it, Paisley turned to Cammie

"What is your problem?" She asked and Cammie almost ignored her not realizing the questions were directed at her. She looked at Paisley,

"Me? Nothing," she said innocently not knowing what she was referring to. Paisley rolled her eyes

"You've been sighing for over twenty minutes now non-stop and it's annoying." Paisley said and Cammie's breath caught in her throat.

"Sorry," she murmured and Paisley shook her head

"Cammie, you need get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself." Cammie almost gasped at her sister's bluntness. Paisley didn't under stand

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself." She defended

"Yeah right, you've barley had an engaging conversation with anyone for the past week and a half. I don't think you've even spoken to Dad." Cammie frowned and paused the movie, not wanting to miss anything good. She turned to face her sister. It was true, she hadn't spoken to Mathew for days, she hadn't had a full conversation with anyone except Jace, and Bex...

"I've been fine." she lied "So what if I haven't been talking much, I've been tired."

"You're the one who broke up with him Cammie." Paisley said, cutting straight to the heart of the problem.

"I know that." Cammie snapped

"Why did you do that Cammie?" Paisley asked gently this time. Cammie's expression looked fragile and pained. She looked into her tea like it might give her answers.

"We weren't right for each other Paisley. It was just lies and the only people we were fooling was our selves."

"You got me pretty good." Paisley said leaning her head down to meet Cammie's eyes as they had drifted downwards. Cammie exhaled as she saw Paisley looking at her with concerned didn't like the sympathy and the sorry looks people gave her. The people in school looked at her with pity eyes. The poor Nobody Girl had fallen back down to the bottom of the social latter.

"Paisley, you wouldn't understand." she said weakly.

"I don't need to understand then. I just know that you threw away something that was making you happy." She said and Cammie felt the healing hole in her heart stretch again. She hadn't talked to Zach directly since she broke up with him. Only a nod here and there of acknowledgement. She had to admit that she was deeply hurt that he hadn't tried to talk to her, try and get her back. She had spent the first few days staring at her phone waiting for it to go off with some sort of message from him, but it didn't happen. She shook her head and looked away from Paisley again.

"Cammie, I know you and Zach had problems, but everyone does thats the thing about relationships." She said.

"He hurt me Paisley." Cammie said with a frown. That wasn't okay. You weren't meant to hurt each other in a relationship, you could fight, you could argue, but hurt each other? That wasn't meant to happen.

"Then he apologized." Paisley countered. She didn't understand why Cammie couldn't have forgiven him. She didn't know much about what had happened. She asked Macey about it and she filled her in on what she knew. Then there were the snippets were conversation she over heard between Cammie and Jace, but the story was still fuzzy. As from what she heard though… why wouldn't Cammie just forgive him? They were perfect for each other! Everyone could see that except them!

"But he hurt me-"

"And he fixed it! Cammie, Zach fixed it! He went to that girl and set her straight." Paisley added and Cammie stopped talking. She didn't like the mention of Alana, even it was a nameless one. She started to chew on her lip, there were already tender bits were she had been chewing all week. She wanted to cover her ears, block out Paisley's words. She couldn't sit here and think about how she had been wrong to break it off with Zach, what was done was done and he didn't seem to want her back enough to try anyway. They thought made her eyes sting… if he asked… all he had to do was ask and she would crumble, her wall would crash down at she would be his again… if only he asked.

"I can't think about it Paisley."

"Because you know I'm right."

"No, I can't think about it because it hurts. I need to move on."

"If it hurts then that means you still love him."

"Nobody said the word love Paisley." She didn't love Zach. She couldn't Cammie had made the mistake of loving boys too quickly and too long in the past, that's why she wrote these letters that got her trouble in the first place. Now she just decided that she wouldn't fall in love till she knew that it was forever. Writing letters wasn't the best idea.

"I did." Paisley said

"I can't love him Paisley… loving him got me in this mess."

"What? Your love letters?" Paisley asked and Cammie nodded, those letters. If those letters hadn't been sent out then she wouldn't be hurting right now, she wouldn't been crying over a boy who was never hers anyway-

"Love letters?" Cammie asked, her head snapping up and staring at her sister. Love letters? What…? How did...?

"If it weren't for your letters Cammie then would you and Zach be together?"

"What-?" Cammie asked as her sister looked at her with soft eyes. Cammie's mouth was hung open, something was lodged in her throat and she didn't know what to say, her brain was stuck on something, trying to put the puzzle piece in the wrong way around.

"Paisley…?" Cammie asked as Paisley took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Mhmm?" Paisley asked and Cammie looked at her sister, her face pinched up in confusion. Cammie had a strange look on her face.

"How do you know about my love letters? How do you know that Zach…?" she trailed off as she saw Paisley suddenly flush a bright pink. He eyes widening before quickly flicking away. Paisley seemed to curl up smaller with Cammie's accusing glare on her. Darn, she had walked right into that one.

"Did you-"

"Cammie I can explain." Cammie felt anger bubbling up in her stomach. This wasn't true… and yet in made sense.

"Did you send my letters Paisley?" she snapped, her legs coming out from under her as she slammed her mug onto the coffee table in front of her. Paisley jumped up too as Cammie stepped towards her.

"Calm down Cammie, I can explain." She said putting her hot chocolate down gently and putting her hands up in front of her. Cammie was glaring at her with an intense you-better-explain-yourself-before-I-rip-your-head-off look. Paisley nodded her head in understanding.

"You see this? This angry feeling were you want to scoop my eyeballs out with a spoon?"

"You mean set your hair on fire and rip out your finger nails on by one?" Cammie hissed and Paisley laughed nervously

"Yeah, that's the feeling… well really that explains everything." She said with a nervous smile. Really though, it wasn't her fault. People aren't in their right mind when they are angry. This moment proved that much. I mean, people have killed other people out of sudden rage and it wasn't like Paisley had killed Cammie. Although, she was starting to think she might not be so lucky with the way Cammie seemed to have steam coming out of her ears.

"I did it when I was angry at you. I was trying to get back at you. You shot me down, made fun of my feelings for Jace." Cammie scoffed

"Please, feelings." Cammie stretched her memory to remember that day. It was right before they started school. Paisley had wanted Jace to come over and Cammie had said no. She remembered how annoyed Paisley had been and then how suddenly she was fine with it. Paisley knew that she had acted rashly and was in the wrong, she felt bad a little bit after, but once she realized that because of what she did Cammie was happy with Zach and new friends she had thought that she had done her sister a favor. Cammie's face started to soften as she recalled the day. The events. Paisley had… when had she mailed them?

"I sent them on my way to school, the first day of school. I took them from your room and mailed them because I was angry." Paisley said. Cammie let out a defeated huff. This was all a mess. Her sister had sent her letters? All this time thinking that is must have been an accident… thinking that maybe they had been scooped up or placed somewhere mistaken for mail to be sent… and now the truth was out.

"How could you do that to me?" Cammie asked in an injured voice. Paisley crossed her arms

"I told you, I was angry and you deserved it. Besides, I brought you and Zach together." Paisley stated with a proud smile. Cammie didn't smile. She couldn't smile, she could only sit and stare at her hands.

"Brought us together?" she repeated like a question. Paisley nodded

"I got you whole new life! You have new friends and Zach and you go out and socialize now and, and… these are good things Cammie."

"Is it good now?" Cammie snapped "Is it good now that I feel like my heart was been torn to pieces? Are you happy now? I was perfectly fine. You betrayed me."

"Betrayed you? Cammie, I didn't do all of this, I only sent the letter and brought you to these people, you're the one who pushed him away. I'm trying to tell you to get back with Zach."

"I can't. I don't want to."

"Yes you do."

"You don't get to tell me what I want. You've already done enough." Paisley was suddenly annoyed. Cammie was blaming her pain on Paisley? She hadn't told Cammie to break up with Zach, she hadn't actually caused this pain, and this had nothing to do with the letters.

"Oh Cammie, you're a grown up." She snapped, "You're seventeen. Stop acting like an eight year old not getting ice cream." She looked shocked. Paisley felt shocked. Had she really said that? Wow. She continued, "Come one Cam, I'm sorry okay, I didn't think that it would effect you that much. I didn't think it would do that much. I'm sorry okay, but you can't blame it all on me." Cammie stared at her sister; her stare stony and hard until her shoulders dropped suddenly and her whole angry look evaporated. Cammie didn't have energy to be angry right now.

"You're right." Cammie whispered

"I am?" Paisley asked shocked. Cammie was admitting she was right?

"I was hard on you then and I'm sorry, I just, I just can't believe that after everything, it's all over between him and I. He hasn't even made an effort to get me back Paisley, after all we've been through…" Cammie felt a sob raise in her throat "Nothing. Not a call or a text or a simple conversation to say just friends… I can't… he must really not care. I was right to break up with him if he doesn't care enough to come talk to me." Cammie said tears dribbling down her cheeks. Paisley walked towards her sister and gave her a tight hug. She hated seeing Cammie like this; she hadn't seen Cammie so upset for so long for years… it worried her.

"I'm sorry Cam, I'm sorry I sent the letters and got you into this mess. I'm sorry that you feel as though Zach doesn't care, but" Paisley pulled away so she could look Cammie in the eye "I know that you're wrong. Zach still cares for you. The reason he isn't talking to you is because he likes you." Cammie sniffed and quickly wiped away a tear from her cheeks, but they continued to slowly fall.

"I don't know…."

"Trust me." Paisley said taking Cammie's hands in her own. Cammie looked at her gorgeous little sister skeptically.

"When did you become a boy expert?" she asked with a small smile tugging at her lips. Paisley grinned,

"Conner Lederman and I are sort of… talking." She said with a shrug and Cammie smiled

"You mean you're dating?" She asked Paisley nodded

"Well he asked me out." Cammie squeezed her sister back into a hug.

"That's so awesome Paisley!" Paisley squealed and jumped up, unable to contain her happiness. She had been dying to tell Cammie all week, but Cammie had been well, she hadn't thought it was a good time to tell her she had a boyfriend when Cammie was getting over hers.

"Paisley I'm happy for you." Cammie said, trying to have as much enthusiasm, but failing. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for sister, it was just now that it was settling in she was… oh my gosh, Cammie felt sick thinking it, but it was true, she was a little jealous. Paisley placed a hand on Cammie's arm.

"Cammie, you haven't been happy without Zach since you two started dating. He's avoiding you due to his pride and the fact that he still liked you. I mean you broke up with him. When the girl breaks up with the guy and it's not mutual… that hurts their very sensitive ego; it also means that they think you mean it. Zach may be a jerk, but he isn't going to chase you when he thinks there is no chance you'll follow him. I'm mean, you were pretty clear that you didn't think you and he should be together whatever you actually felt towards him and if a girl isn't going to listen to her emotions and is sticking with 'logic'" she made quotation marks with her fingers around the word logic. "Then he doesn't think there is any hope."

Cammie strolled through the park later that day thinking about what Paisley had said, but she still wasn't sure. She missed Zach, she did, but she felt still felt that he wasn't good for her. She wasn't good for him. How does a relationship recover when it started with lies and a contract? A contract that broke her heart. She was scared to get hurt again. That was really the soul of the problem. And every time she turned around with Zach she had another scratch on her back, one day she was going to wake up with a knife there and wound that couldn't heal. Cammie wanted a relationship that was real, a guy who wasn't still hung up on his ex and wouldn't chose his old girlfriend over her whenever things got rough. She wanted one of those guys in the books, the guys that focus on their girl because she is the centre of their universe, they love her because she's different from the others... it was selfish, and Cammie had never really been a selfish person, but Zach seemed to bring out the worse in her... or the best... depended on the way you looked at it. Right now Cammie was ignoring the good things because they only made her question her judgement. Only made her doubt herself or flash back to that day when he announced to the school that she was his 'girlfriend'. That time when he snuck up on her in the garage and she almost kneed him in the groin, when they went to get frozen yoghurt with the guys and she poured her heart out in front of them all. The Halloween party where he kissed her and the memory of his arms around her as she slept. Or that kiss. The kiss that, if you ignored the letters, started all this. There wasn't a day that passed anymore where Cammie didn't think about that kiss.

But then where there are good things there are bad. She also thought about how he told her she wasn't his type... that he didn't really like her 'that way', how he had ignored for a whole year, not that they had been best friends but.. they had been some kind of friendly. More recent than that when he completely tossed her to the wolves at her own birthday party. When he didn't believe her about Alana making it up, when he betrayed her trust, when they broke up...

It was also hard for a relationship to work when you had someone out to get you, trying to rip you from the other person at every obstacle. One good thing that had come from the break up was that Cammie hadn't talked to Alana in a week, she hadn't even had to share eye contact wither her. Although their last conversation haunted Cammie. Alana had been so sure that Zach would come back to her, so much so that anything Cammie said blew straight over head, when usually she would blow up with anger.

Cammie was pretty sure that Alana and Zach weren't together; Cammie didn't think that Zach would go back to Alana, but a little part of her believed Alana. Cammie had never been able to get Zach to see the real Alana, he was blind to her, there was something between them wasn't breakable.

Cammie shook her head and took in a deep breath of the cold winter air. The park was empty, which wasn't surprising, it was really cold out, looked like it might snow any second, but Cammie liked the peace and quite, she liked that she was able to hear herself think. It was clear that fall was over, the familiar chill of December taking over nature. The grey clouded sky and the wind tat nipped at your skin. The already fallen snow on the ground. Snow men already scattered around the park. Cammie smiled at she saw that someone had dressed one up with real gloves and a scarf. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she ignored it at first, not wanting the real world to come knocking on her door while she was in tranquility. But when it started ringing she sighed and took in out for her pocket, it was Mike. She quickly took off her mitten on her right hand and answered.

"Hello?" She asked quietly,

"Cammie-Bear!" Mike cried, "I'm so glad you picked up." Cammie smiled at his carefree voice

"Why wouldn't I pick up?" she asked, there was a little silence

"Doesn't matter, as long as you did," she could practically see him flash his uneven, knee weakening grin. She chuckled

"Okay, well what did you call about?" she asked

"Right, straight to the point you are." He said playfully "I called about a party!" he cried out." That's when she heard some voices in the background, her smiled dropped for a second

"Mike… are there people with you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, its Nick and Dylan." He said and she let out a breath,

"Sure okay,"

"Hey Cammie-Bear!" she heard Nick's familiar voice call out to her slightly muffled. She smiled again at that

"Hey Nick."

"Cammie!" Mike called back her attention; "We want you to come to a party with us Cam." He said. She didn't know if she liked the sound of that, what if Zach was there? Was she ready to face him? She didn't want to make it awkward for the others, but then she couldn't avoid him forever. "And before you say no, here me out okay Cammie-Bear?" he took her silence as a yes

"Okay, look all us guys will be there, and Bex and Liz and even Macey is coming I think! Come on Cam, you need to get out, we miss ya. It's not fair that just cause Zach was a douche and lost you that we have to lose you too." Having him mention Zach like that was like a blow to the stomach.

"I don't know Mike…"

"It's a Christmas Eve party Cam! On Christmas Eve! It's at Dylan's house, you can stay over night. Bring a change of clothes if you want." He said like that should win her over. She did need to get out more. She did feel like she missed them all and losing them would be awful. She didn't want to push them away. Besides, she couldn't let this break up with Zach- that wasn't even all that nasty- ruin her (fairly new) social life. Although the staying over part she would have to think longer about... especially if Zach was staying over too which he probably was considering it was his best friend's house.

"Please, Cammie." Mike begged. Cammie sighed

"Oh what the heck, sure!" the phone erupted into cheers as the guys shouted their thanks.

"Yes! Thanks Cam!"

"What time is it?" she asked

"I'll text you the details closer to the date, but I just wanted to book you before someone else did." She giggled

"Yeah, now I'll have to tell my dad, I can't spend Christmas even with him because I'm at a party. Who else would 'book me'?"

"Pssh, who needs blood family when you got us! Besides I can think of a lot of people who would like to spend some time with your pretty face." he said and Cammie laughed, her face blushing slightly, her breath coming out in little puffs of frosty air.

"Okay, Mikey."

"Cammie-Bear." He said "We'll pick you from you're house and give you a lift." Cammie nodded

"Sure, thanks." Her fingers were starting to go numb from the cold, she should probably start to head back, and the sun was practically setting. It got dark quickly this time of year.

"No probs Cam, we'll see you at school. You're eating lunch with us, Zach has a meeting with the coach or something so he won't be there." Cammie smiled, they were treading so softly around her feelings. Making sure that she didn't feel uncomfortable. She had been so afraid that they would ditch her after she broke up with Zach, as sort of like the 'Bro Code' type thing, but they didn't.

"Okay." She said with a soft smile.

"Okay." Mike said back. There was a comfortable silence. "Well this was a nice chat, but I better leave you be now."

"Yeah." She said, not really wanting him to hang up.

"I'll see you soon Cammie-Bear."

"Mhmm." She nodded

"Bye."

"Bye, Mike." She clicked the end button on the call. A party would be good for her. Especially at Christmas time. It was a week away. Which gave her time to really get over Zach… how could she speed up this process?

* * *

 **A/N- ATTENTION! PLEASE READ:**

 **I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. TO BE FAIR I HAVE BEEN PUTTING OFF TELLING YOU FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I WAS AFRIAD AND WORRIED THAT YOU ALL WOULD I DON'T LEAVE OR GET MAD, BUT THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER.**

 **I KNOW! I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS AND AS I WRITE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT I'M GETTING ALL CHOCKED UP BECAUSE I HAVE HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS AND CONNECTING AND I FEEL LIKE REALLY GETTING TO KNOW YOU GUYS!**

 **I NEVER DREAMED WHEN I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT THIS STORY WOULD GROW THIS BIG AND I HAVE LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT!**

 **TO TELL YOU GUYS EXACTLY WHEN THIS WILL END (BECAUSE YOU GUYS DESERVE TO KNOW) IT WILL END IN THREE CHAPTERS. THREE!**

 **THERE** _ **WILL**_ **BE AN EPILOGUE. AND I'M PLANNING TO DO AT LEAST ONE BONUS CHAPTER AFTER THAT OF ONE OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS IN ZACH'S POV. IN LIKE HIS FIRST PERSON POV. MAYBE I'LL DO TWO OF THOSE IF YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE IT.**

 **NOW VERY IMPORTANT:**

 **SEQUEL. I HAVE BEEN THINKING VERY SERIOUSLY OF DOING A SEQUEL TO 'LOVE LETTERS' I HAVE A PLAN… I HAVE NEW CHARACTERS AND PLOT TWISTS AND EVERYTHING.**

 **I HAVE FEARS OF DOING SEQUELS THOUGH, WORRIED THAT IT WON'T BE AS GOOD AS THE FIRST AND I'D LET YOU GUYS DOWN. I WARN YOU, IF YOU THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS HARD CORE EMOTION THEN THE SEQUEL WON'T BE ANY EASIER. I HAVE BIG PLANS… BIG. PLANS. I'M SURE YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT AT FRIST... OR YOU WOULD, BUT YOU'D HATE ME TOO. SO THIS IS ALL ON YOU GUYS.**

 **DO. YOU. WANT. IT?**

 **PLAESE TELL ME! PLEASE, I DON'T ASK FOR A LOT IN THE REVIEWS, BUT I REALLY WANT TO KNOW.**

 **I'M SORRY FOR ALL THAT. QUESTIONS I NEED ANSWERS TO IN YOUR REVIEWS:**

 ***DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? PUT: YES OR NO. THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO DO AND I WILL UNDERSTAND.**

 ***IS THERE A SPACIFIC CHAPTER YOU WANT TO SEE IN ZACH'S POV?**

 ***DO YOU LIKE CUPCAKES OR MUFFINS BETTER? TELL ME, I'M CURIOUS.**

 **(SIDE NOTE: THIS IS AN UNEDITED CHATER SORRY)**

 **ANYWAYS, MORE CHEERFUL NOTE:**

 **HAPPY SUNDAY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ALL ARE SOAKING UP THE LAST DAY OF THE WEEKEND AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **LOVESREADINGANDMUSIC- I'M SORRY. IT WAS CRUEL. GLAD THAT YOU STICKING AROUND THOUGH! :P**

 **TIGGERCAMMIEANDPERCY- GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKED IT TOO HAHA AND I'M GLAD SOMEONE DOESN'T HATE ME ;) 3**

 **TIGGERMORGAN- I HOPE YOU REGAINED SOME HAPPINESS WITH THIS CHAPTER! I'M SORRY FOR THE LAST ONE!**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- I'M SORRY FOR THE PAIN I CAUSE YOU. HOPEFULLY I WILL HEAL YOU A LITTLE BUIT WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

 **ZAMMIEBELIEVER- I'M GLAD THAT YOU LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH! HONESTLY ITS YOUR REVIEWS AND PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO KEEP THIS STORY GOING AND GIVE ME THE CONFIDENCE TO WRITE! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE CAMMIE AND ZACH IN THIS STORY, I KNOW THEY BELONG TO ALLY CHARTER, BUT I FEEL LIKE I'VE GIVEN THEM ENOUGH TWIST TO BE A LITTLE MINE IN THIS STORY** **SO THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU! HEHE, I LIKE YOU GUYS NOT KNOWING WHAT I'M GOING TO DO MUHAHAHAHA! IT'S ALL A SECREEETTTT!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRL13BYE- YEAH, I KNOW I FEEL BAD FOR ZACH, IT WAS HARD TO WRITE WHERE CAMMIE PULLED AWAY I WAS LIKE, CAMMIE STOP. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BUT SHE KEPT TALKING AND I WAS LIKE *** **FACEPLAM*** **GIRL WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ANYWAY, THANKS WITH ME GRAN, I HAVE HIDDEN MY SNACKS, SHE WAS SNEAKING MY HALLOWEEN CANDY! I THOUGHT IT WAS MY DOG THAT WAS RUSTLING MY BAG AND I WENT TO CHECK BECAUSE DONGS CAN'T EAT CHOCOLATE AND SHE WAS TAKING TWO HANDFULS FROM MY BAG! TWO HANDFULS! WELL I HID THAT NOW. LOL. I ACTUALLY LAUGH TELLING THAT STORY *** **INSERT EMOJI WITH TEARS OF LAUGHTER** *** THAT IS SO COOL YOU WERE A GALLAGHER GIRL! I DON'T KNOW WHY I DIDN'T THIKN OF THAT! HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD WEEKEND LOVELY! LOVE YOU!**

 **LIFEISGOODE- GLAD THIS ROLLER COASTER ISN'T TOO BUMPY FOR YOU! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND IT'S A BIT OF A FILLER FOR THE MORE DRAMA YET TO COME. THINK OF IT AS LIKE THE FEW SECONDS OF PEACE YOU GET AT THE TOP OF A DROP ON THE RIDE ;)**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- I KNOW POOR ZAMMIE! AND THE SECRET IS OUT! *** **SOBS TOO** *** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE REVIEWS ARE THE BEST! LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND THEY MAKE ME LAUGH EVERY TIME! "I HATE THAT LITTLE BIATCH NOW." LOL. HATE ALANA. LITTLE RED HEAD DEVIL! I LIKE MIKE TOO, HE SUCH A LITTLE CUTIE! HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD WEEKEND!**

 **SELENA- I'M SURE YOU'RE AN AMAZING WRITTER! I LOOK FORWARD RO READING YOUR WORK! ITS SO COOL YOU WERE BEX FOR HALLOWEEN! THANK YOU SO MUCH! WHEN IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!? MY IS ON THE 19** **TH** **OF THIS MONTH!**

 **BROWNEYEDSMIRKER- I CAN'T BELIEVE VERYONE WAS GALLAGHER GIRLS FOR HALLOWEEN AND I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF IT! UGH! NEXT YEAR! AS FOR THE STORY, THANK YOU SO MUCH! ALANA WILL GET SOME OF WHAT SHE DESERVES ;)**

 **FANGIRLY662- THANK YOU AND YES! SOMEONE SAID IT! I SERECTLY SHIP CACE! OR JAM? JACIE? I DON'T KNOW, I FEEL LIKE IT WOULD BE SO CUTE! I LIKE THAT IDEA… AND LOVE THOSE COSTUMES!**

 **GUEST-SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- WILL ZACH AND CAMMIE GET BACK TOGETHER? IS ALANA AS GONE AS CAMMIE THINKS? DOES JACE LIKE CAMMIE? SO MANY QUESTIONS! I CAN'T ANSWER THEM NOW, BUT THEY WILL BE ANSWERED! I DID HAVE A GOOD HALLOWEEN AND I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD WEEKEND!**

 **ABBY- HELLO! I'M GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT FOR YOU! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPER! SEE YOU SOON!**

 **BABYSISTER1997- THANK YOU :)**

 **ZAMMIE4EVER- YOUR FAVORITE!? THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT WOULD BE CUTE IF MACEY AND LIZ ENDED UP WITH ONE OF THE BOYS… I MIGHT TOSS THAT IN THERE ;)**

 **NOORSHRUFI- SO THERE WASN'T ZAMMIE IN THIS CHAPTER, I'M VERY SORRY, BUT PAISLY DID SSEND THE LETTERS! YOU GUESSED IT! DESPITE THE ABSENCE OF ZAMMIE I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **FANFICLOVER4602- … I'M GLAD YOU DON'T WANT TO STRANGLE ME… THAT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER… HEH… ANYWAY! THANK YOU AND I'M GLAD YOU LIKE HOW THE STORY IS GOING!**

 **FANFICTIONFANGIRL22- THANK YOU :))))))))))))))**

 **OKAY SO THAT'S IT FOR THE REPLIES THIS CHAP.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW** _ **PUDDING**_ **IF YOU READ THIS WHOLE A/N AND ARE EXCITED FOR THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!**

 **ALSO PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! PLEASE! IF YOU SKIPPED THE A/N I ASK YOU NOW TO PLEASE GO UP AND READ IT AGAIN, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! LOVE YOU ALL! BYE!**


	23. Flour Power

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ THE UNDERLINED PART OF THE A/N. PLEASE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Flour Power**

Cammie smiled at herself in the mirror. She frowned. She smiled. She frowned. Something wasn't right about her face today, it seemed… well it wasn't a good day. Her hair was a frizz ball because she had washed it last night and let it air dry, then against her better judgment had brushed it when she had woken up. After trying to smile one more time she moved on and braided her hair real quick over her shoulder. The good thing though was that she didn't have anything planned today, now that she was on Christmas break and because she was smart she had gone out with the girls yesterday so she could have a day off. She could relax all day and do nothing. That made her smile, really smile and her face brightened. She could do nothing, but drink tea, eat Christmas cookies and sit around in her fuzzy Christmas sweater.

Cammie left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen to see Paisley eating a sugar cookie shaped like Santa.

"Hey Paisley." Cammie said. Paisley smiled at her sister.

"Hey Cam, you busy today?" she asked and Cammie shook her head.

"Nope! I'm just having a me, myself and I day." She said filling the electric kettle with water and flicking the switch. Paisley nodded and picked up three of the four cookies left on the plate.

"How about a you, flour, some eggs and an oven day?" she said with a grin, skipping out of the kitchen before Cammie could try and grab the cookies from her hand.

"Well that's great." Cammie mumbled to herself "I guess its baking day then." It wasn't like she _had_ to bake… Cammie could go on a baking strike…. But then she wouldn't have any cookies either and she couldn't have a relaxing day without _cookies_ involved. That wouldn't even be worthy of the word 'relaxing'.

Cammie popped a piece of bread in the toaster and got out the cream cheese and jelly. She started humming 'Santa Baby' to herself as she swayed her hips and poured the milk into her tea and then sliding back to the left and smearing the cream cheese onto her warm toast. Mathew walked into the kitchen and smiled at his daughter.

"Morning sweetie," he said making his way to the coffee machine with his empty mug.

"Morning, Daddy," she said and pecked him on the cheek. She picked up her toast and her tea and went to sit down at the table. Mathew followed her

"Mind if I join in?" he asked and she shook her head. They sat in silence as Mathew just drank his coffee and scrolled through his emails on his tablet. His concentration growing and a frown crept onto his face. Cammie chewed and swallowed,

"Is something wrong, dad?" she asked. Mathew's response was delayed

"Huh?" he grunted.

"You look worried." She said and Mathew looked up at her concerned face. He sighed and leant back in his chair.

"I'm not exactly worried… just torn..." He said. He had her full attention

"Torn between what?"

"I have to go to England again Cammie, but it means I won't be here for Christmas…" He trials off slowly turning his gaze up so he can see Cammie's reaction. He had to go, he knew that, but it was still hard and he still wanted to have a few days of denial so that his conscience could have a little peace while he was away.

"Oh." Was all she managed after a few moments of heavy silence. It was hard to get her head around it and not get annoyed. Mathew had missed her birthday, he had then locked himself away for a month with his work and now he was leaving again. Pulling him out of the office for Thanksgiving had been a struggle.

"I'm sorry Cam." This would be the first Christmas that he hadn't spent with them since their mom died… or ever in the history of the Morgan Family. Slowly since September he had been disappearing more and more, the time out of his office was getting shorter and shorter, he wasn't the father he was at the start of the school year, he wasn't always secretly there, he wasn't jumping in to interrogate a suspicious young lad in the house, mainly because he never realized that there was one to interrogate. He did drive her to school or make pancakes anymore; he didn't even really ask how Cammie's day went, unless he ate dinner with his girls. Even then he had his phone or his tablet with him. Cammie wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore.

"It's not my choice Cammie." He added. Cammie's eyes immediately narrowed. Not his choice? Everyone had a choice. He wasn't even going to take responsibility. He was going to try and weasel out of the disappointment he was causing. All because he was devoted to his work.

"You could tell them no if you wanted." She said and her dad looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Cammie… I would stay if I could, but-"

"But nothing. It's fine. I'll get over it." She stood up and headed over to the sink turning on the water and started to wash her plate. She scrubbed it as the water turned hotter and hotter and her hands began to turn red. The soap squeezed out of the sponge as she gripped it harshly. Her face scrunched up and her mind blocking out the burning water. Mathew looked at Cammie like she had some sort of limb missing, a look of pity and regret. He stood up and went to leave, thinking it would be best to let her cool down, he didn't have anything else to say anyway. He paused in the doorway

"You think you could tell Paisley?" he asked hesitantly, and she shook her head. No. He had to man up do that himself, it wasn't fare for Paisley to hear that from Cammie. He was the parent, it was time he stepped up and took some of his responsibilities. Cammie couldn't do everything, and what would happen in two years when she went off to collage? Would he carry on like this? Would Paisley never eat because he would forget to cook dinner? Would he vacuum and clean the house? Would Paisley be left to do everything and anything? She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't leave Paisley with no one. Whether he wanted to face it or not, he couldn't hide away in his office forever and Cammie wasn't going to be around forever.

Once Cammie had finished making her third cup of tea for the day and had all the ingredients lain out on the counter top in front of her she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Just when I thought I was going to get some quite- always getting interrupted-" she stopped her mumbling when she saw Jace's face flashing on the screen. She smiled and quickly answered.

"Jace!" She said and heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Cam-Jam!" he called back and she laughed.

"What's up?" she asked and he shrugged and lay back onto his bad, putting his free arm behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"Nothing much- what about you?" he asked.

"I was just about to start baking." She said looking at the ingredients.

"What you baking?"

"Cookies. Sugar cookies, Paisley ate the last of them this morning so I thought, why not?"

"Make a double batch!" he said.

"Why?"

"Because I want some. My mom has been dying for your cookies. She said just the other day." Cammie giggled

"No she didn't." she said and Jace chuckled

"Okay well maybe she didn't say it, but I'm sure she has thought about it recently. Where is our usual holiday batch?" he asked

"I guess I could make you some." She said

"I want lots of festive sprinkles and frosting." He added and Cammie nodded

"Absolutely wouldn't have it any other way." She said in a serious tone, but a smile crept back onto her face.

"Good." He said and they both smiled on their side of the phone.

"Was there a reason why you called?"

"I wanted you to come over," Jace said "But now I know that you're going to be baking me food, then it no longer seems right to distract you or pull you away from your work." He said and Cammie laughed

"That's very nice of you."

"No problem."

"Such a gentlemen."

"So I've been told."

"Do you want to come over?"

"I'll be there in three."

Cammie hung up the phone with a smile. She seemed to warm from the inside out as she thought of Jace on his way over. Grabbing his coat, tying up his sneakers and hopping across the lawn to her front door. Would he knock? Would he just walk in? She tried to busy herself with organizing the already organized ingredients and sipped her tea. It was weird, she didn't know what she thought about Jace, and she didn't know what she felt for him. It was weird to think that he was her first kiss and yet they were best friends… it still puzzled her why he had kissed her, even if it had been years ago. To a girl like Cammie her first kiss was going to stay wit her forever, maybe it was a good thing it was with someone who she really cared for, who was always there for her and it wasn't just some random boy who she would never see after she left middle school…

That kiss had messed up Cammie's mind. She had been so confused because Jace was her friend, since they were like toddlers, never had she thought about him like that, she had never had a problem with how she looked around him and what she wore, what she said and if her jokes were funny because she knew he would always laugh, whether it was at her joke or at how ridiculous her attempt at the joke was. Either way it was light hearted relationship and they could both laugh at and laugh with each other, there was no difference. Cammie often thought about how lucky she was to have a guy friend. A guy best friend like in the movies and in the books and like in all those posts on tumblr and Instagram and twitter. The only reason though was because Rachel Morgan and Jessica Knight had been best friends in collage so naturally their children would be best friends. The fact that Mr. Knight's job and Mathew's job brought the two families to be neighbors was completely coincidental and fates way of telling the two woman that they were meant to be sisters.

Well this was a long three minutes. Cammie thought to herself as she slowly exited the part of her brain that was memory lane; just as she heard the front door open.

She sighed happily and turned to head towards his direction, he contented smile only grew when he saw him hopping on one foot trying to pull off his snow covered boots without stepping off the welcome matt.

She sniffled a giggle and he looked up, his brow creased in concentration, but his eyes sparkled when they landed on Cammie,

"A little help wouldn't go unnoticed." He mumbled placing a hand on the door for support while hold his boot up with the other. Cammie laughed and shook her head

"Nah, I like the view." She said

"Ha. Ha." Jace hops and almost slips on a puddle of melted snow slush. "Cammie!" Cammie jumped forward and grabbed his arm to stop him from falling. He flashed her a smooth, dimpled smile before regaining his balance and slipping off one boot and then the other.

"Thanks, took you long enough to help." He said and Cammie shrugged

"Sorry, I just found it funny watching you struggle."

"Glad to know my suffering amuses you." He said quirking an eyebrow up.

"Anytime." Cammie said fluttering her eyelashes at him. He chuckled and shoved her face away gently. He didn't know what to think around Cammie. One part of him wanted her to be his best friend and only his best friend. Anything else would ruin what they had. He wanted to be the guy and girl besties and make it work. Everyone always says a guy and girl can't just be friends and he wanted to prove them wrong, but maybe they were right because there was another part of him that wondered what would happen if he just spun her around and kissed her. Would she kiss him back? Would it be amazing like he thought it would be? Or would it be awkward and uncomfortable.

He watched as Cammie walked away, her hips swaying slightly. He didn't know what Cammie wanted, he knew she had been checking him out the other day, the way her eyes ere glued to him, it was burned into his memory. He wanted her to look at him like that again. Like she was thirsty.

"You called at just the right time." She said over her shoulder, "I was just laying everything out." She turned around and smiled at him; "Now you can help!" she clapped her hands together in excitement and did a little jump. He laughed

"Okay, okay calm down, what do you want me to do first?" he went to reach for the bag of flour but she slapped his hand away.

"First you need an apron, unless you want to get the ingredients all over that lovely sweater?" she asked putting one hand on her hip. Jace grinned and raised his arms up in surrender.

"No, an apron is good with me." Cammie walked over to the pegs on the wall near the fridge and took down her own apron and her dad's for Jace.

"Put this on." She said.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" He saluted her before doing as told. She giggled and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Right, we mix the dry ingredients first." She said and Jace nodded. "Start with the flour… four cups of flour." She said

"Four!?" he exclaimed shocked by that large amount.

"Well, it's normally two, but if you want a batch then we need to double the recipe and so that would make _four_ cups." She said handing him the measuring cup and the flour. "Now measure." She commanded. Jace looked at the flour skeptically.

"I don't know…" he said leaning away from the opened bag of powder. Cammie rolled her eyes, and shoved them towards him

"You can't chicken out now." She said and he gentry shoved her hands away

"I don't want to make a mess." He said and she scoffed

"Just take the flour." He pushed her hands say again

"No."

"Take. The. Flour." She said pushing the bag into his arms. Jace shook his head

"No." with that he shoved the flour bag harshly and flour burst out the opening and all over the tow of them. Cammie squealed and dropped the bag, which then burst open sending flour everywhere and puffing up into their faces. They stood in a stunned silence, frozen, their arms out to the side, their mouths hung open as the gagged on the flour, and their eyes tight shut.

"Jace!" Cammie screeched, wiping her eyes of the dust and opening them into little slits. Jace started to cough and wheeze as he tried to control his laughter. Cammie scowled

"It's not funny!" she shouted as he bent over clutching his stomach. She watched him, her face red and angry,

"Stop laughing." She demanded but he shook his head, she stomped her foot and a little cloud of flour flew up causing Jace to laugh even harder. Against her will she felt a smile tugging at her lips and then she cracked and joined in.

The two stood laughing for a good 5 minutes, Jace straightened up first, Cammie went to smooth out her apron. Her foot slipped and she fell forward and crashed into Jace's chest causing them to collapse onto the floor with an 'uff', flour flying into the air around them. They coughed, but both were giggling. Cammie opened her eyes and looked down at Jace, his face was blotchy with flour, it was in his hair and all over his clothes, she could only imagine how long it would take to get this out of her hair and clean up the kitchen.

"You said you didn't want to make a mess." She whispered through her giggles and he shook his head

"I didn't intend to, you made me." He said tightening his hold around her waist.

"I made you? I made you?"

"Yeah." He said with a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes, but coughed and the effect was lost.

Jace looked up, scanning Cammie's face, his eyes trying to hold her's but they kept flicking down to her lips. They parted slightly as she was breathing heavily. Her hands were on either side of his head, her chest hovering slightly about his, but when they inhaled they brushed together slightly.

"Cammie?" he whispered,

"Yes?" he reached up and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ear. Cammie's spine tingled when Jace's fingertips brushed the skin behind her ear. Jace slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to his.

Her lips were hot and tasted like sugar and flour. His thumb brushed against her cheek. She dropped onto her elbows so that she could get closer to him. Their minds were swirling. Cammie couldn't focus on anything but Jace and the kiss. His mouth fit to her's perfectly; she could have stayed like that forever, except she couldn't. She pulled away and scrambled to her feet, his hand fell from her face and she immediately missed the contact. Both of them were panting trying to catch their breath. Cammie's fingers twitched as she fought the urge to bring her hand to her lips. They were tingling and most likely slightly swollen. Jace got up off the floor and brushed himself down.

He was actually thinking about what he had done. He couldn't believe he had just kissed Cammie. He had done it again. He had kissed her again and I had been better than any kiss he had ever had. He would have kissed her again if she wasn't looking at him like he was wild and he didn't have something burning in his stomach.

"Cammie-" he started reaching out for her but she stumbled back into the counter.

"No- Jace. I- I can't." she said her lips quivering she shook her head as her eyes started to sting and she dropped her head face into her hands. What had she done? She was such an idiot. She had kissed him and ruined everything, she felt so guilty, the fact she had liked it so much, the fact that she wanted to do it again. It was like she betrayed him, betrayed herself, and Macey and Zach. Even though none of them were together.

Jace stepped forward, his heart plummeting as he saw Cammie crying. He stepped forward and gathered her into his arms, she only resisted slightly before she gathered his shirt into her fists and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and tried to sooth her.

"Shh, Cammie, shh." She shook in his arms.

"I can't Jace, I'm so so-sorry." She whimpered "I wish I could-d, but-tt I can't-n't." He shook his head and pulled her back

"Hey, Hey, shh, it's okay." Here eyes were already red and bloodshot.

"But I-" He shook his head.

"I know. I knew it really, I just… I had to try you know?" he said giving a halfhearted smile, it was a sad smile. She couldn't look at his eyes. Eyes are like windows to the soul and Cammie could see shattered bits and pieces in his eyes. This only made her tears heavier.

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"Don't be Cammie, I should have known," She wasn't ready, she was still thinking of someone else. She wasn't ready for a new relationship, not when she was hooked on the old one.

"I don't know-w what-"

"It's okay, Cam-Jam." He said stroking her hair. He took in a deep breath "You- you should get him back, Cammie." She sucked in a breath. Had he just said what she thought he said? Jace couldn't believe it either.

"Jace-?"

"No, I'm serious Cammie. You need to talk to Zach."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said Cam, but listen to me now. You need to talk things out with Zach. You need to fix it. You can't go on like this… I hate seeing you crying all the time. It hurts Cam." She stared at him. Not sure what to say. He had just kissed her and no he was telling her to go fight for the guy he never liked to begin with. The Christmas party was in two days. She had been sure she would go there and show Zach that she had moved on, that she was over him and maybe even ready to be friends, but what if she went there and wooed him back. What she went and asked him to take her back because she wasn't complete without him. She could admit how wrong she had been, Guys liked when they are right and they like it when girls say they're right…

"Jace, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, Cam, you don't have to apologies. It's not your fault…" he said catching her hand in his as it reached for his face. He couldn't deal with that contact. He could have her touch him like that when he was telling her to go be with someone else. Not when he knew that they could have a chance if it wasn't for Zach. He had felt in the kiss, he could feel it now as they held hands. It was right it felt right... but it was the wrong time.

 **A/N- THAT TOOK FOREVERRRRRRR! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH. WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF THAT KISS? EXPECTED? UNEXPECTED?**

 **ARE THER ANY SECRET JACExCAMMIE SHIPPERS OUT THERE? WHAT IS THER SHIP NAME PEOPLE?**

 **MYBIRTHDAY IS ON THURSDAY! THE 19** **TH** **! WHOOP! HOW OLD DO YOU GUYS THINK I AM?**

 **SO I AM SO AMAZED BY THE NUMBER OF YOU WHO WANT A SEQUAL, IT WAS LIKE 18 YES'S TO 2 NO'S, SO I THINK IT WIL HAPPEN, I'LL ASK YOU ALL AGAIN AFTER THE EPILOGUE TO DOUBLE CHECK BUT I THINK IT WILL HAPPEN!**

 **ONE OF THE REASONS THIS IS SO LATE IS BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN FOCUSING ON SOMETHING ELSE… MY OWN STORY! MY VERY STORY WITH MY OWN PLOT AND CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING! I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **MY VERY OWN STORY IS POSTED ON WATTPAD.**

 **MY USERNAME IS afewmorewords AND THE STORY IS CALLED** _ **'HIS POLAROID GIRL'**_

 **I WOULD LOVE IT SOSOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH IF YOU WOULD GO CHECK IT OUT! IT WOULD ME THE WORL TO ME IF YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT MAYBE GIVE IT A VOTE? ANYWAY… THAT'S ENOUGH OF ME BEING SELFISH. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. AFTER ME BEING SO SELFISH I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT YOU GUYS ARE AAMAZING! I GOT THE MOST REVIEWS I EVER HAD ON THE LAST CHAPTER! 29! 29 REVIEWS!**

 **SO THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **LETS GET TO THOSE REPLIES!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- YES! PAILSEY LET THE CAT OUT OF THE BAG!**

 **LEX25- YEAH, THERE WOULD BE NO PLOT WITHOUT PAISLEY HAHA, AND I LOVE MUFFINS SO MUCH, I LIKE CUPCAKES TOO, BUT SOMETIMES, THEY CAN BE TOO SWEET, IT DEPENDS ON THE ICING FOR ME, IF THERE IS TOO MUCH OR THE TYPE IS TOO SWEET… AS FOR THE SEQUAL… I KNOW, I'M KINDA NERVOUS AND I KNOW HAT THEY AREN'T ALWAYS THAT GREAT… IT PROBABLY WON'T BE AS GOOD AS THIS STORY, BUT HOPFULY IT WON'T CRASH AND BURN…**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I CAN'T EVEN KEEP UP WITH YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! THEY ARE ALWAYS SO SWEET! ZAMMIE AND ZACH, UGH HE SHOULD BE THE ONE COMING BACK TO CAMMIE, BUT HEY-HO! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! ALSO, DYLAN AND MIKE ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **SELENA- THAT IS SO COOL OUR BIRTHDAYS ARE SO CLOSE TOGETHER! AWSOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I HOPE I CAN LIVE UP TO PEOPLE'S EXPECTATIONS FOR THIS SEQUAL! I'M SO NERVOUS/EXCITED! AHHHH! I HOPE YOU HAVE A FABULOUS BIRTHDAY!**

 **GUEST #1 (TRISHA)- THANK YOU! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY ENOUGH FOR A SEQUAL, ITS SUPPORT FROM REVIEWS LIKE YOU THAT HAD ME EVEN CONSIDER IT!**

 **GABERGIRL- I KNOW I'M SAD ITS ENDING I HAVE LOVED WRITING THIS! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND THE GUYS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **BOOKGURU101- THANKS SO MUCH! I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT IT WOULD BE INTERESTING TO SEE ONE WHERE THEY ARE BREAKING UP… I THINK THAT WOULD BE FUN TO WRITE :)**

 **TIGGERANDCAMMIEANDPERCY- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **GUEST #2- I UPDATED. YAY!**

 **H-MUSEN- GREAT! I THINK THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL :)**

 **GUEST #3- ZAMMIE ENDING? HMMM, I DON'T KNOW… HAHA I DON'T WANT TO SAY YES BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GIVE IT AWAY! ;)**

 **MELLY2319- YOU CAN SAY IT AGAIN, IT AMAZES ME AND MAKES MY DAY WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW OR EVEN READ MY WORK! IT'S SO SURREAL FOR ME! GLAD YOU ARE EXCITED FOR THE SEQUAL :)**

 **BERELOVER2014- THANK YOU SO MUCH! GLAD YOU LIKE CUPCAKES XD**

 **ALLYCARTERFAN- THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING ALL THE QUESTIONS! THAT IS AWSOME! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH, IT'S SO COOL THAT YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO HEHE**

 **GUEST #4- HAHA ALANA IS DRAMA LOL**

 **ZAMMIE4EVER- LOVED YOUR REVIEW(S) ;) HAHA BUT THANK YOU! I AM SUPER EXCITED TO RELEASE THE TITLE TO THE SEQUAL I LOVE IT SO MUCH! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK TO THE NEXT ONE… IT WON'T BE EXACTLY LIKE LOVE LETTERS… BUT I THIN IT COULD STILL BE OKAY… THE PARTY SHOULD BE FUN THOUGH… XD**

 **FANFICLOVER4602- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I ACTUALLY WAS EATING A CUPCAKE WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW! LOL SO THANKS! ZACH'S POV WILL BE SOONISH... ;)**

 **LIFEISGOODE- MY STORY IS- IT'S BETTER THAN- BETTER THAN MAKE AND CHEESE?! WHAT?! THANK YOU SO MUCH, BUT I THINK YOU ARE JUST FLATTERING ME TOO MUCH! REALLY THOUGH THANK YOU! YOU ARE TOO KIND!**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU ARE EXCITED FOR THE SEQUAL! I HOPE YOU LIED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **THE SKELETON IN A FEZ- YAY! THANK YOU!**

 **GALLGHERGIRL13BYE- HOW IS YOUR PLAY GOING? DO YOU HAVE DATES FOR IT YET? INTERESTING ME? WELL LIKE I SAID MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THURSDAY… SATURDAY IS A BIG FOOTBALL GAME FOR MY TEAM…SUPER EXCITED FOR THAT! BUT NOT REALLY…. HAHA OTHER THAN JUST SCHOOL. ALSO DON'T WORRY ABOUT REVIEWING LATE I'M SURE YOU'RE REALLY BUSY AND YOU'RE REVIEWS ARE AWESOME WHENEVER THEM COME! XD**

 **TIGGERMORGAN- ALL OF THEM IN ZACH'S POV? ALL OF THEM!? WELL I GUESS I COULD DO THAT… IF I POSTED SOMETHING LIKE 'LOVE LETTERS: ZACH'S POV' OR SOMETHING… I COULD THINK ABOUT THAT. AND THANK YOU, I DO ROCK HAHA LOL, BUT REALLY THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU WOULD READ A SEQUAL!**

 **BROWNEYEDSMIRKER- THANK YOU :) AND WILL ZAMMIE SURVIVE? I DON'T WANT TO SAY YES OR NO BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GIVE IT AWAY! :P**

 **ABBY- ARE YOU OKAY? AFTER READING THAT? POOR THING. AND THANK YOU! LOVE YOU TOO! WE WILL TRY TO WATCH CASTLE TOGETHER THIS WEEK :)**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- I LOVE RED VELVET CUPCAKES! OH MY GOSH YUMMMMMM! I ACTUALLY DID READ A GOOD BOOK, ITS CALLED 'A SCHOOL FOR UNUSUAL GIRLS' I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT! IT KINDA REMINDS ME OF THE GALLAGHER GIRLS, BUT LIKE A HISTORICAL NOVEL VERSION. IT'S SO ROMANTIC AND… I LOVED IT! ALSO GOOD FOR YOU! I WISH I HAD TIME TO READ THAT MANY BOOKS! IT WOULD BE AWESOME!**

 **FANGIRLY662- THANK YOU! YEAH I THINK I WILL DO ONE OF THE CHAPTERS WHERE ZACH AND CAMMIE AREN'T TOGETHER AND SEE HOW HE IS FEELING ABOUT THAT.**

 **GUEST #5- I AM 98% SURE THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL :)**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING1 IF YOU SKIPPED THE A/N I KINDLY ASK YOU (AND SELFISHLY) AS YOU TO READ THE UNDERLINED PART. PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP? THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST LOVE YOU LITTLE MUFFINS/CUPCAKES!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **SNOWBALL**_ **IF YOU READ THIS A/N AND WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE CHRISTMAS PARTY!**


	24. Merry Christmas Cammie

**Merry Christmas Cammie**

Cammie woke up the morning of Christmas Eve with nervous butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't tell whether she was going to throw up or get up and dance. It was a really weird feeling. It was the day she was going to see Zach. After two weeks of basically not speaking to him, be cause Cammie didn't count the forced "hi"s when they were together in groups. She had been reluctant to think about it, but once she mentioned the idea of getting him back, Macey pounced on her. All the girls were coming over to help her get ready for the party. They wanted to make sure she looked absolutely perfect. Apparently, to Cammie's dismay, her red velvet shorts weren't going to cover it tonight because _apparently_ Cammie had to look _smoking_ to show Zach what he has been missing. Cammie had tried to say that she is the one who broke up with him so he's the one who is probably going to look smoking and that she didn't want to seem too desperate. Those words had been halfhearted though because Cammie was entirely desperate. She was completely and utterly desperate because she didn't know what she would do if Zach said no to her. She wouldn't be able to hold it together. She wasn't entirely sure she could rely on herself not to cry. Tears would leak out if he said yes or no and possibly just at the simple site of his beautiful face.

He emotions for the past two days had been so topsy-turvy. For one thing her kiss with Jace was still quite fresh. She had felt so wrong about that. She couldn't believe it had happened and the guilt was eating her up. She had to tell Macey, but when or how… she didn't know. And what about Zach? Was it necessary to tell him? It wasn't exactly she could drop in when begging for him back, but then what if he found out after they were together again? That would be a huge disaster…

Not that anyone knew about it besides Cammie and Jace right now. There was no way that this kiss could be leaked. There was no one in her kitchen except them, no Alana to take a picture or lie or tell tales or rat her out. The only thing ready to blurt out the secret was Cammie's conscience.

Mathew had left the other night for Europe again despite Cammie and Paisley's protest. He wasn't going to be back until January 3rd, which meant he was missing New Years too, he had left that detail for the taxi ride to the airport. He sent a text. Cammie sighed and headed down the hall to knock on Paisley's bedroom door.

"Come in," she heard her sister's muffled voice from inside. Cammie peeped the door open and peered in. She smiled at Paisley who was lying on her stomach in her penguin pajamas texting.

"What you doing?" Cammie asked and Paisley blushed

"Texting Conner." She said and Cammie nodded with a grin.

"Okay well, just going to remind you I'm going out tonight and the girls are coming over at 12 to hang and get ready." Cammie said. Paisley nodded. Cammie hesitated before asking "Paisley… are you sure you are okay with me going out? I mean, I don't want to leave you home alone and I know it's Christmas Eve and…" Paisley held her hand up to silence Cammie's rambling

"Cammie, for the millionth time… it's fine. You need to get out. I know you need to do this and it's the perfect time. Zach will be there and so will all your friends to back you up." Cammie nodded. I mean, I'm having Dinner with the Jessica and Mark, and Daniel is back from Collage, I think he will be there… its fine it's not like I'm _alone_ alone." Cammie nodded again. Paisley was going over the Knight's house for dinner. Daniel was Jace's older brother and was back for Christmas with his family. Cammie wanted to see him, he was supposed to stay for New Years and the two girl's were going next door for that too so she would have an evening with him then, if she really didn't see him before then, which she was sure she probably would.

"Okay, if you're sure…" Paisley smiled

"I'm positive." and Cammie backed out of the room with a deep breath.

So she was going tonight. No backing out.

A few hours later the girls were all gather in Cammie's room. Liz was perched up on the windowsill, her back up against onside and her feet on the other. Her glasses were on and her hair was up in a messy bun. Bex was laying on her back in the middle of the room staring up at the ceiling while Macey sat crossed legged on Cam's bed braiding Cammie's hair.

"So he said that the party starts at 6. Mike, Nick and Grant are picking us up because Dylan was going to be setting up and greeting anyone who arrives early." Macey said and

"What about Zach?" Cammie asked hesitantly. All three girls smirked and Cammie blushed, her stomach tightened at the mention of Zach's name.

"He's arriving later, the guys said he didn't want a ride." Macey replied trying to hide her smile.

"Probably because he doesn't want to be in the same car as me." Cammie mumbled and Bex shook her head

"Probably because he doesn't want to see your sexy body in that dress you are going to wear." Bex said jerking her thumb towards Cammie's closet. Liz nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't even have to say a word and he would be on his knees." She said sending a wink flying at Cammie.

"He doesn't know what I'm wearing."

"His jaw will drop when he sees you Cam. You're going to look so smoking." Macey added finishing the second braid in Cammie's hair. Cammie bit her lip.

"You think?" Bex suddenly propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Cammie

"Look Cam, I have known Zachary for almost my whole life and if there is one thing that I have learnt about him after all the years is that he may be an idiot but he is also not one to mop around. He didn't go to a single party for a whole week after you two broke up! He barely says a word at lunch times and there is no freaking way that he isn't still hooked on that." She said nodding at Cammie's body. Cammie blushed.

"We haven't done anything." Cammie whispered and Bex's eyebrows raised, she wasn't exactly surprised, she smiled "Case closed." She said with a smirk. She was pretty pleased with her argument and felt that was a pretty sassy way to finish, but the puzzled look on Cammie's face made her realize that her friend didn't understand. Gosh, Cammie was so innocent she didn't even get it. Bex rolled her eyes playfully and continued "Cam, Zach likes you for only you! It's amazing this kid is sticking around without see any skin! I mean Grant and I –"

"That's enough of that!" Macey cut off Bex. Not wanting to hear about it.

"We don't need details." Liz said with slightly pink cheeks. After a second of awkward silence they all burst into giggles. Macey was the first to get back to business. She patted Cammie on the top of the head.

"All done." She flicked her braids over her shoulders. Cammie smiled up at Macey,

"Thanks, Mace." She said fluttering her eyelashes. Macey laughed

"We need to run a straightener over them and that should give you a good wave." She got up off the bed and retrieved her straightener out of her bag and plugged in.

"The boys will be here soon girlies. We have to get ready."

"They don't come for like another 2 hours." Cammie said and Macey put a hand on her hip.

"Exactly." Bex slowly got up off the floor and dusted herself down. I'm going to take a shower if that's okay Cam." Cammie nodded,

"Sure, there are towels in the bathroom closet." She said and Bex smiled turning and heading out of Cammie's room

"Thanks." Once she was gone Macey turned to Liz,

"Grab Cammie's dress." She said flashing a dazzling smile and Liz jumped off the windowsill and headed over to the closet. Cammie chewed on her lip as Liz brought out the white dress. She handed it to Cammie and who took it gingerly. She wasn't sure whether this was a good idea. Wearing this dress, going to the party, talking to Zach… it all sounded like a bad idea when you really thought about it. After having to be re-convinced by her two friends she had changed her bra into something fancy and slipped the dress on. It was tight, exaggerated Cammie's cute figure, but the fabric turned to water as it dropped into a low waterfall back. It had a silver band embedded into the fabric that wrapped around Cammie's waste. Macey suppressed a squeal as she pulled Cammie into the chair and ran the heated straightener over the braids. When she took them out Cammie's blonde hair fell onto the bare skin of her back in loose, effortless waves. She applied a bright red stick, but kept most of the makeup gentle.

Bex came back into the room her hair up in a towel and her red dress already on. She stopped when she saw Cammie tugging at the hem of the white dress trying to cover her legs up a bit.

"Cameron!" she shouted out her eyes wide. Cammie jumped, her bare feet barley keeping her balanced.

"You look like the freaking queen!" she turned to Macey.

"Girl you weren't meant to make us drown in the background. No one will see us when we walk in with her." She said accusingly, but mouth was stretched into a huge smile. Macey shrugged

"It's the dress." She said and Liz shook her head.

"It's the girl." Cammie let out a breathy, nervous laugh.

"Okay guys, don't over exaggerate. You guys look amazing too." She gestured to them all. There was no doubting that. Macey's classic black dress had cutouts on the sides to expose her faultless skin. Her hair was in a messy crimped style that had 'sexy' written all over it. Liz's dress hit just below her knees. It was a flowing hunter green material. It had long sleeves, but was off the shoulders displaying her defined collarbone. To say they were all beautiful was an understatement.

They all looked down at their dresses and then back to Cammie,

"Sure we look okay here, but once we are stood next to you there is no competition for where all the eyes will go." Liz said with a bright smile.

"Thanks guys."

"Even if you don't get Zach back tonight, you'll still look good." Macey said fluffing her hair up and then reaching for her black heels. Once they were on she tottered over to where Cammie's shoes lay and handed them to Cammie. Cammie winced just looking at them. They were high, they definitely around 4-5 inch heels. They had **painful** written all over them in invisible ink on their white shimmery surface.

"Aren't theses too dressy?" she asked biting her lip and raising her eyes brows. Macey scoffed

"Please," she said waving a dismissive hand. Cammie looked at the heels,

"You don't think they are too high?" Cammie asked and Bex laughed,

"Cam, those things make you like 5'6. Every girl there will have the same extra height and you'll still me 5 inches shorter than the average girl." All three of Cammie's friends laughed. She knew that her comment would lead to a joke about her height; she had walked right into that one. She sighed and slipped on the heels. This was it, this was going to be the night that she either got Zach back or they were over for good. No turning back after tonight.

Bex saw Cammie's postures and nervous lip biting and walked over to her pulling her into a hug. She didn't say anything. Neither did Cammie, they just hugged in silence and it wasn't long before Liz and Macey joined in and they were all together in a group hug.

"Guys, thank you so much." Cammie mumbled pulling back.

"No problem Cammie. You don't need to than us." Liz said. There was a distant knock on the door.

"That will be the boys." Bex said hurrying back over to the mirror in a rush.

"I'll get it." Cammie said. She wanted time alone, even if it was just a moment. She turned and headed out into the hall. She spotted Paisley sat on the couch doing her makeup while watching TV.

"We're just leaving Pais." She said and Paisley nodded slightly

"Sure. Have fun Cam. Good luck."

"Thanks. You have fun too." Paisley smiled

"I will." There was another, more vicious knocking on the door and Cammie jumped rolling her eyes.

"I'm coming!" she shouted. She flung open the door to see Mike stood in front. He looked like he had made an effort to look extremely attractive this evening. He grinned down at Cammie and she smiled broadly at him.

"Hey Cammie-Bear." He said with a smirk

"Hey Mickey." She said and he frowned, not fan of that. She knew how much it bothered him.

"Hey, you trying to ruin the evening already?" he asked and Cammie giggled

"Sorry,"

"Yeah and here I am giving you a lift and everything." He said and she giggled again, her soft blonde hair falling into her eyes. She appeared to have forgotten her troubles and be radiating some form of light. Mike couldn't help but smile at her.

"You going to let me in?" he asked, "it's freezing out here." Cammie nodded still giggling and let him in.

"Where are the other guys?"

"In the car." He said shrugging. He let his eyes glide over her outfit, "You look gorgeous tonight Cameron." He said and Cammie beamed

"Really?" she asked excitedly just as the other girls appeared.

"So you listen to him and not us?" Macey asked faking having taken offense.

"My opinion is worth more than yours McHenry." Mike said with a smirk stuffing his hands into his pocket. Macey scowled at him, but did not dignifying him with a response. He found that funny and chuckled. They all grabbed their jackets and scarves. It was freezing out and they could look fashionable and warm. Cammie shouted her last good bye to Paisley before opening the door again. Mike threw his arm over her shoulders.

"Just stay calm Cammie-Bear. No need to be nervous." He said. Cammie scowled, he had made her nervous again.

"Well actually I was trying not to think about it, but now that you brought it up." She said and Mike chuckled

"Gee, sorry Cam, I really didn't mean to." He said running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, Cammie was surprised to actually hear genuine guilt in his tone. She sighed and leaned into him as she watched the others clime into the car.

"It's okay, I was worried anyway."

"You shouldn't be. He'd be stupid not to take you back Cam." He said. She was almost caught off guard by how serious he sounded. His voice wasn't full of its usual teasing and taunting. It wasn't even flirting it was a fact that he was stating and it made Cammie's eyes well up. Mike looked down to see her reddening eyes and panicked

"Oh geeze Cammie, I didn't mean anything-" she shook her head and smiled

"No, it's just…" she smiled brighter and looked up at him "Thank you Mike. That really makes me feel better." He let out a breath of relief, but looked at her skeptically,

"But you're crying." He said and Cammie laughed

"They are happy tears." She said

"Happy tears?" he repeated. Macey leaned out the car window

"Yeah, it's a girl thing. Now get in the car. I don't need you messing up her flawless makeup Michael." She said giving them a warning glare and both him and Cammie shared a frightened before hurrying to get in the vehicle. Once they were all settled in Nick pressed on the gas and the car started moving. Cammie was between Macey and Mike. Bex and Liz were in he very back of the seven-seater. Nick was driving and Grant was in the passenger seat. When they had got in the car Nick had turned on some Christmas music and it only took a minute before the volume was turned up to 30 and they were all belting out the words to "All I want for Christmas"

By the time they pulled into Dylan's drive there were already people at the party and the music was so loud you could feel it pulsing through your body.

People weren't passed out on the lawn or throwing up in the bushes yet, but give it time, it had only officially started an hour ago.

Cammie climbed out of the SUV, pulling her coat tight around her as she left the safe warmth of the heated car and stepped into the freezing air. She carefully avoided a blob of snow that had been missed when the drive was cleared and scanned the tarmac for any signs of ice. She didn't need to be falling on her butt before she even had one drink in her.

"Ready everyone?" Nick asked. He had a pompom hat with high school logo on it on and his varsity football jacket. All the guys were wearing their varsity jackets.

"Yeah," A few people said straightening out their outfits. Nick turned and smiled down at Cammie who was shaking either from nerves or from the cold, most likely both.

"Cammie-Bear?" he asked and she forced a nod. Nick stepped closer and put on arm casually around her waist.

"You'll be fine." He said as they entered the house. It was a lot hotter inside. "I'll get you a drink." He said before slipping away into the crowd. Cammie turned around to see that the others were walking away. Grant, Mike and Macey were still grouped together though, she went over them,

"Hey guys."

"We don't know where Zach is at the moment," Grant said and Cammie swallowed hard. Everyone knew what her plan was, everyone. She couldn't chicken out because _everyone_ knew.

"Cam, you should try and relax a little before you talk to Zachary. Have a good time and don't go looking for him. Speak to him when the time is right for you, okay?" Macey said reaching out and rubbing Cammie's arm. Cammie nodded.

"We'll be around Cammie if you need us. Yeah?" Mike said

"Okay."

"Gonna go grab something to drink." Grant said and turned away, Mike followed. Macey stared at Cammie. She wasn't sure if she should worry about her friend. Cammie seemed on edge, which was natural, but there was something else that she couldn't put her finger on.

"What?" Cammie asked snapping her out of her scrutinizing stare.

"Cam, are you okay?" she asked, her eyes flicking all around her face, searching for the answer to her own question.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just- just stop asking that okay?" Cammie said roughly. It was tedious having everyone asking that. She was tired of repeating the same answer every time.

"Why, I'm worried about you Cammie." Macey countered and Cammie frowned

"I don't need constant checking up on. I'm not a baby." She snapped. Macey crossed her arms.

"I'm treating you like a baby Cammie, I'm treating you like a friend." She said and Cammie shook her head

"You're treating my like an injured kitten."

"Well you are aren't you? You have been moping around for weeks, so sorry if I was worried about you." Macey shot back. She was only looking out for Cammie. Macey knew that it was bad to keep things locked up, but it was particularly bad for Cammie to keep things in.

"I have the right to be upset." Cammie mumbled

"And I have the right to be concerned. Don't act like I'm the bad guy Cammie." Cammie huffed. Not knowing what to say. She was getting hot stood there in her jacket, but it seemed inappropriate to remove it now. Where was Nick with her drink, now would be a good time to swoop in and save her from saying something she would regret to Macey.

"I've been here this whole time Cammie and yet you don't come talk to me about it. You don't tell me things anymore. I remember when I was the first person you would have told about your breakup, but you tell Jace instead." Macey said and Cammie turned to glare at her.

"Jace and I have been friends longer that you and I have been friends Macey."

"And I've been your friend longer than you've even known the name of these jocks we're hanging out with and yet you spend more time with them then me."

"You never had time for me! Always the third wheel around you and Jace! For years!" Cammie threw her arms into the air as she shouted. Macey's feel from their interlocked position across her chest and went rigid at her sides.

"Well you're the one who had a secret crush on my boyfriend you never said anything about!" Cammie gasped. Macey was bringing up her letter to Jace.

"How could you? I told you that letter was written before you guys started dating."

"You can't just shake feelings off Cammie. I know you were always after him."

"After him? He was my best friend!"

"I was your best friend! Girls and guys can't be best friends Cammie! There is always something else!" Cammie's hands clenched into fists. She was right. After her kiss with Jace. She had kissed him. Macey didn't know what to make of Cammie's silence. She looked at her friend's face, it was red and there was something there…

"What?" she snapped and Cammie took in a deep breath through her nostrils. She couldn't bring herself to say it. To say that Macey was right.

"What did you do Cammie?" she asked and Cammie looked away. Macey's stomach filled with dread. There was silence and Cammie again found herself begging for that drink that Nick was meant to be bringing her.

"I kissed him." She stated firmly. Her breath hitching in her throat once the words were out.

"You what?" Macey asked. Cammie turned to face Macey,

"I kissed Jace."

"When?" Macey asked, her eyeballs looking like they might burst out of their sockets.

"Two days ago."

"And you expect me to believe that was your only kiss?" Macey said. Cammie had been expecting a negative reaction, but that. That comment knocked the wind out of her lungs. Was Macey accusing her of cheating with Jace while they were together?

"Excuse me?" she asked leaned forward. It was true they were shouting, but other people were and the music was too loud to draw that much attention. It was really crowded now; only a few people spared a glance at them. They could just be two drunken chicks fighting.

"You heard me." Macey said, "You and Jace, I should have known. You guys spent way too much time together."

"Macey." Cammie warned her to stop talking. She could feel this argument changing into something different than before. This was no longer about friends looking out for each other. This was an argument that if taken farther, would be a lot harder to take back.

"No," Macey said, she didn't want to listen to Cammie, she didn't want to be told what to do when she was angry "You're not denying it."

"That's because it's not even worth denying! It's a preposterous allegation!"

"Ha! Little miss innocent Cammie. How innocent are you?" Macey's comment went deeper than it's outer meaning. Cammie knew what she meant. She felt that jib; Macey was implying Cammie wasn't _innocent_. T hurt. It stung.

"Macey-"

"Everything okay here?" Cammie wanted turn around and smack him. Nick was stood their, two beer bottles in and. His eyes flicking between the two girls, not sure what he had interrupted. He had awful timing. Cammie thought. Macey broke her eyes contact with Cammie and smiled sickly and smugly. She had hit Cammie just right; she had gotten the last word.

"Fine." And then she turned and left. Nick watched her leave before turning to Cammie an eyebrow raised. Cammie jut snatched the beer from his hand and took a long swig. Her eyes almost over flowing with hot salty tears.

"Didn't look fine to me." He said and Cammie shrugged sniffing. She didn't want to drag out her and Macey's argument. She didn't want to share it with anyone. She tugged on the hem of her short dress.

"It was nothing."

"Looked like the claws were out." Nick said with a smirk. He didn't know what do, Cammie's eyes were slightly red, what could have possible gone down between them? He was only gone about 10 minutes. Cammie gave him a glare

"Where did you go off to? Took you forever to get two beers."

"There was a long line." He said, "And a pretty girl in the queue." He added with smirk. Cammie grumbled. Nick had been flirting with some girl instead of coming to her rescue with Macey. She felt angry and the need to blame someone but herself, even though she knew it wasn't Nick's fault.

"You okay Cammie?" he asked. Cammie snapped.

"I'm fine!" she shouted and turned and stormed away. Why did everyone keep asking that!? That was what had stared her and Macey's argument, now she had just seemed like a completely female dog to Nick. He hadn't done anything and she had flipped on him. Not even thanked him for the beer. The heat was building up under her coat, she suddenly started to struggle out of it, ripping it off not so elegantly, she tossed it onto a couch full of people. They looked at her but didn't say anything as she continued to walk away. It was cooler once her coat was off, there were doors and windows open and when you walked passed them the cold air nipped at your skin. The night wasn't going very well, how was she going to get the courage to talk to Zach now? She was shaking all over.

Christmas decorations were everywhere. Lights strung up around the ceiling, flashing, dancing snowmen one the snacks table, a huge tree was up in the corner of the room by the speakers that were now playing "Jingle Bells". Cammie took a swig of her beer. Beer was not Cammie's thing. She didn't care for the taste… but she didn't want to put it down because it made her look like she was doing something in the mass of bodies. Kind of like how when you're alone in public you pretend to text a friend so you don't look like a loner.

Cammie scanned the faces dancing around the makeshift dance floor. She recognized most faces from school, but she didn't want to have a forced conversation with anyone. She wasn't in the mood to socialize anymore. All she could think about was she and Macey's fight. They never fought, nothing serious at least, but that? Cammie felt sick, Macey had accused her of the worst. She actually thought Cammie would do that to Macey while she was dating Jace? That she would do that at all? No, it was worse than that, Cammie knew that Macey didn't think that, she knew Macey had just implied that Cammie was slutty to hurt her and it _had_ hurt. Mission accomplished.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek ad groaned quickly wiping it away with her free hand. She could see a few guys checking her out; she was a crying, pretty girl in a pretty dress, alone in the corner drinking a beer. She had desperate and easy written all over her tight white dress. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped almost falling over, the hand grabbed her elbow and steadied her. Cammie's eyes meet Jace's and her heart melted. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He was so shocked by her reaction; his arms frozen out around her before her slowly brought them to her back. Suddenly she pulled back.

"What was that for?" he asked with a smile and she shook her head

"Nothing I just- I'm not having a good night."

"But it's Christmas Eve." He said with a smile her threw his arms up and started to sing to the music and Cammie couldn't suppress her smile, but she caught herself and she frowned again. "What's up Cammie? You talked to Zach yet? Was he a jerk?" he asked his eyes darkening. Cammie shook her head.

"It's nothing, Macey and I just had a fight."

"Fight? About what?"

"About you." Cammie said looking out into the sea of bodies.

"Me?" Jace asked surprised. Cammie nodded,

"She accused you of cheating on her with me while you were together." She said

"She what?" Jace said angrily running a hand through his dark hair. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Cammie replied weakly. Jace was angered by Cammie's soft shell.

"She can't just say that Cammie. She can't think that's okay." He said and Cammie turned to him.

"Jace I really don't want to. Like you said it's Christmas Eve." She said desperately. There was silence between them

"You look really pretty Cammie." He said with a smile. Cammie blushed and looked away.

"Thanks."

"You want another drink Cam-Jam?" He asked gesturing to her empty beer bottle. She looked at it

"Yeah, I'll go get one though. I've been stood in this corner for too long anyway." She said forcing a smile.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No." she said quickly, "I mean, it's okay, and I don't want to ruin your night. Besides, I still need to talk to Zachary right?"

"You still going to do that?" Jace asked skeptically. Cammie gave him a hesitant look

"Yes? You're the one who really encouraged me to."

"It's not that, its just… you don't seem in the mood."

"When will I ever be in the mood?" she asked with a shrug. "I'll see you later Jace," she said with a small smile before squeezing past him and wandering around to find the kitchen. She heard the clinking of the glasses before she saw the actual drinks. Her eyes landed on the already poured vodka shots in their little shot glasses and she downed one before reaching for a red plastic cup of coke and rum.

"Rough night?" a deep voice asked. Cammie took a sip of her coke not even glancing over at the boy.

"You have no idea." She said shaking her head. Her fingers were trembling.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, that got Cammie's attention. She glanced at him out of the corner of her to see him looking at her bareback. She sighed and smiled slightly

"You're not really interested." She said and he looked up at her face. His steal blue eyes were sparkling.

"No I am."

"No. You just want to check me out." She said looking away. He chuckled,

"Confident." He said and she blushed.

"I'm not usually." She whispered honestly.

"What's changed you now?" he asked and she shrugged

"Probably that shot I just took." Their eyes met and they both laughed.

"Twoche." He said with a smile. "Well whatever reason, I like it." He said and Cammie stopped smiling.

"You shouldn't."

"Why."

"Because you won't get anything out of it." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why." He said again. Cammie was bothered slightly that his 'whys' were even phrased as a question. She didn't answer him. Her eyes started to look for any signs of Zach. If she was going to talk to him she should get it over with, it was already going on 11 o'clock. "Are you here with someone?"

"Yes."

"You're lying." He said with s smirk.

"No." she defended "I'm here with my friends."

"I don't see them." He pretended to look for her friends.

"Good. She went to walk away, but he jumped in front of her.

"I didn't get your name."

"You don't go to Roseville High do you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. I go to Silvers High, next town over."

"And you're here, at this party on Christmas Eve? Why?"

"I know the guy hosting."

"Dylan?" she asked slightly shocked. Not that it should be that surprising odds are he knew him or of him if he was at his house.

"You know him?"

"He's one of the friends I was talking about." Cammie said with a smile. She liked being distracted for a few minutes.

"Oh," he said with a smile. He didn't once look away from her eyes. His jet, black hair was quite short and scruffy, his eyebrows pretty bushy, his lips pretty pink and puffy. All in all he was very attractive.

"How do you know Dylan?" she asked, encouraging the conversation to continue.

"We're cousins."

"Oh, really? That's cool." She said

"How do you know him?" he asked, his face growing a little serious. Cammie smiled, she was sure he was checking to see if there was a thing between her and Dylan.

"I go to school with him. Just friends." He smiled again

"What's your name?" he asked again

"Cameron, but every calls me Cammie."

"Cammie Morgan?" he asked and She nodded hesitantly. "You dated Zachary Goode."

"Yes."

"You dumped him." He said and she blushed. To her surprise he smirked "And you said confidence wasn't your thing."

"What's your name?" she asked changing the subject.

"Ash. Ashton Winters." Cammie smiled, that sounded familiar. She caught sight of Mike, Nick and Bex talking together over Ash's shoulder.

"Well it was nice talking to you Ashton." She said with a smile.

"You're going?"

"I have to catch up with my friends." She said

"You don't want to hang with me for a little bit?" he asked and Cammie laughed

"No, I'm good for now. I'll see you around though."

"Sure." He said after a few seconds, he seemed reluctant to let her go, but didn't want to push it. She went to side step him, but he caught her hand.

"You know I'm still not buy the whole unconfident thing. You look smoking in that dress." He said and Cammie's cheeks turned pink. He used Macey's exact words.

"Thanks." He let her go and she quickly walked away.

"Hey guys." They all stopped talking at the sound of her voice. Mike, Nick and Bex exchanged looks.

"Hey Cam." They said with forced smiles. Cammie didn't know what to think about that… something seemed off, but she didn't know what. Did they know about her fight with Macey? What had Macey said to them? Did they think badly of her? Had they been talking about her? She couldn't think about that though. Cammie found herself looking for Zach's frame again. His back, his face, his hair, his eyes… she hadn't seen him the whole party, it was very crowded and she hadn't been moving around _that_ much. She decided to ask them for help.

"You guys seen Zach?" she asked as casually as she could. Bex gave Mike a panicked look.

"Um… Cam I don't know-"

"I think I'm finally going to talk to him." She took a big gulp of her coke and rum.

"Cam-"

"If I don't do it now I won't ever do it." She continued trying to convince herself more than them that this was the right time.

"Cammie-" Bex tried this time since she wasn't responding to Mike. Cammie nodded,

"I think it's a good time. 11:30. Almost Christmas." She said. She was rambling. Trying to keep her nerves at bay. She caught a glimpse of his tanned skin, his head thrown back in laughter. Cammie's stomach did a summersault at hearing that laugh. She felt her palms start to sweat and she bit her lip. She should have downed another shot before this. She wasn't nearly drunk enough, but she didn't really want to be drunk. She wanted Zach to take her seriously and he might not if she was drunk.

"I see him!" she called out suddenly latching onto the arm closest to her, Nick.

"Cammie… there's something you should-"

"I hope he's not drunk." She whispered to herself, he brain was in overdrive. She was nervous, but now so close to the moment she was excited. This was PERFECT. Getting back together on Christmas Eve. Romantic.

"Wish me luck." She said downing her coke and passing the empty cup to Nick before heading off. All of them watched, their mouth hung open about to call her back, but they couldn't.

Cammie pushed her way through the crowd. Her eyes on Zach. He was so handsome. So breathe taking. More so than she remembered. The way she had felt kissing Jace the other day didn't even compare to what she was feeling just at the sight of Zach now. She wasn't even fighting to keep the smile off her face and by the time she reached him, his name had left her mouth before she could take it back.

"Zach!" she said, her voice unable to contain it's excitement. The group of people Zach was with fell silent.

"Cammie." Zach said the shock in his voice was over powering. Cammie glanced at the other guys he was taking to. They seemed just as shocked as he did. Cammie smiled at them

"Cammie, what- what are you doing here?" Zach stuttered, looking over her shoulder frantically.

"Well, I was invited. I'm friends with Dylan you know." She said calmly. Zach nodded,

"I mean yeah, of course, but I didn't think that you would-"

"What, you thought that I wouldn't show my face at a party like this?" she asked slightly on the defense. Zach shook his head. He didn't know what to think about Cammie being at the party, or that she had come up to him. She was speaking to him. With a smile, but that wasn't why he felt like he was about to throw up. He could see his friends checking her out. Her dress was stunning and clung to her in all the right places, the smile she had on made her even more beautiful and emphasized her innocence. Innocents that was exactly what why guys might think they could get in her pants easily.

"Zach, I was wondering if we could talk…?" she said biting on her lip. Zach's eyes dropped to her lips and it gave Cammie confidence. Her heart was racing.

"I don't know Cammie…"

"Please Zach, I, I need to talk to you." She said trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. Zach felt his mouth dry up. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

"Cammie I really don't think now is a good time." He said. As if that didn't crush Cammie's excitement enough, but what really made her feel like she had a rope around her neck was the sudden appearance of red hair and a slutty black dress. Cammie's mouth dropped open. She felt like her blood had turned to molasses. Alana smirked at Cammie.

"Oh, hey Cameron." She said, Cammie closed her mouth; she didn't know what to say. Her brain couldn't process it. She looked to Zach who looked like he was in physical pain. Alana's arm slipped around Zach's torso, "I see you found my date." She said rubbing Zach's bicep.

"D-date?" Cammie stuttered.

"Oh, Zach didn't tell you? We're back together aren't we Zachy. He asked me to be his date and everything." And just like that she went slack. She went dizzy. She brought a hand to her forehead.

"You okay Cammie?" Zach asked worriedly. Alana tittered

"Oh, she's just appreciating her Christmas present." She said.

"Zach…?" Cammie questioned.

"Cammie I can explain." He said quickly. He saw Cammie's eyes glued to where he and Alana were connected. He quickly pulled free of her grasp, but Alana didn't seem fazed. She was very pleased with how this was going. It was a pleasant surprise to run into little Cammie Morgan.

"Zach what is going on here?" she asked looking to him anxiously. He had to have some explanation that would help her hold back the tears building up behind her eyes.

"Cammie, I'm sorry. I didn't know that… I thought we were-"

"Look Cameron. I told you that Zach and I would get back together. He's moved on, you were never his type, and you were never good enough for him. I like to think that you were never together. Zach never cared for… easier that way isn't it?" she asked. He had turned so poisonous and then gone back to her fake smile self. Tears were streaming down Cammie's face. He had done it. He had gone back to Lana. After everything he wasn't even creative enough to find some new. Someone who wouldn't stick it to her every time she passed her in the hall or posted a picture on Instagram.

Suddenly she turned around and ran, she ran through the gaps in the crowd. She heard Zach shouting her name and Alana's cackle. She got a few strange stares; she was clearly distressed to anyone who saw her. This had been the worst Christmas Eve she could have hoped for. She was just about to the bathrooms, when a hand clasped around her arm and spun her around. She almost crashed into Zach's chest.

"Cammie wait." He said she yanked her arm away from him and looked down at her feet. "Please look at me Cammie. I'm sorry about Alana. I can't believe she said those things."

"I can." Cammie whispered. Zach hesitated before reaching out and lifting her chin up so he could her in the eyes.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry." She brought her hand to his wrist and gently removed it fro her face, it was like fire where he touched her.

"I've realized something Zach." She forced a sad smile. Her eyes were filled with tears; his heart was hammering in his chest. He had never seen her like this before; she looked in so much pain, so hurt it was unreal. It was like that book she talked about when they broke up a few weeks ago. Why had he been so stupid? Why couldn't he have chased her, or waited for her, or fought for her? There had still been a chance, but their future depended on the words she said right now.

"I've realized, you don't need water to drown Zach." Zach wished he could have rolled his eyes and said she was being overdramatic, but for some reason he agreed with her. He was drowning right then in that very moment. Drowning in her pain and eyes and smell.

"I'm sorry Cammie." He said

"You now Zach… if you had just called. Called once." She said

"I didn't think you wanted me to. I thought we were over Cammie, that's why I went back to Alana."

"It doesn't matter why you went back to her Zach, it hurts enough knowing you just did." She dropped his hand. "Merry Christmas Zach." She pushed past him and walked away, her whole body quaking. Her pace picked up the further she got from Zach. She spotted Mike and Nick and hurried over to them. Her eyes couldn't hold back the floodgates. They looked at her and they knew it had gone wrong

"Cammie!" Nick said crashed into Mike. Her arms hugging him so tightly.

"What happened?" Mike asked rubbing her back as she shook in his arms.

"He b-brought-tt Alan-a. They're b-back tog-gether." She cried into his shirt. Mike looked up Nick who swore under his breath.

"That idiot." He said aloud.

"I just want to go home." Cammie said after a moment of eye conversation with Nick, Mike pulled Cammie away from him

"I'll take you home Cammie." He said looking down at her red, blotchy face.

"Thanks Mikey." She said.

"No problem Cammie-Bear. That's what Christmas is all about."

"Thanks Mike."

"Merry Christmas, Cammie."

 **A/N- 7474 WORDS. THAT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVEN WRITTEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. I THINK DESPITE MY SUPER DUPPER LATE UPDATE, THAT DESERVES A ROUND OF APPLAUSE. ALTHOUGH… ITS WAYYYYYYY TOO LONG. I'M SORRY, BUT I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO SPLIT IT IN HALF, MAYBE I WILL WHEN I READ OVER THIS STORY ONCE IT'S FINISHED… IDK**

 **IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE THAT CAHPTER AND STILL HAVEN'T CHECK IT THROUGH, SO IT'S PROABALY LOADED WITH ERRORS. SORRY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A FANTABULOUS THANKSGIVING!**

 **NEXT CHATER IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. BESIDES THE EPILOUGE. IF YOU GUYS STILL WANT ONE… HAHA I'M SURE YOU WILL.**

 **I NEED A BETA. AND FAST. IF YOU ARE INTERST PLEASE PM. I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS THING WORKS, BUT I KNOW I NEED ONE. PREFERABLY SOMEONE WHO CAN LOOK OVER THIS STORY VERY QUICKLY. SO PLEASE IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!**

 **I REALLY JUST WANT TO POST THIS SO QUICK REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **REPLIES:**

 **NOORSHRUFI- WILL ZAMMIE PREVAIL? I DON'T KNOW. IT SEEMS LIKE THAT WOULD BE TOUGH RIGHT NOW, BUT MAYBE ZACH HAS A LITTLE ROMATIC SCHEME UP HIS SLEAVE? THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! HAHA THEY MADE MY DAY!**

 **LEX25- I LIKE THE NEW NAME! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. ARE YOU PROUD? I WILL SAY THAT JACE AND CAMMIE WILL NOT BE TOGETHER INTHIS STORY. AT LEAST NOT THIS BOOK. ALTHOUGH I DO THINK JACE IS SUPER CUTE NAD IF CAMMIE DON'T WANT HIM I'LL HAVE HIM ;)**

 **GABERGIRL- THANK YOU!**

 **ABBY- I KNOW YOU ARE IN MEXICO, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS WHEN YOU GET BACK! LOVE YOU!**

 **TIGGERCAMMIEANDPERCY- THANKS! JAMMIE IS CUTE! AND THANK YOU! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MEANS A LOT. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I THINK IT IS WAYYYYYYY TOO LONG, BUT ANYWHO! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

 **ZAMMIE4EVER- THEY ARE PRETTY CUTE! BUT ALANA WAS AWFUL IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **BERELOVER2014- THANK YOU! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DID DISAPOINT!**

 **LALALUCY- REALLY? THAT IS SO FLATTERING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ONE NAMED CHAPTER LEFT SINCE YOU ASKED AND YAY! I HOPE THE SEQUEL DOESN'T DISAPOINT!**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- YOU REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I FINALLY UPDATED! ITS SUPERRRRRRR LONG AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS, I DON'T KNOW IF THE QUALITY IS VERY GOOD THOUGH… ANYWHO! MISS YA! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUEST #1- AMAZEBALLS!? THANKS! GLAD PEOPLE ARE SO EXCITED! I CAN'T BELIEVE I INSPIRED YOU TO WRITE YOUR OWN STORY! THAT IS SO AWESOME! PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT GOES! AND IF YOU NEED ANY HELP JUST ASK! ALTHOUGH I'M SURE YOU WON'T NEED IT! XD**

 **SELENA- DID YOU HAVE A GOOD BIRTHDAY? MINE WAS OKAY… AND ACTUALLY I'M 16! HAHA, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! HOPE YOUR THANKSGIVING WAS GOOD! AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OKAY… I DON'T WHAT I THINK ABOUT IT…**

 **GUEST #2- AAAHHHHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **GUEST/TRISHA- CHRISTMAS IS COMEINGGGGGG! AND YES! THANK YOU! TELL ME IF YOU CHECK IT AND WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **GUEST #3- THANK YOU :) AND WHO ISN'T A ZAMMIE FAN ON HERE! I** **LOVE** **ZAMMIE!**

 **ALLYCARTERFAN- GLAD YOU ARE WRITING REVIEWS! AND WITHOUT FANFICTION I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT MY SCHEDULE DOSE OF ZAMMIE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR SNOW THIS SEASON!**

 **MSLOVELY- I MISSED YOU! GLAD YOU ARE BACK! I WILL** **NOT** **END THIS STORY WITH ANYTHING OTHER THAN ZAMMIE BECAUSE THAT WOULDN'T BE FARE FOR ALL YOU DIE HARD ZAMMIE FANS, BUT I WON'T PROMISE TO ENDING THIS STORY WITH ZAMMIE ALL PEACHES AND CREAM… ;)**

 **UMPALUMOA- THANK YOU SO MUCH! HEHE :)**

 **FANGIRLY662- AAHHHH! SO YOU GOT SOME OF THE THINGS RIGHT IN YOUR REVIEE… I LIKED YOUR IDEA'S THOUGH. I ABSOLUTLY LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS WANT OR THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN! SOMETIME YOU ARE PRETTY DAMN CLOSE!**

 **GALLAGHERGIRLS13BYE- I CAN'T BELIEV YOU LOST YOUR VOICE FOR THE PLAY! THAT STINKS! UGH! I HOPE IT WENT WELL THOUGH AND I'M SURE YOU WERE AMAZING ANYWAY! MY GRANDMA ATE MY LEFT OVER BIRTHDAY CAKE. THE WHOLE MIDDLE WITH THE CHOCOLATE MUSSE FILLING. I CAN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. I CAN'T GO INTO DETAIL. THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT MY OWN STORY! IT MEANS A LOT! HOPEFULLY I CAN UPDATE IT SOON! LOVE YA GIRL!**

 **GUEST #4- THANK YOU! AND I WILL! :)**

 **ISHAJHA- THANKS!**

 **SORRY ABOUT THE SUPPER LONG SHAPTER, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, I HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T TOO BOTHER OR PUT OUT BY IT.**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **SNUGGLE**_ **IF YOU MADE IT THROUGH THAT AWFUL CHAPTER BUT ARE STILL PRAYING FOR ZAMMIE!**


	25. One Day

**One Day**

~December 25th, Christmas Day 12:00am~

Zach stood there for a moment not sure what to do, what to say, he let his emotions run free, jumping around in a dizzy blur. Sad, confused, angry, destroyed, hurt. His hands clenched into fists ran through his messy hair.

He shoved his way through the crowd as he tugged at his shirt collar and undid another button. Cammie and him were truly over, he had truly messed it up this time, but at least now he knew what he had to do. At least he could do something to make him feel better. He spotted Alana's red hair and made a beeline in her direction.

"Alana." He said catching her wrist as she went to fluff her hair. She stopped talking to her friend and looked at Zach. She smirked.

"Hey Zachy."

"We need to talk." He said glancing at her friend suspiciously as she stirred her drink with a straw. Alana smiled,

"Sure." She said, his grip tightened and he yanked her away, tugging her through the crowd and out back into the cold air. Once they were under the cloudy grey sky he turned to face her. He didn't look impressed.

"What is this? It's freezing, lets go back inside." She said but Zach shook his head.

"No."

"No?" she asked, shocked that he wasn't doing what she said. He usually listened to her. Zach took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"Alana, this is serious." She shivered and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Spit it out." She said. His face was contracted, his brows creased, his nose scrunched, he looked tense.

"It was a mistake to bring you tonight." He said after a few moments of silence. Alana scoffed

"What?"

"Asking you to be my date, coming here with you. It was a mistake." He said

"I don't understand." Zach groaned. He knew she understood she just wanted to deny it.

"I don't want to get back together with you. I don't really know why I asked you tonight. It was stupid and a mistake. I don't know what else I can do to make that clear besides spelling it out for you." He said and Alana's eyes turned icy.

"Is this about that skank?" Zach took a sharp intake of breath, the cold air almost entering his body too quickly and stinging his nose.

"No. It's about Cammie."

"Zach-"

"It's over Alana. Lets not make this ugly." He said going to walk away. Alana caught his shirt.

"It already is ugly. Its about her."

"You're just jealous." He said. "I should have listened to Cammie this whole time. You're a bitch." He said coldly. He didn't even have time to blink before he felt a hard slap across his cheek. There was a moment of numbness before it started to prickle with heat and sting. The chilled air took advantage of the tender skin and shot it's icy fingers into it. Alana had smacked him. Her long nails leaving train track scratches on him cheek. She glared daggers at him, her eyes burning through his skull. He broke the contact and tried to walk away again. This was stupid. The only thing stopping him from punching her in the face was the fact she was a girl.

"If you think she'll take you back now you're an idiot." She said and he stopped.

"That may be true, but at least I won't have to deal with you."

"I only ever wanted you because you did what ever I wanted." She said.

"Sure."

"Boys are stupid. You were stupid. I was always wondering when you would catch on, even when you're friends told you the saw it, you never though I would cheat on you." Zach's chest was rising and falling heavily. "As if I would be able to settle for just you." She said. Zach didn't even know what to say. He had been blind for so long. He had ruined his relationship with Cammie for a coldhearted ice queen who couldn't careless about him.

"Cammie guessed you."

"Cammie was the person who saw me the most." She said with smirk "I loved how I could say whatever I wanted and you would always defend me to her." She grinned at his back. Zach refused to turn around and look at her.

"I don't ever want to look at your face again." Zach said, "It repulses me." He growled through gritted teeth. Alana laughed and Zach came to the conclusion she was insane.

"Whatever lies you want to tell yourself Zachary."

"You're school life is over Alana. I'll make sure everyone knows what you look like without your mask on."

"So poetic Zachy." She said with a pout, and then her smile fell "I'd like to see you try." Zach's fists clench. "You wouldn't be able to. You'll always care about me Zach even if you don't want to."

"Al, I can't stand to be this close to you. I can't look at you, can't hear your voice without wanting to rip out your hair, after what you have done to Cammie, I won't hesitate to dig up everything dirty about you and splash it all over the school's gossip page. I have connections." He was willing to think that Tina would be more than happy to do him a favor or two. "Just saying enjoy tonight because it might be the last party you ever attend." And with that he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed inside. The string between him and Alana officially cut.

~December 31st, New Years Eve 10 pm~

He scanned the crowd, his eyes jumping from every blonde head to the other, the beer in his hands almost empty. He caught site of a familiar face and headed towards her.

"Bex," he said. She turned around, a paper plate in her hand with a few snacks on it. She was currently popping a tiny sausage wrapped in bacon into her mouth.

"Hey Zach." She said with a nod,

"Hey." He said as if it was a word that was in the way of what he really wanted to say.

"Are you okay?" she asked frowning in concern. Okay? Okay? He most certainly was not okay. He was far from it. He was anything, but okay.

"Fine." He said curtly "Have you seen Cammie?"

"Cammie?" Bex asked taken back. Her tone was like someone who didn't even know a Cammie let alone the Cammie he was talking about. "Why would you want to see Cammie?" she asked

"Because I haven't seen her for a week." He said. Bex shook her head and turned back to the snacks.

"It's not like you haven't been through a week without seeing her before." She said

"I- I know-" Zach sputtered "But I really- I really need to speak to her." He said and Bex laughed

"She's not here Zach. Why would she be here? To see you?" she asked amusedly. Zach was silent. That was true, why would Cammie be there to see him.

"Well can you tell me where she is?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"No." Bex said, Zach shook,

"Please, Bex I swear I won't hurt her again, I just, I just need to talk-" Bex turned around and sighed as she saw Zach's pleading look.

"Zach, I would tell you, but I don't _know_ where she is." She said. What?

"What?" he said "But, you're her friend." Bex's eyes stung,

"Yeah, but she, she hasn't been answering my calls Zach. I don't know what's up. Liz, Mike none of us can get a hold of her. I stopped by her house a few days ago, her sister answered the door. She said that Cammie wasn't in." She paused and shook her head "I know she was, I saw her curtains close just as I pulled into the drive." Bex said.

"I don't really know what you did Zach," she said with a sniff "But whatever it was, it broke her."

"If I could just talk to her-" Zach started, but Bex held up her hand

"Zach, stop. Whatever Cammie's reason for, for shutting us out- as much as it hurts, as much as I want to be there for her and help her, if she doesn't want me to, then the best way I can help her is to respect that and be here for her when she's ready to move on."

"But what if she doesn't want to come back to you." Zach said and Bex shrugged sadly.

"Then I'll have to respect that too." She went to walk away, but paused, "And so will you Zach." Then she walked away.

~February 1st 4 pm~

Cammie walked down the snowy steps. Her messenger bag slung over her shoulder, one mittened hand holding it steady so it didn't bash against her leg. She stayed late after school these days, doing homework and trying not to be at her house as much as possible. She didn't like sitting in her room and doing nothing, thinking about all that had happened, everything that had changed her since September. The way her whole perfect bubbled had popped so easily. So she stayed at school doing homework for as long as she could. Then she would walk to the park and sit on a bench and read; getting lost in a book was an easy escape from her own tragic love story that was Zachary Goode. She often wondered what would have happened if she had turned up at the Christmas party and Zach had been there alone. If he had took her in his arms and smothered her in kisses telling her how much he really did care for her. Would they still be together now? Would it have changed the weeks she spent curled up in a dark place. Would it have stopped her thinking about her mother and how she wasn't there to help her through it? If her mother were still here would it have stopped Cammie from drowning? Would it have stopped her from pushing away her friends to the point where they stopped trying to text her?

Macey had stopped talking to Cammie. She had tried to text Macey without getting any replies, she called her without getting anything, but the answering machine, and then Macey blocked her on all social media accounts when Cammie tried to DM her. It was so painful to think about anyone. She and Macey had been friends since the start of high school and she had been there for Cammie through the darkest part of her life. Something so stupid had torn them apart. It wasn't even true. Cammie hadn't kissed Jace while he and Macey were together. She didn't understand why Macey had turned against her. It didn't make sense. It was an over reaction, it was childish, it was hurtful, spiteful… Cammie needed her. She didn't know what Macey had said to others, what she told them to explain why she wanted nothing to do with Cammie anymore. She didn't know what she had said to Jace. She didn't know anything anymore because while she was hurt by the fact that Macey had ditched her, she had been doing the same thing to others.

It was surprisingly easy to slip into the background again. Cameron Morgan was back to being a nobody in no time. No one could find her in the mass of bodies during school even if they tried.

It was the first day of February, but winter still had a firm hold on the New Year. A New Year. Cammie couldn't believe that it was 2002 already. After over a month of feeling sorry for herself she was beginning to feel better. Zachary Goode and his crew were behind her. She could put junior year behind her. She could forget it all. All the new friends she had made. She was fine- she could move on- she- she couldn't. She still had her gut ripped out when she saw Nick's playful smirk and when Mike looked at her in Math with sad eyes her heart burst into flames. Liz would talk to her in the library when they bumped into each other and Cammie would try to tell her she was sorry and that she wanted to eat with them at lunch again. She wanted to go to Mike's party this weekend with them and sleep over at their house afterwards, but her throat would close up as Liz smiled politely and walked away with a little wave. She stared down at the snowy steps of the school and jumped around when she heard her name.

"Cammie." She saw him stood there at the top of the steps. What he was doing here so late after school was beyond her. She felt her heart jump into her throat before she shoved it back down and locked it in its cage.

"Zach?" she asked her eyebrows furring together in confusion. What was he talking to her for? He hurried down the steps so he was only two above her.

"Hey," he said with a small smirk, she didn't say anything back. She didn't say anything at all. She just looked at him like he was a ghost, like she could see through him. Her lips were parted slightly and her warm breath came out of her lungs in little puffs, turning to clouds as it met the freezing air. Seeing him look at her like that was like stepping into the past.

"What do you want?" she asked. It wasn't accusing, just curiosity. What did he want?

"I wanted to talk to you." Zach said. He looked at her face. To most people it may have seemed that Cammie Morgan was exactly the same. She hadn't changed since September, but they would be wrong. The white blonde of her hair had darkened in the winter months. She had cut her hair, it was just past her shoulders now, and it was really wavy, almost curly now. She had a darker aura around her. She didn't smile, she didn't laugh and it hurt so much to think that he had done this to her. He had pushed her into her shell. He had broken his Gallagher Girl.

"About what?" she asked. She gripped her books tighter to her chest and shifter from one UGGed foot to the other. Her thick, cream coat was very warm, but she was getting cold standing still. It was a vintage coat with big grey, enamel buttons. It used to be her mom's; being able to wear it was the best part about winter.

Zach took a deep breath.

"I wanted to say-" he paused and took in a deep breath "I'm sorry." he said. The air thickened. It was like an anti climax for Cammie. She was expecting something important.

"Sorry?" she asked in disbelief "I don't care if you're sorry Zach." She said and it was true. She didn't care about Zachary Goode's emotions and feelings any more. She didn't want his pity or anything like that. Zach, on the other hand was shocked by her response. Well that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

"But I-"

"Zach, I feel like maybe I should say, in case you haven't realized," she muttered "That I'm over it. I don't want to talk to you anymore, I don't seek you're apologies any longer. It's okay that you don't talk to Me." she went to turn away but she felt a hand grab her elbow and he spun her back around to face him.

"But I, I'm saying sorry because I want to talk to you. I miss you Cammie, we all do." Tears threatened to spring to her eyes. Not because of Zach but because… they missed her? She missed them too.

"I don't miss you Zach. You ruined what we had. You're the one who chose Alana over me. You're the one who… who never chased Me." she said, it was like all the hours in front of the mirror, pretending to be talking to him. Imagining getting to say everything she felt to him one last time was finally paying off. "You numbed me Zach. It's like you switched me off. You're the reason why I don't care that you're apologizing-"

"Gallagher Girl-" This wasn't going well. Zach thought, his heart was hammering in his chest, she wasn't letting him finish.

"Don't call me that." Cammie said coldly. Zach felt that like a blow to the head. No, to the chest. She tried to pull away from him.

"Cammie I wanted to say something else… one more thing." Zach said. She sighed, he let go of her arm and she took a step back from him. She didn't want to be that close to him. It mad her feel… uneasy.

"I," Zach suddenly chuckled, his eyes sparkled, Cammie was confused again "I love you Cammie." Cammie was confused… again. Zach threw his head back in excited laughter "I love you!" he wanted to shout it louder. To say that, it was like he was free. Maybe he was going to sprout wings and fly into the grey clouds above them.

"That doesn't change anything Zach. You can't go back in time because of that word and fix everything. It's too late."

"What are you saying?" Zach cried, throwing his arms in the air, a smile on his face, despite the look she was giving him he was still overwhelmed to be saying that to her.

"This changes everything Cammie!" he gripped her by the shoulders. "I love you," he said with a smile. She shook her head and his smile fell.

"You think you love me, but you don't." She said. No. No no no no. She was wrong. He did love her. How could he make her see?

"Cammie, I do love you. I do! And I know deep down you love me too."

"I don't." she said firmly stopping him from going any farther. "I will tell you, that I did." Her voice cracked unexpectedly, but she found the courage to continue "I loved you with all my heart. I loved you so much I felt like I was drowning when I realized you didn't feel the same, but I'm over it." Cammie couldn't believe it when she felt a giggled rising in her, She laughed, "I'm over it! I've moved on. It's okay now." She said with a reassuring smile. The two teenagers emotions were on a roller coaster ride. Neither knew whether to burst into tears or cry as they poured out feelings that had been locked up for so long. Were they pairing those feelings with the right words? Were they misinterpreting their feelings? Zach shook his head. His heart hammering in his chest. This couldn't be, he refused to believe that it was too late. He felt like he was lying on his back and every time she opened her mouth she laid a heavy stone in his chest. Every word crushing him to death.

"No Cammie, you just have it locked away somewhere deep down and I'm not giving up until I have dug it up again."

"Zach there is nothing you can say that could change my mind. It's over, we weren't real, it wasn't meant to be." she says. Cammie wanted Zach to leave now. She didn't want him any closer because she knew that what she was saying might be true in this minute, but it would be easy for her to fall for Zach again. Harder than before. Zach runs a hand through his hair,

"If nothing I say can change your mind then I'll have to do it another way." Cammie's breath caught in her throat as Zach leant down and pressed his lips against her's. She didn't kiss him back, but she didn't pull away. His lips were hot. It was like her lips were on fire. Different from any kiss they had ever shared. Her arms stayed tightly around her books as Zach's fingers ran through her hair and pressed against her scalp. His warmth flowed through her and she could practically feel the snow melting around her. Who knows how long that kiss lasted between Zach and Cammie, some may say it lasted seconds, others say minutes, if you ask either one of them they will say hours, but no one was timing it. One of the greatest romance mysteries of all time? I would say so, because when Zachary pulled away from Cammie Morgan and hurried down the steps of the school he had the key to the cage Cammie's heart was locked up in. As he got on his motorcycle and speed out of the parking lot it started snow.

Cammie watched as he left, she hoped he was safe riding that thing on the icy roads. She squeezed her books to her chest, and a ghost of a smile spread onto her face. Zachary Goode may not have known if yet, but his kiss had convinced her. Cammie Morgan was already in love with him again. She would let him play his game. She would let him chase her and woo her, but Cammie was smiling in the snow because she knew that one day… maybe in a week, a month, a year she would tell Zachary Goode she loved him and it would be with her own words, except she would do it right this time. It would be face to face and not with words on a page.

 **A/N- NOW BEFORE YOU ALL KILL ME FOR THAT ENDING PLEASE READ THE A/N IT EXPLAINS WHY IT ENDED THIS WAY :)**

 **THAT'S IT. THAT'S THE END OF LOVE LETTERS. (I HOPE THE DATES AND STUFF WEREN'T CONFUSING)**

 **OR AT LEAST IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T WANT AN EPILOUGE.**

 **OR A SEQUEL. Sequel**

 **FROM NOT ON IT WILL BE MARKED AS: COMPLETE**

 **THIS IS WHERE I PLANNED TO LEAVE IT. I KNOW SOME OF YOU MIGHT THINK THAT IT'S WRONG AND UNFAIR TO END A STORY LIKE THIS, BUT THROUGHOUT THIS STORY I HAVE TRIED TO BALANCE THE CLECHE STORY LINE WITH REALITY. IN FACT, MANY OF YOU HAVE REALLY BEEN GREATFUL FOR THAT. THEREFORE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE A PERFECT HAPPYENDING WOULD BE APPROPRIATE BECAUSE THAT'S NOT REAL LIFE AND I FEEL LIKE IT MIGHT BE STICKY SWEET AND TOO CLECHE.**

 **THIS MAY BE A SAD A CHAPTER, A SAD ENDING, BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T THEN END OF ZAMMIE, GOSH EVEN CAMMIE HERSELF SAID IT WASN'T THE END OF ZAMMIE. SHE'S BEING HER CHEEKY LITTLE SELF AND LETTING ZACH SUFFER FOR A BIT, IT WOULD ONLY FUEL HIS EGO IF SHE LEPT INTO HIS ARMS ON THE SNOWY STEPS AND CONFESSED HER LOVE TOO.**

 **HAHA, BESIDES, IF THERE IS A SEQUEL THEN THERE WILL BE MORE ZAMMIE ANYWAY ;)**

 **INFORMATION ABOUT SEQUEL:**

 **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**

 **I HAVE THE TITLE, WHICH WILL BE REALISED IN THE A/N AFTER THE EPILOGUE.**

 **I HAVE THE SUMMARY TOO, IF YOU WANT I CAN PUT THAT IN THE A/N OF THE EPILOGUE TOO (YOU HAVE TO ASK FOR THAT)**

 **SO FAR I'VE PLANNED THE SEQUEL AND IT'S GOING TO BE LONGER THAN THIS ONE.**

 **ZAMMIE WILL NOT BE PERFECT THROUGH THE WHOLE STORY SO SORRY.**

 **I'M NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT :)**

 **NEW STORY:**

 **YUP! I'M POSTING A NEW STORY SOON! IT'S A GALLAGHER GIRL FANFITION. IT WIL BE A ZAMMIE ONE. I'M GOING TO POST THE SUMMARY BELOW! ENJOY! XD**

Cammie has never been able to tell any boy how she feels. Never spoken her feelings out loud or told anyone about her crushes. The closest she has come to a kiss is when she watched _The Note Book_. Then Cammie ends up watching a YouTube video, how she got there is not important. Zachary Goode YouTube star's recent update "Thing's Girls do that Guys Think are Cute" takes notes and stays up till two in the morning watching his other vlogs. What could be wrong with a crush on a boy with ten million fans? She's not the only one.

Reading through the millions of comments she thinks… Why not tell him he's cute, tell him that he's the most beautiful boy she has ever seen and his eyes are so hypnotizing she thinks she would do almost anything if he asked. So she clicks POST. And her life changes.

 **WHAT DO YA THINK? EXCITIED? I AM! I ALSO FEEL LIKE THIS IS SO RELATABLE BECAUSE I HAVE MANY CRUSHES ON YOUTUBERS…**

 **BEFORE I GET TO THE REPLIES I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU, NOT ONLY THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT ANY CHAPTER, THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, READ OR EVEN CLICKED ON MY STORY BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE WORTH YOUR PRECIOUS TIME BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GREATFUL I AM!**

 **I HAVE REACHED OVER 400 REIVEW FOR THIS STORY, WHICH IS SO AMAZING! I HAVE OVER 15,000 VIEWS AND OVER 60 FOLLOWS.**

 **I HAVE HAD THE BEST READERS IN THE WORLD FOR THIS STORY AND YOU HAVE STUCK THROUGH ALL OF THE TWISTS AND TURNS AND PLOT TWISTS AND BELIEVE ME I KNOW I HAVE BEEN CRUEL SOMETIMES ;)**

 **OH! ALMOST FORGOT! I NEED A COVER FOR MY NEW STORY, FOR THE SEQUEL AND FOR THIS STORY! PREFERABLY WHOEVER DOES THIS ONE DOES THE SEQUEL AND MAKES THEM KINDA LINKED IDK. ANYONE INTERESTED?**

 **REPLIES:**

 **FANGIRLY662- SORRY FOR THE MIXED SIGNALS! MIKE AND CAMMIE ARE JUST FRIENDS WITH A CUTE/FLIRTY FRIENSHIP ;) SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT. ZACH WAS STUPID I KNOW, BUT HE'S DONE WITH ALANA NOW. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY HAVE BEEN SO AMAZING! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER ENDING WASN'T TOO DISAPOINTING! AND I HOPE YOU STICK AROUD FOR THE SEQUEL I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOU :)**

 **XOXOXOXO123- THANK YOU! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ENDING AND IT ISN'T TOO DISAPOINTING.**

 **ANGEL5899- THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT MEANS A LOT! I'M SORRY THAT ZACH AND CAMMIE HAVEN'T BEEN GREAT THESE LAST FEW CHAPTERS AND THAT THE ENDING ISN'T PERFECT, BUT I STILL HOPE YOU LIKED IT! STICK AROUND FOR THE EPILOGUE THOUGH BECAUSE THOSE CAN USUALLY PATCH THINGS UP ;)**

 **TIGGERANDCAMMIENADPERCY- THANK YOUUUUUUU! :)**

 **NOORSHRUFI- I HAVE LOEVED YOUR REVIEWS! THEY HAVE BEEN SO AMAZING! WAS THIS A ZAMMIE ENDING? I THINK SO, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF EVERYONE WILL THINK SO… HOPE YOU HAD FUN RUNNING OVER ALANA! XD**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- I KNOW I WAS HOPEING THAT THE LENGTH WOULD BE EXCITING AND WOULDN'T GET TOO BORING! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT AND TIME OF READING THE WHOLE STORY! THERE WILL BE AN EPILOUGE THOUGH AND A SEQUEL!**

 **THE DOGGY DUCHESS- IT'S OKAY! AND YES! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WRITING AND I HAVEN'T READ MAXIMUM RIDE, BUT I'VE HEARD THAT IT'S GOOD. THANKSGIVING WAS VERY TASTY THANK! AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUEST #1- I'M GLAS I SURPRISE YOU! AND I'M SO AHPPY YOU HAVE LIKED MY STORY!**

 **GUEST #2- I KNOW I'M SAD ABOUT IT ENDING TOO :( I HAVE LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF WRITING THIS STORY AND WILL LOVE IT AND ALL OF YOU GUYS FOREVER! I HOPE THIS ENDING WAS OKAY! BUT KEEP YOUR EYE OPEN FOR THE SEQUEL!**

 **ALLYCARTERFAN- THE WEEKLY DOSE OF ZAMMIE! I LOVED YOU REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER SO MUCH! ZACH DOES HAVE A LOT TO PROVE WHICH IS WHY CAMMIE IS GOING TO MAKE HIM WORK FOR IT A BIT HARDER THIS TIME ;) AS FOR ALANA, WELL I THINK SHE GOT A BIT OF WHAT SHE DESERVED AND ZACH WILL KEEP TO HIS WORD NO DOUBT. SHE IS OUT OF THE PICTURE! (ABOUT TIME!) ALTHOUGH I'M SURE SOME OF YOU WOULD RATHER SHE GET HIT BY A BUS…**

 **BOOKGURU101- WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT!? I KNOW! IT'S SO SAD! BUT ZAMMIE IS GOING TO WORK OUT! I PROMISE! THERE'S THE EPILOGUE AND THE SEQUEL TO LOOK FORWARD TO!**

 **SELENA- YOU ARE SO AMAZING. YOUR REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE AND LAUGH OUT LOUD EVEN. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GOT SOE GREAT BIRTHDAY PRESANTS! AND I LOVE THAT ALANA IS THE VILLEN IN YOUR STORY! HAHA THAT ACTUALLY IS SO AMZING LOL, I LOVE IT! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER LOVELY!**

 **TRISHA- CHRISTMAS MOOD? YES! I AM CURRENTLY SITTING IN AN OVERSIZED SWEATING IN MY ROOM THAT SMELLS LIKE A CHRISTMAS CANDLE (BECAUSE I'M BURING ONE0) WHILE DRINKING MY STARBUCKS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL LATTE! I CAN HEAR THE CHRISTMAS MOVIE ON DOWNSTAIRS AND I'M SO HAPPY! I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! FOR ALL OF YOU AMAZING PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU DESERVE ONE! ALSO IT MEANS THE WORLD YOU CHECKED OUT HIS POLAROID GIRL! I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR IT!**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- HELLOOOOOO MY LOVELY LITTLE BRITISH CHIC! THERE WAS SOME LOVELY MALE SPECIMENS IN THE LAST CHAPTER! ASH WAS PRETTY CUTE IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF ;)**

 **MACEY WAS AWFUL IN THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE SHE WAS THE BEST FRIEND FOR CAMMIE, AT LEAST IN THIS STORY/VERSION… MAYBE WHEN THEY FIRST BECAME FRIENDS, BUT THEY ARE TOO DIFFERENT NOW… IDK… IM GLAD THE CHAP KEPT YOU WANTING MORE ALTHOUGH I HOPE YOU FINISHED YOUR HW! HAHA MISS YOU AND HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOOOOOD!**

 **LEX25- THANK YOU :) HEHE DID THIS ENDING MAKE YOU CRY TOO? THAT WATER TO DROWN SPEECH WAS PLANNED FROM THE BEGINNING TOO HAHA SO I'M GLAD IT GAVE OUT THE FEELS LIKE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED READING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING IT AND BEING BLESSED WITH SUCH LOVELY REVIEWERS.**

 **GUEST #3- THANK YOU! I DON'T WANT IT TO END EITHER! YOU LIKE ASH? HE WAS PRETTY COOL HAHA, I HOPE THIS ENDING WAS GOOD AND STICK AROUND FOR THE SEQUEL!**

 **SMURFZX714- YOUR REVIEW LITERALLY MADE MY DAY! LITERALLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO GLAD YOU FOUND MY STORY AND DECIED TO READ IT!**

 **ABBY- HELLO LITTLE ONE! NOW I KNOW YOU ALREADY READ THIS ;) BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LOVE YOU!**

 **FANFICLOVER4602- THANK YOU! AND YOU'RE WELCOME! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE LENGTH OF THE LAST CHAPTER! I WAS WORRIED IT WOULD BE TOO LONG!**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- THANK YOU! DON'T WORRY ABOUT NOT REVIEWING AND STUFF IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT YOU JUST READ IT! I READ A STORY OF YOURS ON WATTPAD AND IT WAS AMAZING! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO UPDATE IT!**

 **GUEST #4- THANK YOU!**

 **PCZDJ- YAY! THANK YOU! XD**

 **ZAMMIE4EVA- CAMMIE SHOULD GET WITH ASH! JUST RUN AWAY FROM AL THIS DRAMA! POOR LITTLE THING! BUT ALAS YOU SHE LOVES ZACH TOO MUCH FOR THAT NOW *** **SIGH***

 **BABYSISTER1997- THANK YOU XD**

 **BE HAPPY. BE HEALTHY. 4EVER.- THANK YOU FOR THAT AMAZING REVIEW! IT CERTAINLY MADE UP FOR ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING (NOT THAT YOU DID ANYTHING WRONG!) I KNOW THAT ZAMMIE IS WHAT IS MEANT TO BE, BUT I AGREE, I THINK THAT JACE AND CAMMIE WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER IF ZACH WASN'T IN THE PICTURE ANYMORE. THEY DO HAVE A LOVELY RELATIONSHIP AND HE REALLY CARES FOR HER. I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY AND I'M SO HAPPY THAT I STUCK WITH IT! IT'S BEEN THE BEST EXPERIENCE I'VE HAD AS A WRITER SO FAR. THANK YOU MUCH AGAIN! TTYL HAHA :D**

 **GUEST #5- OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **SUMMERTIME16- YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOUR REVIEWS. THEY ARE AMAZING! THEY ARE ALWAYS AWSOME AND ON POINT! I'M EXCITED FOR YOU TO READ THIS STORY, I HOPE YOU LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOUR STORIES YOU LITTLE REBEL LIVING THE #THUGLIFE**

 **BROWNEYEDSMIRKER- IT'S OKAY. I FORGIVE YOU :) HEHE YOU NEEDED TO LET IT OUT. ALANA CAN PROVOKE THAT REACTION FROM EVERYONE AND ANYONE. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!**

 **THOSE ARE THE REPLIES. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

 **IT WOULD BE AMAZING YOU STICK AROUND FOR THE EPILOGUE AND SEQUEL, BUT IF THIS IS GOODBYE THEN! I LOVE YOU!**

 **REVIEW** _ **EGGNOG**_ **IF YOU READ THE A/N AND WANT AND EPILOGUE!**


	26. Epilogue: Say it Again

**Epilogue: Say it Again**

 _June 12_ _th_ _2002_

 _Dear Cammie,_

 _I'm writing to you in my last attempt to win your heart. You always say how writing your emotions down on paper can really help. That's how we started anyway isn't it? With your love letter to me? Do you still have it? I regret every day that I let you take that back. I read that letter so many times when I received it. Where do I start? This is harder than I thought it would be… I think I'll first start from the beginning, that's always easiest._

 _I came home from school one day to find your letter in the mailbox. I hardly ever get mail addressed to me so I was a little surprised, but intrigued as to who (with such fancy handwriting) would send me a letter. I didn't really understand it when I read it the first time, or the second time; your words were so forward and real. Realer than anything I had ever read or heard. I read it again, you telling me that you loved me and then that you hated me. I was confused. I didn't know why I felt so hurt as I read that you hated me. You basically hated everything about me. Being told someone hates you in person is surprisingly less effective than on paper. Maybe it's because you know that someone took time writing it down, they thought about what they were saying its more likely they meant it than someone who could have just blurted it out to your face. Anyway, I read your words over and over and the more I did the more I thought about you and I became even more confused._

 _Then there was that day on the field, I didn't plan on ever telling you that I got the letter, I was just going to pretend it didn't happen or see if you ever mentioned it, but then every time I saw you I couldn't think straight. Every thing you said and did set my nerves on fire and I was even angry that you seemed to act like nothing happened. The fact that I carried that letter with me all day was even worse. I could feel it burning in my pocket. Then I saw you on the field walking into get changed and I couldn't hold back. I needed to talk to you. So I did and you took the letter back and you seemed so panicked. I thought that talking to you would get it out of my system, but when you ran away from me, my mind was so chaotic. The moment you took the letter from my hand I regretted giving back to you, at the time I had no idea why…_

 _The next moment to talk about is probably the biggest. I was walking down the hall, completely and utterly unaware that you were about to leap into my arms and kiss me. I didn't even have time to process you running towards me before your lips were on mine for the first time. I've thought about that moment more than I care to admit, Cammie. God, my hormones were raging in that moment, it took me a few moments to kiss you back, but god Cammie… what you do to me._

 _When you asked me to be your pretend boyfriend I was pretty sure you were pulling some kind of joke. I didn't know whether it would be appropriate to laugh or not, but when I actually came to the conclusion you were serious…. I still don't even know what I thought and when I said yes… I don't even know why. I completely flipped out when you told me that there were more letters. It was like such a blow to the stomach when you said that. I couldn't control my mouth. I guess I just wanted to be the only one. I had never gotten a letter like that before; never received something so… made for me specifically, something that was so_ mine. _You wanted me to be your pretend boyfriend so that you could hide your true feelings from your best friend. You said they were old feelings, but they weren't, I knew you were either lying or in denial yourself. It wasn't my right to yell at you though and your tears immediately made me feel guilty. Besides my sister, you're the only other person I've ever apologized to._

 _At the time I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I thought, why not? You wanted to hide your feelings from your friend and I wanted to prove (at the time) that I was over Alana. I had been screwed around by her so many times and every time we broke up I would tell myself we were really over, but then she would call, or text and we would meet up and the next thing I knew we were together again. I really wanted it to be the last time that time, so I wanted her to know I had moved on. I now see how blind I was to her bitch side. I'm sorry for even mentioning her in this letter. It's annoying to say that it's unavoidable though, she is so involved…_

 _Then you laid down those rules and I didn't know what kind of thing I was getting myself into, you told me you thought I was a cheater. I always knew that people thought of me as a 'bad boy', but… I never cheated on Alana. I wouldn't do that to anyone. Although apparently she had no problem doing that me. Not that I really care anymore. I just feel so stupid. I protected her for so long, I think I knew maybe, I was just always trying to deny it. Every time doubt came into my mind she would do something to win me over and I would tell myself it was all in my head. I'm sorry Cammie, for how I treated you when we were together, I'm sorry that you felt that Alana always came first to me. I can see now, how wrong I was…_

 _Do you remember that day when you came out with the guys and me for the first time? We went to the_ Betty's _for hotdogs and frozen yoghurt. Anyway way, I was so nervous, worried that we wouldn't be able to keep up the façade with them around for so long, but you… you were amazing. I'm pretty sure they all fell in love with you that day. Mike even admitted it afterwards how jealous he was. I said I would never tell you and he's over it now I'm sure… but god Cammie he was so right. I was so lucky to have you. I took it all for granted what we had. I didn't want to let myself fall for you when I knew you had a thing for Knight, I mean Jace. I didn't want to fall for your cute little face again. I didn't want to fall for our own lie; I didn't want to fall for your lie…_

 _And that's right, I said again. Again. Again. Again. I have loved you before Cammie. When we were little, in middle school and younger. When your mom died. You would come to school in that Gallagher Academy sweatshirt and your hair would be in two braids and your eyes would be red a puffy and I knew you were always crying when no one was looking. I was in awe of you Cammie. I wanted to talk to you in anyway I could. So I teased you and called you nick names and you would tell me stop, but you have this little sparkle n your eyes and this tiny little smile on your face and I didn't want to go away. I wouldn't want to stop._

 _9_ _th_ _grade was different though. I felt like I needed to be popular. I knew I was pretty good looking, I had pretty much been through my awkward phase and so I thought it was my chance you know? To really be appreciated, my plan was to take you with me though. I was quick to climb the social ladder and was getting invited to upperclassman parties by December. I would invite you when I could and you would accept easily. I didn't know how I felt about you then… Then someone said something to me, it wasn't even that big a deal, it was off to the side, it was nothing, it shouldn't have bothered me. But it did. Because it was about you. It was a party at my house; you were there with Macey. She was new at the time and didn't know her very well but I invited her because I invited you and you guys were pretty close. You were dancing in the corner, having fun, but not mingling really. I still remember the exact tome of Luke's voice. Luke Collingsworth, captain of Varsity lacrosse team, he must have seen me staring at you. "Who even_ is _that blonde chick." And that was it. My stomach flipped and my throat closed up. Your eyes flicked to mine and you smiled shyly before quickly looking away. I don't know why he scared me so much Cam. I was a stupid, 15 year old boy who didn't know anything. I stopped talking to you for no other reason other than that I was selfish. I didn't want you to be noticed. I didn't invite you to my parties anymore because I didn't want you to be popular. I didn't want guys like Luke to see you and tease and_ flirt _with you like I did. That's right Cammie; I was flirting with you all those years. I stopped talking to you because I was selfish._

 _I didn't expect to love you again on Halloween. What a night right? When I came to pick you up that night I wanted to take you right then and there. You were so… so un-word describable. I left you alone at the party because I didn't want to be around you when you looked like that. I didn't want to dance with you in that dress and talk to you with those red lips because I knew I would do something stupid Cammie, but when I saw you dancing with some other guys I completely lost it. I wanted to burn his eyeballs out of his skull. I couldn't walk away after that and it was only minutes later that I really did do something stupid, I kissed you. You kissed me back and everything changed. That was the night everything changed wasn't it, Cammie? It was for me._

 _Gosh, I'm not even halfway through with our story yet. Are we at the notes yet? Those stupid locker notes. That stupid Jimmy kid. If I'm being entirely honest in this letter Like I promised I would be, I'll tell you that I always knew his name, but I'm still going to call him Jimmy. He sent you love letters Cam, when you were my girlfriend and he knew it. He tried to kiss you when we were together and that is the biggest thing to break the bro-code. I know I was an idiot Cammie. That night on your birthday. I was the biggest jerk ever. I didn't even listen to you. I know you might not understand and that you think it was because I liked Alana, but really I don't think it was that. It was because the idea, even the tiniest possibility that you would kiss another guy, that another guy would kiss you, had kissed you. That was enough to drive me insane. And even after that, you came after me. You actually came after me to apologize. You apologized to me. You'd think that would have been enough of a sign for how much I don't deserve you._

 _And it all goes down hill from there right? Were we ever okay after that? I barely gave us time to heal, before we crashed down again. I went and punched Jimmy. Something I can't say sorry for. Because even though it maybe the right thing, this letter is about honesty. And I would be lying if I said that I was sorry about breaking that kid's nose. What I am sorry about is that I didn't tell you. If I had told you, maybe we would still be together. There are many things I could have done along the way that might have changed our path, veered us away from the path of destruction. I was the one who pushed off the edge I guess… I can see that now._

 _Then I really sealed our fate when I told Alana everything. Not even everything, but the only thing that mattered really. The only secret you had ever entrusted me with, I shared it with the one person who could ruin everything. I told her because I was angry Cammie. I was angry with you. I was angry with her. I was angry with myself. I was angry at our secret. It was fake. It wasn't fake though. What we had was real Cammie. It was- is the realest thing I have ever had. I was so bitter and hung up on the fact the best thing I had started off with this big, bad lie. I was so bitter that you, the one thing I needed, and the one thing that really made me happy, the thing that I really_ wanted _, the thing that I loved was just another thing I couldn't hold onto. I've never been good at keeping the things I love around me, Cammie. I always ruin it. I always corrupt the good things in my life. Everything I touch. Gets broken._

 _I didn't know the severity of what I had done. When you called, I was so relieved. I thought that after earlier that day you would have wanted to talk things through. That you were maybe going to forgive me again. That was my biggest mistake wasn't it? I just kept thinking that you would forgive me for anything. I thought that you would always, eventually come around and I never thought that there might be a breaking point. I even sort of came to see it as my right. You had to forgive me and when you didn't, I got mad. I got mad at you. That night on the field, I said things that I didn't mean. You shouted at me so laud that night. I had never seen you so angry, your words, and the rage in your eyes, the disgust and the hurt. It was all so much. I couldn't even confess, to apologize because I was embarrassed, so ashamed of what I had done. I wanted you too feel as bad as I felt, I didn't want you to be angry; I wanted you to be shattered. And you were. I said the worst thing I possibly could. I basically said that I never cared about you. That everything we had had been lie when it wasn't. I never thought it was. Even in that moment, I knew what I said was wrong, I never for a second believed it. After that I couldn't stop. All the things I said, everything hurtful, I kept saying the worst things I could possibly think of. The things that would push you the farthest away from me._

 _This is it. That's what I kept thinking for the next two weeks. When I got home that night I kept saying "This is it" I felt sorry for myself Cammie. I didn't even have the decency to think about you. I mean yes, I thought about you, but it was me that I felt sorry for. I kept waiting for you to come and apologize. I would get mad every time the phone would go off and it wasn't you. I knew deep down though that you wouldn't say sorry. You wouldn't say sorry because you had done nothing wrong. I actually had to have a pep talk from the guys to get me off my lazy butt. I actually told Alana that if she ever did anything with your secret I would ruin her._

 _This is it. This is it. I came to your house that night with such high hopes. I was so sure that you would forgive me. Finally. I was back to thinking that you would forgive me for anything. That making it better would mean I deserved you again. I never deserved you though, Cammie, I still don't. Maybe I'm not helping my case by saying that, but it's true. I don't deserve you. But I want you. I want you more than anyone should ever want someone else. I want you more than anyone who deserves you would want and a thousand times more. You left me on that glider that night. Alone and you left me hollow. I sat there for another hour. I just sat there in the cold and I was empty._

 _I blamed you for a while, not seeing why you wouldn't forgive me after I sorted things out with Alana. Then I blamed Alana. It took me a while to blame myself and then I got up and I left and the way home… on the way home I made my next mistake. I told myself that we were over and I told myself, that I could move on._

 _God. Cammie. I feel sick. I feel like I should throw up. Writing down all of this, I can see just how badly I handled things. When I started writing this, I must admit that I was still a wondering a little why nothing has worked to win you back yet, but now I see, now I see that I truly was the most deceiving, backstabbing, asshole ever. I didn't know you would go to that Christmas party Cammie. No one said you would be there. Mike said he didn't tell me because he didn't want me to run away or put up a wall before you got the chance to talk to me. In their defense though Cammie; they didn't know what I was going to do. They didn't know that I had asked Alana to go with me and they- they didn't know that we had gotten back together in the most concrete way possible. I'm sorry Cammie, I'm so, so sorry._

 _You were right. You were always right. You don't need water to drown Cammie; I was drowning with you that night and every night since then. Your words on repeat in my head. I think I really knew I loved you when you left that night. I knew that I had made the biggest mistake I would make in my entire life and I had no idea how I would ever fix it. I still don't know if I can…_

 _It's been months since our kiss on the steps at school and each day I'm finding it harder and harder to remember the feel of your lips on mine. Right here as I'm writing I can't remember your taste. I want to kiss you Cammie. I want to kiss you so badly. Will you ever let me kiss you again GG? I haven't called you that throughout this entire letter. I haven't called you that in months. Do you know why? It's because you asked me not to. I'll do what you ask Cammie. If you ask me to never call you that again then I won't. If you ask me to give it up and stop trying then I will. If you ask me to stop talking to you I won't talk to you, Cammie. Do you want to know why I would do all those things, Cammie? It's not because I don't love you, or that I don't care. It's because I care about you so much that I no longer care if my pain makes you happy. If me dying would make you happy Cam, then kill me because I'd want to de._

 _I don't know if this letter has made a difference. I don't even know if you'll open this letter. I don't know if you'll ever mention this letter to me either, but that's okay, because even if you don't read this, writing down our story, it helped. You were right about that. Writing things down._

 _You're always right._

 _This is really it though. This is the last paragraph. This is the last time I'm going to say it. Unless you ask me to say it to you again Cammie, I'll never even mumble it, but here it goes. I love you Cameron Ann Morgan. I love you and your every imperfection because that's what makes you, you. And you are absolutely perfect. I love you Cammie. I love you, my Gallagher Girl._

 _Love,_

 _Zach_

The small blonde girl thumped on the door at 3 o'clock in the morning. It had taken her all night to read and when she left the house time didn't really matter to her. She had the 5 pages of inked paper in her hand as she continued to bang on the door with her fist. Her breaths were ragged and uneven and she didn't care that she was probably waking up the whole neighborhood, as long as she woke up the one person who she wanted to nobody else mattered. She was so lost in her knocking that she almost fell into his arms as the door finally opened.

"What the h-" his arms reached out and stopped her from hitting his bare chest.

Cammie's blue eyes settled on Zach's, her cheeks flushed from the run there. That's right, she had run there in her pajama shorts and t-shirt that covered said shorts. Once she had figured out what she had to do she didn't even bother to get into a vehicle she had just ran there barely managing to put on a pair of sneakers so she didn't cut up her feet. Zach looked behind her wondering why exactly she there in her pajamas or how she had gotten there,

"Cammie how did you-" he stopped talking when he saw the paper in her hand, her chest was rising and falling heavily, she stopped breathing for a second and swallowed before resuming her taking in of oxygen.

"I ran." She said. He didn't care about that anymore though, his mind already moving onto to the other hundreds of questions he had.

"What are you-"

"I love you too." She said shaking her head, her eyes wider and more doe like than they ever had been. Zach's breathe caught in his throat.

"You said, you wouldn't say it again unless I asked." She said, the whole of her body frozen except for her mouth, "Say it again, Zach." There was silence as they both tried to get their brains to work.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl." He said with straight face.

A smile erupted onto Cammie's face. She let out a breathy laugh of happiness and relief as she threw her arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waste. His hands sliding to her thighs to keep her up as her lips crashed down onto his.

Their kiss wasn't lustful, it wasn't needy, it wasn't sweet, it was a kiss that said that they were living the happiest moment they ever had. It was a kiss that said 'I am yours and you are mine'. That kiss left her even more breathless than her two-mile sprint had. She pulled away only so she could look at his face. Her eyes twinkled. Zach's eyes flickered around her face,

"Say it again." He whispered and that's when she felt the tears come.

"I love you, Zach."

 **A/N- WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU REALLY WANT A SEQUEL AFTER THAT? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO RUIN THEIR PERFECT ENDING WITH MORE DRAMA THAT COMES WITH A SEQUEL?**

 **IN CASE ANYONE IS CONFUSED, THIS LETTER IS WRITTEN BY ZACH FOUR MONTHS AFTER THEIR KISS ON THE STEPS. HE HAS BEEN TRYING TO WIN CAMMIE, BACK BUT HIS EFFORTS HAVE BEEN IN VEIN SO FAR, THIS IS HIS LAST ATTEMPT TO GET HER TO LISTEN TO HIM.**

 **TELL ME:**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT GETTING THIS UP OVER THE WEEKEND LIKE I SAID I WOULD, BUT I HAD THIS WHOLE DIFFERENT EPILOGUE IT WAS VERY BAD. VERY. BAD.**

 **WAIT… YOU GUYS STILL WANT A SEQUEL? WELL OKAY, HERE IS THE SUMMARY:**

After a whole year of drama and betrayal Cammie finally found the nerve to tell Zach that she loved him, what should have lead them into the perfect senior year. But now Cammie is moving to England. Can Zach and Cammie make it with Skype chats and phone calls (along with the occasional letter in the post)? Will Cammie's new friends make her forget her old ones? What about Lucas Wild, the bad boy of Collegiate Collage?

Cammie isn't worried about him, she has already dealt with the badest of the bad boys and she's already in love with Zach, he's waiting for her. They just need to stick out for a few months and then Cammie can go back to Collage in the States. Did Cammie learn her lesson from junior year? Don't write things down on paper.

Buckle up and get ready for the emotional roller coaster of a new country, new friends and boys with the hot British accent in 'Love Letters 2: Air Mail'!

ANNOUNCEMENT: You do NOT have to have read Love Letters to read this, although it is recommended

 **DON'T KILL ME. TRUST ME. THESE STORIES ARE BASED AROUND LETTERS AND ITS IMPORTANT TO ME THAT I KEEP LETTERS IN THEM. THIS SEQUEL WILL ALSO BE VERY PERSONAL TO ME BECAUSE IT'S REALLY SIMILAR TO WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH.**

 **THERE WILL BE** _ **PLENTY**_ **OF ZACH AND ZAMMIE IN IT DON'T WORRY. TRUST ME.**

 **THESE ARE A TRAILER THAT I MADE FOR LOVE LETTERS AND THE SEQUEL, I'M PRETTY PROUD OF THEM AND IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF YOU CHECKED THEM OUT! HE SECOND WILL HOPEFULLY GET YOU EXCITED ABOUT THE SEQUEL.**

 **I'M PUTTING IN THE LINKS, HOPEFULLY THIS WORKS! *** **FINGERS CROSSED** *****

 **LOVE LETTERS TRAILER:**

 **animoto play/ L65Dj VJVweJARE yvXHy kmQ**

 **LOVE LETTERS 2: AIRMAIL:**

 **animoto play/ Z2Jnqd RHAe m0Cm mFElw 6LQ**

 **SO I ADDED SPACES INTO THE LINKS SO THAT FANFICTION DOESN'T DELETE THEM, SO JUST COPY THEM INTO THE SPACE BAR AND DELETE THE SPACES :)**

 **NOW IF YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE THE ENGLAND THING (WHICH I THINK WOULD MAKE THE SEQUEL INTERESTING) AND WOULD RATHER HAVE A SAFE AND GENERIC SEQUEL THEN HERE IS A SUMMARY THAT I WHIPPED TOGETHER FOR THAT TOO:**

Cammie and Zach are finally together, she is working her way back into her friends. Jace comes over for dinner once a month, Alana has been kicked off the cheer team and Macey is still somehow finding a way to ignore Cammie and be friends with Bex and Liz. Cammie can't believe that it's her senior year, soon SATs will be out of the way and she can spend the last half of her last year on a smooth ride. Or so she thinks. As an English assignment she has to write a letter to a student at Silvers High school, a sort of short distance pen pal, but what happens when she _knows_ her pen pal, and he turns out to be the very attractive Ashton Winters. How does a letter end up bringing them to the same coffee shop every Tuesday? Then Silvers and Roseville end up competing for the State Championships in football and Cammie has to pick between her new pen pal and her boyfriend. Is there even really a choice? There surprisingly is, and the worst part is that it is a hard one.

Seems Cammie is still writing letters! Get ready for a train wreck in 'Love Letters 2: Pen Pal'

ANNOUNCEMENT: You SHOULD read Love Letters before you read this, although you might be able to follow without having done so.

 **SO THERE YOU HAVE IT, TWO OPTIONS TO CHOOSE FROM THERE WILL BE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ACCOUNTS ON HERE, AS FOR MY LOVELY GUEST READERS YOU CAN SIMPLY PUT YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEW BOX. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!**

 **THE TIME YOU ALL SPEND SUPPORTING ME IS SO SPECIAL AND IT REALY MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **SHOUTOUT TO THOSE OF YOU HAVE BEEN READING MY NEW STORY 'POSTED' I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SUCCESSFUL IT IS AND I'M ONLY ON CHAPTER 2! I REALLY DO HAVE THE BEST REVIEWERS ON THE WHOLE OF FANFICTIONS AND POSSIBLY THE WORLD!**

 **I JUST KNOW YOU GUYS WILL SURPORT ME IN WHATEVER SEQUEL I WRITE, BUT I WANT TO SEE WHICH PATH YOU GUYS ARE INTERESTED IN TAKING.**

 **WHAT IS THE MOST POPULAR MIGHT NOT BE WHAT I CHOOSE, BUT MOST LIKELY WILL BE.**

 **REPLIES:**

 **BOOKSLOVER2000- AWWW THANKS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SUMMARIES!**

 **EATSLEEPREADWRITEREPEAT- OH MY GOSH. I DO FEEL ACCOMPLISED. I FEEL HONERED THAT THE LUMP IN YOUR THROAT ROSE AT THE END OF MY STORY! I HOPE THAT THIS EPILOGUE TIES UP LOOSE STRINGS, BUT ALSO IT'S TOO SAPPY… I DON'T KNOW… ANYWAY THOUGH, IT WAS FOR THE READERS AND I THINK IT GIVES A THEM A PRETTY HAPPY ENDING. I THINK IT SUITS CAMMIE AND ZACH.**

 **BOOKNMOVIELOVER- THANKS! IT'S UP NOW IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT! IT'S CALLED 'POSTED' :)**

 **LEX25- I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKED THE ENDING (THE TRUE ENDING NOT THE EPILOGUE) I REALLY LOVED IT A LOT AND I LOVED WRITING IT. I GUESS THIS EPILOGUE IS FOR THOSE WHO REALLY WANTED A HAPPILY EVER AFTER… BUT TI DON'T THINK IT'S TOO BAD. I WRITE ANOTHER ONE, BUT THAT ONE WAS PRETTY BAD HAD A TOTALLY DIFFERENT IDEA. I LIKE THIS ONE WAY BETTER. YOU HAVE BEEN SO AMAZING THROUGHT THIS STORY SO THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **NOORSHRUFI- THANK YOU! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

 **XOXOXOXO123- THAN KYOU SO MUCH! GLAD YOU LIKED THE ENDING AND I HOPE THIS EPILOGUE WAS INTERESTING AND CREATIVE!**

 **ALLYCARTERFAN- YOUR REVIEW (OR SHOULD I SAY REVIEWS HEHE) WAS AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ENDING! AS FOR MY NEW STORY DEAR CAMMIE DOESN'T KNOW THAT WHAT SHE HAD POSTED WILL AFFECT HER SO MUCH HAHA. I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT:)**

 **FANGIRLY662- THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MEANS A LOT! I HOPE THIS EPILOGUE KINDA GIVE YOU THE ENDING YOU GUYS DESERVE!**

 **MELLY2319- THERE YOU GO! THERE IS THE SUMMARY (OR SUMMARIES)! WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU ALL STILL WANT TO READ IT! EEAK!**

 **BROWNEYEDSMIRKER- HAHA WELL THERE IS THE ZAMMIE THAT EVENTUALLY PREVAILED! XD**

 **ABBY- AND THERE IT IS. THE EPILOGUE. DID YOU LIKE IT? SEE YOU SOON! LOVE YOU!**

 **MSLOVELY- THANK YOU! AND OH MY GOSH DEAR I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ANOTHER STORY! I WENT TO UPDATE THE BROTHER AND I CAN'T FIND THE WORK I HAD ALREADY DONE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I WAS KIND OF GUTTED… BUT I WILL REALLY TRY!**

 **GABERGIRL- I'M SAD ITS OVER TO :( BUT I CAN'T WAIT TO REALLY GET GOING WITH MY NEW STORY AND THE SEQUEL WITH YOU GUYS! YOU MAKE ALL OF THIS SO FUN AND AWESOME!**

 **FANFICLOVER4602- SEQUEL WILL BE UP SOON! BTW YOU ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **ZAMMIEANDJACKUNZEL4EVADERP- HAHA SILLY ME FOR THINKING YOU WOULDN'T WANT AN EPILOGUE, HERE IT IS! LOVE YOU TOO!**

 **OKAY SO THERE ARE MY REPLIES TO YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE SEQUEL YOU WANT EITHER IN A REVIEW OR ON THE POLL, WHICH IS ON MY PROFILE!**

 **REVIEW THE WORD** _ **MISTLETOE**_ **IF YOU LIKED ZACH'S LETTER AND WANT A SEQUEL!**


End file.
